


Sonourge: Keep it a Secret!

by Strawberryswirl123



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 94,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryswirl123/pseuds/Strawberryswirl123
Summary: Scourge out of the blue, is really angry at Sonic and wants to kill him. Luckily, Sonic got quick to his feet and distracted his evil twin with a surprising, but effective tactic. Due to unforeseen events, these two are stuck with each other to accomplish their own interests. But now, are these two going to catch feelings for each other as they work together and spend time with each other to send Sonic back to his planet?
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Scourge the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 78
Kudos: 33





	1. A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time posting something on Archive of Our Own! Yay, so this story is actually one I started with multiple chapters already in Fanfiction.net. (Just called Sonourge) I just wanted you guys to have options on where to read my stories. And also I wanted to modify/change the first chapters of the story to make it less rough and more descriptive lol. You can tell I added a lot more in the first chapter than in fanfiction.net because I don't know how to edit chapters there. Anyway I'll keep improving the first chapters and try to post all 12 or 13 chapters to here when they're polished. By the way my username in Fanfiction.net is Blazingcat123, I wanted to clarify so everyone knows I own both accounts and this is my story. I should have used the same username but I wasn't thinking at the time lol. I hope you enjoy it and have a good day/night! Stay safe!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sonic the hedgehog, the well known speedster and hero of Mobius, was running away from someone. Except this time, it wasn't Amy, his number one pink, obsessive fan. Practically unleashing a super blast, he zoomed through the fields of endless grass with tremendous twists and turns. At least, he hoped they were infinite: like a match to a flame, he ignited the ashen ground with each step taken. How he disliked the smell of burning anything when he did this. Reaching for gulps of air, and shouting "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!" to himself, he turned around to see if his pursuer was still up for the chase.The unspoken challenge was accepted by the other. Emerald eyes shrunk, he was gaining on him.

"Yeah, you better run!" _How dare he think I was going to give up so easily! I'm taking this very seriously! T_ he other, thought with bitterness. 

Sonic couldn't take the silent tension any longer, he decided to reason with the other fast hedgehog in hopes of not getting beaten to death today, or any other day really. "Scourge, what's going on?! I haven't even seen you, talked to you, or heck, not even talked crap behing your back! Why all of the sudden you want to kill me? Your innocent twin!"

 _Innocent? What a prick!_ "Because oh dear innocent twin of mine..." 

After the less threatening words lingered, Sonic hoped it was an indication his words where working, and he could calm the fuming villian down. It was too early to be hopeful, Scourge snatched the opportunity to boost in speed, further scaring the blue blur's sense of balance and security. It wasn't the green hedgehog's idea to cause Sonic to yelp and trip on a rock, and see him tumble towards the ground with a single blow. It really wasn't what he going for, but he wasn't complaining about observing the cocky hero not only trip and fall, but also make a total fool out of himself in front of him. 

Sonic rubbed his head, the main part of his body that felt pain from his silly mistake. There wasn't a chance for him to get up and slid by. _Way to go Sonic, now I really need to use my words for survival._ Scourge loomed over him, having his usual "I won, Blue!" smirk. In his opinion, the rock did his job for him in stopping the one and only, so he didn't think that stupid, but handsome...no wait...not handsome...evil grin was appropriate! _Chaos, this isn't the time to question what I_ just _thought!_

Scourge took his sweet time finishing his previous sentence, relishing the others defeat. "Hmm...where was I before your dumbass tripped...ah right! Because you are the opposite of innocent, you worthless piece of shit!" He hissed, it was concerning how quickly he changed in mood. Sonic immediately clasped both of his hands together, ignoring his aching ego for the time being, "Please Scourge, I'm begging you, we don't have to fight! I really didn't want to battle someone today, so just leave me alone and go home! I won't call the freedom fighters on you if you do!" 

Scourge snickered, "You think I'm just going to let you go so easily? That kind of special treatment is reserved only for the ladies I manage to catch and use here...you're more pathetic than I thought!" Before giving a chance for Sonic to speak, and go off on him about the unnecessary, extra dialogue, Scourge forcibly set his foot on Sonic's head to shut him up. "Strange, you didn't put on much of a fight. You're going soft on me, Blue. And that's no good for someone under me. Any last words?"

 _Geez...I'm not going soft! It's just that fighting each other hasn't done anything to change you, so what's the point? Chaos did he really had to say that with such a dirty implication...or maybe I was just thinking wrong. I don't have much of a chance here either way, so here goes!_ "Oh man, I don't know! You have to give me a second to make a speech about all my accomplishments of beating people like you!" Sonic flashed a grin as he lift his head up to face the supposed winner.

Scourge growled, not keeping his guard up as much as he should, this would be a major mistake in about a few seconds. "You bastard, I'll enjoy leaving you here to rot!"

"Not a chance, Greenie! I now know what my last words are going to be!"

"Don't call me that," Scourge's foot loosened in strength above the other's head, "Spit it out!"

"Only this!" Sonic grinned even more, seeing the loser's confused face as he grabbed a hold onto Scourge's foot and managing to swing him easily; his green counterpart smacking against a nearby tree in a swift motion. Scourge groaned as he felt his back against the rough texture of scraping wood. He was going to complain about it for hours, and the tears of his cool jacket. Not having time to react and dodge, the chance of fleeing had slipped from his gloved fingers. He practically glared inside of the blue blur's soul; having him pinned to a stupid tree was just as humiliating as tripping over a rock! Punching was out of the question as Scourge's wrists were firmly held in place. _Damn our same levels of strength!_ "Let go of me, Blue!" Scourge demanded as he began to shake violently, not caring if his back had any new scars to bear. 

A sigh escaped from the hero, even though Sonic knew Scourge was a bad guy, he didn't like how his doppelganger always resorted with violence when he got stuck, and ignoring the consequences inflicted on others and well...Scourge himself. Being thrown into jail, hanging out with the wrong crowd, and what he's doing right now. It upset Sonic more than it should have, considering he was being threatened by the guy not long ago. "Scourge, quit it! I'm not letting go," Sonic calmly said. His soothing voice consistently calmed down civilians he rescued from criminals during his time as being a hero, but Scourge was not a civilian that needed saving. No, maybe he was a bad guy that needed to be saved from his own self. 

Sonic's time of thinking had to be rescheduled for another time. His ears finally picked up the increased volume of Scourge's voice "I SAID LET GO!!!" If he could see what was going on in that pure hero's mind, he would argue everything that he was judging about his lifestyle of crime. "Thinking too much will make ya dizzy, Blue. Actually, keep doing it! I can't wait for a chance to swing you around like Rosie's hammer!" He snickered, panting from the useless racket he was creating. 

The hero frowned from the mention of Rosie. It didn't seem Scourge was getting the hint that he was in control this time. "I'm warning you, Scourge...stop." 

"Like I'd listen to you, blue!" 

He shook his head, "That's it." Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach that urged him to think about what he was about to do, Sonic placed his knee between the nonobediant hedgehog's legs. Just like he thought, that shut the villian up in no time. "Ehh..?" Scourge was startled, even more so when he catched the other's new facial expression. The now serious speedster made sure he wouldn't escape, he leaned in towards the twitching lime colored ear, startling Scourge even more. "You wouldn't be pinned right now by me if you just listened to my warning. You should have done that or been more quick, slow poke."

 _What the hell? What is he doing...mocking me!_ Scourge wanted to ignore the strange behaviour, but the change of mood from the other gave him a bad feeling about this. He tried to focus on the taunting as he struggled once more to break free from his goody two shoes counterpart's grasp. Again, nothing was helping him, it just made Scourge more angry. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" _Either release me from this hell or straight up kill me, either is good!_

 _Sonic wanted to ask what he meant by the vague sentence, but he had an alternative idea to rule Scourge up. Again, violence did not work, words did not work, the only option is...here goes nothing!_ "Whatever you say, green." Relief washed over Scourge as he anticipated what was going to happen. He waiting for Sonic to hit him or something...but then he felt a familiar, warm sensation on his neck. His sapphire eyes widened in shock and horror what he seeing, no FEELING. THE Sonic the hedgehog, was licking him! He prayed this was a sick joke and a kick in the face was coming soon after. His fur was beginning to go out of place where the not so bad working tongue touched one of his most pleasurable spots. _OH ChAos, If there is a God please stop me from enjoying this!_ No, if he did start to enjoy it, he had to realize it was not because of Sonic rather good tongue, no never...it was because it was an easy spot for girl to please him. Yeah that was it! 

Sonic hoped he wasn't licking for his death wish after this, but the urge to make Scourge react by his gestures overtook the concerned thought. _Am I doing this wrong? Maybe I should try doing something else..._ The blue blur crooked his neck to softly nip at the other's exposed, sweet tasting neck, leaving marks on Scourge that would hopefully not fade from his counterpart. Sonic gently kissed the unprotective area before trying to act rough like what Scourge would have done, but resumed with the gentleness when he disliked himself doing it. Scourge cursed as he was too late to stop a gasp from coming out, tightly clenching his fist, and biting hard on his lip to shut himself up. _Why the fuck is he doing this, no the question is...why the fuck is he so good at this? Maybe it's normal since we are kinda the same in some ways that I haven't thought of. Chaos, why am I having to bite my lip so hard blood is coming out?" Lost in thought by his pondering mind, Scourge accidently let out a faint moan, murmuring faintly the phrase "Ah...fuck, Blue..."_

It didn't matter how soft it might have sound for the baddie, Sonic instantly heard and stopped, feeling a strange burn coming from his muzzle. Desperately, he tried to hide the "fever" with a confused look on his face. Was is convincing? He hoped it was. Scourge, too focused on itself barely noticed and was distracted by his own pink muzzle. A blush? But he hasn't done that since he touched a girl for the first time.

"Erm...w-why did ya stop?" Scourge murmured again, to much of his disappointment of the lack of tongue.

Sonic brushed his fingers onto his own muzzle to cover it, the pink tint was diminishing until he glanced at Scourge's similar problem on his muzzle. Managing to calm himself down, he cocked his head to the side, but not changing his hesitant stance. Unsure what else to say besides slipping a "Scourge?" The other hedgehog refused to meet his eyes and looked away, trying to escape the arkward dilemma they both intertwined themselves to. Sonic huffed before placing two fingers under Scourge's chin to face him.

"Yeah, what?" Scourge asked as bland as possible.

"Look, I don't know how you react when people ask this of you but...Scourge, are you gay? Don't take it the wrong way! It's ok if you are!" 

It was a bit too late for that, instantly the rage that seemed to have died out from the interest turn of events, came back at full force. Scourge tilted his head to hide his hickeys and love marks, seeing them as another way to mock him secretly. "NO, I'M NOT. Where the hell did you get that stupid idea from that small brain of yours?!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, scanning Scourge with doubt and a hint of sadness. Why sadness? The punk had no idea. "Well! Uh...then how come it looked and SOUNDED like you liked my tongue licking you? And my kisses! Don't forget those!" Scourge was baffled how Sonic changed from timidness to sounding defensive. _Were they not good enough for you?_ He ignored the weird thoughts he was starting to have, focusing on his attention on Scourge.

He received a scoff. Scourge imagined himself crossing his arms, "None of your damn business! It was a normal reaction! Who wouldn't enjoy someone sucking them off? I mean it would be more enjoyable if it was done somewhere el- actually never mind! I don't have to explain! Uh I-i was thinking about Fiona the whole time, yeah!"

Sonic didn't buy it at all, he might've if he was given that one possible explanation, but now Scourge was just making up excuses at this point. Hopefully anyway, the hero couldn't help but smirk, he wanted to badly to see like his usual cocky self. _What did he mean by sucking him off elsewhere? I have to find out...but do I really?_

 _Stop staring at me with that stupid, hot face of yours..._ _wait did I just call him HOT?_ The villian shook his head furiously, hoping his quills would attack the others NOT hot face. "Now what?" 

He was caught of guard when his wrists were finally released, he would have been worried about not feeling them as he rubbed them curiously, but his attention was soon on Sonic once more. He was probably right that the speedster enjoyed how it was easy to get Scourge's attention now with just a mere look. Sonic leaned close to his face, his smirk was gone-thank chaos-but his eyes shined with playfulness and something else, he wasn't exactly sure. Scourge's eyes glazed over at his counterpart's lips as he spoke to him, "Alright, then you won't enjoy me doing this to you~." 

"Huh, what's that supposed to me-?" Sonic resumed to place his lips on Scourge again, kissing the overstimulated neck as he pleased. Scourge covered his mouth, muffling a moan. Sonic, not liking Scourge's attempts to block out his savory moans, grew bored from the decrease amount of noise and intimacy. He pinned Scourge with his hips pressed to his; One of his hands cupped the other hand that ruined his fun, while the unoccupied hand moved to caress the villian's sides. Not meaning to cause panic from the other, the curious hero wanted to know what other areas of Scourge's body were pleasure areas to mingle with. The green hedgehog gasped before grunting lowly, "Blue, stop! That ain't no place for you to touch." 

"But why, Greenie?" Sonic practically whined in his ear, Scourge was glad he didn't start to get hard at that point, or at the start of this mess. It would be very difficult to hide that from someone who's body is pressed against yours. You could trust that Scourge knows this by experience. "I thought you were enjoying it." Sonic pouted before using his both hands to rub Scourge's hips with a steady rhythm. Scourge not thinking straight and not realizing his hands were free, and can easily shove Sonic off, put his arms around the other's shoulders. 

Sonic smiled, "And I thought you weren't the submissive type." Using too much of his given power by Scourge, Sonic tugged lightly on the villian's tail. Expecting a reaction, he only got a death glare from the other. A soft caress on the cheek might help?

"I hope you realize that I'm giving you control. Heads up, tails are not my turn ons." Scourge reasoned before trying to calm himself and force himself not to falcon punch the other, and go into pleasure again. _Just ya wait, and I'll be having my real fun soon enough._ Giving a sense of control to Sonic was the perfect way to manipulate if he wanted to use the hero at some point during his stay in Mobius. 

"Blue, try harder, I'm losing the sense of actual pleasure." Scourge mocked Sonic before slipping much louder and extended moans. Sonic resumed to use his mouth a bit better as Scourge's free hand pushed his head deeper into the others neck. Hoping this would count as the apology. Starting to grind his lower half against Scourge really did the trick for both of them. The green hedgehog forgetting about hiding his excitement. Good thinking he wrapped half of his jacket to fix the problem 

An extra long twenty minutes of pleasure, Sonic stopped and released Scourge. The other fell with a thud, growling from the sudden lack of support. Sonic rubbed under his nose, "W-welp, I had my fun-" _I hope you did too..._ "-my fun of uh...erm...." _I can't say pleasuring you! He might react...badly...think of something before he sense something's up!_ "-torturing you! Yeah that! S-see you later!" Sonic immediately dashed away from the confused and conflicted Scourge. He was relieved he managed to get away before acting bashful in front of the bad hedgehog. _I hope he respects me from saying that? He did say he wouldn't mind if I turned bad with him during our first meetings with each other. That sounded convincing, chaos I hope I get to see him again..._ Sonic thought as the wind guided him to wherever he was need. 

Scourge watched him fade away towards the sunset. Instead of angrily following him and initiate his killing plan once more, he merely began to have a crisis as he laid against the not so stupid tree. "Am I really having feelings that aren't negative towards that blue bastard...er hero?" He asked to no one in particular besides himself. _Fuck._


	2. Can We Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sonic's attempt at fleeing from the situation him and Scourge got themselves into, it couldn't be avoided that both of them had conflicted feelings for each other. Sonic deciding to stop Scourge from his usual misdeeds, he wanted to talk and try to turn things around for them. An insane amount of pleas and coercing, Sonic might have actually convinced Scourge to forgive him. But there's a catch that will revealed in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to combine 2 chapters into 1 so you guys can read longer chapters. This chapter might not have changed much other than more descriptive details, but it was still fun trying to make it better. Enjoy it and have a nice day/night. Be safe!

Over a period of time, the blue hedgehog maintained a somewhat steady sprint over patches of untainted grass, he froze abruptly in the middle of the lonesome field. His mind was functioning properly now, as a result from running away from his doppleganger. The more he thought of Scourge, and his questionable actions towards him, the more he began to feel extremely dreadful about it. _Oh man, maybe I shouldn't have done that...What was I thinking? I should go apologize to Scourge right now! But would he accept it? Or want to see me at all?_ Feeling very doubtful about it, it couldn't be helped by his nature. He should at least try to express his sincerence about trying to patch things up between the two hedgehogs. Playing back the intense scenes in his thoughts repeatedly, Sonic couldnt help but blush as he changed direction towards station square; he had a feeling-hope was more appropriate-that the troublemaking baddie was there. Afterall, it was the best place to let some steam out for anyone wanting to cause mayhem.

"Man, what the hell am I going to do? I can't believe I have a thing for that idiotic hero now..." Scourge mumbled to himself as he dragged himself over to station square. Not wanting to accept the truth, he covered his face with both sweaty palms, "But he ain't stupid enough to fall for me...I didn't think he was the type of guy to 'torture' somebody like that. That's more of a **me** kind of thing!" Huffing as he minded his own business, and oblivious towards the crowd that was forming near him, an instant rush of anxiety washed over him. "Oh chaos, if Fiona finds out about this, I'm surely kicked out!" 

Mumbles and whispers blocked out his problems away as Scourge noticed that he was the center of attention, Mobiun citizens stared at him with curious expressions. _Guess I said that too loud._ If he was in his usual mood, he would have adored the attention from inferiors taking their time out of their lives to witness the king in their presence, and rather bland city when it wasn't being demolished. Of course, Scourge was not in the mood. Giving the stinkeye to practically everybody, he decided to play nice and give a warning. Barking, "What are you guys looking at? Stop that, that's an order!"

No one dared to talk back to the "calm" hedgehog, instead just whispering even more among each other. It appeared the villian didn't like that, did these people not take him seriously? Or were they asking for a death wish, or the destruction of their homes? Either way, it angered Scourge, what made him pissed off was people not listening to him. How dare these Mobuins, they were disobeying a powerful king here! "You bastards! Speak the hell up sissys! If you're going to talk shit, say it to my face!" He growled, having the need to release his increasing temper by striking a wall with his fist. The huge crack he created made him feel less awful. The residents of station square soon realized he wasn't kidding around as they screamed for help. Having the much desired adrenaline rushing through him, Scourge formed into a ball of spikes and performed a mighty spin dash against the same cracked building; instantly, chunks of glass and cement flew everywhere, causing people to shield themselves from rumbles of heavy metal landing on the ground. Landing successfully in an area with nothing to harm himself, he panted faintly before flashing a smile toward the panicking crowd. "Hey, I'm starting to feel better now. You wouldn't mind if I keep venting here, do ya?" 

In no time Sonic skidded to a halt for a short break. Finally, he was at his destination in no time, or at least near the entrance. First scanning the area to see if Scouge was hanging around, he used the opportunity to rehearse what he was going to say to say to his evil twin. _Ok just march right over to him when you find him and ask nicely if we could talk. Easy peasy, right?_ Before going too deep in his imagined scenarios, he began to realize there was more buzzing farther in the city than usual. _There's a lot more noise coming from other there, wonder if there's a parade or some...thing..._ In the distance, Sonic could clearly see a building being torn down with no signs of struggle. The most logical reason was that somebody was having too much fun during their trip in the city. "I would say who the heck," he remarked before frowning, "but I have an idea who this somebody might me. Scourge, I'm coming for ya." 

Sonic blasted at the speed of sound, easily dodging pieces of rock not necessarily targeting at him. In less than a minute, he was at the source of the destruction of poor buildings and homes of many Mobiuns. Spotting a male cat with brown fur and eyes, he softly tapped the feline's shoulder as to not startle him. "Excuse me sir, have you seem a hedgehog that looks like me, but wears clothes and has green fur and blue eyes?"

Giving no time for reactions, the feline yelped and turned around, his frightened expression quickly melting into a relieved one. "Oh thank chaos, Sonic you're here! Yeah the one you're looking for is just over there, erm near the fruit stands smashing our food supply. I'm not sure if we should be less scared about the killing of our watermelons, instead of us and our houses..." He rambled quickly as he pointed his shaken finger toward the problem. 

Sonic shook his head, _Watermelons? Really, well It is better than smashing more buildings and them._ "Thanks, don't worry I'll stop the situation in a blink of an eye!" He confirmed before dashing away from the somewhat calmed civilian. 

Scourge was having the time of his life, well that wasn't true. He was having the best time he could possibly have here in Mobuis, the planet was so limited compared to his own homeworld; this was the only good thing that has happened to him today. The green hedgehog snickered as he prepared to aim at his next victim, hastily spinning his dominant throwing arm to fling a watermelon at a poor kid. "Aw don't be upset kiddo, least I'm done destroying your city. Think of it as a playful food fight, kids love those, right? You can always rebuilt, and make more food for me to waste, anyhow!" Ready to start using the fruit stand to throw instead, his idea was ruined in a blink of an eye. Scourge yelped as he was tackled by Sonic, having no idea where he came from. Thus, catching him from surpise and taking him out effortlessly. Though, it didn't stop him from thrashing on the ground and barking, "Let me go, ya blue bastard!" 

"Scourge, save your strength and dignity, please. We need to seriously talk." Sonic said as nicely as possible as he dodged punches aimed at his muzzle. Sensing eyes staring at both hedgehogs on the watermelon stained ground, expecting for the hero to bash the villian, he whispered "Alone," into the other's twitching ear. 

"Of what, huh?! How you-"

Sonic panicked, "I said talk alone!" The blue blur tightly held Scourge so he was secured and was unable to make a run for it. "Just come with me and we can talk at my place, please it'll only take a few minutes." A few minutes was essentially an hour for fast creatures like themselves, but Scourge kept his mouth shut and looked away. Really wishing he killed off everyone single person witnessing his most embarrassing moment, he grumbled as a blush appeared on his muzzle in compliance. 

Sonic sighed in relief, feeling more at ease. He turned to the villagers looking blankly at them. He had to think of something to say to these poor people that were stuck in the middle of the two hedgehog's problems. "Sorry about that! He didn't mean it! We have our days am I right?" He attempted a joke, but it backfired as it was Scourge's turn to speak.

"Pft, of course I meant it! Not my fault your trashy city is soo easy to destroy!" 

_Of course you did. Goodness, Sonic did you forget he's a villian or something?! I'm surprised he didn't kill anybody. Yet, I'm actually vouching for him..._ As if his thoughts were heard, a villager scoffed in annoyance. "He just admitted to his obvious crime! That villian could have killed us by his dangerous outbursts!" 

Scourge chuckled darkly, "Yeah, I could have. Keep yapping yer mouth toots, and I'll make you the first target." Completely forgetting who was holding him, his embarrassment was no more as gasps and fear began to resurrect again. Sonic shot him a look before reassuring everyone he has everything under control.

"Don't worry miss, I'll make sure to punish this guy, considered the situation handled!" The blue hedgehog made sure he was ready to run for two as he sped off with his green counterpart. Scourge, as much as he despised/didn't mind being carried by the other, he held on to him harshly since Sonic matched his own volumes of speed and carelessness, and it gave him a reason to dig his nails on the moving shoulders. The blue blur didn't say anything about the contact, no matter how unpleasant it felt, but he did try to spark up a conversation, just to make it less arkward for the both of them. "So...um...sorry about earlier."

_Wow, a meaningless apology, I just have to forgive you then!_ Scourge narrowed his eyes at him, "Yeah, I don't think a sorry is gonna do it for me, blue. This ain't kindergarten." He spat, having not much to say to Sonic after that. Despite liking the physical contact between him and the hero once more, he couldn't stop thinking about how much trouble he would get with Fiona. 

Sonic awkwardly chuckled, hiding the slight hurt he felt from being mocked, he just wanted to apologize honestly. He soon stopped at his tracks, gazing over his humble home that was surrounded by a beautiful meadow. "Ok, I figured it wouldn't cut it for you either. That's cool." _I mean, I had a slight glimmer of hope that it would._ "Let just go inside and we can try to sort things out."

Scourge grumbled, "Whatever." Sonic opened the door and went straight to his bedroom, giving the confused villian mixed signals. He tried to look around with each step taken in the house and the closing of the door behind them. The inside honestly didn't impress Scourge one bit. He himself lived in a castle, so his standards were pretty high when it came to luxurious living conditions. Even so, it wouldn't hurt to send some of his own mixed signals. "Nice place ya got here, Blue. I mean, not to brag, but it definitely doesn't compare to my castle. Although, I'll give ya points for trying." Scourge looked around to his new surroundings as Sonic chuckled once more while sitting down on his dark coloured bed.

"Thanks I guess Greenie," Sonic answered. Although, after that, dead silence accumulated for a while. Neither didn't want to be first to start the discussion about what had happened with the both of them before Scourge trashed station square. 

"Before we start talking about shit, can you be a doll and let me go eh?" The green hedgehog said nonchalantly to the other. Sonic, somehow forgetting he had sat down with Scourge on top of him, quickly let go of his so called enemy. Like a reflex, the blue hedgehog scratched under his nose with his finger, trying hard not to blush in embarrassment. 

"Oopsie daisy, sorry about that. But I was just worried you would have broken free from my grip the moment I grabbed you in the city." 

Scourge shrugged, the hold wasn't that bad, it was just growing old, a little embarrassing, but comforting-was the word he could think of. "You got a point there, you know me so well. I could have just punched you straight in the nose while you were running, but I was curious on what you wanted to talk about, especially me." 

Sonic sighed and stared down, "I just wanted to say what I did back there was way too far. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I regretted just leaving you there like that." Scourge crossed his arms as he placed his feet on the bouncy bed. Not caring if he dirtied the sheets with his shoes. Lastly, throwing his shades over his eyes to hide the upset he was feeling. Thinking about it portrayed his figure as still as a statue posing. Shock that he was remotely that he was trying to figure why he was upset, he thought to himself _Why do I care? It's so hard to be used to this damn feeling, but it's there to stay and piss me off._

"You caught me off guard I'll tell ya that. A punch or a kick in the nuts would have been better to be honest," Scourge lied skillfully.

"Oh, really? It was that bad for you?" Sonic asked softly, he didn't mean for it to be so horrible! As much as the hedgehog hated this feeling and tried to brush it away, He really did enjoy the different type of touch they shared, instead of just the usual fighting. It's crazy that he might have continued with his gestures if he didn't care about Scourge's feelings about it.

Scourge nodded, Sonic laughed lightly under his breath. "Y-yeah, same for me. If you pinned me to a tree, I would rather you continue with your plan to kill me instead of doing what I did." That was a huge lie, was it convincing enough for the unreadable bad guy?

Scourge's perverted mind didn't waste a single second to imagine what he would have done, having the hero helplessly pinned with no hope of escaping from his grasp. He felt himself heat up a little, _I swear if I start to go hard now._ Hearing Sonic's last words slip out from those seemingly experienced lips, his ears drooped a little. He only did that if he didn't get what he wanted from a partner. It wasn't so noticeable for the other, putting his shades was good thinking for the villain to cover his reactions. He swallowed before remarking, "Welp, now ya know how I feel."

Sonic eyed his counterpart with slight doubt. Picturing Scourge recreating those moans and grunts as he nipped and kissed him dissapointly only on his neck. It just didn't make sense how he claimed he hated the experience, "Well, I'm sorry to not instantly believe you, Scourge. I'm positive it wasn't that bad for you. From what I remembered, you really seemed to like it." Sonic teased his a playful smile. 

Scourge couldn't help but shudder from the exposure of his lies being put to the test. _Dammit, ya can't let him find out that you actually liked that shit!_ "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! If someone was fucking touching your parts, I'm pretty sure you would make those noises too! No matter how ya claim to be so **innocent**."

Sonic snickered, knowing the familiar excuses were being made. "Well, I wouldn't know anything about that Green, nobody has ever done that sort of thing to me." 

"How about I pin you to the godamn bed then? So I can prove my point to you." Scourge muttered under his breath, not exactly wanting for the other to hear his outside thoughts. Sonic blushed a crimson red, he was in shock from that remark. 

"What did you say?"

Scourge slapped his own forhead, growling to himself. _You weren't supposed to hear me!_ "Nothing, you're hallucinating hedgehog. I didn't like it and that's that." 

Sonic looked distressed, he ruined the moment, and was actually very upset about it. Especially since Scourge seemed like he was going to forgive him, or reciprocate his feelings. Perhaps he did hear the other wrong and he just wanted to have something special with Scourge, something more than an enemy. "What can I do for you to forgive me?" 

Scourge grew silent, not answering Sonic as he kept his arms crossed on his scarred, but strong chest. Sonic felt even worse, feeling the guilt rise up to his heart and consciousness. He crawled towards Scourge on the cushioned bed, ignoring the baffled look he received from it. Despite gently placing his gloved hands on Scourge's shoulders, it didn't stop the villain from jumping a little from the small, circular motions pressed on his shoulders. "Please, I know we're enemies, but I don't want to be like that anymore, or want you to be angry at me for what I did. I'd rather you be angry when I stop you from destroying and dominating planets! What can I do to be forgiven?" 

"Geez, are you deaf? Nothing! And stay away from me! You're in my personal space, the only people I let come near me like this, are the ladies!" Scourge yelled, half lying at this point. 

Sonic gently took Scourge's sunglasses off from his confused, sapphire eyes. Making he was looking at him and paying attention to his pleas. "Fine, then I won't give you back your shade, so please say what I have to do? I'll give you a freebie to whoop me-though you can't follow your plan-with no difficulties. You can make fun of me publicly, anything you say, I'll do it." The determined hero gripped the red shades with trembling hands.

_Why is he trying so hard? I would get off to this if the pleading wasn't being done by him...or is that a lie?_ "Just give me back my shades, Blue, they weren't stolen by you. You're making such a big deal out of this." Scourge grumbled, exhaustion overtook him as he laid down on the bed that wasn't his, but he didn't care. Sonic shook his head in disobedience, continuing crawling much more closer towards Scourge. 

"It matters to me, please I feel so awful." Sonic expressed with genuine hurt in his voice. Scourge merely huffed as he rolled his eyes, darting his focus on anything besides the blue blur so close to him. Before repeating the same phrases, he raised an eyebrow as he thought of the "freebie" he got. Did that mean it was an actual free pass to get away with anything, no strings attached?

"Anything, you said?" 

_He must be changing his mind!_ Sonic nodded, almost violently, "Yes, anything." 

Scourge thought this through more, a smirk started to form, imagining how Sonic would react to his simple request. "Anything, huh, I have something in mind."


	3. Let's do this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge shows rather than tells Sonic what he wants in order to forgive the blue hero. It takes a turn when both hedgehogs seem to enjoy it at the end, despite the initial start of it. Sonic tries to persuade the green villain to do what he wants to do now that apologies are out of the way, but it's a struggle for Scourge to comply so easily. Will he accept the blue hedgehog's simple requests? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to modify this chapter as well and include an extra scene, what excitement lol! Anyway hope you enjoy, have a good day/night and stay safe! I decided not to combine 2 chapters for this once since it was already long when I first wrote it on Fantiction.net. I'm going to assume there'll be less chapters here because I'll be combining and making longer chapters.

Before Sonic could open his mouth to ask what was the green hedgehog's request; the sudden sequence of events flashed into his unknowing eyes, he was suddenly pinned down onto the king sized bed. Gasping in surprise, he stared up at his counterpart on top of him, the look he was given indicated who was the one with power this time around. "S-scourge, what are you doing?!"

Scourge smirked devilishly, hovering over the blue hero made him reaffirm how much he loved seeing him defenseless. Making sure he had the other's wrists pinned to the side of Sonic's muzzle, he decided to answer, "Isn't it obvious, Blue? I'm getting my payback on you, just to make us even. That sound nice, doesn't it?" The villain's smirk grew as the hero's eyes widened. Sonic with all his might attempted to wiggle free, not exactly sure what Scourge had in mind, he wasn't willing to obey without struggle.

"Wait, don't tell me...you don't mean? N-no, you must be kidding around! I don't want this!" He stammered. Scourge tst at him in disapproval, wagging his finger in a teasing way, but not so much as to give any access of escape. _Di_ _d he really think I was going to waste this opportunity by just humiliating him with words? No, I'll humiliate him in a different way._ "Now now, you said you would do anything for me to forgive you, right? I'd say this is fair, after all, your way of torturing me earlier can measure in fairness on what I'm gonna do." 

Sonic disagreed over the last part of the hedgehog's twisted reasoning. The blue blur turned his head to the side, not believing he had to explain what was allowed, and what wasn't allowed in their little deal. "Well, yeah...but-"

Scourge lowered himself onto Sonic's level, pushing his nose against Sonic's in a way that showed superiority. The closeness made the pinned Mobuin uncomfortable as he softly blushed from the unloving contact. "No buts, besides..." Scourge licked his lips almost hungrily as he continued, "this could be fun for the both of us~. I sure as hell know it'll be a blast for me." 

_What a pervert!_ Sonic tried to thrash around to break himself free, wondering if copying Scourge's attempts of escaping the last time would work wonders for him. It only made the situation worse for the blue hedgehog, he felt the villain's warm breathe on his neck. Not caring if he bumped the other by turning his head sideways in disagreement, his mind rushed with various emotions. _Oh chaos, I sorta thought about doing this kind of thing with the guy...to see what he knew of course, but not like this!_ "No, I'm begging you I don't want to do this! I'll do anything besides that!" Scourge ignored his cries, seeing them as a waste of energy. He knew that what Sonic needed to do, was save it for the intense sessions he was planning on doing to him.

_Well, here I go!_ The experienced hedgehog began to slowly lower his body until both of their shafts touched in the most pleasant way, deciding to ease the tension for the sake of his lusting body. Although, Sonic made it more difficult for him to do anything mischievous by wriggling and kicking his legs towards the air. It only made the hero softly brush against the impatient hedgehog. _Doesn't he know he's just rubbing against me with his useless attempts?_ Easily avoiding the sloppy movements, he growled in frustration. "Quit squirming, Blue! I'm going to fuck you whether ya like it or not!"

"No, you're wrong! Not when I have something to do about it!" Sonic yelled at him, causing Scourge to growl once more at his disobedience. It quickly changed to a grin as he scanned for an opening and managed to release one of Sonic's wrists. His hands instantly groping his hips roughly. The hero heaved when he felt something hard against his private. Scourge started to rub his growing dick against Sonic's hole, grunting from the tightness that would surely need some preparation. The blue hedgehog as best as he could tried to maintain calm, but it wasn't doing him any favors. His breathing pace increased rapidly, desperately stopping himself from crying out in whimpers. Embarrased and too frightened to imagine how this would damage his reputation if anyone found out about this, he managed to spurt out, "S-stop, please!"

The genuine plead for mercy drove Scourge's desire to go through with this. "No can do, babe! You're mine for as long as I want you to be," his deep voice asserted with lust. Sonic grew silent, _What did he just call me?!_ He thought with confusion and bashfullness, allowing the sex driven hedgehog to do his thing, and Scourge loved it. His cock fully hardened, showing its sizable length and girth that will soon be inside the other. Before committing the deed, he savored Sonic's helpless position from being pinned by him. _Chaos, I can't wait to see his expression when this sucker is in him!_ He thought excitedly. 

Sonic couldn't fathom from staring at his counterpart's member so clearly displayed for his eyes. His ears pinned against his head, truly realizing he was going through with this. "It's...so big..." he mustered, forgetting how he vocalized his supposed thought. _H_ _ow is this going to fit inside me?_ Scourge smirked, he never grew tired from the similar compliments, from initially every single girl he slept with, Sonic was no exception. He positioned his hips perfectly with his own, as if teasing the already exhausted hedgehog.

"Flattering, but let's see if you can take it inside of you," he told Sonic with a grin. The other's ears dropped as he gazed for any hope in Scourge's cold eyes.

"Scourge, listen to me! We can sort this out in a more appropriate sort of way!" Sonic blurted out and resumed to shift and turn his body to get away from his evil twin's grasp.

Scourge leaned towards the azure ear, whispering "Don't you worry, it's going to feel really good soon. Maybe-no...it will feel better than what your little act did on me."

Sonic turned into a cherry shade and gulped, "Wait, wait!" His short remark vanished from his thoughts, Scourge instantly slammed into him with no warning. Sonic yelped in pain and agony, accidentally slipping tears that formed in his eyes. Scourge moaned from the overwhelming tightness around his cock as he began to move inside of the hero, forgetting about his initial plan of being sorta gentle towards him. "Oh fuck, you're so damn tight!" He grinned with pleasure as he slammed once more to test the waters. Sonic had warm tears staining his peachy muzzle, not holding in his shouts and whimpers any longer, it was too much. Scourge didn't give him any time to adjust, instantly he regretted from ever touching and tempting the villain to commit such a rough act. Maybe it wouldn't have come to this if he didn't tripped on that rock and kept on running.

Scourge noticed how his counterpart was being rather loud at this point, only a few minutes must have passed by. Was it too much for the strong hero to handle? Scourge sighed, realizing his mistake. _D_ _amn I forgot to prep him up before doing this. I just assumed he would take it like the other girls without the special treatment._ He sighed for his extreme assumptions before coming to a stop on his fun. Sonic hiccuped from the sudden emptiness of Scourge's cock leaving him. He opened his once shut eyes and looked up to see what was going on. 

"W-why did you stop?" 

Scourge huffed before looking in a different direction, "Because I can't fully be turned on by this while you're screaming your head off, and I forgot to do something before...well you know." He murmured before slipping his hand from his glove.

"So you're not stopping?"

"Nope, so better prepare yourself by accepting my help." 

Sonic didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he wasn't getting away that easily. He sighed in disappointment, but at least he wasn't being slammed. What was next to come surprised him as he was entered by Scourge once again, only this time greeted by his finger. 

"I didn't bring any lube with me to your stupid planet, so this is the only treatment you'll get from me." Scourge responded blandly as he rotated his finger in every direction slowly. By this point, it was still difficult to enter the blue hedgehog with one thrust, so he decided to be patient and see how Sonic reacted to it before adding anything else. Sonic didn't verbally respond to the other as he firmly clutched the sheets surrounding both of them tightly, softly panting from the slighlty better treatment. He wasn't sure if he hated this feeling or not, clearly feeling the other wiggling inside of him with impatience and slight remorse, the hero wasn't sure to be relieved from Scourge's sudden gesture of...was it kindness? Either way, it would have been far better if he stopped doing this...all together. The pain was still there, but it minimized as time passed by. 

"I could have used my spit for lube, but I assumed you wouldn't have appreciated that, " Scourge commented as he added a second finger inside, only conversing with the other to distract him from the pain. His fingers began to scissor Sonic rhythmically, earning himself muffled pants from the other. "Nrgh..." 

"Ya like that, huh?" Scourge teased as he twisted his slicked fingers more frequently, adding another finger in the process. Sonic couldn't help himself from spreading his legs for easy access, the pain was almost tolerable at it was replaced by... _Pleasure? Was that the right word?_ The blue blur sighed by his conflicted thought, he couldn't believe he was slowly getting into this. His body began to thrust itself under Scourge's fingers in hopes of being penetrated deeper. The villain smirked, knowing full well Sonic enjoyed this, in an instant, he slipped out of the other with no warning. How he loved to do that, it gifted him with Sonic's confused, disappointed expression.

"Scourge, you jerk..." _He did that on purpose!_

"Don't get fussy, this isn't how it ends." Scourge, not bothering to put his glove back on, _I wouldn't want to dirty my glove now would I?_ thrusted his cock into Sonic's now prepared hole, earning a tearful pant from the other. "Besides, I thought you'd be ready for this now. Or am I wrong about that, Blue?" 

"It still hurts! Why did you enter so roughly again?!" 

"Ok fine, geez! I'll wait, but you're really testing my patience with you." Scourge complained, merely standing still as he fondled with Sonic's hips in the meantime. Sonic exhaled from their tiring bickering between them. Almost thinking about testing how long Scourge would wait for him to settle, he did just that. What felt like being frozen in time, he glanced at his counterpart's lower half with no particular reason; his muzzle blushed again, hoping this perverted way to occupy him would make the pain and awkwardness vanish quicker. 

"I-I'm ready. All I ask is for you to be more gentle with me," Sonic almost whispered as he closed his eyes. He had enough of stalling and wasting both of their times. 

Scourge glared at him for a moment before nodding, "If I can finally do something, then sure whatever. No going back." Sonic felt the other raise his shaken legs onto strong shoulders, yelping as he turned his head. _I shouldn't be surprised by anything he does now, but it still gets me..._ Scourge thrusted in and out as gently as he could inside the hero, the pace was rather slow for his taste. Sonic kept his eyes shut tight, resuming to clench his fists, expecting the agonizing pain once more. Scourge on the hand, moaned in anticipation, wanting to go just a bit more faster, but forcibly made himself stay true to his words, whatever that was worth, the hedgehog had no idea. 

Sonic slipped a faint moan, finding himself not being able to hold in the other moans that followed soon after. He was starting to become more hearable for the villain to notice. Not finding anything else to hold on other than his sheets, he breathed the other's name "S-scourge..."

The change in tone of his voice surprised Scourge, tilting his head as he responded, "What's the matter now?" 

Sonic looked away from him, his emerald eyes conveyed a mixture of unsureness and want. "Can...can you speed things up a little?" Scourge unintentionally heated up by the request, spitting out anything that could cover up his own embarrassment. "Just a minute ago you said take it slow, take it easy! But how can a deny you looking like this? It's about time you changed your mind!" He sped up the pace greatly, rocking vigorously against the blue hedgehog. Sonic moaned further, his wish was being granted to him. He didn't seem to care how aroused he must have seemed in Scourge's perspective: letting his eyes close halfway, his tongue slightly dangle from his peachy lips, his quills beginning to go out of place, his chest rising and falling rapidly; it made Scourge want to fuck the living hell out of his anti. Looking so submissive because of his own doing caused the urge to find that familiar area that always drove his lovers wild. Sonic began to cry in pleasure when his sweet spot was targeted. 

"AH~! Scourge~! Faster~!" Sonic moaned loudly, making Scourge blush with the bundle of surprises he was given so quickly. Not getting what he wanted, the hedgehog began to scream Scourge's name repeatedly while asking for more until Scourge fully processed what the other yearned for. He rammed himself into Sonic, only managing to mostly hit Sonic's prostate. It was the hero's turn to grow impatient, knowing fully well Scourge could do a lot better than this, always boasting about doing it to girls, and now him. Arching his back signaled when he was pleased as he desperately attempting to sit up and position himself onto Scourge's cock. He gripped the clothed shoulders as he panted into the other's ear, "Hit me there~! Oh, right there in the same spot from your last thrust~!" 

"Why didn't you say so?" Scourge taunted before thrusting with more force and more speed each time he was rewarded with cries of bliss each time. Sonic's glossy eyes stared at him with a deepened red muzzle, wanting Scourge to continue despite his tiredness, everything seemed hazy and dreamlike when he was sucked in Scourge's vibrant sapphire eyes. His anti smirked in satisfaction, seeing this new side of his 'innocent' twin, but gasped when he felt the familiar clutching feeling in his stomach. 

"Why are you slowing down? Faster!!!" Sonic whined as he made himself bounce on the throbbing cock. Scourge grunted as he felt walls clench his member into place, daring it to erupt in any moment. "I'm going to cum, babe!" He answered while trying to quicken his pace once more before unloading into Sonic, which got him to go full speed. Sonic held on to him, feeling himself turn into jelly before snapping into reality. "Huh? Cum?!" His entire face showed worry all part, "No don't! Hold it in!" _Oh chaos, I don't want him to stop and cum in me!_

"You're moving all over the place dammit! I don't think I can-" Scourge didn't get a catch to finish his sentence as he instantly released his semen into Sonic's hole. He moaned as he groped Sonic's bottom until he was done, relishing the other's gasps from the new and odd feeling of cum inside him. Scourge slipped out of Sonic as he admired the mess he caused, his seed dripping slighlty from the hero's fur and privates. "That was fucking amazing! Ya know, I wasn't sure about it at first, but I think this should be done more often!" He remarked proudly, his lustful tone never fully gone. Hearing no response from the other, he was baffled when he spotted the blue hedgehog curled up into a ball. 

"Hey, Blue?" 

Nothing.

"Yo, did ya turn deaf? I'm talking to ya!" Scourge carefully went towards the other and attempted to uncurl the unresponsive ball of fluff. Sonic yipped from the touch and quickly slapped the touchy hand. "Don't touch me!" He whimpered out.

The green hedgehog felt bad but the feeling of guilt washed away in an instant the moment his hand was slapped away. "Don't tell me what to do! I'm the king, and it's your fault we're in this mess! And I mean both metaphorically **and** literally!" He growled, tempted to just wrestle the other until he was compliant. 

Sonic started at him, both angrily and dissapointly, "Don't you dare blame me! I tried to be the responsible one, _like always_ and got raped for it! Do you honestly expect me to ignore that bit and be happy?!" He shouted, letting his frustration out while he hid his face on a pillow. 

Scourge stayed silent before barking, "You fucking started it! And oh my how the tables have turned, because by the looks of it, you looked like you enjoyed it! While were both pissed, do I dare ask on how the hell do you mean better between us? We're enemies!" This made the curled hedgehog softly cry on his pillow, hoping it was muffled so Scourge couldn't hear. He felt hurt, phyiscally and mentally, especially because of Scourge's poor choice of words. Sadly, that could only work if the other wasn't so close to him. Scourge resisted from any more spurts from his mouth as he stayed silent to listen.

"I thought we could have been more than just enemies! Not like a one time fling! But it's clear you have no heart, or you're too hollow in the brain to care and know!" Muffled Sonic.

_I'm just going to ignore that you called me stupid._ "Whatever, it's true that we're enemies! I thought it was obvious to see it's way too complicated for us to be friends." 

"But it's not too complicated for you to take my virginity away?" 

Scourge growled as he crossed his arms, "That's completely different. I don't expect you to know about that sort of thing." Sonic huffed before growing silent once more, and deciding to give up talking to his enemy/lover? The villain didn't care about the "unfair" treatment he received as he turned around to face the door. _Fine, don't talk to me! I don't give a shit, I could literally just walk out and deal with anything besides this!_ Despite feeling annoyed that he was being ignored, he didn't attempt on leaving the hero to his moping. 

Not a full 5 minutes had passed by, and Scourge was already attempting to get noticed by his supposed enemy. "Oh c'mon, Blue! Are you still mad? Talk to me like you always do to sort shit out!" The villain yelled at him, thinking the more noise, the better to be spoken to. Sonic, knowing the layout of his house pretty well, pointed towards the door as half of his face looked at the fuming hedgehog. "You can leave if you don't want to deal with me!" _I swear if you leave me._

Scourge frowned, "I know where the goddamn door is you little shit! If I wanted to leave, I would have done so earlier!" He once again approached Sonic and laid next to him, avoiding the blue quills that dared to cut his face and jacket. Sonic luckily was faced away from Scourge so he wouldn't see his flushed face. _That's true, but even so you're being really mean for a guy who seems to want forgiveness...at least I'm hoping that he is._ His thoughts stopped as the other spoke again, "What can I do to make it up?" _Chaos I hate that now I'm the one playing nice to ya. You cute...but, blue bastard!_

Sonic's ears flickered as a smile crept from his face. He turned around to face Scourge and stated, "I have a few things in mind...but I'll spare you the details and tell you later! I want to do something with you first!"

_That didn't take long, what was I worrying about?_ "Now, what is it?" He asked, thinking whatever it was, it shouldn't be too hard. Probably make him go see the freedom fighters or apologize to the people at station square. Sonic had something different in mind, he went towards the pondering hedgehog while placing his hand on the other's scarred chest. Scourge, not paying close attention, accidently squeaked a little from the sudde touch. Sonic had a playful smirk plastered on his face as he pushed Scourge to the bed. Now, the blue hedgehog was on top as he placed his hands gently on Scourge's cheeks. 

"I want to have some more fun~!" Sonic chirped, almost too cheerful. Scourge growled as he noticed the change in mood. _Wasn't he just crying a second ago?! What a manipulative bastard! Can't believe I made that stupid noise too, and thinking how he looks right now!_ "You sneaky shit! Grrr...fine...but this will be the only chance you get." He mumbled, trying to sound intimidating. Sonic merely smiled at him as he shifted himself to reveal how hard he was. Scourge looked down with an angered expression, his muzzle was slightly red, although he slightly compared their sizes in length as he tried to make the situation feel normal. _Hah! I'm still bigger than him!_ Only by a few inches he was still proud of his manhood. 

"I won't waste the chance and I promise that it'll be just this time. I guess I have to tell you I was...you know...from you...doing it to me." Sonic spoke with a hint of shyness in his voice. It only annoyed the other, _Is this guy too much of a do gooder to say fuck?_ "I had to hide it from you- _and my embarrassment-_ by curling into a ball." 

"Just shut up and do what you have to do. I want this done quickly."

"Sorry!" Sonic uttered before rubbing his own member to get himself fully hard. Scourge's ears twitched as he heard his moans, and shrugged when the other grinned at him. "I'll try not to make it too bad for you!" _Unlike what you did to me._ The green hedgehog stayed silent as he waited for it to happen. 

Sonic inserted himself into Scourge's hole, gasping a little from the tightness and warmth. Scourge spurted out curses and grunts of pain from it, but didn't dare to cry and tell him to stop. "You're right," moaned Sonic, "it does feel good~!" Scourge growled as he felt his eyes water a little, _Even like this he sounds so submissive._ "Spare me the details! I bet if you could feel yourself from the inside-like fingering yourself and you should totally do that in front of me-you would agree, that you're the one who's tight and rather warm!" He barked, not fully thinking about what he said.

Sonic blushed furiously- _He is not shy to tell me what he wants from me-_ but soon smirked to ignore it, "So you enjoyed the inside of me well~?" 

Scourge slightly blushed, but not as hard as the other while stammering, "Well no..I mean..."

"Well I don't believe you! And you're going to enjoy me again soon enough!" Sonic began to slowly thrust into Scourge, carefully not to strain or pain him, quite the opposite treatment he himself initially got. It helped, but the villain growled deeply from the pain and "babyish treatment" he got. 

"You can go urgh~...faster! I'm not weak!" Scourge retorted as he moaned and panted. 

Sonic smiled as he moaned, "Wow, you want to get to the best part already? You're more prepared than I was!" _But, next time...if we do this...I will be ready~._ He thought to himself, not meaning to think like the perverted Scourge as he bit his lip suggestively. The green hedgehog grumbled in response _I'm just not a crybaby like you._

"Shut up!" Scourge tried to say without making any noise. Sonic thrusted faster and more deep into his anti, already trying to find Scourge's sweet spot before he cummed. He soon did which sent Scourge to scream for more. The hedgehog obeyed and began to ram himself in, although the rough treatment did not suit Sonic's taste. He tried to thrust more gently afterwards; going crazy, rough, and hard was better suited for Scourge. 

"Faster, fucking chaos! Go faster, slowpoke!" Scourge moaned in pleasure as Sonic thrust into him with sonic speed until he soon released into Scourge. He panted softly while he released his cock from his counterpart. 

Scourge soon got himself to calm down by mocking the other, "I don't see why you didn't want to get cummed in, it's not so bad. Then again, I did cum in you _a lot_ more then what you could ever do!" He snickered while panting faintly. Sonic huffed, _Does he have to_ _make everything a challenge?_ He thought tiredly. "But, I do like fucking you more than being fucked," Scourge seemed to have spoken to himself. The speedster heard him clearly, feeling bashful again from the remark. _I don't mind that._

As if it was a normal thing for Sonic to keep closing space between them, the hero crawled towards the villIain, gently wrapping his arms around the other's neck and shoulders. Scourge frowned and quickly turned around to face him; the slight turn causing their chests to brush ever so slightly. "We sure made a mess..." Sonic stated as he rested against his anti.

Scourge agreed, "Yeah, we sure did-wait...who said you could touch me?" 

Sonic shrugged as he held on to him closely, "Well, I thought it was implied...but I guess, I did. I mean, we did just do the do twice...maybe we can-"

As if he could read the blue blur's mind, Scourge gagged as he forcibly made Sonic let go of him in a rather rude, harsh way. "No way, Blue! I'm sure as hell not doing that!" 

"But you didn't let me finish!" Sonic pouted, feeling hurt by the rejection. 

He scoffed, "I don't need you to...I've hooked up with a lot of people in my day and I know where you're getting at! I'll give ya the same answer I gave to them, hell no." The green hedgehog retaliated.

Sonic placed his hands on his mangled hips and frowned, "Oh c'mon, we just had sex! You can't say it meant nothing to you."

Scourge raised an eyebrow, indicating exactly that "Try me." _Did you forget who you're talking to eh?_

"Stop being such a jerk! I enjoyed it, and you seemed like you did too!"

The other chuckled as he rubbed under his nose, "It was a one time thing, Blue. Hey, it's sex we're talking about, of course I'd enjoy it. Whether it be with annoying, but hot girls, and even Mobiuns like you. But I totally wouldn't do it again with you." The anti Mobuin responded as honestly as he could with a shrug. 

It frustrated Sonic that he was being described as a toy to be thrown away whenever its owner wanted. "You! YOU STUPID FACE!" He screamed at the unaffected hedgehog, thinking of the only good insult he had at the moment.

Scourge narrowed his eyes, "Is that really the best you can do? I know you're my polar opposite, but even I had standards for you."

"Shut up with you're insults! Scourge there's no way I'm letting you back out on this. We have to become something, I promised myself I'd be with the person that I first have sex with. I won't break it," Sonic stated with as much authority as he could manage. "I mean, I would have thought of first dating, marriage, then the sex, but it's close enough." He tried to persuade the other.

"Marriage?! That's something I have no interest in doing! Not even with Fiona, much less you. Let me ask you a question. Does it look like I care about your moral beliefs?"

_Fiona, huh?_ "You should care! We're both still young to change our minds about that sort of thing! Marriage won't kill you."

Scourge pft as he crossed his arms, "I'm done discussing about that. What are you going to do to make me remotely care, much less agree with your terms? I know you said about you wanting me to do a couple of things for ya, but this isn't what I thought you meant be that." He retorted, "I thought forced apology for the station square people or to turn myself over to your gang of stupid friends was what you had in mind, though I wasn't going to do it anyway."

Sonic ignored him as he tried to think of something quickly, any excuse for Scourge to do what he wanted. He soon smirked at the slight mention of the villain's girlfriend, Fiona. "If you don't follow my wishes...then I'll have to tell FIONA, what we did together." He said with such confidence and cockiness in his voice. 

Scourge's eyes widened at the mention of her name, "You wouldn't." The slighlty concerned hedgehog tried to find the bluff of this sick joke, squinting his eyes to find any trace of doubt. 

"Try me," Sonic said with a mischievous tone, lightly sticking his tongue out at his counterpart, mocking him. 

The other gasped, showing his sharp teeth with an anxious expression. He soon turned away from Sonic, placing his hands on his head as he hoped his mini meltdown wasnt being observed, "Oh fuck, Fiona!" 


	4. Don't Go or I'll Follow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Scourge rejects Sonic's requests of being something more together, despite the threat of telling his girlfriend, Fiona, the green hedgehog returns to his planet in one piece. Although, he brings Sonic unintentionally as well. Learning that he can't take Sonic back to his own world, Scourge decides to keep him around until he figures out something in the meantime. Giving Sonic a tour of the city would have to do in the meantime, while also buying his counterpart a disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, I decided to mash at least two chapters into one chapter until I'm done polishing the chapters from fanfiction.net over to here. Thank you for the patience and I'll try to update faster so I can write actual new chapters. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I'm having fun writing it nonetheless. Hope you guys enjoy it and if you want to add suggestions or anything else feel free to do that. Hope you have a nice day/night and see you next time!

Scourge couldn't believe he forgot about his girlfriend- the fox who chose him instead of his counterpart- back on his home planet, Moebius. The sheer thought of her knowing about his-no their session of intimate contact instead of physical, indicated the villain it was his queue to leave. "Fuck, how long have I been on this stupid planet? She's going to kill me if she finds out about this!" _Even if she doesn't, I'll get her whiny complaints about me running off without telling her shit._ He turned his attention to Sonic, who awkwardly watched him talk to himself. The anti Mobiun didn't care as he spat, "You better be joking around, Blue. I'm warning ya, keep your mouth shut!" 

Sonic, about to retaliate, stopped midway thought as he observed the other anxiously fumble his jacket. Not sure what to expect, he tilted his head in curiosity. "What are you looking there, greenie?" For as far as he could guess, Scourge could be looking for something to coarse him to stay silent. Scourge shot him a glare; it was spoken between them that he didn't find the nickname very enjoyable. 

"Don't call me that bluey," he murmured under his breathe, continuing to carelessly search his pockets. "What does it look like I'm doing?" The moment he found the mysterious object he pulled it to view, expressing his relief vocally. "Aha! So I didn't lose it, thank chaos." His initial thought was that he might have left it stranded in the middle of the fields, when he chased the other for "good" reason hours ago. 

The not so foreign object appeared to be a ring, it baffled Sonic why it was given so much attention. Both of the hedgehogs could literally find one if they searched outside in the meadows. "Not to sound rude but, why are you so excited over a ring? I get it if it was like, five hundred rings, but this is a sad display I'm seeing here," the blue blur joked, "If you're broke, I can lend you some if it gets you this happy!" Waiting somewhat patiently for a response, he softly tapped his foot on the plush carpet. 

"You stupid hedgehog," Scourge barked, It's not just a crummy ring you collect, I see no reason to do that anyway if you could just steal something for free." He shook his head, now wasn't the time to get lectured about his own iffy morals by Sonic. "But that's besides my point, what I'm holding here is a teleportation ring. It allows me to travel to different places that I can't really reach by foot, this baby will send me back to Moebius," he laughed contentedly, he didn't have to make a fool out of himself by calling his little brother for a lift home. Even though, it would have been the hero's fault if it was the case.

Sonic's stomach churned a little when his counterpart mentioned going back to Moebius, it struck him in the wrong way. _Does he not like being here? It's certainly much prettier here than on that planet!_ He clutched his lower abdomen as he sheepishly asked, "Why would you want to go back there? It's not like it's better than Mobius, am I right?" Joking around was the only method to keep the hedgehog from breaking his character: although, crying in front of his enemy not long ago already did the trick. However, the event left his memory as there was plenty of chances to lose his chill and calmness towards Scourge. His method certainly didn't flow well with the other, as he eyed him strangely after turning around to meet his saddened, emerald eyes. 

Or was it sadness he saw in those beautiful eyes of his, or was it a trick to manipulate the one and only king, in obeying his requests? "Listen real closely, blue. Here's what's going to happen, _this..._ between us _never_ happened, got that? Not so hard to do, right? I'll go back to my planet with no troubles from you, or your little freedom fighters. Even less, the zone cops!" There was no way he could waste time breaking out of jail again if any of those scenarios occurred. 

The other shook his head, it was one thing that he was told to not tell Scourge's whereabouts to his friends-which somehow he was ok in doing. But, just leaving him here without any consequence, or anything that could comfort Sonic in his gestures of mending things between them didn't sit well for him. This feeling wasn't the best thing that had happened to him; he never experienced this at all during his days of running freelt through the wind, and helping his friends and civilians. "Scourge, it happened, we both know that. Fiona needs to know this too, I mean she is your girlfriend and this is far too big to...shake it off. Or..." Sonic paused, steadily allowing himself to take gulps of air. He needed to continue his risky sentence and vulnerability, Or you can just crash in with me and become friends at least. I promise that I won't give you away to the authorities." _Which I **should** be doing, but I just can't._

Scourge's stern expression softened, just slightly as he gazed at the most irritating, forgiving, and trustworthy being he ever was lucky (?) to encounter. How easily Sonic could do that to a punk like him and make him think he could be given such a bonding opportunity...no. The villain shook his head and snorted from his ridiculously softening heart, "Nah, who needs your _loving_ friendship?" _I know how these mind games work, I won't let you trick me._ He smirked at the taken aback speedster, "I'd rather be out stealing and whatnot with my girlfriend and team of evil." 

"O-or you know," Sonic offered, "we could be buddies, pals, amigos? We could be anything, you name it! Just not enemies anymore...and for heaven sakes, Scourge stealing is not ok! Causing trouble can't be the thing that gives you thrills and happiness! Just stay here, is that too much to ask? Sonic hated how he sounded so desperate, but his humiliation was always loved the other. 

_If I stay here any second longer, I might have considered it! I gott get out of here!_ "We had our fun, ok I'll admit it was enjoyable. But now, the fun is over. Besides, the Suppresion Squad might go looking for the one and only, at some point. I'm being slightly considerate for you, ain't that something?" 

"Wow so thoughtful you, I'm flattered," Sonic said with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. After he processed the mention of the no good gang, he held an unsure expression on his muzzle, "Didn't they betray you at some point?" 

Scourge shrugged, "I guess you could call it that."

"Then why go back the them when you can have real friends?" 

"Oh I'm sure your buddies would be absolutely thrilled having me as their pal," He scoffed as he crossed his arms, clearly hating this pushy topic between the two hedgehogs. "I need need any friends, I just use them as pawns for fun and crime. Who gave you the right to tell me how to live? _Because you're an angel to everyone's eyes?_ Spare my ears of the extra babbling in convincing me to stay here, and just let me go. Be on your way to help children cross the street or something." With limited patience, Scourge began to unlock the ring's power; a mini-sized portal formed as it continued to grow to a hedgehog sized teleporter. Not caring if the powerful rift threw Sonic's room into a complete mess. 

Yelping as he dodged his belongings from hitting him on the head, Sonic looked at the portal in defeat. Ignoring the thought he had to clean his room, due to the gusts of wind lifting up everything it wished to toy, he couldn't help but feel upset. _Scourge could have been a good guy if he would just listen and trust me. Maybe be a part of the freedom fighters...I really think-in the right direction and my help-he can change, but it's obvious he doesn't care. Or too stupid to see the potential, what was I thinking?_ He glanced at his doppleganger who rubbed his hands together, getting ready to dive in and possibly be thinking of something no good. The tips of his peachy lips curled mischievously, backing up his "wild" guess. Huffing before trying one last time to persuade Scourge he spoke, "I guess there isn't stopping a villain such as yourself. So just leave, but remember..."

Scourge's thoughts of leading a bank robbery disappeared as he shifted his attention and gaze towards Sonic. "Remember what, huh? Hurry up and spit it out! I don't have all day," he fibbed with ease.

It was Sonic's queue to walk towards him as he gently placed his gloved hands on Scourge's shoulders. Softy caressing the tips of the admiring jacket, which made the other slightly squirm; he forced himself to hide how uncomfortable, but relaxed he was in a weird sort of way, seeing it as a game of sorts. "Remember that if one day, you decide you don't want to be a bad guy anymore, you can always come back and settle with me. My doors are opened for you," the blue hedgehog slightly whispered with a smile. His hopeful, cheerful eyes shining brightly at his counterpart. Scourge cursed his charisma. He was speechless, he didn't know what distasteful or nice remark he could even say to the hero. Merely huffing at the attempt of swooning him, he adjusted his shades to cover his melted icy eyes. He wanted to make sure he was caught looking at his counterpart with a lovely expression. Not wanting to make this hard for either of them to depart ways. At least, until next time Scourge decides to chase down the blue blur with a completely different reason.

Sonic chuckled a little at the silly attempts, humming as he removed the shades that covered those pretty eyes he was now growing to be fond of. "Stay safe, greenie." 

"Funny, I have a feeling I won't," Scourge retaliated as he smirked at the caring hedgehog, the complete polar opposite of him. He soon began to enter the portal, placing one leg after the other; secretly glancing at the other being with slight regret. "Before I try to rule over your planet, see ya later Blue," he half joked before fully pushing his body in the portal. Sonic waved, having a weak smile as he looked at the swirling vortex in dislike.

"Right," Sonic murmured before throwing himself on the messy bed. He let out a deep sigh, resuming his sad tuned hum afterwards to calm his mind and heart. _What do I do know? Mope? Pretend?_ The speedster pondered numerous actions he could do, before finally noticing the portal that has yet escorted itself out of the bedroom. Before doing anything to trash, he thought about whether he should go through with his idea, both figuratively and literally.

~~~~~~~

Scourge always felt dizzy when he entered through the nauseating, but useful portal. It was always so swirly and filled with brightly flashing colors; it never stopped him from continuously whipping it out to go to his required destinations, or attempts at evading anyone. Swiftly landing on his feet-due to becoming accustomed to the odd sensation with no harm. He smoothed his jacket before inhaling the bitter, raw air of his "welcoming" home planet. "Ah, still has the terrible scent of population I see," he grinned to himself, "nice! Now, I just need to find my-"

"AHHH!" 

"Eh?!" Scourge managed to spurt out, he didn't have the chance to say or do anything else, before spotting a figure coming out of the portal wedged in the foggy sky. He suddenly found himself face down on the hardened ground! The weight of someone else crushed him easily.

"Oof, giving into a portal for the first time was much harder-and hurtful than I thought!" The green hedgehog's ears twitched, he knew that annoying voice. What was worse, he felt that same annoying being, sitting comfortably on his back. 

"Get off of me!" His snarl was muffled from the pavement. 

"Hey, c'mon I just fell from the sky for the hundredth time now, don't be so me-GAH!" The ill tempered hedgehog beneath him shoved the surpised being who descended from the cloud roughly. Surpised he wasn't poked by sharp quills, the king quickly stood up, not bothering to slap away the dust and dirt that clinged from his clothing as he glared down at the person on the floor; who rubbed his certainly not injured bottom and head. 

"BLUE!!!"

Sonic gave him an annoyed stare, offended that his first reaction of seeing him tumble from the sky was yell at him. "Geez, you don't have to yell," he said with a soft chuckle as he scratched his silky ears, "I'm not deaf-but if you keep yelling at that volume, I will be in no time!"

"Why are you laughing? You think it's funny landing face first on the ground!?" Scourge snapped at the blue hedgehog who still sat on the concrete ground. Sonic of course flinched; he didn't expect his anti to get this worked up. 

First things first, he got up from his rear as he brushed off any dust from his quills and legs. "Woah calm down, what's gotten you in a sour mood? You seemed so calm a few moments ago-and for the record I've had my fair share of experiencing such falls so I'm allowed to think it's funny." 

Ignoring his remark, Scourge had plenty of reason to be mad. He glared at the hedgehog as if he just asked the most stupid question in the entire multiverse. Scoffing, he began his explanation, "Did you forget that you're in _My_ planet? I didn't give you permission to follow me! Do you not realize the trouble you'll cause, if anyone sees me with you?" 

"Haven't got a clue, greenie," he said with slight boredom as he waved his hand continuously in the contaminated air, as if he could make swirly puffs with it. "You say it as if it's a bad thing, I'm well liked you know. Anyway, quiet down dude, it's not such a big deal. If you've been on Mobius before and not gotten completely in trouble with me, why would you be here?" Sonic tried to reassure the moody, green hedgehog. 

Scourge huffed, "That's different, you're suppose to capture me when you spot me whenever I'm near your turf-but you didn't!" He shook his head as he took a deep breathe, "anyone remotely bad are gonna freak when they see the fun killer is here. What the hell are you saying, either I get thrown in jail or get a lecture from you- I've gotten in trouble in your world plenty of times!" Sonic's attempt to calm him down was futile.

"Hey, that's rude! I'm very fun, what's not fun is dealing with criminals wanting to break the law," Sonic eyed the other as he said this. He soon turned calm as he stretched his arms carelessly, not at all worried about the potential dangers of being in a planet opposite from his own. "I'm not that bad, I'm sure at least some people will value what I stand for-who wouldn't?" 

"Me, why else did I try to kill you today?" 

"I judged it as one of your mood swings." 

Scoudge groaned in frustration, beginning to walk around the perplexed other. Trying to find any signs of the portal that spat out his mischievous counterpart. "Pft, everyone may _adore_ you there," he said under his breath, "I'm sure everyone would _love_ to kill you here."

Sonic crossed his arms as he jokingly whined to lighten the mood, "Oh, stop worrying so much you worry wart! You're taking the fun out of my little road trip, or uh...planet trip...erm portal trip???" 

"Just shut up and help me find the portal." 

Sonic shrugged his shoulders as he pretended to look around to seem like he cared. In reality it was on the few times he didn't want to help. "I see no portal, and those things tend to be pretty big and obvious to see, you know."

Attempting to ignore him again, he was right. After a while of searching, there seemed to be no sign of a portal every existed. It soured his mood, "Dammit, found nothing!"

Sonic gasped as he clasped his hands against his muzzle dramatically, "Oh no, how awful! Whatever shall I do?" His attempt to act distraught about it annoyed the other. He was thrilled he could stay with his eventual buddy! _He could seriously lighten and soften up-if I'm around him enough that is. What confuses me is not just making a new portal with his ring thingy?_ There was no way he was going to give the suggestion to Scourge though. 

Scourge sighed as he pulled out the teleportation ring from his pocket, "Guess I'll just have to make another one. There goes the extra battery juice I was going to use for another visit somewhere, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." 

_And what a big sacrifice that is my dear king._ Sonic mental face palmed himself, he sighed softly before secretly pouting to himself. He watched the other activate the ring once more, slowly the sky drifted to form a one way ticket back home. The blue hedgehog began to step into the portal, but suddenly, it disappeared as quickly as it was created. Yelping by the sudden stop of force pushing him in, then out-both hedgies gawked from the unexpected failure of the ring. Scourge tried again-hitting the device repeatedly as though that was going to fix it, it failed unfortunately for him. 

The villain snarled, "Oh c'mon you piece of shit! Work, I know for a fact you had enough juice! Or does this thing even work with batteries?!" Sonic merely hummed as he observed the other taking out his frustration out of the poor ring with enjoyment. Sparks of lightning began to come out of the ring, but that did nothing to progress its purpose-a puff of smrold stayed to form from the outer edges. "Damn well, obviously now it's dead.-"

"So that means I can stay with you?" Sonic spurted out with enthusiasm.

"Just for a little while, don't get ya hopes up. I'll just take this to Miles to fix it, it's his one purpose after all." Scourge answered while placing the ring back in his pocket. 

"Oh...that's a bit harsh to say." Sonic's ears drooped a little from hearing that. He quickly recovered and force himself to crack a smile and stay postive, "Ah well, when shall we get going?" 

His counterpart thought for a brief moment before answering, "Right after I stea- I mean BUY something for you to wear and disguise yourself with. You're lucky people aren't around right now, but expect to see a bunch of folks when we're in the city."

Sonic gave a look, eyeing him suspiciously, "Ok, but you're going to buy my clothes right?" He received a frantic nod in return.

"Yup that's what I said, buy. Now c'mon let's go," Scourge reassured before asserting himself in front of the other to dash off, expecting him to follow his lead. He did slow down from his head start as he caught Sonic catch up to him fairly easily, briskly walking towards the city. It was an invitation for the other to walk along beside him. During their stroll, Sonic began to look around the distinctively different city-assuming it was station square due to it's similar, but twisted features. Most of the buildings were ancient and not properly taken care of. At any moment, they could collapse and fall on unsuspected victims at any second. Some did earlier than others, already claimed by entangled mounds of vines and dead flowers that eerily decorated the place. Sonic hoped there wasn't anyone under them. The gloomy sky seemed to match the uneasy atmosphere, a mixture of polluted and sour stench left any person not use to these conditions in a coughing fit. Even the ground wasn't properly done, cracks of concrete left the patches of grass to grow, surprisingly. _This place looks and feels like a cemetery for the living, sheesh._

"Careful blue-" the sudden voice of another snapped his thoughts away, "-don't step on the glass."

"Huh? Oh, oh! Yeah, I will thanks..." Sonic inspected the ground more closely and indeed, verified how much shards of glass were scattered around. It did explain the broken, or absence of windows most of the buildings didn't possess. Of course, he avoided them, but thought how on Mobius-or better put-Moebiun kids were able to run and play on the streets, not to mention the people going about their day without injuring themselves. 

"So, is there like-a special place-where kids can play and not worry about stepping on glass? Like a playground something?" Sonic asked, hoping to spark a conversation. Scourge paused, pretending it was worth to think about before he laughed, as if he told a joke to him. 

"Oh no, most kids rarely-or don't even go outside." 

"What!" This alarmed Sonic, children were suppose to do that to socialize and be healthy. "Then how do they have fun and get their sunlight and junk?"

Scourge shook his head, "They don't, not unless they aren't bothered by the slight sting on their bare feet. No time or money to have fun anyhow, besides I said most." He smirked at his counterpart, "I was one of few who swallowed their pain to dare and venture out from the 'comforts' of home. And let me tell ya, it ain't pretty to see," Scourge chuckled as he memorized his childhood-as if it was normal-and shooed the subject. 

_What do you mean by the comforts of home?_ "That's awful! But-" Scourge glared at him, causing Sonic to shove his questions back down in his throat as they continued their journey. The curious hedgehog wanted to go deeper in the topic and learn more about the secretive hedgehog, maybe he will get the chance to, when the other is in a better mood-or when he decides to be nice to him. 

Sonic soon saw the many stores and houses that actually seemed-occasionally used. The houses had some sort of shakiness to them, consistent of being rather small and shabby. The stores seemed to follow similar features, large letters were missing from the store's titles in the front, most deeply covered by dirt on the ground. Somehow, they looked cozy for the hero, as he was always use to big, flashy stores enticing its consumer to buy, and well consume. 

His attention glazed over to people emerging from the deserted city, immediately was shoved in a alleyway by Scourge, away from the crowds forming. "Hey, stop that!" Sonic whispered with slight loudness to his voice. 

"Shut it, we're taking a shortcut to avoid people and get your clothes faster," Scourge whispered back before taking peachy arms, speeding off with the blue blur close to him. It would have gave attention to anyone doing what Scourge deemed was sneaky, but luckily nobody cared or was in the mood to cause trouble for the king, especially the blue blur. 

Not expecting another rough handling from the other, it was a surprise to Sonic as he immediately got slammed into the front entrance of their destination, causing him to land face first on the dirty tiled flooring. Expecting at least, a helping hand from the one who pushed him, walking towards him-instead he was causally kicked by Scourge, a friendly indication to get up. "What are ya doing down there, blue? Don't ya not know it's rude to be on the ground?" He smirked while staring down at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic hissed from hearing the amusement from the other's voice before getting up. "Why did you have to treat me so harshly, you jerk!" 

The jerk shrugged, "I'm not really sure, maybe because _I am_ a villain. It's my _duty_ to be a jerk to ya. Besides you should know by now how I act towards ya, I expected you to dodge after all, slowpoke." 

Sonic huffed, cradling his chin that made contact with the hardened tiles. "How did you expect me to dodge if you had my arms tied behind my back?"

"Break free obviously. C'mon I only did it to protect your identity!" 

"You could have been much more gentle!" 

"Rest your mouth, you might form a bruise on your poor chin. I'll go talk to the store guy, try not to get in my way," Scourge said with no menace in his tone, but his counterpart knew it was implied somewhere. Even so, the other wasn't stopped by it. 

But their bickering had to put on hold, a raspy, nervous voice interrupted the two hedgehogs, "Oh, uh hello? Who's there?" Both of them turned their attention towards the dusty counter and broken cash register. Behind it, stood a middle aged male cat whipping his head back and forth to spot any potential customers lurking about. His whiskers bounced lightly, going in every direction. His tattered brown apron and gloves clashed with his light plum fur. Dusty glasses that bore a crack shielded the Moebiun's tired eyes, anxiously looking around the store. 

Scourge flashed a smile, it wasn't clear if it was a genuine one-or one that hid malcontent underneath. Sonic guessed the second option as he watched the green hedgehog carefully walking towards the back. "Hey, Dale long time no see. Literally, I thought you would have been dead by now!" He chuckled darkly while placing his arm way too close to the register. _You're kinda ruining my plans here but let's see how it goes._

Dale, not sure how to react to the other's twisted sense of humor, merely forced a small laugh as he smiled timidly at him. "Oh no, I'm not that old, even if my appearance does look a bit...well you know. It's just all the years of good work finally catching up to me. Might I ask again, who are you?" The owner asked. 

Scourge, knowing full well his observations were most likely correct, posed dramatically in front of the blind Moebiun. "Seriously, Dale you can't recognize me?" 

Dale shook his head, "I don't see very well without my glasses. I'm afraid I've misplaced them. Erm...you're not a thief are you?" 

_Stupid, you're wearing them!_ Scourge thought, he snorted as he snatched the man's glasses. "Me, a thief? Of course I'm not, I'm a law abiding citizen!" Scourge reassured as he felt a certain pair of emerald eyes staring at his back. "I found your glasses, they're right here," he spoke as he wiped the dust away with his jacket, "take em." Dale reached for the extended arm as he felt for his glasses. 

Relief flushed over him as he regained his eyesight, "Oh, thank you Mr-GAH!" Almost hyperventilating, Dale backed away the minute he could see who paid him a visit. 

"Now that was kinda rude, is this how you treat your customers?" Scourge asked with amusement. 

Dale, not caught up with current events-nor the current name change,quickly sputtered, "E-evil Sonic, accept my apologies! I didn't realize it was you!" _Oh no._ Sonic could practically see the fuming hedgehog ready to tear the poor man's entire store. 

Scourge's number one pet peeve was being called by his original, discarded name implemented by birth. That horrid title that only received the extra adjective in front, due to people realizing the different alternative realities that existed in the multiverse. Scourge growled as he slammed his fist on the cracked counter, making both beings jump, "The names Scourge you old fool! How dare you disgrace your king!"

"Sorry, sorry! Please accept my sincerest apologies! I'm not caught up with events. S-scourge, that does suit you better, now what would you like from my store, your majesty?" Dale felt a wash of relief as he was still in one piece, deciding to calm the other down he spoke again, "Now that I think about it, it's been a while since I last saw you. You were just a kid back then, what made you come down here?" 

"Hmpf, that's better. That's not of you business old man. I came by to see if your outdated store had any cloaks to hide people's stupid faces. Ya got any?" Scourge grumbled. 

_Hey, that was unnecessary!_

Dale nodded, "As a matter of fact I do! There's a wide selection of cloaks, take a look." While the two discussed the best cloak, Sonic stood still in the middle of the store, tilting his head from the rocky conversation. He sighed softly as he inspected the building,unnoticed by the store owner. He was glad he didn't see a riot form in his eyes. Despite the conditions, there were some valuables displayed here, although some were broken and filled with dust. Quickly getting bored, Sonic bounded towards Scourge's side. 

"Yo, green, you done yet?" 

Dale adjusted his glasses, "Huh, is there another customer here? Who's there?" _Oh no you don't!_ Scourge slapped the other's way to see before forcing the blue blur down onto the floor. Ignoring the complaints down the way, Scourge hissed as quietly as he could. "Don't say another word, I don't want you to be seen!" Dale desperately searched for his glasses on the floor separated by the counter. The blue hedgehog stuck his tongue out and made no other retaliations, not exactly wanting Scourge angrier at him. 

"Oh there, that's much better," the owner happily said. He didn't question in the slightest the villain's action in the first place. Scourge shot up just in time to meet his gaze. "Anything that's caught your eye yet? These are all the items I have for today." He held two cloaks on each hand as he gestured at the other selections that hung on clothing racks behind him. Ranges of different designs, colors, and shapes were displayed nearly on the walls. Scourge, getting fed up pretending he was interested didn't care at this point. After all, he wasn't going to wear it, Sonic was.

"Ehhh, that one looks cheaper. I'll take that one," Scourge replied as he pointed at the cloak in Dale's left hand. 

Dale withdrew his other hand,"This one? But of course, here you go. It's all yours," he handed Scourge the cloak. He smirked as he placed the purchased good on his shoulder. 

"Are you going to pay in rings or credit?" 

Scourge gave a stern look, he almost forgot! There was no way Sonic was going to allow him to steal, at least not without nagging him about it. _It would have been a lot easier if that guy was actually dead and nobody was here. I have no choice, we both just have to deal with it not having our way._ Either way, Scourge did not have any cash on him, he definitely didn't use it all for drinks and fun during his trip to Mobius. 

"Cash of course. Give me a second," Scourge politely replied while pretending to fumble in his pocket. Sonic, still on the floor shamelessly glaring up at his counterpart. _You better have money on you._

~~~~~~~

Minutes passed by, Scourge was still searching in his pocket. The whole time, Dale seemed tense, how long does it take to find money? Carefully leaning on the damaged counter, he asked nicely, "Excuse me, but are you having trouble?" 

It was time the green hedgehog initiated his plan, having a moment to think about it before going through with it. Nodding slowly, "Erm, yeah. I can't seem to see my rings, bad eyesight, you understand right? Could ya help me?" 

Dale nodded in understanding, "Of course, I have the same problem from time to time," he softly chucked. "How can I help Mr. Scourge?" 

Scourge suppressed his snickers as he stayed collected, "Could ya come closer and look into my pocket? You know, if you see my money."

_What are you up to?_ Sonic was suspicious at his counterpart as he scooted closer to the green hedgehog. Glimpsing at the pocket as best as he could, but the other hid it away from him. 

"Oh, um well..I suppose, why not?" Dale agreed with unsureness in his voice. Gripping the counter with his gloved fingers, he leaned on the counter to see if there was a ring or a penny in Scourge's pocket. "I'm afraid I can't see anything."

Scourge urged him-or more like threatened him, "No, no it's gotta be there somewhere! Check closer, my jacket has deep holes so sometimes they get stuck in there. I should really buy a new outfit to avoid this mess." He said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere after he spoke too harshly.

"Ah, I see. When I collect your payment, I can help you pick out a new jacket suited for your tastes," Dale offered kindly as he was well tense. 

Sonic peered into the pocket, carefully hiding himself behind the other's quills. He tilted his head with a frown, _I don't see anything either besides dust and...I'm going to assume that's a lollipop stick. Am I going blind too?_

Scourge stood there patiently, waiting for the right moment to strike once more. As Dale leaned closer, he used the same maneuver to shatter the barely functional glasses to smithereens. Dale yipped as he heard pieces land on the floor near his feet. Frantically trying to recover his glasses in hopes they could still fuel their purpose to him, Scourge barked in laughter before yanking Sonic's tense arms. Pulling both of them out of the store in a bolt.

The blue blur's heart pumped rapidl, feeling extremely cowardly and awful leaving the poor Moebiun alone. "S-scourge, what the heck?! I thought you were going to-" Sonic didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as fingers roughly smashed his lips in silence. 

"Shhh, act like a mom later, now put this on," Scourge ordered, holding the brown tinted, shabby looking potato bag cloak towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog pushed the other's fingers away as he harshly snatched the cloak, making sure his actions displayed unwilling obedience. Looking at it closely, it was a pretty tattered old cloak. Seemingly been worn a couple of times as patches littered the fabric everywhere! 

"You could have least gotten me a decent one to match my fur," Sonic murmured. 

"Excuse me, did you buy this? Quit complaining and put it on before anyone sees you!" 

Sonic reluctantly obeyed as he pushed the cloak on his head, the itchy fabric muffled and scratched his ears and eyes. He proceeded to pull down the suffocating clothing, covering the rest of his blue body. Scourge finished the disguise by pulling the hoodie up and downward towards Sonic's face, after it had just been freed. He left the muzzle uncovered so the other could breathe and speak-which Scourge would regret later. Suddenly, touching azure ears popped out from the worn out hoodie. 

"Dammit," Scourge said under his breath, "I guess this will have to do. There's other people with blue fur, right? Maybe you won't get recognized." He said unsurely, trying to remember seeing anything with blue fur in his lifetime. Besides Sonic, and well-before he rocked the green look, he could only remember his-and Sonic's families having such a unique shade of that tint. They weren't important right now, what was important was Sonic-being hidden. 

"Do I look good~?" The mentioned hedgehog asked playfully while he twirled with his new fashion statement; similar in fashion to a uniformed school girl in a skirt. Scourge softly face palmed himself as his thoughts were interrupted. Judging as Is he wouldn't do the same with new clothing. _If I ever wanted to hide from the paparazzi, I could just wear this. Thank you, Scourge!_

"Of course you do, you look like a rag doll," The villain said sarcastically. Sonic merely laughed, sometimes it was humorous when his counterpart replied to him with sarcasm, despite trying to dampen his fun.

"You're just jealous!"

"Sure, whatever you say, blue."

Sonic-as quick as he runs fast, quickly changed his mood from playful to mad like a light switch, "Why did you do that?!" 

"Do what?" Scourge, now the one playfully responding to the other, knowing full well what he was referring to. 

"You know," Sonic cutely stamped his foot, "not paying for my cloak- _I can't believe you_ -you destroyed the poor guy's glasses, and lying to me!" 

Scourge chuckled from his counterpart's unusual temperament, only rarely showing itself during a heated battle, and now arguments. Placing his hands firmly on Sonic's shoulders, he leaned into the twitching azure ear, " _I can't take you seriously when I can only see that mouth of yours,"_ he whispered, sending chills to the other. Backing away slightly, he resumed his usual taunting tone, "Did you actually believe I had money on me? I even confessed in your bedroom, I believed having rings is a waste of time if stealing is an option to you! If you think about it, that guy was trying to scam me, that cloak isn't even worth a penny, much less a ring!" 

"That's not the point!" Sonic exclaimed as he lightly blushed underneath his cloak from the contact and whispers in his ear. 

"Oh, and the glasses? They were old anyhow, what's the point In using them if you couldn't see a certain someone ruining someone else's plan?"

"I did not ruin-"

"Let me finish how rude! One final thing, lying to you is what gets you this angry, instead of me beating you? If you still haven't figured it out by our many _friendly_ encounters, I do that a lot. So you better get used to it, for as long as you're here with me, you'll just have to deal with it." Scourge said blandly.

Sonic huffed, not wanting to be part of this discussion anymore as he turned his head. Not looking at the green hedgehog. It only made Scourge chuckle, which isn't what the blue hero wanted at all. "What's so funny?"

"Dude you're acting like such a girl!" Scourge snickered humorously, holding his muzzle with his palm.

"W-what?! No I don't, shut up!" Sonic piped up louder with each passing second as he felt himself heat up again. 

"Oh my mistake, you're acting like such a boy, but you know I'm just comparing to what I'm used to! Either way, I was in a similar situation with an old ex of mine. It was so adorable, you're doing the same things she did!" Scourge loved infuriating Sonic, he didn't stop pushing this topic onto the flustered hedgehog. 

Sonic growled-but it didn't frighten the other at all. Interestingly enough, the short anger he felt vanished in an instant, and replaced with a hum. "So you're saying I'm adorable~?"

Oh how the tables have turned. Scourge immediately shut up as it was his turn to be angry, "Pft, of course not!" He hoped he wasn't blushing right now from sheer embarrassment.

"It's ok, Scourgey," Sonic teased the other by calling him the nickname Rosy-Amy's anti-called him, "I know I'm very adorable." It was mutual that Sonic from time to time liked pushing Scourge's buttons given the chance, it was only fair after all. Scourge had flashbacks to his own number one pick fan and gagged from the scary encounters, communications, and hammerings he dealt with. 

"Don't call me that, let's just go to Miles," The other hissed while changing directions. Knowing that his younger brother always stayed cooped up in his laboratory, serving his one purpose to the villain. Sonic followed, having a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Okie dokie, Scourge-"

"I said stop calling me that _Soniku._ " Scourge savored the reaction he got. "Yeah that's right, I know your pathetic nickname-not chosen by me as well." 

"Ouch." Sonic replied with sarcasm on his own, his smile never ceased from his muzzle. 


	5. There You Are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge and Sonic arrive at the green hedgehog's castle, despite the blue blur seeing Miles a couple of time, he was shocked to listen to the brother's arguments after learning his anti not visiting the kitsune rarely often. Both hedgehogs come to an agreement in order to fix the transportation ring, they need to pick up parts for the genius fox to return Sonic back home. The mission is delayed for tomorrow as it's nighttime and Scourge need to acquaint the 'new recruit' blue hero to his castle, specifically his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with adding in all the chapters! I just need to add a few more chapters and then I'll be ready to write new content. Until then, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I hope you all have a good day/night and see you next time. Stay safe!

"Are we there yet?" 

Scourge softly growled to himself, subconsciously pinning his lime ears down, attempting to remove Sonic's voice from his mind. He wasn't counting exactly-but this has been the fifteen time his counterpart asked the same obnoxious question. "Take a guess blue, what do you think?" 

Sonic nitpicked his scruffy cloak as he pretended to think about it, "Yes?" He answered with a hum. "Wouldn't be surprised if there was like, an invisible force hiding Miles laboratory."

"Ding ding ding! Wrong answer, Scourge groaned, " and there isn't a barrier stupid, how exactly would I be able to find it if that was the case?" 

"Miles telling you where it was?" 

"Great, I have a smartass over here. Chaos, we've only been walking for 15 minutes!" The green hedgehog reminded the other, despite their high speeds, it really shouldn't kill them walking for a change. 

"15 minutes of boredom," Sonic whined dramatically, "how much longer? My feet can't take it! I may just fall and trip!" He received a chuckle from his attempt at humoring the other.

"I don't see a rock anywhere to trip on, why don't you wait until you do that, eh? Anyhow, I ain't telling you, it'll just make things harder for yourself, and much more for me-my ears can't take much more of your complaining," Scourge replied harshly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Sonic huffed as he stared at the other's cherished flaming jacket, and continued to walk besides his green anti. 

"Well if you can't handle my complaints because of your boring tour, can you at least tell me a story or something in the meantime? I've been a good hedgehog lately," Sonic teased. 

"This is _not_ a tour, you're the one who thought it was a good idea to enter the portal. You sound like a kid, you know that?" 

It was a talent how the blue blur could easily change someone's attitude towards him. Smiling that he achieved just that, responded, "How told you telling stories were only for children? You're never too old for it, now c'mon! Tell me one!" His childish requests covered the genuine curiosity he often felt from being around his counterpart. 

Sapphire eyes rolled at him, directly staring at his own. "Alright, alright, what do you want to hear from the king?"

Sonic whistled, which was often an indication he was contemplating on how deep the stories would be. "Maybe something about you? Like, how do you know that Dale guy? He mentioned seeing you as a kid." 

"Oh, I don't know him, " Scourge snickered, "most of the clerks wore nametags, so it was fairly easy to remember a couple of names from years ago, you gotta love my unique talent in acting! They pretty much act the same way when I gracefully bless them with my presence in their stores." 

Sonic smirked, his counterpart rivaled his own ego, "Well now, I think that's a bit overdramatic." 

"That's just your opinion, which I wasn't asking for, " the other remarked with a chuckle. "But, now that I think about it, he does look a little familiar. I'm pretty sure I kinda robbed his store when I was a young lad. That's probably the reason he was so jittery when you met him." Scourge reminisced about the fond memory, it was his first time successfully committing a crime to pique his father. 

He regretted sharing too many details, Sonic's disapproval was plastered on his stern face. Though, he didn't question the other about it, perhaps there wouldn't be a dispute between them. I mean, what did he expect from the punk? _Picking flowers? I was a busy kid! Don't judge me!_ But, of course he was judged, "You stole from him even back then?! How old were you?" 

"Hmm, let's see…" Scourge proceeded to count with his fingers, counting to himself softly. 

"Is that really necessary, I know you can coun-"

"Eight, I was eight I believe," Scourge purposely interrupted him as he held that many fingers. "Whatever you might think or say, I'm proud of myself for pulling it off! It's hard doing it by yourself," he reasoned, if that was any better. 

"Scourge…" Sonic groaned in disbelief. When he was his age, he was rescuing his younger brother Tails, instantly befriending the little kitsune afterwards. The green hedgehog shrugged in reply.

"You said you wanted a story, and I gave it to ya. Be more grateful, will you? For all I know, you could be recording for my crimes. Oh yeah, and if you saw the graffiti on the front window, that was me. Nobody should take credit from my art." 

Sonic eyed him, raising an eyebrow, "You mean the one that read 'but fase?' If I were you, I wouldn't be so proud of it since you spelled it wrong." _You don't have to be genius like a certain someone to spell properly._

"Who are you, my teacher now?" Scourge didn't much care about education at that age, and he still doesn't. 

"So mature of you."

"I'm going to assume that's not sarcasm." 

"Chaos, how much longer?" 

Scourge frowned, hoping this would have at least distracted Sonic from their now, brisk walk. "You know what? Let's just run the rest if that'll quit your yapping. I'm starting to suspect I'm not your enemy, walking is. People are looking at you anyway, so I'll take this as my idea." He insisted. 

"Really?" Sonic looked around, people were indeed staring at the two of them. Forgetting he wasn't on his planet, the cloaked hedgehog smiled as he waved to nearby citizens. "Hey, hey! How is everyone doing?" 

"Somebody shut that guy right now." Someone grumbled loudly from the forming crowd. Moebiuns, along with Scourge, snickered from the snarky comment. This encouraged the other to raise his hands down.

"Huh, tough crowd." 

Scourge shrugged, "I don't know what you expected from that annoying question. This ain't the sickly sweet and happy town you live in, blue. C'mon, let's get out of here." There was some truth to it, folks here were rather nasty looking and mean, the complete opposite of their cheerful and welcoming counterparts in Mobius. They had bad intentions to people who looked weak and were easily taken advantage of, the green blue was one of them. Sonic merely huffed, gazing at the anti Mobiuns resuming their businesses. He was expecting cheers from rescuing them from their crumbling city- _Oh right, not at home._

"Ok, fine...they aren't as fun as you anyway." 

Scourge prepared himself to burst into sonic speed, backing away from nearby folks and his counterpart. He felt a gush of refreshing wind, hit his grinning face as he dashed towards the direction of the castle. Sonic copied his actions, getting into place before sprinting towards his double. His cloak moving freely from the wind both of them created, refreshing him as running never seemed to bore him. It was much more exciting doing it with someone who matched his speed effortlessly. Carefully dodging twigs and branches in his way, he noticed his running buddy-unlike him-moved his arms back and forth, like any other jogger, but it was practically a blur on accounting how fast they were going. _Maybe that's how he punches so dang hard when we fight. By working his arms like that._

Scourge felt the other's eyes not leaving him as he turned Sonic's direction. "What are you looking at?" 

"Oh nothing," Sonic answered, "It's just weird that anyone matching me in speed seems to have different movements while they run." 

Scourge understood as he judged the other's use of his arms, "You mean when I don't do that stupid thing of putting my arms behind my back?" 

The blue blur stuck his tongue in reply, "You're the one who looks stupid. You look like an action figure!" _Hah, nice one Sonic._ "Besides, don't just criticize me! Don't forget Shadow in this! He does the skating movement."

"Oh, stripes? Well anything that isn't what I'm doing is stupid too. I'm the only one who runs normal, besides the speed of course." Scourge bragged as he began to mimic Sonic's running stance, then the ebony hedgehog. He managed to get some chuckles from the other. 

"You're one talented, manly skater." Sonic playfully said as he whipped back his head to remove the cloak's hoodie. "But you can't beat Shadow or me in the running competition." 

"Hell, yeah I am!" Scourge agreed before scowling, "I'll prove you wrong blue, I'll challenge the both of you to a running _and_ skating competition! Prepare to get your mind blown!" 

"You totally would win," Sonic began to further tease him with his light sarcasm. 

"Shut up, I would!" Scourge insisted as he returned to his attention forward. Finally, he began to see the silhouette of his castle in the distance. Increasing his speed suddenly, he left the other hedgehog in his dust. Sonic tilted his head before seeing the magnificent structure too, he followed Scourge with high velocity as well. 

~~~~~~~

"Here we are, I would show ya around but you did crash it a few years ago." He gave Sonic the stink eye, replacing everything destroyed by the hero was a hassle. Though, he resumed to speak about his brother, "It would be a shame if we came for nothing, that squirt better be here." Despite the harshness in his voice, he felt a little nervous; it's been a while since he actually visited the castle, and seen his "brother." Just when he was about to knock, he was immediately pulled down on the porch with a thud. Sonic, unintentionally wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he observed the fairly updated castle. He tripped on the pebble in his way towards his counterpart, going down with a yelp. 

"Gah! Blue, get off me right now!" Scourge growled after he got out of the quick shock from going down with the clumsy hedgehog.

"Oof-" Sonic shook his head instinctively from falling on top of Scourge's back, not new to the feeling of the jacket brushing his body. Even though the other couldn't see, he attempted to make eye contact with him, smiling nervously. "Heh, sorry green. Feels like we've been through this already!" 

"That's because we have you idiot, you're sitting on my back again," muffled Scourge, his face squashed on the ground. "I normally wouldn't mind if it wasn't you." 

Sonic laughed, but surprisingly didn't obey the simple request, merely asking, "You ok down there?" 

The irritated hedgehog didn't have time to answer, his silvery made door suddenly creaked open-stopping halfway. There was Miles Prower, the anti-tails, standing straight behind the door. His muzzle tainted with a frown, looking down judgingly at the two hedgehogs. A similar fashion to when Scourge looked down at his enemies. "May I help you?" 

Scourge glancing up as his ears flickered from the sarcastic question before shoving Sonic off from him. "Hey there, Miles! What's up, pal?" Scourge grinned at the younger as he dusted the few patches of dirt from his attire. Knowing how important it was, to Miles concerning first impressions. 

Miles rolled his eyes, his frown still plastered on his unamused muzzle. "Scourge...what a pleasant surprise." There was no indication of cheerfulness or relief to seeing the other in quite a while. It bothered Sonic slightly, he looked identical to his own tails back home-despite the hair choice. Witnessing the kitsune speak so rudely, made him want to scold and lecture him. Miles set his eyes directly at the speedster, than back at his older brother. "Who's this? Another one of your hookers or something?" 

Sonic instantly blushed a deep shade of an apple, muttering a little under his breath, not daring to speak unless allowed to by the green one. He nudged Scourge before crossing his arms to defend his status. The villain groaned before having to quiet down his two tailed fox. "Behave yourself, this is a _guest._ And no, you know I get the best ones anyway-not that I do that anymore because I don't." He initially said mentally before laughing it off, only saying the last part in case Fiona was around. Scourge attempted to look through the slight crack of the door to see if she was. Miles, being as smart as Tails, stated blandly, "She's not around at the moment, not at the door at least. You don't fool anybody stating that fib for her." 

"Alright you caught me, genius. Now, are you going to let me in, _my_ own home?" Scourge emphasized his ownership to the castle, as if he was saying _I could kick you out this second if you didn't have the smarts around here_ underneath his question. 

"Menacing me won't get you anywhere...but I guess I will. You still haven't answered my question, who's your _guest_ you brought along, why are you even _here-"_

"Thanks a bunch, Miles! You're improving your attitude aren't ya? You didn't even try putting up a fight!" Scourge piped up, interrupting the other by shoving him out of his way, taking Sonic along with him. Ignoring the question, he merely asked, "How has my little brother been doing without me, huh?" Scourge playfully began to ruffle Miles' gray hair. 

The kitsune growled as he pushed him away, "Don't do that, you know fully well how I despise that!" Miles hissed as he groomed his hair neatly into place with gentle fingers.

"Why do you think I do it so often, squirt?" Scourge responded with sheer amusement.

Miles pointed his finger straight at him, "I'm warning you, Scourge. Don't test my patience, or else! You have no idea what I'm capable of inflicting such pain!" 

Sonic gulped, his counterpart's Tails was scary-unlike his own. It seemed the fox was capable of betraying Scourge at any given time, which he has done before-it wouldn't be surprising. 

"Pft, whatcha gonna about it, eh? Bore me death with your science crap?" The green hedgehog didn't curse at Miles as much as he does with Sonic and others. It made the blue blur feel a little better, but it would have been better if he disciplined the youngster. 

Even so, Miles developed the habit of using words he'd picked on by his older brother over the many years of being stuck with the villain. It wasn't the green one's wish for him to do so, but he never did anything about it. He growled under his breath. _You will find out soon enough._ He thought before composing himself, he wasn't trying to act like his irritating brother. "Answer my questions right now before I kick your ass out of here." 

"Tails!" Sonic accidentally blurted out, instantly covering his mouth with his hand. Giving himself unwanted attention, he found both Scourge and Miles glare at him strangely. 

"What did you call me?" Miles asked suspiciously, _haven't heard that idiotic name in a long time._ _How does he???_

Scourge took matters into his own hands as he answered for the stilled hedgehog in place. "Look, I'll answer your questions alright? This is a new...er...recruit I decided to bring along. Do I have to take you to the ear doctor? He said Tails, I just know how much you _love_ being called that when you were younger. I told him to call ya that to see how angry you would be." Scourge lied casually, surprised he came up with that story so quickly.

Miles stared at him before turning his attention to Sonic once more. The blue hedgehog stood straight, which caused his hoodie to go further down his face. He could barely see, but didn't fix it as he felt the kitsune glare deep into his soul, as if he was judging it. 

"Is that so? If that's the case, consider this a warning. Don't ever call me that again new recruit." Miles snarled with a mixture of sarcasm and untrustworthiness. Sonic nodded quickly, relieved he was off the hook for the time being.

"You stay here, squirt. I need to have a quick chat with my new buddy here, got that?" Scourge talked down to his brother as if he was a child-or perhaps not an advanced child. 

"Don't call me that, you inferior being!" 

"Awww, ya see? He takes that from me." Scourge cooked sickly before shoving Sonic in a random hallway. Making sure they were out of hearing for the fox standing impatiently beside the door, the green hedgehog turned around and growled, "What the hell, man!

"I-I'm sorry!" Sonic quickly apologized while trying to free himself from the other's grasp. Though he wasn't going to get away with it so easily.

"You idiot, I'd you didn't notice Miles almost didn't believe me-which isn't really a shocker, but still!" Hanging around with the same people, making his attempts at lying his way out proved difficult for the hedgehog.

Sonic bit his lip in response, it wasn't pleasant that his wrists ached from the restriction of blood flow-or the shouting. He understood why the other wasn't happy with him, but this was rougher than it needed to be. "I said I was sorry, chaos let me go it hurts!" Scourge glared at him before releasing the panicked hedgehog. He instantly turned away from his anti before rubbing his wrists.

"Why did you even say Tails anyway? You know that little runt over there is my brother." 

Sonic huffed before shaking his head, "I know that, he just looks like him ok?"

"Well no shit," Scourge rolled his eyes, "but you've seen him before, you shouldn't be getting them mixed up. Especially now."

"Aren't you listening to me? I was being quiet until I heard him say the a word! I couldn't help being shocked if he sounded like my innocent buddy!" 

"Trust me, he isn't that innocent if we both drag them along in our _adventures_ of doom and violence. No matter, we can talk about this later, when we're alone. I'll let ya off with a warning, because I'm a merciful king. Though that doesn't mean you should mess up again, ya hear?" 

Sonic nodded, genuinely wanted to get himself out of trouble. "Good, let's go back then if you don't have any questions. I still need to answer the last question." With another nod, he followed his anti as they made their way back to a rather irritated Miles when he glanced at the two hedgehogs. Scourge rested his arm on the small shoulders of his little brother, feeling relaxed despite the opposite emotion from the other. 

"So, ya want your other question answered or what?" 

Miles grumbled as he struggled to remove Scourge's heavy weight off of him. "Yes obviously, why did you think I waited for you here? You're such a fool." 

Sonic crossed his arms from the unnecessary insults. _I can see where Miles gets his attitude from. Nonetheless, I have to talk to Scourge about it, and other things I'm worried about._ His counterpart appeared to not care how he was spoken to, or not bothering to take the time to mention it. "Because you missed your big brother, who might I remind you got you off the streets. Kids these days...anyway I'm really here because I need something from you." Scourge said calmly, giving the other two mixed signals of the uncaring tone he had with every word he spoke. Waiting for a response, he cleaned his shades with his breath and jacket in the meantime.

"Like I'll _ever_ miss you!...So that's it, huh?" Miles replied bitterly as he squinted his eyes. Scourge carelessly looked at the younger being when he felt said eyes on him. 

"What's it?" 

"Don't act like a bigger fool than you actually are. You only came back because you need something from me?!" Miles yelled with increasing volume. Scourge wore his shades after he was done polishing them, about to say something snarky-he realized Sonic was still there, spectating everything. 

"Yeah yeah, it's not that big of a deal, Squirt. Or a surprise, pipe down." 

Sonic grew nervous as he cringed from his anti's "attempt" of easing the situation. _Things got so much worse! I seriously didn't think once how Scourge's interactions were with everyone._

Miles didn't want to pipe down, using his twin tails, he flew up to Scourge's level and snatched his brother's possessions harshly. Not caring if some stranger watched his childish outbursts, he landed on the ground with the gripped shades. "Don't tell me what to do if you're barely here!" 

The villain growled as he roughly handled Miles in his strong hands, whispering into his large ear, "Listen to me, as long as you're in my castle, _you will do as I say._ Now be quiet, the new recruit is here, you can complain later when I have the time." He seized his shades from small hands and dropped the extra weight.

"Scourge!" Sonic said as if he was out of breath just listening to their conversation, shaking from being forced to watch and not interfere. The angered hedgehog ignored him as he watched him take out the broken ring from his jacket. Pondering whether to throw it at the ground so Miles could see, the thought disappeared as the kitsune read his mind-and slowly got off from the floor. 

"Here it is squirt. I need ya to fix this. The thing's busted if you can't yell, you're a smart one right, so do it."

Miles scrunched up his face, trying hard not to start a usual riot. Scourge got on his nerves quite abundantly, this was the only interaction he got, to express himself in front of the hedgehog, by fighting or when working together to cause havoc on the multiverse. _Can't do that at the moment, there's another fool with him. Though I haven't heard their discussions with each other, it seems that newbie gets better treatment than I do. No matter._ Once again snatching to get the ring, he couldn't believe how damaged it was! "How did you break it so quickly! Its design was supposed to make it invincible from your mistakes!" 

"Hey don't blame me, you're the one who invented the dang thing. You know I have a habit breaking stuff, but seriously can ya fix it? Miles stared at his hard work torn into pieces. He didn't reply briskly, instead placing away from the hedgehogs. Traveling deeper into the well built castle. Scourge followed him and expected Sonic to do the same. Of course, the blue hedgehog did, he grew quiet since the dispute between brothers. 

"Hey, squirt! Answer me, can ya or not?" Scourge called out. Miles gave a nod as he continued his walk, expecting one of three fasted beings to catch up to him 

"Yes, I can. However, it'll take a few days." Miles answered. _I have better things to do._ The villain gawked at him as he was right beside the kitsune.

"What do you mean a few days?!"

The fox huffed, "I mean for me to fix my teleportation rings, I need a couple of days to fix it, Scourge. I'm stating this as simple as I can to get it through your thick skull." 

Sonic sighed in contentment. _Thank chaos, at least one good thing is going for me. I assumed it would have taken a few hours to fix that thing. Maybe this Miles isn't as smart as my Tails!_ Sonic thought proudly.

"Why a couple of days? You created it in less than a couple of hours!" Scourge complained to the other, emphasizing his distaste for both the device and Miles. He didn't want to be stuck dealing with his counterpart much longer than he needed to be. 

"I need some parts to repair it. Sadly, I ran out of extra materials, so I'll have to find them myself, or order them and wait from there."

"You're wasting that brain of yours with logical thinking! I'm _right_ here! Why don't _I_ get them for you?" Scourge changed his tone from hateful to kind in an instant. 

"I suppose if you're so willing and not bothered by my incompetence _your majesty,_ then let's do it-" 

"No!" 

_Not again!_ Scourge turned towards Sonic with utter annoyance. _This is the second time you interrupted this tempered little runt!_ Sonic-almost guessing the other's thoughts-felt embarrassed from his outburst. Rubbing the back of his head, quite disappointed he only felt the rough fabric of the cloak instead of quills. As selfish as he was being, he didn't want Scourge to get the parts so quickly! He didn't even seem to notice the menacing stare he received from Miles.

"I beg your pardon? Perhaps our new partner has another idea?" 

Sonic faced the young kitsune and flashed a smile, hoping it covered his nervousness. "Oh um, sorry Tai-Miles. What I meant was, why now? I mean it's practically night!" Sonic pointed at the nearby glass window. Scourge gazed at the darkened sky before shrugging, "You're not wrong I guess, haven't noticed until now."

"It _is_ practically night. That's no excuse for interrupting me, is it? You may be another mediocre bad guy, Scourge randomly picks up from the streets, but I expect manners. They're important, understand?" Miles explained sternly to the blue hedgehog. 

"Um, yeah sure." Sonic answered with a few stutters. It felt like the roles were reversed, usually it was him who talked sternly to Tails if he made a mistake. Sighing in relief he didn't spontaneously correct Miles on calling him a bad guy, he calmed himself down. 

"I can still get the parts, it's not that dark out." Scourge insisted right after it seemed the previous conservation ended. He was in a hurry to send Sonic back to his planet as soon as he could. Who knows what things could happen to him-and the hero of course!

"You're kidding," Sonic murmured in disbelief, "It's like, 10!" 

"You picked a wimpy recruit, Scourge. I'm surprised by your decision, surely I'm not being compared to this fellow?" Miles questioned.

"Hey, I'm not a wimp! Running outside is being careless, you could get hit by a tree!" _I know from experience._

Scourge snickered by his younger brother's attempt at humor, "Hey, take it easy will you? He's a fighter when he has to be,trust me. Or don't, the choice is yours." 

"Sure doesn't seem like it, look how he hides behind a rag," Miles muttered. 

"Oh aren't you a little ray of sunshine," Scourge ruffled the other's hair in contentment, "enough about the new guy. 10 is no problem for me. I usually venture out after midnight anyhow, less eyes ya know?" The green hedgehog reassured the other. Thinking Sonic was worried about his well being instead of his trip being cut short.

"What, why? It's too dangerous out there, what business is so important you have to do that, anyway?" 

"Oh is someone scared of the dark?" Miles mocked the hero. Sonic ignored him and huffed, waiting for Scourge's reply.

"Personal biz, I'm not telling ya. Now just stay in the castle and quit with trying to stop me and the questions. I'm leaving." Before the villain could turn the knob to dash off, Miles spoke abruptly.

"Maybe the newbie has some correctness to him. I believe it's best to do tomorrow. You'll have to show your new friend around here, anyway. Not to mention get himself acquainted here and with the others." Scourge groaned in annoyance and disappointment, letting go of the knob in understandment. Sonic smiled as he placed his hands on his covered hips, waiting for his anti to present him with some sort of castle tour. Despite indeed crashing into the other's castle a few times to fight old fashioned good vs evil, he never got the chance to glimpse at the well kept home of his enemy.

"Fine, but early tomorrow! No exceptions!" The green hedgehog warned while hurrying back towards Miles and Sonic. 

"If we don't do training, that is," Miles added to infuriate the supposed leader of their group. Scourge scowled as he gently pushed his responsibility to another direction of the large building to start the "tour." Walking away from his younger brother.

"Show him the room where he will be staying, but I doubt there will be an open room not used!" Miles hollered before heading towards his own bedroom to rest.

"Yeah yeah." Scourge murmured. Sonic felt the extra tension vanish, it was only him and the other now. Already wanting to talk to his anti, he piped up with, "So, huh, this is how your Miles usually acts?" 

"Little Squirt? Yeah I guess, thought he would have been more moody If you weren't there. You saved me from dealing with him more than I have to," Scourge chuckled. 

"I see...well maybe you both shouldn't handle things so...violently. Maybe you should try to teach Miles how to respect you more, and be less rude. I'm not trying to judge you or anything, I know how hard things can be when dealing with someone younger than you," Sonic said with care, attempting to connect and guide the other. 

The green hedgehog frowned, "I ain't his dad. And you totally are judging me which I don't appreciate."

"That's exactly the reason why you should be more patient with him. Since he doesn't exactly have a father or mother figure to rely on." Sonic reasoned. 

Scourge waved his hand with boredom, "I don't have to be patient with anyone. I'm not a babysitter. Too late to do anything, he seems fine with it. It's like a dynamic." Seeing the other attempt to persuade him to change his "parenting" skills, Scourge made himself seem busy searching for rooms not in use. 

"This is serious, I'm still talking to you, green." Sonic wasn't amused, clearly seeing through the other. 

"You're talking too much, you know that?" Scourge grumbled before getting annoyed. "How come there's no free rooms! Who the hell locked these without my permission." 

The blue hedgehog cupped his cheeks as he let out a forced gasp, "Oh my chaos! No rooms for little ol' me? It's the end, somebody save me from this terrible fate of mine!" 

The other decided to play along, despite giving Sonic the stink eye the entire time. "Chaos it is awful! The only way to save you now is putting you in the dumpster out back! I'm positive that it isn't used!" He mimicked the over dramatic tone flawlessly. 

"H-hey! You wouldn't do that, right?" 

"If I was desperate enough-" Scourge joked before seeing Sonic still unsure of his response, "I was kidding! Don't take it seriously, of course not. I still need to play the whole-you're the new recruit thing." He finished with a sigh. 

"I'll take your word for it! Now that's settled, where do I sleep?" Sonic pointed to himself, as if he needed to clarify further. Scourge pondered to himself while staring at the other, not sure if his idea was the best that he had so far. Taking a deep breath before letting it go, he answered with slight nervousness.

"Well, if Fiona isn't here or doesn't feel like crashing in with me...then you can sleep in my room. Only because she ain't there." He clarified.

Sonic chuckled, not seeing why his anti sounded so unsure about it, "Huh, that doesn't seem bad to me. Better than sleeping in garbage, right?" 

"Take my word for it, it's definitely an upgrade being in the king's room," Scourge smirked before adding, "I had my time sleeping in filth so I know what I'm talking about." He murmured the last part before memorizing the not so flashy events he endured.

Green eyes looked at him with surprise and worriedness, "what?" 

"Oh was I talking to myself again? It's nothing, just stay right here so I can make sure Fiona isn't around, I'm just gonna ask Miles, alright?" 

The blue blur nodded as he gave a thumbs up. "Ok then, just don't keep me waiting for too long! I'll get lonely," he teased as he smiled at the other. Scourge grunted from his remarks being speeding towards Miles' room, knowing he was going to get yelled at from invading his brother's privacy. Sonic watched him go until he was out of sight. _I don't think it's worth asking, I'm surely going to crash with him now. Wonder how different or similar our rooms are…_ The hero couldn't help from pumping his fists into the air by the excitement of having a sort of sleep over with his anti. _Score one for Sonic! This is going better than I thought!_ He sighed contentedly before pressing his back on the wall, going further in his thoughts. _I always wondered how villains lived their lives without a stunning, handsome blue hedgehog like myself ruining their fun! Especially who I once considered as my archnemesis, excluding eggman._

"He won't be such a bad guy when I'm through with him." He chuckled. 

"Oh, what exactly are ya going to me?" Scourge replied, soon coming back from his semi calmed session with Miles. He grinned as Sonic jumped from his-not asked- response. 

"Nothing! Nothing-so what did Miles say? Yes or no?" Sonic stuttered as he pushed himself from the wall. The green hedgehog leaned on his front door as he crossed his arms.

"Well technically yes, Fiona is here, but she isn't 'too fond' of me right now-or something." Scourge muttered, "So my guess she was in the locked room I tried to open." _Not even a simple 'get the hell from my door'?_ Sheesh everyone's pissed at me right now.

"You alright, dude?" Sonic foolishly asked, knowing the answer already. His anti didn't attempt at joking about the matter. 

"Meh, more or less-look let's just sleep, alright! That's what you wanted." Scourge didn't wait for an answer as he gently creaked the door open. Ushering Sonic in with a slight push, the other didn't mind as he would prefer this instead of an actual push. Expecting a light source, Sonic winced by the dark, dimmed room. Not exactly making up any signs of furniture anywhere, he couldn't judge the room with much prescription.

"Erm, nice place you got here!" Sonic exclaimed. 

Scourge scratched his ear, wondering how on Moebius his counterpart could see anything in the room as he shut the only light that made sure he didn't run over anything expensive. "You must have better vision than I do, blue. I see shit." He chuckled.

Sonic shook his head, though he didn't know if the other noticed, "Oh c'mon, it's not that bad." He reassured the villain.

"No, I literally can't see shit," Scourge explained, "no use in turning on the lights if we're going to sleep. So don't bother asking." He slowly went towards his bed by using his hands for guidance. Sonic, not sure what else to do, did the same-though how was he supposed to know where it was? Finally, feeling silky covers between his fingers, he assumed he found his destination. A second later he felt a hand rest on his own gently. Blushing from the contact, he quickly yanked his hand away with a yip. Scourge noticed, not sure if he should be confused or offended by it. 

"Don't be shy, I'm not going to bite your hand off. Unless if you're into that sort of thing." Scourge teased, rather amused how Sonic was going to react when they settled in his king sized bed. 

"S-shut up!" Sonic piped, rather flustered from the unnecessary comments. Glad the other couldn't see him, he gently grasped his own hand, contemplating where to take it off since it was a common thing to do when going to bed. Scourge jumped on the bed as he slid his hands behind his quills and crossed his legs, the perfect sleeping position to hog the whole bed. 

"Just get in bed, already." 

"Huh, you don't have two beds?" Sonic assumed he was going to sleep on a separate bed, couch or something.

The green hedgehog resisted shaking his head or face palming, it was useless if Sonic couldn't see. "Blue, of course not! Who do you think I am? I share this bed with Fiona, don't tell me you either don't have a girlfriend, or you sleep next to Tails." 

Ignoring the girlfriend part as an attempt to annoy him, Sonic replied, "No, I don't share a bed with Tails. I have two beds, though I always seem to find Tails sleeping in his lab instead of his own room." 

"Right, _so_ sorry," Scourge said sarcastically, "I forgot you don't have a girlfriend. How's that going by the way?" 

Sonic huffed as he sat near the edge of the bed, probably he wasn't sure how close he was to the other. "It's going fine, actually! So nice of you for asking! It's not my biggest priority right now, and even if I was-I would be trying to find the right one, understand?" He wasn't going to break hearts if he was just meddling, unlike his counterpart.

Scourge kicked his shoes from his feet carelessly, not necessarily aiming for the other, but he wouldn't be bothered if that was the case. Looking at the direction he knew Sonic was by the shift of weight on the other side of the bed, he stared at him with lazy, bored eyes. "Right one? Now how can you possibly now who's the right one if you don't try, eh? Just pick a chick and see how it goes. You can always look for another, unless you're not as cool and sexy as I am!" Scourge said with immense pride and cockiness. 

"That's not how it works, Scourge. I wasn't expecting you to know, or give me good advice anyways," Sonic said with a frown. 

"Look, blue say what you want I'm trying to help ya! You ain't gonna find anybody I'd it took you this long already. You have loads of options, like pinkie for example. Maybe take a gander on her," Scourge grinned from the obvious no he was going to be answered with. 

Sonic shook his head, "Amy? She has a name you know, I'm starting to realize you have a habit of calling people by their color of fur." 

"Easier to remember than names." 

"I'm not going to argue with you about that. Back on topic-no way! She's a nice, decent girl, but she's way too obsessed with me."

Scourge rolled his eyes, "well if you don't want her, then I guess there's no problem for me to take a shot at it." He winked at his anti, knowing the other can guess his facial expressions by his tone. He felt the extra weight disappear as Sonic stood up and softly yelled.

"You better not! Why not take a shot with Rosy? She seems already interested in you." The blue blur retaliated with a grin.

Scourge went cold, his smug look changed to a scowl, showing his sharp teeth. "Don't joke around! She's bad shit crazy compared to your Amy! I'll take a hard pass, I'm with Fiona at the moment. Why not hook up with-damn I'm terrible at names-Rouge or Blaze? Any girl you've met is alright too." 

Sonic groaned as he explained to his counterpart how this was way different than choosing what color of glasses you want. "First of all, Rouge steals too much and has a thing for Knuckles and/or Shadow, I'm pretty sure. Blaze, well she's cool and all, but Silver would get upset. I'm surprised you didn't say anything about Sally, but either way no...she's with another guy." He responded with a sigh from the tiring topic, "I'm not like you, Scourge. I don't think of my friends like chess pieces I can easily pick and take out. I don't harass them." 

"No shit, you're vanilla flavored compared to me. Pft, if you want to be lonely then by my guest. It's not my sad life, anyway." Scourge shrugged as he began to relax his muscles. "For the love of chaos, get in the fucking bed," he cursed as he patted the other side of the bed, "I even made it nice and comfy for ya." 

Sonic gazed down, then looked at the faint outline of cold, annoyed sapphire eyes. Staring at the wall as if asking permission by the nonliving structure, his muzzle felt hot from Scourge's persuasive gestures. Slowly removing his shoes, and hearing the soft click of shades being strangely worn to sleep, he crawled into bed with his counterpart. 

The situation was...rather awkward to say the least. The blue hedgehog didn't take his eyes from the wall, opposite from the other as his muzzle still felt hot from the touch. No words were spoken after a while, Sonic wasn't sure if Scourge fell asleep or not. Quietly turning to glance at the other, he whispered out, "Hey, Scourge?" No reply from the villain. "Yo, green! You asleep?" He asked before gently poking Scourge's cheek, hoping to get a response, even a yell would be ok for him. Despite the one who recommended the green hedgehog to sleep, it didn't mean Sonic was ready to hit the hay. It didn't seem he was going to fall asleep in any given moment anyhow, so he proceeded doing what he could to wake the other up. After a while of doing the repetitive pokes and taps, Scourge growled before turning to Sonic-their noses brushed by mistake. How was he supposed to know how close the mischievous hedgehog was to him?

Sonic pulled away softly from the tiny bit of touch he received. His counterpart, fazed from the abrupt awakening, grinned sleepily. "It sure is funny how you get flustered so easily, blue." Scourge softly spoke, assuming his teasing could be identified despite his lack of usual loud volume. 

"How come you don't?" Sonic questioned as he pulled Scourge's covers to his muzzle. Feeling the blanket dragging to the other side, the green one chuckled. 

"If you're anything like me-which you aren't-you get used to such contact with the ladies. Not different with guys, I guess." Scourge bragged.

Sonic frowned as he nestled his face on the cream colored pillow. "You know, talking about how you get girls doesn't make you seem more attractive." _Just makes you seem like a douche._

"Eh, you're just jealous, I don't need to do anything to seem attractive-I already am. Why else do I have a girlfriend, and you don't?" Scourge interrogating the other with an eyebrow raised. 

"Because I'm too busy saving everyone and cleaning your messes. Don't forget Fiona was my girlfriend before you." Sonic reminded the other, "You probably wouldn't have met her without me, so you're welcome." _Though I'm regretting you ever seeing here all those years ago._ Expecting a snarl from his anti, Scourge didn't take it the wrong way and merely laughed.

"Gee thanks, wingman. Look how that turned out." 

Not wanting to go too far, Sonic couldn't resist his snarky combat either. "Don't push it in, you said she isn't too fond of you right now so there!' He finished out with his tongue sticking out.

"That's not your concern to talk about it," Scourge grumbled. _Yep I should have kept my mouth shut_. Sonic heard the change of tone and felt guilty afterwards.

"Um, why is that anyway?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something to do with me disappearing on her and the others for the last couple of weeks." 

Sonic grew alarmed, "Scourge, you can't do that to people! Why was it necessary to disappear for weeks?" 

"Bad guy stuff ok? Although-I did waste a day trying to kill you, remember! So you have some fault with this." Scourge reminded, as he tried to take the blame away from himself.

"Oh, right." Sonic whispered. _Though that was a day, don't blame the other days on me!_ He grew silent before facing away from the other hedgehog, surprisingly having enough from the bickering-which surprised Scourge. 

_Was that a bad thing to say, did I go too far?_ He tried to analyze Sonic, observing how his blue ears drooped a little. He could see Sonic hiding his face deep into the pillow, listening to the other's sighs. The hero wasn't sure why that comment made him upset, but he wasn't going to attempt on changing his mood. _It annoys me how easily I can get my feelings hurt by just a couple of sentences. I blame him from doing that...thing to me._

Scourge rolled his eyes, despising how much concern he felt towards Sonic at the moment. Slowly approaching the blue blur's side of the bed, he tapped his shoulder lightly. "Oh don't me you got upset by that, you know I was speaking the truth. I did try to kill you before all this complicated stuff happened-which didn't happen if anyone asks you." 

Sonic felt a squeezing sensation in the pit of his stomach. Turning around to meet the other, he gazed at him for a period of time. "What do you mean...nothing happened?" _Are we still not clear from that?_

"I said back at your house that nothing happened," Scourge said as he huffed to himself. 

"And I said back at my house that it _did_ happen. You need to stop denying it, it's exhausting to hear." Sonic remarked with a sad expression. It wasn't long when he felt Scourge's upper body rest on the bed again, except...maybe resting a bit closer to Sonic's side of the bed. Expecting the other to try to cheer him up, he was disappointed when that wasn't the case. _I'm just going to fall back asleep, why do we both keep talking about deep shit in the worst times?_

~~~~~~~

"Scourge?" Sonic's low voice echoed in the darkened room, not sure how much time had passed, he knew that it would take a couple of more hours for him to sleep if his pondering thought kept disturbing him. 

"Yeah, what is it?" Scourge didn't take his time to reply slowly, he wasn't in deep sleep like before. 

"Did you like it?"

Scourge, confused on what he was referring to stayed in silence. Although, he tilted his head to stare at Sonic's backside. 

"Scourge?"

"Be more specific, what are you talking about?"

The blue hedgehog gulped slightly before continuing, "you know, back at my place. When we did...the thing." 

The villain mustered a laugh, "thing? You have to be a little bit more descriptive, blue." 

Sonic puffed out his cheeks, not sure if the other was truly lost on what he was talking about, or purposefully messing with him. "Stop teasing me, you do know what I'm talking about. When you put your...erm…"

"My hard dick?" 

"Your wiener." 

Both responded at the same time, causing them both to realize who was more innocent than the other. Scourge was surprised he repressed his laughter, not in the mood to explain to everyone in the castle the reason for it.

"...in me. Did you like it, be honest." Sonic asked, his muzzle going pink again from Scourge's vulgar language describing his private body parts.

The green hedgehog didn't feel like answering his question,"Urgh, you know what? Here's an idea, we both should fall asleep right now. It's like midnight, already." Scourge answered while looking over at his alarm clock. "We have a big day tomorrow ya know." 

Sonic chuckled, "it's that late already? Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, but we sure do talk a lot more now." 

"Yup, and we can do that in the morning, so g'night." Scourge grumbled before positioning himself in a comfortable place. 

"But you didn't answer-"

His counterpart began to make fake, snoring noises. Sonic huffed as he glared at him, offended how the other would believe he could easily be fooled by the low tier acting. _Jerk. Why do I like this guy again? Should I really be forcing myself to believe I like him as a friend? That's sounds so dumb when I think about it, of course I like him more than that, I'm not fooling myself. Just fall asleep and pester the heck out of him in the morning._ Sonic cuddled the covers as he closed his emerald eyes, waiting for the sleep train to take him to dreamland. 

Scourge let out a muffled sigh, assuming Sonic fell asleep due to the lack of movement. _Finally, that wasn't as smooth as I wanted it to be. Knowing him, he's going to annoy the hell out of me by asking his question._ He chuckled as he stifled a yawn. _What do I expect, the guy is persistent. Perhaps I should try not being such an ass to him, maybe._ The villain closed his icy sapphire eyes while pulling the sheets closer to him. _Nah, remember that I'm here with him for one thing only. Just focus on getting Miles' tools in the morning._ If his righteous counterpart keeps attempting to befriend the troublesome hedgehog, perhaps he would be the one to break the cold, ice from his intimidating stare. 


	6. Here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge and Sonic's morning in bed goes off to a rocky start. Miles orders for his brother to get out of bed and join him and the rest of the gang for breakfast. Sonic, being the one to wake him up, gets a scolding before both deciding eating was a good idea from their talks last night. As breakfast wasn't a blast either, especially when Fiona enters the picture, both hedgehogs start their mission of finding parts to fix the teleportation ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you're doing well. I'm excited because I'm so close into finishing polishing previous chapters and posting them. Only this one and one other chapter to go before I starts adding new parts to the story. I don't know how long this will take, but I'm having fun just writing. Hope you enjoy my story and please have a good day/night. See you soon!

The ringing of an alarm clock vibrated throughout the King's lightened room. Sonic's sensitive ears perked up from the provoking noise. Still tired from barely getting a full night's rest, due to the bickering between two enemies; the hedgehog yawned softly. Attempting to do his usual routine in the morning that consisted of sitting up and stretching; he couldn't, for some strange reason. It felt like something, or someone was holding him down to the bed. Struggling to break free as best as he could to no avail, and not a single budge of progress. Rather annoyed by this point, Sonic decided to open his eyes that refused to initially. 

Shimmering emerald spheres met faint sunlight that crept from the dark curtains of the windows. The blue furred hedgehog looked down to finally notice arms wrapped around his peachy lower stomach. He croaked with an uncertain "Wah?" Not fully awake just yet, he tried to move again. _Is someone in my room? In my bed?_ Racing thoughts were soon answered as it later came to him; he wasn't in his room. Or even on his home planet for that matter. Going back to previous events, Sonic reimagined what had occurred: _Oh, right Scourge and I had a fight, something something, I stopped him from trashing most of station square, we talked about stuff, something happened, I followed him to Moebius, and here I am...yeah that's it._

Organizing his scattered thoughts; his neck felt warm and steady breathing. The hero turned around with caution. His eyes widened as his mouth formed an o shape of surprisement. His counterpart laid there next to him, strong hands held him firmly, but not so tight to hurt him. Sonic had no idea what to do at the moment besides squeal a "Wah!" again. Futile attempts of wiggling himself free was a no show. Having a mini freak out as he imagined what would happen when Scourge wakes up to find themselves in such an intimate position, he could think of the many scenarios all at once. Sighing in defeat, he merely watched the other hug him like a teddy bear, or something similar, but just as sweet as an embrace. 

The villain's breathing was tranquil, and somewhat comforting to the hero. Sonic's back felt the other's scarred peach chest rise up, and then fall in perfect rhythm. Smiling from just experiencing a simple contact, a light pink blush plastered on his muzzle. "Hey sleepy head, wakey wakey it's time to get up," the teasing hedgehog said soothingly. Scourge may not have heard him, as he merely exhaled deeply with his nose before resuming his quiet slumber. Of course, the awakened being didn't mind at all. _Might as well just fall back asleep._ He laid back down to meet the bed's tempting covers, as he let the other snuggle up against him. 

* _thump thump*_ A few knocks were heard from behind the door that shielded them from wandering eyes and public viewing. Sonic's attention was swiftly turned from the nice thought of sleeping in, to reality. His chill mood quickly changed to nervousness. He hoped the person knocking wasn't Fiona, or anyone else that wanted to barge in. "Oh no," he whispered from the nightmarish thought. 

"Scourge?" A familiar young, and stern voice asked for the green hedgehog. _Oh chaos, is that Miles? Just my luck!_ Not brave enough to answer for his anti, Sonic turned to Scourge once more, as he shook his shoulders while wiggling to escape the other's grasp. The roughness made Scourge grunt in discomfort; he held onto the frantic hedgehog tighter than before to stop any movement to awake him. 

The young kitsune began to lose his patience, was he the only responsible one in this "family?" "Scourge, open the door before I do so myself. Be properly dressed-if I can even count that torn up jacket of yours as proper-I don't want to see you doing anything mischievous in there!" Miles said annoyingly while he kept knocking. 

_Mischievous?! What?!_ Sonic blushed hotter from that crude assumption; his whole body began to shake the bed, as he screamed whispered to the tempered hedgehog. "Scourge, now is a good time to wake up!" Surprisingly, it led to no changes from the other. Only making worse for both of them; Scourge frowned, showing his bare teeth while pulling the blue blur closer to him. At this point, Sonic could feel his heartbeat on his bare skin. "Wake up!" _I'm panicking, what do I do?!_

"Quiet down...Fiona...did you use...new shampoo? So soft…" The green hedgehog mustered out; dreaming contentedly as he nuzzled his counterpart. 

"Scourge, I swear to chaos!" Miles shouted. Sonic blushed madly as he could practically feel Scourge's shaft press against him. The feeling soon changed to annoyance, frowning at the mention of the female fox. _Fiona? Does he think?_ He shook his head from the foolish thoughts forming. _Concentrate! This isn't the time for that!_

"I'm opening the door!" Miles hissed, as he roughly turned the knob with force. 

"SCOURGE!" 

The shriek of his name being called, shot confused, sapphire eyes wide open with frantic anger. Growling from something other than his alarm clock to disturb him from his beauty sleep, he shoved the other to the floor with no hesitation. He received an elbow to the stomach as Sonic attempted to break from the somewhat released grip on him by himself. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" Scourge snarled at his anti, Sonic desperately wrapped himself with the sheets to cover his embarrassing appearance, and identity. The fuming villain turned his attention to his little brother, as he entered the room with arms crossed. 

"I should be the one asking you that. What took you so long to wake up; what made you _so busy_ that you couldn't open the door!" Miles demanded to know. Still dazzled from the abruptness of his dreams, it took a moment for the green one to take in what just happened. 

"What?" Is what he responded with while rubbing his head. Sonic took his anti's slowness to sneakily dress himself with his cloak under the covers. He gazed at the other while adjusting the disguise that bugged him,despite only wearing it a few times. Feeling very bad due to forcefully awakening Scourge; he had no other choice, this was the only way to cover up their secret. _I saved both of us questions, I hope he doesn't act like a butt towards me. He should be thanking me._

Miles sighed, "Never mind you idiot, breakfast is ready. Put on your socks and shoes." _Not going to mention why that newbie is there with you. It'll be answered when you have something to eat._ The two tailed kitsune turned his back towards him as he stormed off. 

"Yeah yeah." Scourge grunted, standing up and brushing himself from any dust or quills. Sonic did so as well after revealing himself beside the bed. He attempted to start off the day with a warm smile, "morning, Scourge!" What the cheery hedgehog got in return was a not so nice glare and a scowl. 

"What the hell was that for, screaming into my ears?!" 

Sonic's attitude changed to guilt. "S-sorry! It sounds extreme when you say it like that! But you wouldn't wake up and Miles was knocking on the door. I didn't have my cloak on and…" that was all that was murmured from the apologetic hero. 

Scourge snorted as he placed a hand on his hip while making a gesture with his other hand. "Oh, so you couldn't just walk up to the door and open it? You think you're too privileged here just because you're a goody two shoes?" He said with sarcasm. 

"Did you not listen to me? I didn't have my cloak on, and I couldn't put it on with you hugging me from behind!" Sonic defended himself with slight volume to his voice. He hated being shouted at from his counterpart, being described as a snobby and bratty hedgehog wasn't so pleasant either. 

"Eh?" Scourge gave a look, not believing it as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Yes, you were hugging me, so stop yelling already so early in the day!"

"You're the one yelling now, blue. That's impossible I would never." 

Sonic huffed, "let me finish, you would so! While I'm ranting-might as well say that you talk in your sleep. You were like, 'Quiet down, Fiona. A-and you're fur is so soft…'" Sonic reassured him. The hedgehog felt hurt at the moment and he hated how his voice cracked from being judged by icy eyes. 

Scourge rolled his eyes at the display before calming himself down. "Ok, shut up! If I said Fiona then I buy your story. Don't tell anyone that I hugged you though, alright?" 

"Fine, whatever," Sonic replied with saltiness. The green hedgehog grinned at him while placing his arm around the blue one's body. 

"I like your attitude, Blue it's so refreshing than putting up with your optimism all the damn time. Turn it down, oh c'mon. Don't get all sad on me when I yell at you, it's a habit- better get used to it. Don't take it too personally." Scourge joke. Sonic didn't find it amusing, crossing his arms, but not freeing himself from the loose hold. 

"I'm not sad, I just don't like your yelling." 

"Geez, then don't act like it to annoy me. Let's just go eat sunshine." He mocked Sonic's tone before dressing themselves to go to the dining area. Scourge could already smell the rich good as he led the 'new recruit' to the polished table. The cloaked hedgehog hummed to himself, hoping to get in a better mood. He turned around to see Miles' two tails holding plates filled with yummy breakfast to the light brown table. Scratching his ear with amusement and chuckling about the display, he thought to himself. _I didn't know tails could work like that. I should teach Tails to do that too._

His thoughts soon vanished as he recognized members filing into the dining room. Members that were part of Scourge's troublesome gang-more specifically the Suppression Squad. Alicia-Sally's anti-leaned on a chair, playfully using her whip as if she was hitting some poor fellow with. Giggling from the thought, she turned her attention to the hedgehogs in front of her. 

"Hey, Miles you didn't tell me Scourge was back," she said with a frown. 

"I'm quite positive I did, but he's here nonetheless." Miles muttered back, equally sharing the negative views towards their leader's return. Setting the silverware in the meantime, Patch appeared as well, almost dropping his plate when he caught sight of the green villain. 

"Oh, it's you." 

"The one and only. You guys have to work on your happy faces, how you doing, Alicia?" Scourge asked with a wink and grin. She merely tst and crossed her arms, definitely not working on her happy face. Scourge chuckled, expecting her reaction-he remembered how she flirted with him until Fiona came along to replace her-before looking back at Patch. "Nice to see too, eyepatch." 

"Can't say the same to you, 'boss.'" Patch muttered. Scourge, of course, ignored and slightly chuckled.

"Oh c'mon you guys! The party is just getting started now that your beloved king is here. It feels like someone died here." He chided with much cockiness before asking, "By the way, where is Fiona?" Not bothering to ask for the other teammate, he much rather know about his girlfriend. 

"Why do you want to know?" Sonic heard himself softly slip out that unneeded question. Scourge having sharp ears as well, and close to the other whispered back, "because she's my girlfriend? You still salty about me stealing her away?" He added in a tease to irritate the hedgehog. Miles soon finished preparing the table before looking at his big brother. 

"She should be arriving soon," he merely responded while taking a seat. The red, female fox made her way to the dining table the second after. Her expression did not indicate any signs of happiness, more like unamusement to her boyfriend when she glanced at him. 

She stomped over to him and immediately asked, "what are you doing here?" Exclaiming like she didn't ignore him last night.

"Oh you know, just wandering around the neighborhood and decided to drop by," Scourge replied with a shrug. _I'm definitely not going to ask about last night. I can see she's pissed enough as it is._

"You realize how long it's been since I've seen you?" Fiona stated with a huff, her foot tapping the ground.

Scourge grinned, "I wasn't gone for that long, yet you missed me so quickly? I was just having some alone time." He insisted, ignoring Sonic's glare. He wasn't entirely lying, he was alone until he decided to have fun with his counterpart. 

"You always say that, you could have given me a heads up you know!"

"Alright I'll be sure to give you a heads up next time, toots." The villain chuckled before leaning into her ear, "Only if you give me head at some point today." He added with full flirt in his tone. 

Fiona scoffed as she rolled her eyes, before smirking at the dirty hedgehog. "Fine, but you better keep your promise this time." She said while wrapping her arms around his neck. It wasn't long before she made the green hedgehog her custom chair at the table. 

Sonic frowned at the couple, disgusted from hearing Scourge's grotesque request. His discomfort was hidden by his cloak, and he wasn't alone with his emotions. The other members complained about the display, as they just wanted to enjoy their breakfast. Miles cleared his throat before calling them out, "Don't get love dovey, the table is for eating food, not anything else." 

Alicia chuckled as she glared at Sonic's surprised expression at Miles' comment. "Who's this cloaked fella?" She asked while smiling sinisterly at him, gripping her whip the whole time. "Can I use him for some training?" 

"You sure ain't shy asking that when you barely know the guy." Scourge answered with a frown. _I'm the only one who can use him for any type of training._ Sonic sitting right next to him yipped from her question, he certainly didn't want to train with her-or anybody else for that matter. 

"Well, can I?" Alicia gave an innocent smile at her former boyfriend with hopes of him saying yes. 

"No, you can't whip him to death if that's what you're asking for." The green hedgehog explained casually, before chopping down his pancakes. He knew very well his counterpart was going to have a talk with him afterwards of everyone's violent tendencies. 

"You're no fun anymore, you know that?" Alicia said with disappointment while she stuck her tongue at him. Sonic sighed in relief by the rejection. _I wouldn't have been surprised if Scourge actually said yes. I wonder how their conversations are when they eat together._ He thought to himself while eating, making sure his cloak didn't get dirty from it. 

Fiona looked at Sonic with curiosity before asking, "Who is this guy, Scourge?" 

"A new recruit, obviously. I found him fighting real good in the streets so I brought him here." Scourge replied blandly. 

_He lies like it's nothing!_ Sonic couldn't see any signs of the green king fibbing, the blue blur most likely would have been convinced by the 'truth' if he wasn't part of the lie. 

"Hmm, alright then." Fiona was satisfied with that answer, sipping her beverage in contentment. She soon placed her glass down, as she leaned herself on Scourge-which he didn't mind the slightest, unlike another hedgehog. "So what were you doing all alone, Scourge?" 

The green hedgehog wrapped his arm around the fox as he slyly smirked at her. "Oh you know, doing my usual misdeeds and occasionally causing mayhem. " Sonic felt isolated from the touchy contact not being done with him, he felt embarrassed that he was hurt by the display-or something much more stronger than that. _Why is he doing that in front of me? No, the question is why doesn't he do that to me?_ Realizing what he was thinking, the hero shook his head. _Keep it together, Sonic. She is his girlfriend after all-which he cheated on, with me._

Patch rolled his eyes, "Oh really, how so?" 

Knowing the question was asked to make him look bad, Scourge glared at him. "I don't know, does trashing Station Square in Mobius prime count as causing mayhem?" 

Miles rolled his eyes at the immature display before ushering them. "Let's not discuss how Scourge's deeds are considered mayhem or not. I would like to know more about our new member. He hasn't spoken much ever since he arrived here." The two tailed kitsune looked over at Sonic with a calm, but imitating expression. "So tell us newbie, a bit about yourself. Don't be shy to discuss what crimes you have committed." 

"Yeah!" Alicia agreed with a sharp laugh. Sonic choked on his food, but then gulped it down due to the attention drawing towards him. 

"Uh well, as Scourge already said, I'm a fighter in the streets." He replied as calmly as he could while fiddling with his cloak. His voice tried to imitate a deeper tone to it. 

"How humble of you-"

"What's your name!" Alicia piped up while she intentionally gripped her whip in view. Sonic looked at Scourge with slight panic, hoping for some help. The king chuckled and answered for the blue hedgehog.

"Isn't it ironic that his name is Cloak? He felt so in touch with his name; he decided to wear one to fit the aesthetic." 

The squirrel seemed content with the answer as she continued to eat. Mustering a simple "cool," in response. 

Miles frowned, "Pardon my...interest in you _Cloak_ , but I was rather expecting a more detailed description of you. I'll let it slide, it is rather stressful at a new job." He said with elegance. _For now._

"Enough with the stupid questions! Cloak and I need to get found anyway." Scourge said impatiently. Sonic huffed softly, knowing what his counterpart wanted to do. 

"Couldn't it wait till after morning? I don't feel like I know this place so well." The blue hedgehog responded with an attempt of genuinity. _I don't feel like going back to Mobius just yet._

"Who's in charge here? Oh yeah, _me._ I say let's go! Perfect time to do something productive, now squirt, what do we need to get for the teleportation ring?" 

The young kitsune sighed, "someone's energetic today. Don't call me that. Here's the list," he said as he handed the piece of paper to Scourge. 

The villain snatched it and nodded quickly, scanning what was needed to get rid of a certain someone. "You better be ready to make this thing work, squirt. I'll be back in no time!" He piped before grabbing Sonic's head and rushing towards the door. 

They were stopped by the fox barking at them. "Scourge, don't you dare run away from me. Where the hell are you going?" _Without me._ Fiona quickly went up to her boyfriend with slight annoyance. It felt like always trying to catch up with a toddler. 

"Wherever these parts are, why you gonna miss me?" Scourge joked before adding, "don't make a scene in front of everyone now." Sonic rolled his eyes as he waited for the both of them to stop talking. 

"You jerk, you are not going off with an inexperienced, lowlife criminal, without me. Who knows how long you're coming back, if you even come back." Fiona glared at the both of them, "Might as well not fix the ring Miles, so our big _boss_ won't travel between worlds for fun and leave us without anything." 

"Don't involve me in this." Miles said before cleaning up the table, not necessarily caring about the situation. 

"Oh c'mon I'll come back. I said I was, trust me." Scourge reassured, but didn't promise. 

"Why can't I come with you? Why are you even taking this guy with you? He's a newbie!" Fiona complained to her boyfriend. The green hedgehog was about to retaliate before someone interjected.

"No!" 

His former girlfriend craned her neck at the hero. Having a confused complexion before she brushed it off. "I won't waste my anger on a newbie. Why not? What are you planning with my boyfriend?" _Is this some secret mission or something? What is he hiding from me?_

_He's not your boyfriend, he and I had a special moment together._ He thought while speaking with much more confidence, "Because-" He did not finish his sentence as an elbow to the stomach shut him up. He glared at Scourge for the violent treatment. 

"As much as I would love for you to come with me, babe...I have to...train this guy solo, ya know? He doesn't need any pretty distractions now, does he?" Scourge smirked by his own comments, ignoring Sonic's complaints of discomfort. It silenced the cloaked one afterwards. "Honestly I'd rather have a woman by my side, but it has to be this way." _Shut up, Scourge before I elbow you._

Fiona formed a smile as she heard the flattering comment of her looks, "Oh alright, if you put it like that. Come back as soon as you can, I'll be waiting for you." 

"Of course babe, see ya later. Take care of yourselves till I come back, ya hear? I didn't raise no sissies." The last remark was most likely meant for the youngest of the crew. The scowl he received was confirmation of his request being noted. _I got her so easily, I still got it!_ His gang-except Fiona, grumbled before nodding. Opening the door, the two hedgehogs-one being dragged-bolted out of the castle. Scourge still holding Sonic's hand made him the blue blur feel a bit better. They both stopped when they were away from the structure, at a fairly far distance. "That was a close on, right blue?" Scourge chuckled. Sonic didn't answer, only crossing his arms after taking his hood off. His expression showed bitterness to the king.

"What?" The villain was baffled. 

"What do you mean, what? You hit me in the stomach to shut me up before talking to Fiona!"

The other slightly growled, "You were going to blow it for the both of us! And I don't mean the good kind, what was I supposed to do?" 

"You don't have to resort to violence to quiet me! You could have politely said hush!" Sonic retaliated. 

Scourge rubbed his head, softly mumbling, "oh my chaos, I have to deal with this." 

"What do you mean by that, huh?" Sonic asked with a mixture of hurt and offence in his voice.

"Nothing nothing," the green blur replied while pushing his hands away from the other, "what were you trying to say to Fiona, anyway? You don't mind me asking, right?" He decided not to push Sonic over the edge just yet as he himself had to regain his cool. 

"Nothing extreme as you might have thought. I was just saying that she couldn't come with Ms because it was private," the hero stated before thinking. _Perhaps telling her how I felt._

"Oh huh, that wouldn't have been so bad. Although she might have seen that the wrong way, heh. Anyway, let's just get going." Scourge reminded the other while speeding off through the layers of dried fields. 

"Hey wait, I'm not done talking about this!" Sonic called out while going after him with tremendous speed, and annoyance. Scourge sped through the burnt fields he intentionally lit in flames each time he wanted to take a quick job every now and then. Surely, if he ran without a single consideration of nature, the place would have been turned to black dust by now. Possibly swirling away somehow in the misty, oceanic sky. The green hedgehog quickly glanced over his shoulder; his counterpart was following his trial-looking rather irritated from his attempt at running away from the situation. He couldn't help but slip a chuckle, it was barely heard due to the strong wind tides. 

"Scourge, stop running! Didn't you hear me, I said I wasn't done talking to you, mister!" Sonic shouted, knowing fully well the other could hear him, despite the obstacles of breezes in their way of clear conversation. Surprisingly, the other did close to a halt; the blue blue almost toppled over him. Turning pink from his common clumsiness, and the ting of touch between them. Scourge didn't seem to notice, as he merely shoved him lightly. 

"Alright, fine. I knew you were going to say, 'stop running from your problems' or something soon after. I won't stop you, continue rambling about shit I don't care about-I'm listening," the punk hedgehog casually slipped out, his lips formed an amused smirk. His hand began to play with his mangled ear in the meantime. 

This made the hero more furious than he already was. "Dude, not cool! Your attempt at being mean doesn't even make sense!" 

"Of course it makes sense," Scourge reassured, "you just don't understand sarcasm." Further explaining with pure mock in his voice, "How could you not see it coming? I'm far from being a goody two shoes such as yourself." He wasn't taking it seriously at all. 

Sonic huffed before crossing his arms, "you're just rude, you don't need to be an angel to have some manners." 

The green hedgehog chuckled, "since when did you have manners, blue? I've never seen you wear a stupid suit, use a napkin, or _not_ interrupt in someone's discussions." 

Knowing what the other was referring to, the hero tried to defend his position on the matter. "Chaos, I wasn't trying to get us caught! At least I listen to people; that counts as being polite." 

"I didn't bring you to teach me about manners, remember we need to find these parts to get you outta here." Scourge scoffed before giving any chance for Sonic to come up with more holy answers to bestow upon him. He took out the crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket, and scanned through the items again to make sure he knew where each one was. 

Sonic sighed from frustration, unlike Scourge, he didn't curse his brain out when he had any conflicts. _Never mind then._ "I won't tell you what I wanted to say."

"Sounds fine by me. Alright, so I need this...and that...and this...urgh what the fuck is this thing?" He mumbled out as he scratched his chin, hoping that doing so would help things make a bit more sense. Sonic half hoped his anti would at least wonder what he was going to say. Sadly though, Scourge never had the right mood or mind to see how important communication really was to him. _Since when was he ever in the right mind? All he's thinking about is sending my back to Mobius so he can do what he wants without being served justice._

"Why can't we just do this later in the day?" Sonic asked, knowing the answer already, but trying to unfocus the other. Whining so Scourge would look at him-which he did with a monotone expression. 

"Isn't it obvious? Your friends must be just **worried** **sick** about you." The green hedgehog fibbed beautifully, sounding like he truly meant it. That was far from the truth. _So you can get off my back and not be chained anymore._ "I don't need your team of freedom fighters excessively in my case." He added the extra statement to make his reasoning sound more like him. 

Sonic knew that was a flat out lie, rolling his eyes at Scourge, and himself from really wanting that as the true answer. Deciding to play along, he responded with, "Ok then." The blue hedgehog trotted over to him to peer over his shoulder. "What do we need anyway?" 

"Just nerd stuff," Scourge answered, a bit nervous to answer, he did not know what they needed other than bolts and screws. "Metal springs I'm pretty sure, a tracking device, you know normal geeky stuff." Sonic cocked his head to the side from the last part. _A tracking device?_

"Why would Miles need a tracking device?"

Scourge shrugged his shoulders, careful to not elbow Sonic in the face. He learned that the hedgehog wasn't too fond of it during breakfast. "Beat me, and I don't really care what it's for-as long as it fixes the ring. Ask squirt if you're dying to know." 

Sonic nodded despite the sarcasm seeping through his anti's voice. Though, he couldn't shake the thought of the certain device quickly from his curious mind. Trying to ignore it, he asked another question in the meantime. "Well, shall we get going then?" 

"Of course we can! As long as we don't have any interruption or useless babbling," Scourge taunted, mocking the other purposely. 

"I don't know if you know this yet, but you're very mean at times." 

"Oh, you think this is mean?" Scourge asked with forced interest, before positioning himself into speedy mode and zooming right past Sonic. The wind violently went through the hero's coat of azure fur, while making his balance of his body shake. 

"Hey!" 

"You really have no idea how mean I can get, blue. I even tried to kill ya, or is that something you tend to forget, eh?" Scourge questioned with a dark, sly smile, making it clearly audible for the other to hear. Sonic slightly froze from the unexpected reply, merely standing with a baffled expression. Gazing where Scourge's green quills turned into a blur, he saw him go straight into the broken city. 

He snapped out of it when his evil town vanished from view. "W-wait up!" Sonic's voice cracked before breaking through the sound barrier. His mind started to wander at the smenacing, disturbing response from the other.  _ That is strange, I don't forget...I just go along with it to make you good like me. I don't want to wait to see your evil side-or you're evilier side I guess.  _ Preferring not to ponder whether Scourge would have killed him or not yesterday, he shooed his worries away, focusing on catching up with the green hedgehog. 

He didn't think what he said to his good twin was scary. Thinking that Sonic was accustomed to threats, and his tendency to speak with no filter-it was normal to reveal his lesser side of teasing and mocking nature. He did have many outbursts of true seriousness, but he lacked to know most of that occurred without the meddling blue hedgehog. Recently, these outbursts diminished, only occurring with people he wasn't close to. Or even the opposite, occurring with people he bonded with-which wasn't many in the multiverse. Scourge's eyes wandered over to Sonic, who finally managed to be by his side. His cold eyes scanned the others facial features, knowing his words impacted him in some way. No way he was going to ask what was the matter; he didn't want Sonic-or anyone else-to think he had a soft side somewhere in the layers of bitterness and spitefulness he adorned. 

Making a sharp right, the two hedgehogs were in the anit Station Square once more. Thieves and homeless Moebiuns exchanged glances to the speedy beings, annoyed of their special born abilities and presence. Some because they didn't like having a king dictator ruling them, or just simply hating Scourge's overall character. The green hedgehog didn't notice, as he was too focused on getting the parts for Miles.  _ Finally, I can at least steal something! Hell, I wouldn't even mind being sent to the no zone jail to just break out for fun and action! _ He thought confidently with a smirk.  _ But don't get so wild me, just stealing some measly nuts and bolts should do it.  _

Sonic hesitantly glanced over to his counterpart, who was quite occupied with his inner bad boy thoughts to notice him.  _ What's he planning? I swear it better not be happiness getting rid of me. I'll be no longer here with him...chaos, now I got myself gloomy.  _

"Oh look, we're here!" Scourge's ecstatic voice penetrated Sonic's thoughts. The villain stopped running while soon facing a worn down, hardware shop. Sonic stopped shortly after, examining the store with utter interest. No different from other buildings, it wasn't in good condition. Broken wood greeted them, as there was no welcoming sign to state the store's name. Looking closely, the sign was smashed in the soil, battered with crooked nails and broken hammers. Sonic slightly winced at the scene.  _ And I thought the other store was ugly.  _

"Yo, blue you going in or what?" Scourge snapped at him. 

The hedgehog bolted his body, causing his back to straighten, and his hands to fall on his sides. "Huh? You mind repeating the question?" He mustered out.

"Do you need some iron or something? You keep blanking out on me, and frankly I don't want to deal with it." 

"I'm perfectly fine, Scourge. Thanks for asking about my health though, green." Sonic playfully teased the other. 

"Pft! I wasn't! If you're perfectly fine, then what is it? Are you scared or something? Is that why you're staring into space, and have that dumb look on ya?" Scourge questioned with full force; his hand was already on the door to push it wide open. Sonic shook his head immediately.

"What, of course not It just looks so worn down...I at least expect a decent store out here." The blue hedgehog admitted. 

"What are you talking about? This shop is way more in shape than the other stores in this damn city." Scourge replied with honesty before adding, "part of the reason I love it, makes it so much easier robbing shit." 

"Robbing  _ crap _ that isn't worth stealing. At least in my world, there's actual stuff worth something." Sonic murmured before looking at him strangely. "You're ok with a building looking like this just because of that?"

"Why did you think I went to your planet a lot in the first place? You wouldn't know, you're not the one stealing!" He snorted before continuing, "Of course I'm ok with it, I don't judge a book by its cover. Nor am I a scaredy cat to dig a little, that's why I'm going in." 

Sonic tried to make himself more at ease, "Don't you mean a scaredy hedgehog?" He softly teased the other.

Scourge scoffed in response, but expressed an assumed grin on his muzzle. "Touche, anyway don't become a smartass on me. I already have one of those at home," he chuckled. Sonic couldn't help but laugh, feeling better than before.

"Alright, Mr.Bad." 

The other looked at him before marching into the store, Sonic tagging along behind. The amount of dirty, brown water splattered on the cracked black and white tiles, almost made the unprepared hedgehog lose balance. He was relieved that Scourge was close enough to use his shoulders to prevent any falling mishaps. Scourge merely grumbled when it came to this, but didn't bother to yell from touching him. 

Both of them went straight towards the counter, it was the only object in decent condition, surprisingly. A fairly young, male bunny crept behind the counter, seeming quite bored being alone in the vacant store. Sonic couldn't tell if the Moebiun was alive or not. Judging by the dark bags around the clerk's coffee coloured eyes, his mouth slightly opened, and the overall expression, you could probably mistake him as a victim of deadly boredom. As soon as the light brown rabbit caught sight of Scourge, and the mysterious cloaked figure grasping the villain's shoulders; he perked from his dead expression, to a giddy one fairly quickly. 

"M-may I help you, kind s-sirs?" The rabbit stuttered, staring meekly at Scourge. The entertained hedgehog looked straight at the teenage anti mobiun, knowing what the poor sap was going through at the moment-possibly wondering why the king paid a visit. He laughed at the kid's prepubescent voice. 

"Take a lesson from me, kid. You gotta work on your voice there." Scourge chided with a grin, Sonic slightly revealed his face to see the frightened clerk. 

"I will, sir!" He responded quickly, trying to act sincerely as possible. 

"Woah don't call me sir, you're making me sound like an old man over here! Call me your majesty, will ya?" Scourge emphasized, pleased with the obedience of at least someone inside the store. 

The rabbit nodded, "of course, your majesty. My stupid mistake!" 

"Now that's more like it! You should take a lesson from my good friend, right Cloak?" 

Sonic eyed him before turning his attention towards the teenager. "What's your name, kiddo?" He asked with warmness in his soothing voice. He ignored Scourge's dumbfounded expression, clearly not expecting for him to give a stranger some kindness. 

The rabbit looked at Sonic strangely-almost suspiciously, before replying. "Brian." He hoped this cloaked figure wasn't going to take advantage of him, just because Scourge was around. Or just toy with him, people associated with the villain never displayed good qualities. 

Sonic smiled at him, "That's a nice name. Nice to meet you." 

"T-thanks." Brian stuttered, confused on how nice this supposed Cloak was acting. Scourge glared at him with-was it envy? Either way, he gave the same glare to Sonic.

"Are you planning on an ambush, or something?" Brian couldn't help but ask. Sonic waved his hands around while shaking his head. 

"No! Of course not, why would we? You seem nice!" Scourge grumbled to himself in annoyance from the lack of understanding, and unwanted kindness Sonic displayed before him.

"You're supposed to be one of my gang members, you idiot!" 

"Oh," Sonic answered before covering his mouth with the dark fabric. Not wanting to fight in front of the kid. 

Brian looked skeptical moments before asking, "what, he's in your gang?" 

"Sadly yes," Scourge nodded disappointedly. "I know you people expect only the best, but I was running out of options." 

In return, the green hedgehog received a small nudge on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Exactly." 

"So are you going to ambush m-me? You don't have to, please just take what you need! Take all of it!" Brian pleaded desperately, and already opened the broken cash register to throw money at Scourge. 

Scourge would have been furious if people decided throwing stuff at him was no big deal. Instead, he grinned widely that it was money being thrown, instead of bricks or anything unpleasant. "Oh ho! Don't mind if I do, you clerks are always so generous towards me. Tell you what, give me everything you man, and I'll let you live." Scourge piped, as he stuffed the valuable assets in his pockets.

"Yes, your majesty!" 

Sonic gasped, frowning disappointedly at his greedy anti. "Scourge, return that money to Brian this instance! It's not yours to steal!" He demanded.

"It is now!"

"We weren't even planning on ambu-" Scourge immediately shocked his free hand to Sonic's babbling mouth, causing a few dollar bills and rings to fall out of his jacket. "Shut up, and let me have this." He whispered to his recruit.

"Scrmph! Stmp!" Sonic tried to talk through Scourge's hand, but to no avail. Only inhaling the musky scent of metallic untangled in the fabric glove. He gave up so the other would let his mouth go free from his clutches. 

"Why thanks a bunch kid, you saved yourself from the king!" Scourge snickered before patting his own back in victory. The victim nodded sheepishly, hoping the two hedgehogs would leave him alone now. Sadly, that wouldn't be the case as the leader of the well known gang, paused and pondered over something. 

"What's the matter, your majesty?" Sonic said with sarcasm and interest, a bit puzzled on why the green one stopped bragging about himself.

"I feel like we came here for a reason other than robbing this guy," Scourge stated with a mumble, "a much boring reason."

"Were you trying to buy something here? Maybe a nice hammer, or a weapon?" Brian suggested.

"No no, I already have my fists, and my good ol fashion knife as a weapon."  _ Not counting my devilishly good looks and speed, mind you.  _ Scourge thought with extreme pride and cockiness. Sonic looked at the other with franticness.  _ Wait he brought his knife here?! What did he expect to use it for?! _

"Scourge, we came here for the stuff on Miles' list, remember?" Sonic told the villain without stuttering. The king's face soon lit up in realization, he chuckled afterwards.

"Oh right, I was having too much fun I simply forgot." Scourge glanced directly at the clerk and asked, "do you have any of these things in your 'store?'" He soon took out the paper and handed it to him. 

Brian accepted the list and read it carefully, but quickly. He slightly gulped, hesitant to tell his customers the bad news.  "Well?" Scourge leaned on the counters, his eyebrow raised in question. 

"Um...no sorry. Sadly we don't have these types of equipment here." 

"What?!" The green hedgehog slammed his fists onto the once decent countertop, the cracks visible on the dusty furniture. 

Sonic and Brian flinched, one of them more scared than the other. The hero tried to calm his twin down. "Scourge, be cool! Take deep breaths."

"Shut it!" He yelled at his suffocating counterpart before focusing his attention to the rabbit. "What the fruck do you mean you don't have these?! This is a hardware shop!" Scourge growled.  _ I came all the way specifically for this!  _

The clerk whimpered in response. "Folks couldn't afford these materials so we threw the last stock away…" 

Sonic raised his brow from the reasoning. "Why couldn't you just lower the price?" 

Brian scratched his head in slight embarrassment. "I didn't think about that." 

"Where the hell did you throw them?" Scourge asked with less irritation in his voice. As long as they were somewhere on this planet, it was fine-just fine. 

"The dump, they were thrown away a few hours ago." He whispered.  _ Please don't kill me.  _ "The materials you're looking for should still be there." 

Scourge huffed in annoyance. He shed Sonic who had his hands on his shoulders, really believing that would have stopped him from ripping everything to shreds. The anti Mobiun scoffed from the assumption, but not enough to disprove it. Surprisingly, it did work somewhat, but he didn't dare say it out loud. Most likely, if Scourge went alone or went with Fiona, his knife definitely would have been used before attempting to use his words. "Well now, who's the lucky fucker today?" He responded with pure sarcasm and bitterness. Sonic kept giving glances at him, but he ignored them until they were out of there. "Alright, I'll take me leave from this stupid place. Next time I come here, you better have the goods I need. You won't be so lucky then, rabbit." He warned with utter menace. 

Brian gulped, "what are the goods you need for next time?" Scourge whispered into the clerk's ear, the rabbit nodded in understanding. "Got it, I'll definitely have an extra stock for you when you return."  _ Oh chaos, please don't ever return. _

"Being a sucker for me now? Good, take care now, try not to be attacked by anyone-besides me and my gang of course." Scourge remarked with a sharp laugh. Brain chuckled timidly, nodding for the hundredth time.Sonic wanted to speak up, but the green fellow already grabbed his wrists, and practically dragged him from the shop. 

The cloaked hedgehog took his wrists away from his doppleganger when they were hit with not so fresh air from the outside world. "What's wrong with you!" He said with a temper. 

Scourge blinked at him nonchalantly, "what are you talking about now?" 

"You just threatened an innocent citizen, and then you laughed at him for being terrified!" Sonic remarked.  _ Why must you be like this? _

"Innocent? You really don't understand this place, do you blue?" The villain pointed out with annoyance.  _ How the hell do you know about how innocent he is huh.  _

Sonic shook his head, wondering what the other thought about being innocent. "Maybe you're the one who doesn't understand this place. You can't assume everyone is instantly bad,  _ just _ because they are meant to be the complete opposite of a replica of them in my world." 

"That doesn't even make sense! I grew up and survived this hellhole!" Scourge barked with intensity, "don't start about the other bullshit to hide what you think about people here!"  _ And ME. _

"You never know since you don't bother, maybe he's a nice kid who just wants some money for a skateboard, or something." Sonic quietly said, not wanting to cause a scene out of the open. He would surely be blamed for it if the other notices.

"What do you know? Just tell me, are you fond of that little wimp?" Scourge questioned aggressively. 

Sonic huffed from the accusation, "being nice to someone doesn't mean you love the person in a way other than politeness or platonic relationships. If that's what you're talking About." He explained calmly. His impatience drifted away when Scourge grew quiet for a moment 

He quickly added, "but you can be nice to someone if you love them romantically. It depends on the situation." 

Scourge scoffed, knowing that his silence queried the other in his feelings right now. "Whatever, I didn't need the explanation. I have a girlfriend to teach me that." On the inside, he felt relief for some odd reason. Was it due to Sonic explaining his attempts and reasoning for fixing their relationship was of pity?  _ Hell no, I don't care if that blue fucker doesn't like me! _ The conflicted hedgehog argued to himself. 

Sonic gave a small smile to him, "I don't know, you seemed a bit off what I said about being nice to you. Even adding Fiona to hide whatever that you're hiding." He said playfully. 

"What are you a therapist or something?" Scourge murmured under his breath before crossing his arms in slight embarrassment. "Let's just go to the dump already, that stupid ring isn't going to fix itself." 

Sonic chuckled and complied this time, "Ok, Scourge."


	7. Some Mishaps Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hedgehogs started their first steps of fixing the teleportation ring by digging through the garbage. Although, it was Scourge who primarily found some of the parts. Realizing the tracking device was yet not found, they decided to return to the castle and take a bath before getting ready for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do much polishing in this chapter because it was recently posted a few months ago in the other website instead of years lol. Either way, I'm glad everything is now in place and pasted for you guys to read. I'll try to update with new chapters soon. I hope you all have a good day/night! See you soon!

As the two hedgehogs made their way towards the dumpster, it wasn't a surprise that there would be complaints about the stench which surrounded them.

The cloaked hero pinched his nose while chuckling, "This is just how I imagined how a dumpster would smell like." Even with his futile attempts at waving the strong odor, it made no impact in clearing it away. Scourge rolled his eyes at Sonic's attempt in lightening the mood, merely muttering a "shut up" as he immediately began to uncover the mounds of filth that were an obstacle to him.

Sonic cocked his head to the side, if his face wasn't covered by the cloth, Scourge would have found the gesture almost cute if he constantly didn't deny his emotions. "Hey you don't have to immediately dig your hands in the trash! Maybe If we both scan the place first, we'll see the parts without getting ourselves dirty," he offered to his alternative counterpart.

Scourge scoffed as he stood up from his crouched position, pointing at his jacket and shoes to signal the late offer. "Kinda already started digging, blue. Don't be such a sissy and get dirty and help! I ain't got all day!"

"Hey you don't have to be mean now that we're out of public view! And I'm not a sissy, I just wanted to make things easier for us." Sonic answered with a pout as he took off the cloak from his face. _Actually you don't have to be mean in public view either._

"Welp you can start by making it **easier** for me if you lend a helping hand, that is your job to help ain't it?" Scourge chuckled at the last bit as he flicked some waste onto the blue blur, causing Sonic to yelp and frown at him. "Big hero too afraid to touch garbage, how hilarious. Next time when you pick a fight with me I'll keep this in mind," he further teased him, continuing to chuck stuff at him.

"Quit it! You're ruining my clothes!" Sonic began to dodge as best as he could without tripping over the cloak with his sneakers.

Scourge paid no mind as his prime goal of finding lost parts was set aside, annoying the hell out of Sonic was much more entertaining, "Yeah, the clothes that I got for you. What a shame dirtying my present, " he said with pure mock in his voice. Sonic couldn't help but show a tint of pink in his muzzle with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

"The most torn up cloak you got for me on purpose! Is it even a present if you shoplift it? I'm wearing stolen clothes!" Sonic interjected as he threw a crumbled up piece of paper towards Scourge. It made the villian laugh as he easily swatted it from his body.

"If it bothers ya so much why dontcha take it off, hmm?" He offered, mimicking Sonic from before. "You do look much better without it." He could tell it flustered Sonic when he used his perverted tone and phrases so smoothily, it couldn't be helped.

"It was your idea to cover myself, so I won't be doing that...just to please you..you pervert!"

"Oh don't make such a fuss it's not a bad thing being perverted if you're into that sort of thing." Scourge reasoned with him, in an instant, he was behind the blue hedgehog and ripped off the cloak in one tug. "Besides you can't deny what I tell ya to do, it's just not how I handle things here." He whispered in the other's twitchy ear, his gloved hands firmly clutching his shoulders.

"Wah! Really, right now? We're in plain sight!" Sonic began to stammer, his emerald eyes scanned the vicinity, who knows if teenagers or the trash collecters were nearby. "I can't be seen here!"

Scourge huffed as he moved his hands, stopping at blue slender hips. "Just a moment ago you didn't seem to care if you got caught here, don't worry about it who would be near the dumpsters, huh?" He softly straddled the other, not caring if his stained gloves disgusted his enemy in the slightest.

"S-scourge...we're at the dumpster this is... literally the worst place to do anything besides throwing trash away..." he breathed softly, Sonic's only reply was a tsk and more carressing at his hips.

"I've done it in worst places, trust me. I'm not scared doing it here."

Sonic's urges quickly dissappeared, rapidly turning into distaste, "Dude, gross!" What surpised Scourge was the immediate removal of his hands from the other's hips and a glare. He seemed dumbfounded as he watched the speedster pluck his disguise back on and turn his back on him.

"Let's just get the parts for now."

Oh how that irritated Scourge, _Who does he think he is, not following my orders?! I'll be sure to not even give this fucker one wave of friendliness!_ "That's what I said before, don't try to act like it was your plan!" He scoffed, kneeling on the firm ground, resuming his digging. The thought of getting rid of the goody two shoes for his own interests made him increase his speed of swiping and prodding.

~~~~~~~

Sonic didn't feel like helping him despite the minutes going by, merely supporting himself on the concrete wall. His mind started to imagine what horrible places Scourge did his...well usual business. _Why do I have to think about this now surrounded by trash? Maybe I should just accept me going home empty-handed..._

"Blue, quite your daydreaming, I found the materials. Or at least 2/3rds of it, no thanks to you by the way." Sonic shook his head as he glanced over to Scourge throwing the metal parts in the air carelessly.

"Wonderful, but what about the other thing Miles told us to get?"

"It was the tracking device, figures that nobody threw that away. " Scourge replied, confident there was indeed, no such gadgets here. It didn't take long for him to know that, all the trash in the dumpster and outside was thrown into variety of places, left there for the poor moebiun to clean up.

Sonic scratched his chin with curiosity, "But why would he need a tracking device in a portal ring?"

"Hell if I know, I'm not the nerd in my group, and if I don't know-you don't either." He shrugged his shoulders after brushing off anything that wasn't there before. luckily, his green quills were left untouched and his shades remained glossy. "Anyway, it's not my job to question it. My job is to get you the hell outta here."

Sonic sighed, "You really shouldn't brush off very obvious warnings. If my little brother was going to rebuilt a portal thing, he'd ask for a device...well portaly."

"Pft, you're reading too much into this. It's probably something about tracking the places where I want to go or something." It didn't make a whole lot of sense for the hero, but it was slightly logical for the other, and it was good enough for him.

"No, seriously...I don't really trust your Miles, or your gang. You shouldn't either, you experienced first hand their lack of sympathy to abandon you."

" **Enough,** Let's just go back to my castle and ask where else we can find the device." Scourge barked as he stomped his way towards the faintly isolated streets of the city, clearly not appreciating the hero's trouble thought of his suppression squad. Sonic still held concern for his evil twin, despite the change of attidude in his voice and followed him, making sure his cloak was in place. "Scourge, wait up!"

Minutes of silence overtook the two travelers towards Scourge’s 'throne', Sonic would have asked if they could just sprint there, but he was more persisent in talking about their previous discussion. "Scourge, please just hear me out. Don't you see how you they treat you? I'm telling you, they are planning something behind your back."

Scourge threw his head forhead-releasing a fake laugh- intentionally shoving his sharp back quills in Sonic's face to shut him up. "And who says I wouldn't do the same? It's none of your damn business, blue, now be a dear and close that pretty mouth yours before I shut it with my fist myself." He flicked his maroon shades to cover his eyes, hoping Sonic would get the hint. _Besides this should be a thrill for you and your freedom fighters to force everyone against me._ He thought bitterly to himself, sparing the other intense conversation this would create, he didn't blurt it out loud.

"You don't scare me, Scourge. I know why you try to brush this off."

Scourge halted, not giving a slight thought if Sonic ran into him. Spinning around to stare into his eyes with his own relaxed sapphire ones, he smirked, "Oh and that's a mistake you soon will regret later in the future. Don't forget I warned you about trying to put yourself in my shoes."

Sonic huffed and crossed his peachy arms, "And when that time comes, I'll still try to help you."

Scourge didn't react to his statement and resumed walking with a quickened pace. Hoping he spun around fast enough to hide his glowing muzzle. _Damn your stupid kindess_. Sonic sighed once again as he walked alongside with him in silence, softly tugging his hoodie to cover his face the best he could. He tried to ignore the whispers about their noisy arguement among the townsfolk.

_~~~~Scourge’s Castle_ ~~~~

"Here ya go, squirt. Now how about you tell me where to find the tracking device." Scourge told Miles as he placed the parts in between the other's gray, and now tangled hair. He received a scowl from his younger brother, once again grooming his hair while placing the parts in his pockets. Sonic meekly stared behind Scourge, not wanting another dispute between Miles and him.

"I told you where to find it, were you not paying attentiom you scatterbrain?" Miles said with annoyance before sniffing the part's strange smell, slightly revolting.

The green hedgehog grinned as he looked at Miles' reaction, "You were wrong, genius. The stupid employee threw away your precious parts in the garbage. There was zip in there besides what I brought ya." Scourge answered as he ruffled the Miles' hair for extra irritation and remarks.

"Impossible, Im never wrong and-wait...did you say garbage? You were digging in the dump-" The kitsune didn't even finish his sentence as he gagged and dropped the parts on the tiles. Striking Scourge's hand as laughter echoed throughout the hallways.

"You bastard!"

Sonic had to hold his grasp by clasping his mouth with his hand, ignoring the smell, he kept reminding himself _Remember this isn't your Tails this isn't your Tails saying foul language alright this isn't he would never ever!_ He really needed to convince Scourge to not permit cursing in this household.

"What's the matter? You use to love my jokes!"

"Shut up! Get your reeking **friend** and yourself out of my sight!" He screamed as he pointed to the numerous hallways. Scourge yawned as he scratched behind his ears, "But what about the tracking devi-"

"I SAID GET OUT. BOTH OF YOU TAKE A SHOWER." Miles demanded, practically fuming over the jerk levels that his big brother possessed.

"Tsk, alright then squirt. I'll have you on timeout because of your dramatic behaviour. When we're both squeaky cleaned, you're gonna tell us where to find the last part." Scourge motioned his head towards Sonic to follow him, despite how upset he seem to be at him. He followed him nonetheless, resisting the temptation to soothe the poor fox kid.

"Oh wait actually maybe tell us after we eat lunch as well, I'm starving. Hope ya have food served for your king until then, squirt." Scourge continued to babble nonchalantly as he guided the hero towards the bathroom, although his words didn't impact Miles as he was clenching his fists and staring at him with anger, at least until the two figures vanished from his view.

"Have fun with your friend before my patience with you shrinks per milisecond." The kitsune whispered to himself before leaving to clean himself and his new tools.

~~~~~~~

"Shouldn't one of use the bathroom first?"

"Nah, my way is faster."

The two hedgehogs were lightly bickering in front of the bathroom door, Sonic's feelings of guilt for not interjecting between Scourge and Miles still remained; Scourge didn't seem to be effected by the fight. If you asked him, he would classify it as a silly regular dispute between him and the young fox.

Scourge chuckled darkly as he turned the knob. Without warning, he shoved his concerned counterpart right in. "I'm not gonna wait for you when it's lunchtime, Blue! Or let you use it before me, I figured it shouldn't be a problem for us to bathe together anyhow, consider how we fucked each oth-"

Sonic quickly mashed his gloved finger onto Scourge’s lips, obviously not wishing for others nearby to hear the embarrassing, but truthful confession they committed back in his world. "Quiet! It's like you want people to hear you!" He half whispered as he fought the urge to blush, earning a mishevoius smile from the other, the blue hedgehog felt the sharp teeth scraping the fabric of his glove.

"I wouldn't dream of it, now enough of your whining and get in the tub. I'll give you a choice before I just throw ya in." Scourge calmly said as he began to uncloth himself in front of Sonic. He questioned the other's logic as the blue blur faced away from him, trying to give some sense of privacy. He frowned as he gently patted down his now exposed fur, relieved to feel the cool exposure coming from the air conditioned room. He figured he would give Sonic a few seconds to himself. _Geez this feels like he_ ** _doesn't_** _want to see me naked. Who wouldn't want to see that?_

"You're b-barely giving me options here!" Sonic uttered with hands on his cheeks as he was contemplating whether to just get this over it, it wasn't like he **didn't** want to bathe with his evil doubleganger, it's just doing it in unfamiliar circumstances what worried him, getting caught here would result in a not so pleasant chit chat with the gang. "Besides that's not the main issue I have right now..."

Scourge cocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes, "My mistake, I didn't realize I had to care about your issues, but I'm not stopping ya from telling me the sweet gossip."

Sonic huffed, "It's not gossip if everyone knows how I'm not too fond of water."

The green hedgehog was relieved Sonic wasn't look at him as his smile grew, imagining the pure horror of the hero's face, "Oh yeah I forgot you were scared of water! This just proves how I'm far superior to you, blue. I'll be sure to have trash to throw at ya and a water gun for future needs." _Again, how the hell did I lose to this guy?_

"Shut your mouth! I'm not scared of water! I just don't know how to swim!" Sonic remarked with a hint of anger in his voice, this would have phased Scourge, but this was much too amusing to him to remotely care. Refusing to face the other, implied the lie that was stated, and the attempt of concealing the embarrassing reality was also a fact.

"Look, I can poke fun at this for hours, but I really much rather eat. So dontcha worry, I'll keep ya floating in the water." Scourge winked teasingly, "Think of me as your own personal floatie, I wouldn't want my new recruit to drown and die in such an embarrassing place after all." Sonic wasn't sure whether to take him seriously, but the presence of anger and flattery contributed to his silence. _His sense of humor is concerning, why am I so into this guy?_

It was fine by Scourge until he realized washing themselves up wasn't being done, which made him be more assertive of the situation, not to mention he was dying for some physical contact. "Pft, I gave you enough time so here I come! You seem to be having some trouble with your clothes, lemme help ya!"

Before he could decline, Sonic yelped as he was swiftly turned around by the naked Scourge to unfasten his sneakers and gloves. They were harshly tossed away near the torn up jacket, shades, and the other pair of sneakers and gloves; leaving the tattered cloak for last "Can't clean yourself with these unnecessary and unfashionable accessories on!" At in instant, he clamped his hands below the cloth that covered the body he believed was his possesion, resting upon the soft chest area. Sonic heaved by the contact, the slight squeeze silenced his ability to vocalize his interjections. Slowly he pressed himself onto Scourge as he felt the hot touch of their lengths stroking each other. Scourge grinned as his hands located themselves under the cloak as he massaged the exposed fur in all the right ways. It seem Sonic was already enjoying his teasing touches throughout his body.

"Heh, if ya like that, then doing this in the bathtub would be way more pleasurable!"

"Huh?!" In a blink of an eye, Sonic was slipped from his cloak and dunked into the bathtub, he sighed in relief as the faucet was turned on without his knowledge. It didn't completely shield him from the body aches he was going to deal with from the unneeded "help" he received as promised. Scourge dove right in, positioning himself so his scarred chest was cushioning Sonic's back quills. "Ya know, I never really understood why us Moebiuns-oh excuse me-Mobiuns as well had to wear clothes!" He continued while snatching the soap and sponge to begin the cleansing, hoping if he was the one talking throughout the whole session, Sonic would let him do what he wanted without complaint for a change. He took note of the softness of the fur even when opened to water and dry soap.

Sonic tried to get out of the bathtub, gripping the edge of the poslished marble as best he could, but the other's arm was wrapped tightly around his waist. His ears burned red, it seems like resisting now only made his body rub against Scourge perfectly, which wasn't an issue for the other as he felt something hard in between his ass due to his swift motions.

Their bodies grew wet with the absorbation of water, and the accumulation of soap bubbles created by the green hedgehog's rapid scrubbing. The blue blur couldn't help but wince by the harshness his fur was exposed to, but it was doing the job of getting rid of the filth stuck between his quills.

"S-scourge, be a little more gentle please." He said softly, beginning to settle himself between the green hedgehog's thighs and shaft, it surprised him how somewhat relaxing it was to let another take care of him in the most private of things, despite how Scourge intentionally scrubbed. The thought diminished as his quills were being tugged on, the constant groping of his thighs and legs, and his private parts roughly handled by the sponge and too eager, perverted hands.

"Suck it up, I'm doing all the..hehe..dirty work. Get it?" Scourge knowingly whispered into Sonic's slightly bent ear, He looked down to smirk and see the curled tail that rested on his lower body, indicating the pleasure felt by his own hands. "You seem to not mind the rough treatment, so just enjoy it."

Sonic softly huffed at the lame joke and truth behind his words before gasping, realizing he was being grinded on. Feeling the familiar sensation of this desired touch from the other. Scourge didn't hide his excitement beneath the mountains of bubbles as he was growing hard steadily quick, he knew that there was no escaped for either of them to stop their hormones.

"Ah~!" Sonic moaned as he was pinned down by the other, Scourge spared him from the sheer attack of being drowned in water. Resting on the side of the bathtub was the only thing keeping him from panicking, and letting the green hedgehog slip into him easily. Scourge placed his finger onto the already panting hero, "Shh...you wouldn't want to get us caught now, would you?" He smirked as he thrusted hard into him, admiring his ass as it bounced slightly from the rough treatment. He rocked his hips carelessly, memorizing the day he first fucked the hero of Mobius, not the last he was planning on doing it.

"S-shut...up..haaa~" Sonic tried to refrain his moaning, knowing he was going to make much more noise. He covered his mouth with trembling hands and unconsciously arching his back as Scourge’s length easily thrusted itself in and out his hole with a constant pace, the water serving as a lubricate for the green punk.

He felt every grip throughout his body, sending shivers of pleasure as it distracted him from the unbearable slow thrusts. Sonic tried to mimick his hips with Sourge’s and assert more speed in hopes of having that cock inside of him much longer.This only made the other go much slower and enjoy the whines and soft pants. His lustful sapphire eyes stared perversely at the desperate rocking of azure hips and the marvelous curves.

"Be patient, babe~ lunch and the gang can wait." Scourge growled as he firmly grasped Sonic's hips in place-careful not to slip and ruin the moment- he pushed all his weight on top of Sonic and rapidly pounded inside of him, feeling the clutching sensation of his dick in full force. "Oh God, yes~!" Sonic mewled loudly, at last he was getting what he wanted! The feeling of being owned and being called by his pet name turned him on more than he would admit, the dark blush on his muzzle was evidence of that.

"Be louder goddammit! Call my name while you're at it. blue!" Scourge practically growled, thrusting with barely any breaks in between, causing a lot of water and soap bubbles to splash onto the tiled bathroom floor. Sonic's fuzzy mind was alarmed by the request, but did not hesitant to obey in fear of Scourge stopping.

"AH~! Scourge, don't slow down~! Oh Mobius keep going~!" Sonic screamed in delight as he felt the other's length throb inside of him, indicating the wonderful surprise to come after. Scourge growled once more as he refused to come so soon, "Hell no I'm gonna stop! Get ready for the longest bath session of your life, babe!" And that was a promise he was going to keep for his potential lover.

~~~~ _A Few Hours Later_ ~~~~

"Miles you brat, where's Scourge? You told me he was taking a bath." The female fox commented as she glared at the kistune with disatisfaction, "I literally forced Alicia to make lunch for him!"

"Yeah thanks for the help, Fiona. I hope Scourge doesn't make it in time before I stuff my face into everything." Alicia hissed at Fiona as she played with her whip impatiently, "What's the point of having speed if you're going to be late for everything on purpose!"

"That's the ultimate dick move." Patch agreed as he tapped the table with giddy fingertips. Miles just scoffed as he gave the same glare to everything in the room, "He is, but at this point I think he's having special alone time with the new guy." The kitsune said sarcastically, hiding his anger very well.

" _ **What?**_ " Fiona gripped her fork, acting like it was a stress ball as it bended in no time.

"What do you mean by that?"

Alicia couldn't help but burst out laughing, whipping the table multiple times in the progress. "Oh man, that sure make things interesting around here if that were true!"

The red fox turned around towards the squirrel angrily, "SHUT UP I'M SPEAKING TO MILES HERE!"

"Aww, scared you're gonna lose your place as queen?"

Miles shook his head, knowing he should have kept his mouth shut, "Calm down, I was just joshing you. Scourge and-what's his name Cloak-must be trying to get all the foul stench from their bodies." He reasoned before getting up from his seat, "If it makes all of you content, I'll check on them."

All three members nodded in unison, they could barely contain themselves from devouring all the delicious food that lay in front of them. After all, it was the king's job to do that. Miles huffed as he flew away and headed towards the bathroom. Fiona huffed as she began to fondle with her hair, _That better be a joke Scourge or else things are going to get a bit messy between us._

Alicia could see the conflicted feelings Fiona had rushing through her mind. She sighed as she whipped for the fox's attention. "Don't take it seriously foxy girl, Scourge isn't the type of guy to go for that sort of thing. It's him afterall."

It was Fiona's turn to sigh as she nodded, "Yeah yeah...you're right." _It'll be a lot more hard for me if it was true._

"That idiotic excuse for a leader, why does he have to waste our time by hanging out with a hobo stranger! I should have forced him to get the final piece instead of ordering him to take a bath!" Miles growled to himself, what infuriated him more was the green hedgehog doing things without his consent. As the young kitsune used his flying two tails to navigate the unnecessary long hallways, he began to ponder in thought. _I know I was joking about Scourge and the new recruit, although, I can't help but wonder if there could be a hint of truthfulness of my fib._ His eyes half closed as he grew a frown, "I'll find out everything soon enough." _After all, I'll be very cautious to expose you to everyone oh dear big brother._

~ _~~~~~~_

"Scourge..."

The king paid no mind to his sex partner, even though Sonic went completely limp from his specialized treatment for him, he himself managed to keep himself pleased as he was in no hurry to stop his fun.

"Now that you got what ya wanted and want me to stop, I'm still the bad guy here?" Scourge grunted as he caressed every inch of the blue blur's body, not yet bored of his body. "Don't be so selfish and cater to my needs eh?"

"But... _I'm starving..._ weren't you as well?" Sonic panted while he tried to convince the green hedgehog to spare him from the overwhelming sessions they had for the past few hours. He knew that his lower body was going to hurt like hell the next day. _I guess the good thing about this is we are definitely cleaned...and that he isn't bored of me yet._ The thought made him smile as he thought of how he was permitted to scrub Scourge's body gently, but only to be pinned onto the bathtub again to resume the love making.

"I was, I admire your worries for your king, but I'm just fine eating you out." Scourge flirted with utter grace, knowing that Sonic would be blushing by his "romantic" sense of words.

"Scourge! The others...hah!...are going to find out..." Sonic replied softly as he felt Scourge's seed flow into him for who knows how many times. "Too...much.."

"Too much what, babe?"

"Time! Not your...you know..."

"You're overreacting it hasn't been that long-"

A loud knock rang from both of the unexpected hedgehog's sharp ears. Scourge immediately scanned frantically at the mess he-no both of them made. "Oh shit. This again?"

"Scourge! Let go of me!" Sonic whispered as began to wriggle frantically, Scourge's grip from him did not loosen one bit. The thought of getting caught like this...well he preferred to not think about it.

"Scourge are you in there? Or did you leave the lights on?" Miles called out, it was a habit that he knocked first before entering. He had seen some things that could've not been imprinted in his memory, if he just hadn't walked on his big brother. It was both a blessing and a curse he had such manners unintentionally taught by Scourge. The two tailed fox gripped the knock, realizing it wasn't locked, "Where is your special friend, is he in there with you? Are you hiding from me?"

"Just shut the hell up, ya talk too much." Scourge muttered to himself, stunned to register Sonic's pleading request to get outside of him.

"Scourge! We have time to clean this! Scourge!"

Miles rolled his eyes and growled to himself, "Not answering? I feel like I'm talking to a door, although it would have a much better brain capacity then yours. I'm giving you a few seconds before I'm coming in, I warned you." _Please don't be anything I will regret from seeing._

Sonic covered his face in shame _. Oh chaos, we're done for!_


	8. Not so Great Lunch with the Gang Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrowly avoiding what could have been the most awful situation for the two hedgehogs, both followed Miles for lunch like nothing happened. The whole gang waited for their Boss for hours, they don't seem too happy to engage in happy conversations with them. What could have been a better lunch, Scourge gets impatient with everybody and demands to know where the tracking device is. He sets off with Sonic to go to the next adventurous location...in the next chapter lol sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Glad I posted today, It's a bit tough writing long chapters and really knowing how I want this story to go and end. I promise to do my best and finish this story before summer ends or begins. When I'm fully free, I'll get this old story done and maybe write a few more stories here and on fanfiction.net. Possibly more Sonourge and other yaoi ships involving the blue hero, who knows lol. Let me know what you like about my story, I hope it can ease your boredom for a little while. See you guys soon and I hope you all have a good day/night!

Just as promised, Miles eerily turned the doorknob steadily; he hoped his thoughts from earlier, weren't correct for once. The extra seconds shook Scourge's initial shock; just enough for Sonic not to waste the opportunity to slip the other's still, hard shaft out of him. The cool breeze of his movements sent shivers up the blue hedgehog's exposed body, though his swift movements caused him to fall harshly out of the tub. The villain winced as he saw his anti experience how slippery the floor truly was, due to their interrupted love making-with a bit too much excitement. Not sure if there was enough time to clean this mess, the thought vanished as he saw the door slam shut by an azure figure. 

"Ouch!" Sonic exclaimed with pain, as his whole body slammed against the door unintentionally. Scrabbling with his bare feet, the hero didn't dare give Scourge's younger brother a chance of seeing them so defenseless. Steadying his balance, he hoped his doppleganger was smart enough to start dressing himself, and clean the bathroom. Miles yelped from his gloved fingers almost getting mashed by the door frame. Immediately losing his perplexed expression, he struggled turning the knob-pulling it as hard as he could. 

"So you _are_ in there! Open the door, you imbecile!" The kitsune hissed, clearly showing how his strength did not match his intelligence. Sonic bit his lip, continuing to block the door from its second purpose, opening. Scourge whistled in reply, before hastily slipping his now wet shoes and socks, due to the exposure to the floor. Ignoring the uncomfortable texture, the other took note of locking the door next time. If there was going to be a next time that is; however, he was prepared to coerce the other into submission after this was over. 

"In a second, squirt! I'm doing something at the moment!" The green hedgehog explained before gazing at himself in front of the polished mirror, carefully placing his shades above his sapphire eyes, and smoothing out his jacket into place. He ignored his sibling's question of what exactly he was doing. Sonic glared at him with pure exasperation, couldn't he do this _after_ everything was organized? 

"Scourge, start cleaning _now._ You can look at yourself later!" Sonic stuttered midway, feeling the sense of someone punching the wood from the other side.

His anti turned to him with a calm expression, before replying nonchalantly, "Maybe you should start dressing yourself before nagging me." 

_I'm kinda busy right now._ "Why didn't you lock the door?!" The hero was getting agitated, he could hear the vulgar insults from Miles growing every second the green one took his precious time admiring himself. 

"Why didn't _you_ lock the door?" Scourge hummed before laughing. It was time to take this seriously, in a blink of an eye-the green blur began the drying process. Sonic sighed in relief, before preparing his own appendages being thrown at him by the wind that was created by the spinning stance. When his theory was correct, he hurriedly slipped on his: tattered cloak,famous footwear, and normal looking socks. Hearing the whirlwind method of basic cleaning, Miles began to kick the door. He _had_ to know what was going on! 

The moment his non graceful actions seemed to be working, that was when the door blew open by itself. Yelping, he dodged the impact of force ready to inflict on his muzzle. Baffled by the normality of the castle's royal bathroom, he stood there in silence. Massive disappointment swelled in the kitsune, all that effort for nothing. Scourge smirked at him before shoving him from his path, Sonic followed quickly. 

"What's the matter, squirt? Expecting something for you in there?" Scourge questioned as he scanned the room with dramatic, intense eyes. "Hate to break it to ya, but it's nowhere close to your birthday for such a thing." 

Miles gritted his teeth, wanting to just blow up then and there, but he was better than that. He was better than the newbie trying to avoid his gaze in shame, he was better than the whole gang combined, he was _far_ superior to Scourge. He only needed something to expose the villain, but his opportunity was torn away from him by the hedgehog's speed. "What were you doing in the bathroom with _him?_ It doesn't take hours to wash up!" He demanded, foolishly marching up to his brother. 

Sonic merely adjusted his hoodie to prevent himself from exhibiting any unusual symptoms. Figuring Scourge could handle the situation like he always wanted to do, he remained quiet. 

"You said we stank, we were just trying to clean ourselves one hundred percent. Clean like a newborn baby." _Well they aren't usually cleaned after birth, eh whatever._ Scourge said with tranquility, he crossed his arms to seem more authoritative. "You know what? I don't even need to explain myself, _I'm_ in charge. Is lunch ready, your king is starving." 

_You're not anyone's king besides that foolish fox woman!_ "Don't dare change the subject! Why were you both in? Couldn't one have waited outside?" Miles ignored Scourge's questions, despite his stomach gurgling for some food. His appetite could wait, his questions could not. 

"Is it wrong for both of us to be in the bathroom? We're both guys, it's fine," the green hedgehog narrowed his eyes before yanking two yellow, swirling tails. Miles yelped, as he was raised from the ground by not his own doing. The blue hedgehog in the distance winced from the display. "Or do you have a problem with that?" He sneered with glistening teeth. 

"No, it's an odd thing for you to do," the young Moebiun muttered. Not wishing to be dropped once more, he remained somewhat calmed as the grip of his tails tightened. "You only do that sort of thing with your hook ups." Miles said with emphasis, hoping Fiona could hear from this distance. His brother growled from the truth of the comment. 

"You're really going to take all my patience with you, squirt. Don't ya remember how I used to bathe you? Stop with your accusations before I kick you out of my house," Scourge loosened his hand as he heard the curses down to the floor. Not giving any time for the other to reply, he started to walk towards the dining area-firmly gripping both Sonic's and Miles' shoulders the whole way. 

Miles didn't seem to put up a fight, secretly sulking from how Scourge talked about his loving "care" for him-during those long years of getting somewhat attention-in every argument they had. Sonic only pondered what was going to happen to him soon. Obviously after lunch, the both of them were going to be sent on, yet another long journey in finding an unnecessary part for a ring. 

"The food better not be cold!" 

~~~~~~~

"Finally, there you are." Fiona said with less hatred than the other group members. She glared at the green hedgehog, scanning for any remorse and guilt on his expression. There was none, his smile only grew wider when he saw the food waiting just for him-and not her.

"Here I am, how nice of you all waiting for your king," Scourge mocked before plopping himself in his chair. Alicia's plate was half eaten already. He released Miles and Sonic in an instant, rather having his attention elsewhere. His brother muttered something under his breath before going to his seat, his tails too tried to fly. The cloaked hedgehog sat next to his anti with a huff, wondering how lunch was going to go this time around. 

"Is that how you greet me? You said you were coming back in 'no time,' but here you are coming after _hours!"_ The female fox complained before taking her seat, she eyed Miles, wanting to know if anything happened near the bathrooms. She received a stern stare back from the youngster. 

"Can we talk about this _after_ lunch? I had a tiring day," Scourge said with a muffle, already munching down a chicken leg quickly. Sonic didn't really mind the other's attitude towards Fiona, the only thing bothering him was the kitsune most likely plotting something. Starting to eat and ignoring eye contact with Patch and Alicia, he prepared his ears for disagreement among the table. 

" _Long day?_ I had to make lunch and wait for the slow boss!" Alicia barked as she sipped her beverage angrily. She imagined herself using her whip on Scourge instead of Cloak. Patch merely ate, trying to find some peace in his mind. 

"Did you have to dig through the trash all alone?" Scourge muttered before noticing Fiona's stiff eyes on him. Sonic didn't interject, as he didn't help his counterpart at all with the task. What did Scourge expect of him? To eagerly help find the one thing that would separate them? The hero wasn't ashamed to admit his selfish actions, but it would be corrected if his "selfishness" taught Scourge anything. Which in a way, it did. 

"You had the new recruit, that's your own fault picking a sissy to do the dirty work." The female squirrel interjected, the green hedgehog remembered why they broke up in the first place. Normally, he'd let the insults slide, but he was in a better mood when he had a good fuck with his counterpart. 

"You expected him to be by my side by the time I was at the dumpster? You've forgotten who's the fast one here, give him a break." Scourge said with a genuine tone. Sonic couldn't help but blush from the, semi nice back up from his anti. _I guess I really am having a good influence on him!_ The thought made the blue hedgehog feel better, as he chewed his food happily. 

Alicia smiled coldly as she twirled her whip in contemplation. Wondering if she should start arguing-or more like teasing darkly in front of Fiona, she was curious to find out. "There was a simple solution to that, you could have just carried him all the way there. Like one of your-you know what." She cooed, knowing she sparked a new conversation among the thugs. The utter death stares pleased her boredom and irritation-well except for the cloaked figure who merely gasped in bewilderment. 

"What the hell, Alicia!" Fiona shouted as she gritted her teeth. Dramatically, the fox pushed herself onto her boyfriend, immediately demanding him to punish the princess squirrel. Sonic on the other hand, crossed his arms wondering how the king was going to react. Silence filled the room as they waited for potential silverware being thrown and used for stabbing.

With unneeded tension , Scourge laughed maniacally at the suggestion. He would have been scowling if their places were switched, as he knew the familiar annoyance and embarrassment of such a hold from your enemy. But, he was fine with it if he was the one lifting a certain hedgehog. He could picture-no dream of it now, carrying Sonic suggestively in front of all public view. Gripping the most private of parts, teasing the blushing hero with all attempt to not just make love to him again and again- 

"Scourge!" 

_Damn. I was getting into it!_ "What?" He foolishly asked, slightly nervous about the death stare he was receiving by his idiocy. Not sure if it was his extreme reaction that differed from the assumed one, or the mention of his hookers. He didn't dare guess which one, or answer honestly. He couldn't risk his reputation as a jerk to all. 

"Did you not hear me? Do something, I don't like what Alicia suggested!" The nagging of her voice turned off the villain, which was probably for the best for his lower body. Rolling his eyes while grunting, he didn't much appreciate his girlfriend telling him what to do. 

"So, does it have to be my problem? It only hurt _your_ feelings. Besides, what's the harm of it?" Scourge placed his arms behind his layers of lime quills, slightly pushing his chair to a more comfortable position. "Unless Alicia _wants_ to be punished, I have no problem with that," the perverted hedgehog slipped a wink and grin. This caused all three beings to start arguing all at once. 

"If you give the queen title to _me,_ do whatever you want with me." _I'm sick of being told what to do by the 'queen!'_

"You assholes! The harm of it is the disgusting joke of some rando stealing _my_ boyfriend!" 

"It's a joke, and it was funny! Don't make such a big deal out of it!" 

"Could we um...just cool down for a cool second?" A male voice asked with slight pleading in his disguised voice: three heads turned to him, Patch sat there not caring about the situation, and Miles inspected from a safe distance. 

Scourge immediately agreed with his counterpart. "Yeah, what he said! I don't want to have my precious time wasted on you two girls bickering!" 

Fiona scowled from the unwanted voice daring to tell them to shut up with obvious kindness concealing the true meaning. That wasn't Sonic's intent. "What exactly have you two been up to without me? I'm starting to see _why_ you didn't want me tagging along!" 

"I didn't actually think there'd be evidence of my theory between you two." Alicia interjected, she wondered what the kitsune was doing. Merely watching with a calculating glance. "I'm surprised in all honesty." 

Scourge growled before slamming his fist on the table, shutting everyone up instantly. "How the hell did you get that idea? I'm rather appalled by your assumptions! Everyone besides squirt and Cloak get out of my sight!" He ordered with all seriousness in his cold eyes. "I'll have a private talk with you, Fiona. So don't worry about this mess _you_ hallucinated." She stared in shock before rationally thinking of the scenarios. The fox began to make her common moves on easing him and avoiding punishment by acting all flirtatious and clueless. 

"Oh c'mon, why not have this private talk right now in the bedroom~?" _And just tell me everything that's going on in that mind of yours._ Her arms rested on stiff shoulders. Despite her anger, she knew what to do to get what she wanted from the tempered villain. Before he could argue some more and make clear of his unanticipated rejection of the sexual implication for once in his life, Sonic had enough. 

"He said he would talk to you later, Fiona. Respect his wishes." The blue hedgehog stated with resentment, the sooner he could get rid of the female, the sooner he could be alone with his counterpart-with the exception of Miles. Instead of being yelled at by disobedience of staying quiet, Scourge did no such thing-merely praising him with a relieved smile. 

"Was I talking to you _newbie_ ?" She marched too close for the blue blur's comfort as she scanned him as much as she could. "I really don't see what makes you so different from us, you get what you want so easily from Scourge. What makes you think he'll even want to talk to me after this?" She questioned ruthlessly. Sonic, being somewhat of a hothead given the right circumstances, attempted to retaliate before she interrupted him. "I don't care what you think, so shut up." _He won't turn away from me so easily._

"That's enough, babe." Scourge forced himself to slither, as he placed his hands on Fiona's shoulders with a caress. He soothed her with his silver tongue he was blessed to have, "You just worry about getting ready for our private talk, eh? Part of my mission is to get Cloak here into...a different gang. It seems like he just doesn't get along with you. Which is such a red flag." He whispered into her ear. Sonic stood there with confusion and a livid expression. He was sure Scourge didn't seem so fond of his girlfriend. No time to question his moralities on how eager he was for his anti to resent his girlfriend, he was sure to have a _private_ talk himself with the villain. The implication could go both good and bad given how the hedgehog felt by that time. The lies bothered him intensely, his next steps of action was to hopefully restrict the other's sense of pleasure and amusement with him.

The female fox exhaled before retreating, resting her delicate fingers on the cheek of the other with a demand for the promise. The soft kiss lingered on her skin indicated the promise was made. Somewhat smirking for the glares she got from her potential opponent, she began to saunter away from Scourge, Sonic, and Miles with contentment. "You heard what the big boss said, shoo before I, the queen, force you to." 

"Yes, queen." Both Alicia and Patch replied with unison and matching annoyance before excusing themselves from the dining area. Miles sat there in silence before resuming to speak when everyone was out of sight. 

"You sure made a mess here, big brother," the kitsune said with a monotone voice. "Seems everyone has the same feeling of something being... _hidden_ from the public eye."

"Shut up with your conspiracies and acting so mysterious, you know what your job is. Where do we get the last part?" Scourge couldn't believe how everything had gone so wrong within the last thirty minutes. He was impatient, and bitter about the concealment of his doppleganger being questioned here. "I have no trouble having talks with all of you! If it makes ya all feel better, fixing the ring will make Cloak here go bye bye." A harsh nudge clearly spelled Sonic's growing impatience with him. In all honesty, he felt like his good twin should let him be for once. It was a charade, a game, what's the point being sulky about it all? 

"If that's the case, then I will spare you my ridicule remarks," Miles stated with sarcasm. The task of cleaning up the table caused him to trail off in silence, the plates peeved him. Why did he become the responsible one, among the older crowd he managed to be part of? "I'll tell you when I'm done cleaning the dishes, so might as well have a nice discussion with our soon to be departed friend." Two slightly frizzled tails reached for unfinished, greasy silverware before quickly retreating to the kitchen-Scourge's agitated voice diminished from ear range. 

The green hedgehog fought a snarl, he knew what type of discussion the hedgehogs were going to have. "Whatever you're going to say about this brat, I don't want to hear it!" 

"What made you think I was going to 'nag' about that?" Sonic scoffed before crossing his arms, forgetting about the rough texture the cloak eagerly brushed on his skin. "I rather much talk about Fiona and your new bundle of lies!" 

Scourge rubbed his temple in an attempt of releasing his angst thoughts before replying. "Sure, fine! From that bathroom experience I got, I think you deserve to express your thoughts, I most dearly enjoy them." He couldn't help but smirk from Sonic's reaction. It was ironic that the villain cared so little if Miles heard anything anymore, it was now the hero who wanted to keep everything civilized and kept in secret. 

"Yeah, you liked it? I'm very glad you did! Because I won't be participating in that kind of stuff with you anymore!" The hedgehog felt pain from blurting that out, he didn't want to stop-but he also didn't want to hide this from Fiona. Cheating was no good, regardless if Scourge already did that long before him. He didn't want to feel like a side chick as well, or side hedgehog among the shadows! Sonic smirked, Scourge was taking him seriously now-the gawking and melted anger turned to something else. 

"Now hold on! Let's just _talk_ this out, like you wanted. Go on, I'm listening." _You'll think twice before saying that again to my face._ Though his actions kept contradicting his motives and thoughts, he wouldn't let their love sessions grow short, when his counterpart is still here in the meantime, teasing him. 

_Yup, I got him._ "Why thank you, you're so generous to me. Who knew you'd be nice to me after I stripped away...the...hmph- f-first of all, why did you make up all the other stuff? You have too many things being said, you'll surely forget what's actually the right answer." He felt himself being reeled in by his anti, Sonic made no attempt in resisting the close contact-despite being considered a side hug at best. How he missed the private moments to truly express themselves without worry. Resting his quills on the crook of Scourge's neck and shoulder, he waited for a response. 

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, I never slip up when it comes to lying." He reassured, never fully speaking with some flirting involved. In the end, it should work on the blue hedgehog to reconsider the boundaries set to destroy his fun. "It's not fully a lie, if you think about it...I really am trying to send you back to your planet. "

_Not this again._ Sonic huffed before shaking his head lightly, he didn't want to talk about that. Instead, he changed the subject to a certain fox. "Never mind that...my other question is between you and Fiona," 

Scourge groaned, but made no mocking comments about the mention of his girlfriend. By the way she was acting, he almost didn't want to have a private _anything_ with her. But that must be crazy talk, how long has he not spent quality time with her anyway? It didn't matter, it was going to happen even if he had to hide it from his counterpart. "Yeah, I'm listening. Did she strike a nerve in ya? I'll be surprised if that's the case, you seemed chilled." 

"I'm trying not to make you mad if I started to rightfully defend myself. You seem to side with her more than me, despite me knowing what's going on." Sonic murmured, his ego never liked being considered second best-he wouldn't have thought that the competition of someone would impact such damage as well. Gentle hands smoothed his fur slowly, calming his thoughts of being thrown away so easily. If Scourge could get Sonic in a good, trusting mood-things would be less complicated in the long run. A smile hid the villains cruel choices, many thoughts rushed through his mind of possibly reconsidering everything.

"She's usually not so pissed, if you weren't here I'd be the one suffering all of it. I'm the one ditching her with no explanation."

"See, you're doing it again…"

_Chaos this is too sorrowful and quiet. Just act like the cocky hero I know you to be._ "Never mind, what I mean is she's my girlfriend and things will be easier with both of our obedience in this." 

Scourge felt Sonic's hand grip part of his jacket, sapphire eyes gazed at him, yearning something from him. What was it? A promise, a plea, consideration? He didn't say anything to upset the hedgehog against him, he waited patiently to let his good twin say what he needed to say. "Will you still be with her after I'm gone?" Scanning needlessly for a reaction from the other, an indecipherable expression greeted him-which devastated his emotions. Loosening his grip from the blazing jacket, he sighed before asking a request. "Don't answer if it makes you uncomfortable...but could you at least not go with Fiona today? I want to be here with you-to know what you're doing that is-as much as I can before leaving." Perhaps this wasn't a manageable task his anti could do, always going for the things that gave him pleasure for the night.

The muteness of the dining area caved Sonic into a much lonesome feeling than before. His ears perked up from the sharp take of air. The villain observed his facial features before nodding in agreement. "If that's all you want, then I don't see why not." What the king didn't expect was a tight squeeze that most likely was a joyful hug from Sonic. Careful to not yelp, and alarmed Miles-he made sure no wandering eyes were peering over-and managed to return the gesture by pushing his strength to the arm holding the cloaked hedgehog. "Easy there," he chuckled before thankfully resuming to their usual personalities. "You're taking it like it's the best news you heard in ages." 

_Maybe because it is. It's the only thing that keeps me with you for a while longer._ "I'm just happy you promised me. Trust me, you'll have more fun with me than being lectured." Sonic piped, not letting go even if Scourge pushed him away. It didn't bother the other in the faintest. 

"Is that so?" A slow tug from his hoodie offered Scourge the chance to press his muzzle against Sonic's blushing cheeks. Their noses booping from the gesture. "I hope that means what I think that means, considering I'll be missing something from Fiona in the meantime. You're going to be the one filling that something." The villain said with a husky voice, taking note of blue eyelids slipping shut, and the quiver of soft lips of his implied words of seduction. He was itching to provoke a gasp, or something much more enticing from Sonic. Sadly, it wasn't the right place to do it. He had to remember the lie that was shared in that seemingly touching compromise either way. At least he could get one last experience at some point after his ways of misusing his power of trust ticked by. He knew with certainty the blue hedgehog's cute reactions meant their fun wasn't over yet. _I have time to think if I'll go to Fiona or not, for now I think I gave that brat enough time to clean the damn dishes._

Their close contact broke as the villain began to whistle for his brother like a dog. A dog that didn't speak or walked with two legs that is. Sonic shifted his cloak in place as Miles emerged from the kitchen with an unamused frown plastered on his face. "Yes?"

"You got your hands dirty for once? I'll ask again, where do we get the tracking device?" 

Miles tsked before pulling back grey strands of his hair. "I'll have you know that I get much more filthy when I'm tinkering with inventions you simpleton, instead of diving into the dumpster head first." He eyed Sonic with interest and...was it gratitude? "I guess if you really want to get off this planet with Cloak, I'll tell you where to possibly find the part."

"Finally, squirt! You're being less of a pain for once, well go on!" 

"You didn't expect the tracking device to be fully completed, did you?" 

Scourge was taken aback, was this supposed to be a rhetorical question? Or a rhetorical joke? Whatever it was, it wasn't funny for the king to be shown as an idiot compared to the much younger kitsune who most graciously got taken by the wing. "What was that? Don't tell me you were _lying_ to us this whole time!" 

_If that's the case, good for Miles and me. Get a taste of your own medicine._ Sonic thought with amusement, not attempting to match his counterpart's distressed attitude. 

"Lying is a strong word, you're the one who's gimmick is contracted by fibs." Miles countered calmly, shrugging his shoulders from the insult. At least he finally got some enjoyment from being near his brother. "Such a device is very complex for an IQ such as yours. Did you honestly think there was going to be such a valuable item in a rotting hardware store?" 

"You send us through a wild goose chase! What do you mean you didn't lie!" Scourge growled. His fist clenching with ease, acting like a stress ball for the hedgehog. "All this time you knew! So you could have fixed the thing yesterday!" _Chaos I'm going to have to think of a creative punishment for this brat!_

"I still needed to require the correct tools for such a thing," Miles reasoned, hiding his crept smile from his vanilla muzzle. He needed a bit of time to think what he was going to do with Scourge being around for once. Wasting the opportunity to _not_ have a plan for overthrowing the villain was merely preposterous. "No need to pop a vessel, I started to initiate the preparations for the ring. What's beyond my hands is your cooperation to just get the last piece of the puzzle." 

"I don't believe that slithery tongue of yours squirt. No need to act so proper! If I don't get something by today, or even tomorrow I will do something about your _attitude_. Nobody wants that, do they?" Scourge mocked the sneering fox, though it seemed like an usual tease, Miles knew he was joking around. No matter, he'll be sure to have everything set before that comes around. "Don't threaten someone if they still owe you, fool. Fine, you have my word. I'll have in that short amount of time." His sky blue eyes trailed over to Sonic, before nonchalantly requesting something. "Though, I prefer if we talked about this alone. Considering the newbie isn't going to be with us for long, I see no point in letting him hear about my private engineering skills." 

_What._ Sonic shook his head in refusal. No way was he going to be without Scourge, this whole thing involved him! "Sorry to sound rude, but I can be trusted with this. After all, it _does_ I involve me and Scourge." 

"Do you believe that makes you special?" 

_Scourge, say something before I have to discipline your brother on my own._

The green hedgehog scoffed before taking lead in this endless void of nowhere. Their ways of discipline were polar from each other, which makes sense. Without any permission or a thought, Scourge waved his hand towards the hero forcefully. The gesture only meant to be used by an adult for their child. "You heard what this brat said, wait for me over there," he grunted as he pointed to a random corner of the palace. "This kid is too shy to be judged by a stranger of his nerd talk." 

"But Scourg-" 

"Get outta here!" 

With a glare and a huff, Sonic stomped towards the vacant spot with many complaints along the way. Having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, the azure tried to reason with himself as he rested on the cool surface of glittering marble walls. _There's no way Miles could pull any funny business in this short period. Even so, he is more elevated than the both of us combined…_

Glaring at his concerned anti to make sure he was obeying, Scourge whipped his head towards Miles with impatient tapping on the floor. The young genius merely smiled at the thug with pre owned victory. "That's much better, I'll give you the details now." As if planning for one of the biggest bank robberies in history, the brothers conversed confidentially. Miles occasionally placed his petite hand on the hedgehog while speaking with advanced vocabulary to keep the dumbfounded other in place. 

Even if Sonic could hear, Miles went unnecessary in depth with every bit of detail. Tails would at least be considerate of the blue hedgehog's limited knowledge regarding any advanced tech-or math. Sighing dramatically to side track the lecture, he wondered why the fox even bothered to explain the process of building the darn thing. Scourge only asked for the place to find the tools after all. 

"Don't bother doing anything when I'm gone. I need you to be one hundred percent focused on my needs when we get back" Scourge barked before going towards Sonic in a hurry. Scanning the area for possible snitches that would mention the boss's outing, he gripped the other's arm briskly towards the opened door. Adjusted to Scourge's habit of just grabbing him, the hedgehog managed to balance his staggered walk.

"Woah no need to hurry," Sonic piped with his usual cheerful tone. "The fresh er...scenery of the great outside is still here." His initial plan was to ask what Miles said to him, but he let the question go. They both needed a refresher.

Not bothering to look back, the green hedgehog continued on-not letting his grip on Sonic loosen. "You may feel like we just came back to my castle, but we did fuck for hours. So yeah, I agree with your statement there." A smirk appeared, at this point he could expect what face Sonic was showing. 

"You had to ruin nature for me, didn't you." Emerald averted eyes did not find the statement humorous, but his cheeks found it embarrassing. 

"The hell are you talking about? I _improved_ nature for you," Scourge snickered, relieved that things were beginning to be normal once again. Going to his place was a bad idea he admitted. Whenever they returned back to the drama, they had to slip in without notice to avoid any future mishaps. "You're welcome. I notice you didn't even thank me for it." 

"A-am I supposed to?" Sonic stuttered before remarking, "I didn't think you needed my feedback." Their teasing nature towards each other will never seem to go away. His ego wouldn't fully let himself be fully wrapped around the villain's fingers. 

"Of course, that's what I ask everyone who got to have an experience with the king," Scourge followed along with the sarcasm.

Sonic pouted from the mention of the cocky Moebiun's hook ups. 

"And what did they tell you? I'm just dying to know over here!" 

"I'll spare you the specific details, but quit changing the subject." 

Sonic stared blankly at him, what subject was he trying to change? "I'm not doing anything." 

"Don't act stupid, you know what I'm implying." Scourge rolled his eyes, he could just see the other's sudden realization by just those mystic orbs of tainted innocence-which were stripped away proudly from the villain. 

"I thought you were joking!" Sonic exclaimed before darting his eyes. Now besides the dirty grinning anti, Sonic ruffled his quills to think of an answer. "Chaos I know we're both egotistic, but you really ask that?" 

"Is there a problem asking what techniques I could sharpen for a better experience?" Scourge asked with pure flirty intentions. It was a low blow for the blue hedgehog to count that as a nice deed. It seemed like he did care about the other's enjoyment about it, it would have been seen as sweet if not for the adult topic. "Don't be shy, I just want to know your opinion for once." 

"It was...great? W-what do you expect me to say!" Sonic felt like this was too much for him, remembering every single touch and feel done from the bathroom flustered the hero. He somewhat hoped next time it will be somewhere more...romantic? Or at least in a normal location.

Scourge chuckled, his sapphire eyes shined by the projection of warm light. For once, he had a content aura about him. Nothing seemed to pester him, or have a malcontent, taunting smirk plastered on his sharp features. A genuine smile arose, like the two hedgehogs got along well, and shared many blissful moments together. It sent Sonic's mindset of staying with his counterpart much more determined and pleasing. "Just anything that made you feel _really_ good. " 

And with that, the kind image faded as Scourge resumed his bad boy vibes. Did he realize how kind he looked without any trouble? Sonic's chest puffed before shaking the perfect thought away. "You're just trying to embarrass me." _C'mon you know what I liked! I was being rather obvious of it!_

"Is it working?" 

"Of course not!" 

"Then go on, I'm very invested in this." A slight shove proved the other's clear lie about the situation. He enjoyed the slight contact before remembering what they were doing. "Alright, we'll save it for another time. Anyway, did you want to hear what Miles said?" Scourge asked as he roughly started to scratch his inner, lime quills. Sonic didn't mention the unpleasant display before nodding.

"Yeah actually." _You're surprising me on how much you care and want to know what I'm thinking...this is going faster than I thought!_ The blue blur thought with excitement. Scourge didn't seem to care about the overwhelming burst of energy he had tucked inside him. Assuming it was the stuffiness air of being stuck with people who want to destroy you, he didn't think he needed to ask about the behavior.

"First of all,he tried to confuse me the whole time with his book smarts- that little furball," Scourge said with a shrug. Occasionally brushing his quills, he continued. "The things I managed to get, was that the parts were kept in a shady place-which I happen to be familiar with it!" It wasn't the best time to be proud of that, considering Sonic's endless guesses of what this "shady place" was exactly. Not trying to judge the other, the whole city separated from the decent looking hills and fields did seem like the perfect location filled with shady business going around. The way his evil twin seemed to express his enthusiasticness of visiting the place, made the cloaked hedgehog question if it was remotely safe. 

"Lucky us, you wouldn't mind telling me where we're going?" 

The mischievous grin from the villain reaffirmed Sonic's feelings of the worrisome circumstance. His lips were gently met with a gloved finger, as to shush him from what he was being told. "You'll see soon enough. Trust me, it'll be _very_ fun." Their interpretations of fun could either be met halfway, or go in opposite directions. The tone of Scourge's voice confused him on what they were getting into. _Oh no._


	9. Fun at the "Party"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two hedgehogs go where Miles said the last remaining parts would be. Sonic is hesitant of how honest the kitsune was; Scourge doesn't seem to be worried about it. Afterall, he already knows the place quite well. Both of them successfully get what they were there for, but Scourge wants to do other things in this so called party. As Sonic agrees, things turn intimate and serious rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally back! So sorry for the long wait, I initially wanted to post more chapters a few weeks ago, but stuff got in the way. Hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for it, hopefully lol. I'll try to update better since now I have a better sense of direction on how this story is going to go and end. I hope you enjoy it and have a good day/time. Feedback is appreciated! Thank you guys so much for the kudos!

"Just tell me where we're going."

"If I do that, that'll ruin the surprise doesn't it?" 

Sonic groaned by the predictable remark, it was bad that he couldn't predict the suspicious site such as:a back alley, abandoned building, cave, or anything that struck anyone the wrong way. Alas, each one of his probable answers were wrong time and time again. He should be good at this charade, the hedgehog was a hero after all! He had a knack for busting illegal activity in various parts of the world-multiverse too. Feeling like having absolutely no clue where Scourge was taking him, he felt worse by every agonizing step taken. What was probably the worst thing from this...was their unhurried speed. Why have a natural born talent of breaking the sound barrier, when you can just walk with someone with the same gift? _He's doing this to make me nervous, I just know it!_ His giddiness was visible to the teasing green hedgehog. The way azure legs were compelled to at least speed walk, sent a smirk on the anti's muzzle that never did slide away. 

"You're done guessing already? That's a surprise," Scourge questioned with an amused gaze. Because he was the wicked version of the speedster, walking leisurely wasn't a hassle for him. The only thing which did peeved him regarding it, was being told and constrained from doing it. Spending time in Zone jail really did blossom the displeasing sensation. 

Sonic rolled his eyes, what else was he going to guess? "What's that supposed to mean? Do you want to keep hearing my pretty voice?" He grinned back with new energy to keep conversing. "I can't blame you, so no shame from me." 

"Huh, funny I was going to respond to the opposite thing you just said," Scourge imitated the same levels of satire they both were fond of. 

"Scourge!" 

"I'm kidding, don't act like you don't do the exact same thing to me, blue." The green hedgehog reasoned, obviously referring to their initial encounters, well before the unsuspected chain of events that occurred in a matter of two days. "The good ol days, am I right?" He slipped with no intention of offending the other, surprisingly. Though, his good counterpart was slightly bemused by the controversial statement. 

"What was so good about our constant fighting?" Sonic interrogated, perhaps Scourge had a different perspective of his own memories of their first meet. And following that, was the whole plot of dominating this wonderful planet Mobius, and this planet. Being too cocky as boasting about the whole entire multiverse in his grimy hands. Of course Scourge would rephrase that a bit better for his taste. 

He shrugged, thinking about the slight truthfulness to it. "Well, It was good when I won stuff. It wasn't good when I got sidetracked by you-and you group." The sudden urge to fondle with his quills stopped him from speaking for a split second. "Besides, it was fun to see you react to anything I was up to. Maybe you were a little too obsessed with me." The green hedgehog snickered with playful fun. He was fudging the truth a little, but what could he do to entertain himself? Scratch that, he could think of endless things to do, that wouldn't be the best idea to actually commit in an open space. The earlier occurrence of attempting the dirty stunt, was shut down by the blue one during their pleasant trip at the smelly dumpster.

Sonic huffed before wagging his finger, a sign that usually meant a lecture was comingway, to prove he was right. "I was not! I had to be very aware of what you were up to! I remember that it was mostly me who won the unnecessary battles anyway." Eyes wandered to unimpressed ones. 

"Say what you want, you didn't have to. I know fully well your buddies wouldn't have refused to take a gander at me." _I mean c'mon what's the point of having people willing to do your bidding, if you're not gonna use that power?_ Forgetting that their literal opposites of each other, therefore having different views of how friends should be seen and used, Scourge waited for an answer. This should have them be distracted until they were at their destination.

"I hope you have no other meaning by that." 

Scourge copied the unpleasant sound of someone choking, before laughing. "Chaos, no I didn't mean _that_ gander. Did I really take your innocence from ya? I've done a great job doing it, all you can think about is me and sex." _No complaint here._ Sonic's quills stood up from the accusation, freezing his place from the overwhelming blush that took away his ability to walk. Scourge was nice enough to stop and glance at him with doubt, knowing the defensive other was going to spout anything that proved his dignity.

"N-no! We're talking about you! Of course you would mean _that!_ You're just pulling my leg!" Sonic stuttered, he couldn't believe his anti was right about it. Honestly, his mind wouldn't have drawn to that conclusion, but he was with Scourge much more than usual. Of course some of his...influence would rub off on him. Figuratively and literally. 

"I know, this is so unlike me, but I wouldn't dare fuck anyone from that pity party. Why did you think I picked only Fiona to join my far superior gang?" The statement struck a nerve by the semi calm azure being. It was his mistake by mentioning his girlfriend for no reason. 

"Geez idk, Scourge. Why did you pick Fiona?" Sonic replied coldly, the change of wholesome-to a bitter character lingered its way to the conversation. It was so unlikely to see this side of the hero, unless Scourge tried to pick a fight with him, where he wasn't feeling the mood to shed punches. The villain would much rather trace back to the guessing game than this! 

"Chaos blue, it slipped! Won't happen again," the green hedgehog was surprised he corrected his own behavior. Perhaps the influence being rubbed off applied to him too. Sonic stared at him for a long moment before letting out a puff of air, seeming to accept the untitled apology. Thinking about the event with new profound emotions surely soured the image of the female fox. It was bad enough she used him back when Sonic was her boyfriend, and made Tails unintentionally hurt by it, but now she was the reason that drives _his_ counterpart away from their growing bond of friendship...and love too. Although, the hedgehog did only manage to have such a relationship recently, so maybe he should understand why Fiona is acting the way she is. _That's an iffy maybe._

"Yo, blue! Did you have a brain fart, or are you thinking of the many things you're gonna say about me and-you know who?" Scourge waited patiently for the other to start walking once more, he was growing used to the mini obstacles of their primary mission-but it didn't mean he was fond of it. 

Sonic snapped from his thoughts before giving a nod, though he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to. "I was just thinking, or am I not allowed to do that?" 

"If I'm pissed enough," Scourge retorted before signaling ahead towards the horizons. Sonic glued his emerald eyes towards a faint building just beyond the valleys of nature, and into the city. Losing track of time, the speedster was actually glad that they had a small dispute-it surely made the trip seem shorter. "See that? We're almost there, walking somewhere won't kill ya." 

"You made the trip so much easier," the blue hedgehog said with less tone. Scourge still caught the small dose of sarcasm as he scoffed. Sonic's attitude changed to the usual cheery setting, before deciding to pick up speed. Scourge didn't expect him to be obedient the whole time, did he? After all, the hero deserved something much bigger than an apology. 

His muzzle cracked a smile when he heard the other shout, due to his swift movement. Knowing the other wouldn't disappoint him by giving chase, In no time, both hedgehogs were besides each other. They engulfed the refreshing winds of freedom-and pollution.

~~~~~~~

The change of environment was apparent, unlike the areas witnessed near the middle of anti Station Square; this branch of the city seemed to be in much better condition. Underneath polished, cherry sneakers bore barely fractured crumbles roads and concrete material. A mellow shade of pink hue overshadowed the less damaged buildings that surrounded the afternoon scenery. 

Sonic sighed in relief, it didn't seem they were going to go somewhere dangerous as expected. He took a mental note to scold his anti about meddling with his nerves over nothing. Although, he grew weary over the sudden crowds of Moebiuns making way towards a specific location. Perhaps it was a normal thing for crowds to form in parts of this city, after all Station Square was meshed with popular hotspots and tourist attractions. But, there really didn't seem like there was anything interesting to attract anyone here drastically. _Maybe I'm overthinking. Either way, I'll have to stay alert! These citizens are strangers to me, and I doubt Scourge knows them either._

"Ah, finally!" Scourge's thrilled voice broke Sonic's thoughts of precaution. The green one's lips curled into a dirty smirk towards the striking building in front of them. The blue hedgehog immediately felt whatever they were getting themselves into-wouldn't be so clean. He surveyed the establishment with intense concentration. The blinding lights flashed every few seconds, making it difficult to read the front sign-without his eyes tempting to twitch continually. What he did know about this place was: it was probably new and taken well cared for. The neon sign being attached with all its letters indicated that was the case.

The sharp noise of snapping fingers annoyed Sonic. "Hey, we're here on important business! You were complaining about the exruritating slow pace, but here you are just standing there!" Scourge quickly barked at him before grabbing his arm. It was obvious the villain wanted to be inside the loud...was it a huge party? 

"This sure doesn't seem like important business," Sonic murmured. Something was definitely off, why would Miles instruct them here? "Are you sure this is the place?" 

Scourge was offended by the justified question. When was he ever wrong? "Of course I am! What makes you think this isn't the place, eh?" 

Sonic softly whistled before humming, "The loud music, people, and flashy lights. It doesn't seem like the place where serious, important, and probably illegal stuff happens here." This made the other scoff, Scourge knew that the blue blur didn't understand what this was. It only made him view his counterpart as more of a foolish hero. "I should know, I'm used to busting people in obvious lairs." 

"They're stupid enough- _including you_ -to be, or even think about being in cliche lairs." 

_Says the guy with a huge castle._

"I'm done waiting for you to stop thinking so damn much! We're going in, and it'll be _very_ fun," the green hedgehog spoke with hidden messages underneath his voice. He hasn't been here in a long time, which is surprising for a guy like him. Seeing his counterpart open his mouth to babble any more nonsense, Scourge pulled Sonic into the giant filled building with temptation crawling all of his body. He wasn't afraid to shove and elbow Moebiuns along the way. What were they going to do? Call security? Hopefully not for the sake of Sonic, who didn't want to explain the massive crowd of Scourge's behavior...again. There were a few complaints here and there, mostly from people who stood waiting in a long line to experience this growing gathering. Barging their way while cutting the line, Scourge was effortlessly accepted into the fun by a buff, towering bodyguard. The blue hedgehog knew they both could take him if things didn't go so smoothly, but Sonic still appreciated their easy progress. 

His ears were trying to make out the blasting music, while trying to focus on the many conversations going on at the same time. Scourge didn't seem bothered by a single thing, in fact he was already enjoying himself. The flashing, vivid lights stung emerald orbs, maybe this was why the villain wore his shades inside. Despite all the commotion, Sonic would have found this fun too, but he knew something dark had to be hidden somewhere.The suspicious round table in the back corner reassured his gut feeling. "So, what now?" Sonic called out to Scourge, despite the hedgehog being right next to him. He knew that their business wasn't dancing and drinking, at least it shouldn't be his anti's priority. 

"Well, there's two options I would like to do here," Scourge stated with a smug look. "But we'll get the tracking device first to get it over with."

Sonic cocked his head, his cloak swaying with his quick motion. "What's the second thing?"

"You'll see soon enough. Now shut up and let me do the talking with those dudes over there," Scourge blandly spoke, pointing over to the Moebiuns glaring at them with brooding looks. The blue hedgehog sighed, they were going to do business over at the table. "They seem like the type of guys Miles was talking about. "

Their features and attire weren't exactly what Sonic previously had in mind. They resembled the average thugs, not all the people the hero would think Miles would be associated with. But Scourge did say they were the right people. Even so, the blue blur stayed weary. If things went south, they could take them. "Ok, I trust your judgment. I won't say a peep." 

_Bad idea but your call._ Scourge grew content, displaying it with a slight smile and loose shoulders. "Thank chaos, I'll ask you later why you're so obedient all of the sudden." Sonic's flustered eyes showed annoyance before stepping behind the other. The villain couldn't wait for this to be all over. If things went well, he would decide to stay with his counterpart for a little while longer here, instead of going straight home. He was anticipating to shock the not so innocent speedster with drinks and some certained moves. It wasn't because he was growing fond of Sonic's company-of course not! No, the green hedgehog just wanted to gift Sonic with something that would reward his well cherished submissive behaviours. Not to mention pleasurable experiences Scourge was lucky to be exposed to. 

He broke away from his thoughts, which would have gone down a deep rabbit hole-of intense description of his good twin. _Ok stop daydreaming, they're looking at us like we're psychopaths. Just go up to them and pretend it's a drug deal._ Scourge encouraged himself, usually it was Miles who dealt with the negotiations and deals. It seemed easy to the eye, but then again, the punk couldn't understand what the kitsune said to persuade criminals in a polite fashion most of the time. Good thing he wasn't his brother, he was doing to handle it the Scourge way; which was being as intimidating as possible, until you got what you desired.

Both of the hedgehogs strolled over to the men, who watched their every move with unvaried glares. The villain granted himself permission to take a seat in the comfy leather booths. Sonic warily followed Scourge's example, he didn't want to appear timid around these strangers. One of the dealers raised their brow, but didn't interject the king's actions. The green hedgehog was the first to speak. "So, you guys are Miles' supplier?" He asked nonchalantly, his grin did not excuse itself in serious situations like these. His lime ear twitched, hearing Sonic's sigh from his too carefree nature daunted the hero. 

Silence and quick glances was shared among the two unknown beings, as if agreeing on something. 

"Can't talk, eh? Well, I might have to punch it out of you if you don't start opening your mouths," Scourge persuaded in his own way. 

_Oh my chaos, is this how illegal deals are done around here?_

"Yep," one of the citizens stated soon after. "We're the kids suppliers. You his brother?" They took a puff of their hidden cigarette as his partner stared at Sonic with uncomfortable tension. It seemed like two shared one thing in common, letting their partners handle the talking.

Scourge replied, "Unfortunately." His chuckle escaped to somehow change the mood. It didn't seem to progress the conversation, much at all. Clearing his throat to behave more, well villain like, the hedgehog barked. "You got the stuff? I'm not playing games here." If these people were just as annoyingly playful as his brother, he wouldn't skip a beat to just tear them both before taking what they need.

The Moebiun nodded in agreement, having experience in being patient and cool with his customers. Even though this dealing was rather different from the usual. The strange trade with the notorious green hedgehog was probably one of the most unexpected things that could happen to an ordinary dealer in a place like this. His grotty gloved hands fumbled for the "goods." As soon as he felt the bag, he tossed it on the gleaming table booth. Scourge and Sonic eyed at their objective. "Wouldn't have expected something like this would strike you," he said in a low, raspy voice. 

"Don't worry, you've been good throughout this whole exchange better than I thought you would. I'll ask for better products you're selling." Scourge replied coyly, he tried his best to not say the word drugs in front of Sonic. That would cause a discussion about his well being. The soft nudge on his side confirmed that. "For another time, of course." He received a second nod from the man as he dragged the small, brown bag towards him. 

His sapphire eyes gazed at the dull possession, his hands twitched to unfold the fabric to see the life saving parts of his teleportation ring. Although, he was told to wait by the two tailed fox, back at the castle. In the genius's words 'Don't dare open its contents, you'll surely discover a way to ruin its function.' To be fair, it had some truth to it. Surely hating to start this whole scavenger hunt again if he destroyed these dainty parts, Scourge merely shook the bag to make sure he wasn't being scammed by these scummy Moebiuns. "Thanks, what did that brat tell you what I owe?" 

"It's free of charge," the dealer informed the villain. His hand pushed the air to refuse any credit or cash. This made Scourge grin widely, _I have no idea what that brat said to these fools, but man he's good. I didn't have any money on me in the first place._ That was probably why Miles erased that minuscule conflict from the villain's hands. 

"Finally, something good happens to me. Although, you're really losing business if you're giving away stuff for free." Scourge joked with the man, as if speaking to a minion or friend. The dealer merely forced a tiny chuckle, before waiting for the two strong hedgehogs to be on their way, and stop holding up their charade in money making. 

"Figures you people would be as stiff as a bone." Scourge muttered under his breath, the lack of enthusiasm reminded him of Miles. Perhaps this was why he never was allowed to interfere with the kitsune's work, as he would have come off as immature and lacking strategic skill and knowledge. Seeing no other reason to stay and chitchat, the villain dragged the cloaked hedgehog away from the dull crowd. 

Sonic subspired with alleviation as they were both semi alone in the vast area. His muzzle formed a beamed expression, giving off a _we did it_ smile to his anti, before glazing over to the bag Scourge tucked securely in his pocket. He wished the cloak tucked his ears, as he felt them droop from registered disappointment. His time was running out with Scourge; this was the aggravated piece that would send him back to his planet Mobius, alone. Hoping he wasn't being too obvious about it, or being considered a "party pooper," he ignored his negative emotions until he would be standing in front of a swirly portal. This heavily contrasted the upbeat music around them.

Scourge, oblivious to the ordeal, had a smug look. Lightly patting his bulky pocket with pride, he declared, "Though I've been accused of being a liar by you, I will fulfill my second task here." 

"Oh, and what's that? Send me home?" Sonic blurted out unintentionally, chaos he wished he would keep his mouth shut, like what Scourge wanted him to do.He received a scoff before he was greeted by reassurance. 

"Don't think about _that_ right now. We're literally in a club right now, and here you go moping around for the millionth time!" Scourge piped with exaggerated volume. 

"What, we're in a _club?"_ Sonic foolishly asked with a baffled expression. He knew this place couldn't be a huge party or concert! "What type of club?" _If it's a strip club I swear…_

The green hedgehog barked in laughter as he pulled Sonic a bit closer to his side. "You're such an open book! Don't worry, it ain't no strip club obviously. Do you see any poles around here?" 

"Knowing you," Sonic murmured. "It would be, but somehow hidden pretty well." He didn't struggle to break free from the contact. 

"It ain't, you would surely lecture me to death if it was." Scourge chuckled before admiring the show of vulgar movements and genuine liveliness in the usually stale city. Sonic noticed this, huffing from how easily Scourge got distracted-away from him. 

"Whatever it is, I'd rather go home than stay here." 

"Oh c'mon! You're one of the people I _know_ is a wild freak in these kinds of things!" 

Sonic blushed from the indirect compliment, over analyzing its meaning of referring to a wild animal, or something else. At least his doppleganger showed some type of disagreement of not staying together just a little longer, which was flattering to the hero. Deciding to play hard to get, he wouldn't mind downplaying his lack of keenness, and want to have fun with Scourge.

"Not feeling it Greenie, even if I was in the mood, I'd totally be way more of a party animal than you." Knowing he struck Scourge's inner ambition of winning silly competitions, he waited for any witty comeback, or a whine from him.

"Is that a challenge?" The green hedgehog stretched the syllables with intimidation and interest. His hold on Sonic increased as he pulled their eyes on the drinking booth. "You'll be feeling something soon if you just stuck around! Are you really trying to disobey _me?"_ His words lingered on azure ears; knowing how challenging it was for Sonic to leave him alone, especially in a place like this. "You won't let me drink alone, will you?"

"W-well don't drink if you don't want to be alone!" Sonic stuttered, consciously gripping his cloak to conceal his cherry muzzle. He could feel the other's warm breath on his cheek. The hedgehog could easily break away from Scourge, but did he really want to? If this really was the last moments he had with him, guess he could tolerate staying here-just for a few minutes that is. Meekly nodding toward him, Scourge's grin widened, showing his flashy fangs before nearly picking up the flustered hero towards the magic of a club. 

"That's what I'm talking about! You're not much of a sissy as I thought, you won't regret this." Scourge chided as he guided Sonic towards a plump, stool. Sonic rolled his eyes from the low effort insult as he sighed with nervousness, his mind conflicted about agreeing to this shenanigan. He looked down at the polished ruby counter, while his counterpart conversed with the bartender with normality. _Chaos maybe I'll just watch him...and regulate his drinking…_

He could hear the tinks of glass on top of the counter, sliding their way towards them with hurried speed. Glancing at the adult beverages, Sonic gasped. That was _way_ too many drinks for two hedgehogs, much less one! "Scourge, don't go overboard with this! I barely wanted to see you get wasted!" 

His only reply were chuckles and the teasing of those sapphire orbs on him with intense focus. "I didn't force you to stay, so don't whine about it. I'll do ya a favor, I'll drink them all for you." As if that was supposed to be a nice favor for anyone, Sonic shook his head, he wasn't going to let this happen. There were practically more than ten glasses, of whatever Scourge ordered. How could he know? The blue hero never cared for this type of thing, so none of the different brands of alcoholic sounded familiar. 

"If this is what you get normally, then at least cut the consumption in half!" 

"Yeesh, c'mon I already 'paid' for them. It's rude to just send this back." Scourge reasoned while already cupping a glass of his favorite juice, slowly swirling its contents to entice the other. "Besides, don't worry so much. When I say something will be fun, I mean it'll be fun." 

_Paid? That's gold._ "Fine, do whatever you want. Just don't complain about a headache or something tomorrow." Sonic huffed as he crossed his arms to his covered chest. He knew something about hangovers. 

"You won't be around tomorrow to hear me complain about it." 

That was unnecessary, Sonic could practically feel those words stab his heart. Before he could say anything else to the villain, Scourge already began to chug the liquid down with ease. 

~~~~~~~

"Drink slower!" The blue hedgehog demanded with slight desperation; in no time glasses were being emptied and glided towards the bartender. Of course their speeds would be a key part in their ways of eating and drinking, but this was just unacceptable. "At least enjoy it!"

"Oh but I'm _loving_ it," Scourge responded with a slight slur. Time hasn't slipped away from their fingers that much. Though, you could never tell, this place stopped not even for a second. The dark, mysterious atmosphere made it hard to tell if it was still evening or night. His eyes were slightly hazy from drinking so rapidly, green eyelids closed halfway. His smug expression never did falter, only having a slight goofy attribute to it. "You'd be loving it too...if you tried it…" slowly and steadily, the other's speech decelerated, surely contrasted with his usual, lively nature.

Sonic would have found it funny if not for the serious situation. "No thanks, I'm having a blast just listening to the music, and watching people dance." _And spending time with you._ Despite the loving reason, the speedster couldn't help but groan from Scourge's drinking problem. Glasses were scattered everywhere, this wasn't anywhere near what he wanted as an outing or date with the king.

The green hedgehog squinted at the Moebiuns mediocre dance moves. Having a need to boast about himself, he did just that. "Pft! That's lame...if you're impressed by that...then you'll be blown away-" Scourge took a small break to sip more of the nectar before finishing. "By my amazing dance skills." 

Sonic chuckled, not trying to doubt the other's talents, he only encouraged the intoxicated villain. "I'm sure they are, greenie." 

"Don't...call me..that." Scourge muttered before getting sick of just sitting around making small talk with the attractive being right next to him. He was dying for anything remotely exciting and maybe lewd. Finally setting his last glass for the night, he struggled standing up with perfect balance. 

"Ah, Scourge be careful!" Sonic offered a hand to his anti; Scourge gladly accepting the physical touch. Maybe a little too much. Cold gloves squeezed Sonic's hand, getting a cute reaction from the cloaked hedgehog. 

"Yeah yeah...enough of this boring shit. Wanna dance?" 

"H-huh?" 

Scourge chuckled with amusement, his temper not being problematic or angered by restating his invitation. "You. Me. On the dance floor. Right now." 

Sonic placed his free hand on his muzzle with awe, this wasn't how he thought this night was going to go. Hearing no sarcasm in the other's genuine voice, he decided to take the offer with immense happiness. "Y-yeah! Of course!" A goofy smile both were plastered on the hedgehog's faces. Scourge being drunk isn't so bad afterall! "I'll have to warn you, I also have a set of skills on the dance floor." 

The teasing wasn't irritable for Scourge, it only made the hedgehog want to prove himself to his twin with greater degree. "Big mouth, let's see if I can use it in a different way~." His flirtatious remarks coming out in small doses. 

"S-scourge!" Sonic stuttered once more, the villain always had to make him feel embarrassed, no matter his current state. He didn't back down from his remark nonetheless.

"Cocky eh? You better show me what ya got!" The king challenged afterwards before pulling Sonic in the middle of the vibrant bunches of crowds. The blue hedgehog laughed as he was spun around the vicinity, their mere presence slightly disrupted other people's free movements, but he didn't pay no mind. Sonic immediately felt all stress and worry wither away, Scourge's embrace sheltered him from what the future would do to separate them. 

"Scourge, you have to be aware there's other people here too." Sonic playfully chirped. The green hedgehog eyed anyone who stared at them, despite hoarding the dance floor with his flashy entrance, without his good counterpart knowing of course. 

"So?" Scourge friskily questioned the other. "We're people too...who want just as much fun…" His sentence trailed off as he lowered his hands from Sonic's waist-to his hips. He cockily grinned as a soft yip escaped the hero's lips. "And some pleasure while we at it."

Feeling his lower body being pressed by the villain carelessly, Sonic attempted to maintain his composure and stammers. While he did appreciate Scourge not being self-conscious of the two of them sharing intimate gestures-in public- for once, perhaps this was a bit too much for the public eye. The sober punk would certainly have strong feelings about this afterwards. 

"I-I think we should just have the fun part!" Sonic's cloak roughly brushed against his fur, Scourge ignoring his idea. Gripping the annoying fabric with strength displayed the blue hedgehog's physique quite well. Why was he wearing it again? _Hopefully this thing will be gone soon._ Thought the impatient king, yanking the clothing slightly to see how much it could take to make it happen. "S-scourge! We're in a club!" 

" _Exactly._ What's better than doing it here?" Scourge whispered before using his speed to slide behind his lover, letting an azure back rest on his chest. He found himself nuzzling Sonic's neck to persuade the unsure speedster. It did seem like the air was muffled to Sonic, the lack of space between the two hedgehogs surely was the cause of it. The warmth caused his mind to go frantic. He felt curious eyes fall upon them, it was obvious they were questioning who was the random person with the menacing kind of Moebius. Chaos, he hoped they didn't figure the person was not just a random person. 

"We're being looked at!" 

Scourge chuckled lazily, his body began to sway back and forth to have some sort of friction with the other being. "Is that a problem? One thing about dancing...is being looked at." 

_Is he being sarcastic or just drunk talking?_ "That's not what I meant-" Sonic tried to explain before yelping in shock. Scourge couldn't decide what "dance moves" he wanted to show off, switching his moderately appropriate swaying, to straight up grinding against him. A cheery red muzzle turned around to the lime hedgehog, grinning right back at him. "T-thats not...ha...dancing…" Sonic whimpered out unintentionally. He felt everything Scourge was doing to him, riling him up to this extent portrayed his need for him. It made the hero feel massively flustered. 

"Course it is, it's a common thing in clubs." Scourge grunted from Sonic's attempts to break free. He wasn't going to let the blue hedgehog go so easily. Sonic started to realize this and nodded his head hesitantly. 

"Ok, just….please not here?" 

Scourge brushed his cheek on Sonic's neck to show he was nodding, despite being uncomfortable due to the scratchy cloak. "Of course, babe." Sonic sighed in relief as his anti halted his actions; there were still some glances there way, but it soon vanished as bystanders realized the king could kill them with no hesitation. 

The punk didn't intend on staying here anyway, at least not where he stood at the moment. Knowing his way around this establishment, and his well known reputation, Scourge instantly swiped Sonic from the dance floor. Oblivious to the hero's want to stay discrete, he marched up to the bartender from earlier to request something. 

Sonic was careful in making sure none of his body was shown from the hasty action his anti did. Slightly wiggling in the king's grasp from how tight the cloak clinging to his skin and fur. While doing so, his ears perked up from the conversation in close proximity to him.

"I need a free room right now." 

"Right away sir." 

_Huh, that was pretty easy._ Sonic imagined the scenario going as bad as the other times Scourge communicated with the clerks in stores. His counterpart might genuinely be respected here, or threatened them prior to his arrival in Moebius. Having no time to thank the nice man, Scourge zoomed-with slight stumble- through the back of the club as it was revealed to them. Already acquainted to the many dimly lit rooms and hallways, it didn't take long to locate the correct one. 

"Don't need to rush, greenie," Sonic joked to the anticipated villain. "You almost tripped over your two feet!" 

Scourge's intense eyes focused on bright ones. "Heh, you're going to be the one _tripping_ on your own feet...if you catch my drift." He said with a smirk before jangling the keys into the keyhole.

"I do…" The other replied with timidness, he understood many of Scourge's signals every single moment spent with him. He wasn't sure if the other's rough treatment of the keyhole indicated something indecent as well...at least he was getting used to it-sorta. The sharp click of the door made Sonic's heart skip a beat. The show was about to begin, only for them. 

Making sure to lock the door behind them, Scourge threw away the key afterwards-to make the scene more dramatic in Sonic's opinion. The room was already set for an intimate session for couples or hook ups. They made their way towards the plush bed. Scourge flinged his lover to the bed in one swift-but harmless notion. Giving no chance for his prey once more to escape, the green hedgehog pinned his good counterpart to the soft vanilla sheets.

"N-not going to take things slow like the last time?" Sonic breathed suggestively. He admired the more dominant hedgehog on top of him with a small, teasing smile. He doubted a drunk Scourge could remember his attempt in going inside Sonic raw back on Mobius, but he wouldn't mind if the preparation happened or not. He was restless, needing something to happen soon. 

Scourge didn't seem the harm in conversing with Sonic, not registering the other's impatient state. "I'm sure you can take me full in already, babe. I'm in no rush…" he muttered as his hand slithered its way under the blue one's cloak. His crystal eyes automatically roamed to exposed azure legs and thighs, before catching Sonic's soft whines. As his fingers trailed to a familiar, aching hole, he felt the hero's lower body jolt from the faint touch. Almost forgetting to finish his sentence, he slowly spoke in a teasing manner, "but if you really feel like experiencing _all_ of it again...I won't nag." 

"Do it, do what you want…" Sonic blushed from his submissive side taking in already. It was so sweet Scourge essentially asked for his permission and desires, regardless of his terse acts. His anti obeyed the pleading request. The sound of discarded gloves hit the floor, and soft fingers brushed against Sonic's private. 

What seemed like an eternity, a peachy finger finally pierced its way through the speedster. Feeling way better than last time, Sonic sinked into the feeling of his anti's finger curling and prodding easily. His soft pants called in for another finger to join in the fun, Scourge moderated his pleasure. Both digits cooperated together, initiating a scissoring motion in a steady tempo to slowly rile up the barely audible hero. The king grinned as his free hand lifted up the troublesome cloak, just like he would with a frilly skirt; he admired the display of his fingers starting to ram into the hero. _Thank chaos he doesn't have any panties, this is hot._ A third and fourth finger entered the inviting hole no later, the villain noticed his sleek fingers getting more wet by the second. Placing the cloak on top of Sonic's stomach, meaning he left the rest of the garment on the lower upper body, Scourge twisted his experienced fingers with rough and quick motions. 

"Hah~" 

"That's all you gotta say to my work?" Scourge questioned with a low voice, too focused on his techniques to glance at Sonic's expressive face. Not daring to pluck the hood away from his muzzle, the blue hero waited when it was time to be praised by the other. Azure hips began to rut against Scourge's fingers, wanting his anti to thrust deeper-or prepare for phase two. 

"S-scourge...please…" Sonic moaned out, this wasn't enough for him, despite being thrusted in roughly. He needed something bigger inside him, right now. 

Scourge retracted his fingers, earning a disappointment whine. What Sonic expected was the villain's most likely hard shaft to penetrate his more than ready hole, instead-playful fingers circled his private and thighs playfully. "Please what, babe?" 

"C'mon greenie...you know what!" Sonic complained as he tried to aim himself towards Scourge's fingers, missing by an inch each time. Sometimes he disliked the other's equal levels of speed. Arching his back to seem appealing (though he already was to Scourge) he groaned into the pillows. "Are you going to make me beg for it?" 

Scourge chuckled heavily, his lower body aching for some action, but controlled the temptation to fuck the shit out of Sonic right this instant. As the blue hedgehog began to peer over his rising chest and glare at Scourge, the villain grasped his cock in front of the annoyed-now flustered-Sonic. "You're not wrong about that, babe." 

Sonic didn't take his astonished eyes from the huge, erected dick displayed for his own emerald orbs. He had seen Scourge's package before, but it didn't diminish the enticing feeling it gave him. Not sure what his anti had in mind, he merely waited for more elaboration. 

Flattered that he was still being shown such value and superiority by his counterpart, Scourge began to grip himself much harder. "Heh...I think it's time you _truly_ beg for me properly. Come here... and I'll show ya what I mean." 

Sonic wasted no time to stare and be empty, sheets scattered everywhere as the speedy hedgehog went over to Scourge's side of the bed. Having no idea what would be in store for him-only wondering how the villain had so much self control when he chose to-he would gladly do anything to get what he wanted. He usually did for the most part. 

"Ok...now get off the bed..."

Did he hear him right? _Oh no, are we done? So soon?!_ "Did I do something? Whatever I did I'm sure we can-" 

"I said get _off_ the bed…"

"Was I too slow?!" 

The villain softly growled, was he seriously going to ask a third time? Ignoring the foolish question, Scourge repeated again. "Blue, it's part of the foreplay. So please... get off the goddamn bed…before I just pleasure myself." As he said this, he scratched his quills with slight annoyance. Did he have to be itchy now? He thought this stopped occurring during their trip to the club.

"Oh!" Sonic quickly shook his head before jumping off the bed, then waiting for further instructions. 

"Finally...now get down on your knees and come closer to me…" 

_Am I really going to beg like this?...Yes I am._ Careful to avoid scraping his knees with his cloak _and_ the carpet, The blue hedgehog nodded and did what he was told. Now that he thought about it: this is what he imagined Scourge requesting of him to do, when he permitted his vengeful anti to do whatever he'd please to him, in hopes of being forgiven.Nonetheless, he was glad this is how things have turned out for him and his counterpart. If only the multiverse was on his side of permanently staying with Scourge. He broke away from his thoughts as he placed his hands on the carpet with his lower body, and softly crawled towards Scourge. "Like this?" 

Sonic was right in front of him, staring at his member as it was a pocket watch. Scourge smirked as he stopped scratching his quills, and paid his attention back to Sonic. "Yes right there is perfect...good boy." Instantly the hero turned a scarlet shade. This pet name was new, wasn't it? It would have been insulting for him back then, but now he wanted to live up to the name.

"What am I supposed to do? Just look at it?" 

_How much innocence does he still have in him?_ Scourge thought about it for a few seconds before placing his naked hand on his forehead with utter pleasure. _Doesn't matter, I'll suck every single thing innocent about him for as long as he stays with me. Or rather, he'll suck me._ "How flattering you'd do that...but no that's too vanilla...even for you." Reaching for Sonic's muzzle in attempts of caressing his burning cheek, he continued. "You're going to pleasure me...by you using your mouth on my cock." 

Was that too blunt and direct? It probably was, Sonic gasped as he pulled away from Scourge's touch immediately. He could feel his blue ears turning into red fur! "W-what?! Are you serious…" He felt too flustered to look at Scourge, who either enjoyed his reactions, or angered he dared disobey the king. _I guess this is what he meant by using my mouth…_

Scourge crossed his arms, he should have counted this possibility in. Now he had to reassure his counterpart that this was fine, while also maintaining his erection. _Chaos by the time I persuade him, I'll be limp as shit._ Forcing himself to be calm and patient about it, the villain smiled while taking his shades away from his eyes, and placing them gently on a nearby stand. "I know this is different for you...and your first time…but don't sweat it...I'll guide ya." He pointed to himself with cockiness, hoping that was good enough to soothe Sonic. "After all, I'm an expert on blow jobs." 

"Ah! D-don't say that!" Sonic stuttered as he embraced himself in a comforting hug. Glancing at what he was going to suck, he repeatedly reassured himself it'll be alright and manageable to take it all in. Feeling better he was given unspoken time, Sonic sighed in relief before facing his anti again. "O-ok, I'm ready. Just be very patient with me." 

Scourge too sighed in relief, "Thank chaos I thought I was gonna-"

"And be slow with me!"

"Yep I can do that-"

"And be gentle with me!"

" _Alright!_ You got it geez! I've never seen you this nervous in battles and shit." Scourge muttered. Who knew all he had to say to the hero back then, was the many wonders of his dirty fantasies. 

The hero mumbled, "That's because I knew I was good at battling you…" _This? Well there's a time for everything..._

Eying the blue hedgehog with drunken eyes close to passing out, the timid hedgehog inhaled sharply before decreasing his proximity to his anti. Knowing the first step already, Sonic placed his velvety lips on the tip of Scourge's cock.

Not sure whether to place his gloved hands on the bed, the villain's thighs, or most likely his member-Sonic safely placed them on black and green shoes. Nibbling the pink head with caution, and slight curiosity, his ears flickered from an arousing sound coming from above him. Emerald orbs faced Sapphire ones with hopes of praise and guidance. 

Scourge could tell what was needed, his bare hand reached for quills that poked in split directions, gently rubbing with validation. Sonic felt his blush reappear, was he doing a good job? Quickly glancing down to his current situation, Sonic could barely imagine how he was going to take his counterpart's dick all in. Scourge faced down to see every action and expression that slipped from Sonic with hard intensity. The one beneath him slowly started to lick his length to his best ability. Having somewhat of an impact on the king, Scourge gripped sensitive quills and began to yield pressure on Sonic's head. "Not bad...but let me lend a hand…" The green hedgehog grunted with a smirk.

"Mrph!" Sonic spurted out in reflex, his mouth widened to engulf more than just Scourge's tip. He felt something hit the back of his throat with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Wincing from the new feeling, the hedgehog tried to adjust with muffled whines. His hands grasped the intimidating length for support. The sides of his moist mouth began to dribble saliva, which would serve as a lubricant to ease things up.

Scourge groaned audibly, feeling Sonic's tight throat squeezing his dick blissfully. How he missed this feeling. _Now that's what I'm talking about._ Surprised that his counterpart managed to not choke or pull away, he permitted the other to take breaks. The warm sensation was adequate enough for him. It wasn't enough for him to keep his comments to himself, and why should he? Afterall, he was asking for feedback. Scourge crouched a little, his cock bending with him and whispered, "Do you like what you're tasting? What you're feeling?" 

His reply was muffled words that gave no indication of a positive or negative connotation. Sonic gripped on the flexible cock, attempting to not choke on his own spit as his throat felt the enlarged shaft once more. He panted from how rough and suffocating everything was, Sonic's eyelids closed halfway as he started to grow accustomed to it. 

Scourge's hand trailed to peachy, puffy cheeks to give more freedom for the hero. He breathed out a pointer for Sonic. "Suck it hard, babe. I promise it'll be better for you." 

Not like it wasn't good already, Sonic took the statement to heart, and immediately acted on it. He sucked with anticipation as he desperately needed to taste Scourge. His tongue lapped the sides with each suck, catching a sweet, husky flavour. Craving the nectar that has filled him up multiple times, Sonic couldn't get enough of the taste. He increased his speed when drops of pre-cum began to come out from the tip He automatically licked the slit hard with the same amount of momentum.

Scourge couldn't help but moan as he felt numerous sensations with barely enough time to control and register. Knowing initially Sonic had an unknowingly experienced tongue, He never had someone this _eager_ to suck him off. The acceleration of the other's doing drove him wild. _I can't take it any longer._

Sonic, comfortable having control for this long-moaned loudly, his quills and fur were tugged on forcibly by the dominant hedgehog. Scourge's throbbing cock felt the tingling vibrations of the blue blur's beautiful sounds, which merely made his hand work harder. "Let's take this up a notch~" The green punk said with a husky voice and utter haze. "Get ready." 

If he didn't have a mouth full of dick, Sonic would have asked about getting ready for what. He immediately got his answer as Scourge began to bob Sonic's head up and down at a rapid pace. Feeling like his good twin could take the speed, Scourge didn't offer it a second thought or worry. 

Sonic could feel Scourge deeper inside his throat each time he thrust himself into his esophagus with precision. The azure figure did not oppose it, not one bit. He loved the treatment, he loved how Scourge made so much effort into pleasing them both. His mouth felt the other's pulsating cock clearly, indicating he was going to come in any given moment. Completely forgetting they wouldn't stop from here, Sonic rocked his entire body with Scourge's movements to gain more pleasure and friction before he had to remove himself from his anti.

"Fuck, you're really are something aren't ya!" Scourge growled in his ear, fully capturing Sonic's full submission to him. His fingers penetrated Sonic's ass as he saw the opportunity; blue hips swaying always enticed him to do such erratic things with his twin, despite having to avoid a brown cloak. "Who knew you could be this enjoyable to fuck!" His lime ears being pleasantly filled with the speedster's moans and pleas. 

"Hah~! Oh chaos, more!~" Sonic managed to cry out, two fingers and one girthy dick wasn't enough. He rocked harshly onto thick fingers and back into an even thicker package with incredible speed. The remarks had him riling up as well.

"Not good enough for you? Well, I'll fix that in _no_ time!" Scourge responded with more growls and moans. Inserting two more fingers while successfully multitasking; he slammed himself into Sonic both ways. Too lost to care about if they were able to be heard through the walls; the villain used his strength to the fullest. Chaos, he couldn't wait to fuck Sonic's hole with his actual cock instead of measly digits. The familiar feeling in the bottom of his stomach made the thought happen quicker. He released his semen after his final thrust; his muscles relaxed from the released tension. 

Sonic didn't waste a second to swallow every single drop of cum Scourge offered to him. Quickly trying to clean any white liquid from him and Scourge; his counterpart removed his member from his mouth, he could see how soaked it really was. It was like he marked on his anti, just like the green hedgehog did to him, and soon again as well. Fingers brushed his walls before leaving him as well, making Sonic feel very empty.

As if Scourge knew exactly what he was thinking, the grinning hedgehog swiftly scooped the still remaining cloaked hedgehog into his strong arms. Closely craning his muzzle to fabric near the other's neck, he spoke in a low voice. "Sad so soon? You're too busy for that, get ready for round two, babe." 

"Scourge…" Sonic breathed with flattery and appreciation. This only made the green being grin even wider before pressing the blue hedgehog onto the familiar bed. Sonic's legs locking around the villain's waist straight away. He had the sudden urge to kiss the flirty being, but before he had the chance to...Scourge was glaring at him strangely. What a sudden change in mood. 

Craning his neck, Sonic asked with uncertainty and nervousness. "What's the matter?" To his anti. He hoped it wasn't anything he did. The blur blur couldn't bear to sleep without having another intimate session! Observing the king on top of him, he realized that he wasn't being _directly_ glared at. No, it was something very close to him. 

"I've tolerated you for so long…" Scourge started with, his sentence starter made Sonic freeze in place. The energy he had during their fun diminished a little, as the villain felt the usage of alcohol fog his mind. The itchiness that pestered him after leaving the castle came back, but he tried to ignore it all of it.His eyes never looked away from his counterpart. "...So long that I even had to play nice with you…" 

"Scourge I-" The green hedgehog butted in, pressing his fingers on trembling lips. His stern expression made him seem so unlike himself. 

"Let me finish, blue. I had to hide you from every bastard living on this damn planet...my own gang."

_Is he ratting? Is he actually upset, is it the alcohol? Please let it be the alcohol…_

"...I had to hide you in that filthy cloak." 

Sonic blinked, "H-huh?" 

"I can't _believe_ I chose that for you to wear…" Scourge sighed with actual regret. He gripped the tattered pattern with disbelief. Sonic couldn't help but wonder which emotions he should be feeling. Was this still about him evading Scourge's life forcibly? Or was that even the intention of the green hedgehog's statements? Sonic didn't know, nor did he have a chance to think. He felt his anti's hands feel him underneath his clothing. The blue blur softly eased to the touches and groping. 

"Chaos I had to refrain myself from ripping it apart…" Scourge growled, pinning Sonic's body against his. "I hate the way it makes my skin feel…" 

"Scourge what are you talking about!" 

"I'm going to take it off, blue!" Scourge managed to say without getting too woozy. 

Their noses touched delicately. His hands held the bottom part of the cloak. Sonic tried to suppress his moan as the one on top of him grinded against his private while rubbing his thighs and waist. What made the speedster's heart thump and heat up in a matter of milliseconds was the king's words before going at him. "I want to feel you blue, _only_ you."

The sound of ripping fabric echoed throughout the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, just wanted to add this. I was going to have the chapter end a little later, but it was getting a lot longer than expected. So I just ended it mysteriously and a bit vague. Sorry I couldn't cramp in much more smut, but hey guess what? At least you will be presented with smut in the beginning of the next chapter yay! Lol, ok for real now. See you guys later and have a good day/night!


	10. Sweet Before, Not so Sweet After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge and Sonic's night isn't over yet. Despite having a conflicting problem over Sonic's ripped clothing, the two still continue their love making. All is well until some more troubling conflicts arise the more late it is. Words and promises were said, and some were broken tonight.

Emerald orbs widened in shock, twitchy azure ears flickered from the blaring clamor of tearing cloth. As soon as Sonic registered Scourge destroying his only disguise from this planet, the hedgehog tried to jump off the creaky bed. Panic set in, his green doppelganger didn't allow him to escape with any trace of fabric still clutching his peachy, irritated skin. Being firmly pinned by the drunken villain, his only choice was to reason with the other-in hopes of saving any pieces of his cloak to mend and fix later. "S-scourge have you gone nuts!" This question turned into a statement, Sonic subconsciously knew the answer. 

"Is it nuts to want to see your sexy body in full view?" Scourge grunted, his body grinding against Sonic's when the lower half of the cloak vanished. Focusing on the upper half consisting of azure fur and quills, wild movements still turned sloppy by his strong jacketed arms being used for ripping. Pleased with his good twin's response by his remarks, blushing cheeks made the green hedgehog nestle his head between Sonic's neck and shoulder. "It feels like forever since I've seen you without that piece of junk." His bare hand cupped the hero's chin softly. Scourge whispered into his ear seductively, "Tell me...did you _like_ wearing it?" 

Sonic's ragged breathing turned on the villain with each breath, his flawless chest rose and fell with rhythm and decreased alarm. Scourge was too close for the speedster to deny him a correct answer. "N-no but-"

Fingers placed themselves on soft lips. "Shhh…" murmured Scourge, almost chuckling from his counterpart's submissiveness. "That's all I needed to know. It's not a problem for me to get rid of it for you...your skin would surely appreciate it." He signaled the slightly visible red hue imprinted on Sonic's skin, most likely due to the uncomfortable cloak pressing on him for far too long. Rubbing the small marks with the tip of his thumb, sapphire eyes gazed at his lover with...almost a sense of protectiveness. "Don't worry, I'll make it feel all better…"

Sonic sighed in defeat, those words melted his anxious exterior. He'll just have to deal with the consequences of this later. He couldn't imagine how his identity would be hidden any longer, but it didn't matter right now. What needed to be thought about was Scourge and him. The last fragments of the tattered cloak were immediately discarded to the floor. His eyes winced when he caught a flash or light overcome his vision for a split second. The source possibly came from the many bundles of spiky, messed up quills Scourge rocked with style. Unable to see where exactly he saw the illumination from the corners of the room, Sonic hoped it was just his imagination riling up his paranoia. His counterpart didn't seem to notice or remotely care.

Proudly looking at his work with not hints of acknowledging the strange event, Scourge turned his attention to a naked Sonic, already discarded the remaining garments such as socks and gloves. The blue hedgehog felt his body exposed once more, feeling chills from the refreshing air against his warm figure. Getting prepared to slam his fully erected dick inside into the puckered hole, smooth hands got in the way. 

Sonic panted from Scourge already clutching his legs and thighs to position him. Refraining to let the pleasurable sensation commence, he had to request something from his lime colored anti. His hands brushed themselves on the baffled muzzle, memorized by how silky it felt on his fingertips. He enjoyed being allowed to touch Scourge without the constant complaints of keeping his hands to himself. Remembering the exact scene from back at his bedroom in Mobius, Sonic smiled and chuckled from the memory. "Greenie, I want you to do something for me." 

Scourge tilted his head before nodding slightly in interest, "And what might that be?" His grip remained on Sonic's legs. The punk felt his chest being played with gentle strokes. Normally, he would have snarled at anyone who dared touch his not so proud scar that slashed his abdomen, but for Sonic there was always an exception, this excluded his fox girlfriend waiting for him. The touch made the villain relax, despite having a crazy drive for sex not too long ago.

"I feel like it's only fair for you to take your clothes off~." Sonic purred, clicking his tongue in attempts of behaving similar to his anti. "Considering you just tore mine without considering my feelings." 

The last sentence sentence caused an unusual feeling in the pit of Scourge's stomach. Sonic didn't actually value that piece of junky fabric, did he? Part of the reason he got rid of it was to pleasure them both, and to release the itchy feeling it gave the speedster. He could relate to the itchy part, his quills kept bothering him, but that was besides the point. "Did I hurt your feelings?" Perhaps it was the alcohol that drove his emotions to spill over. The underlying worry in his voice portrayed what he was thinking. 

Sonic stuttered from embarrassment, he was expecting an entirely different reaction from Scourge. _How come this kind of thing doesn't work on him? Am I just really bad at flirting?_ Oblivious of the thought that it was the alcohol that changed the green hedgehog's usual personality-surprisingly-it was difficult not to like this side of him, regardless of his failed attempts of turning Scourge on with words. "Of course not, greenie. How sweet you asked about little ol' me." 

The way Sonic looked at him with caring eyes and a sweet smile embarrassed the king himself. Scourge muttered something under his breath, before concealing his hardened blush with the sleeve of his jacket. "I was just asking...you didn't seem to like it back at that crummy store." 

The blue hedgehog chuckled before gripping the tips of Scourge's flamed jacket. "How could you tell?" The question didn't need to be answered as the hero tucked on the expensive fabric with playfulness. It was obvious that Sonic disliked the cloak from the get go. Especially judgmental due to getting the unbought gift in illegal ways."I wanted to have something just as stylish as what you wear." 

_The whole reason I picked that was to annoy you._ Scourge thought before grinning from the compliment, he couldn't get enough of them.

"Oh yeah? What else do you like about me?" The sudden jerk of his hips made the other moan from the soft thrust he felt underneath him. His jacket was practically clenched from desperation. 

"Ah~ Scourge...quit teasing me." Sonic murmured as he started to remove the jacket, sloppily sliding it from broad shoulders. The green hedgehog chuckled, wasn't he supposed to be the clumsily one? After all, he was the drunk one. Nonetheless, he allowed Sonic to get his way, not before occasionally moving in all directions to stop the process. 

"Take your shoes and socks off!" 

"I thought you were going to do that for me, babe." 

"I can't If you're holding me down like this…"

At long last, they were ready-no interuptions hopefully. Expecting to be penetrated in the same fashion as before, the blur blur yelped as was flipped over roughly by his anti, causing him to face down onto fluffy pillows. "Mmpf!"

Scourge admired Sonic's back arched and his ass sticking up to the air. He massaged the delicate figure as his fingers twirled his counterpart's curly tail. These movements made Sonic separate his legs farther apart, giving Scourge a perfect view of his hole, which still had sticky substances dripping out. Smirking from Sonic attemtping to sway his hips to get anything inside him, the green hedghog spoke, "I was going to ask if you're alright with this new position...but I don’t really need to, do I?"

Sonic was relieved he was facing away from Scourge, his muzzle glowing from the truth of that statement. Staying silence so as to not start another conversation, he continued to pant and whisper his anti's name.

The green hedgehog couldn't wait any longer. Scourge penetrated Sonic's ass with one swift thrust. His cock delighted to feel clenching walls squeeze the sides of his girth already. "Fuck, how are you still so goddamn tight?" He moaned while licking his lips lustfully; no matter how many times he experienced this glorious moment with his counterpart, it never bore him to see Sonic underneath jhim so willingly. "I just _have_ to test your limits to find out!"

Sonic mewled from the promising statement, his bottom began to repeatedly bounce up and down from Scourge's rigorous rocking alone. Having moments of letting himself go limp, such as his cheek impressed on pillows and panting continuously, he imagined how Scourge must have looked like behind him. So much for having a steady, quick breathing pace.

Hands lingered their way towards peachy fur. The punk groping anything he touched with excitement. Scourge felt Sonic thrust against his own movements with quick speed, craving for more stimulation-it made the villain curse under his breath. The only flaw of their special speed capabilities, was their eagerness in using it. Scourge felt his dick throb from the excessive force, sliding out of Sonic's hole and going right back in easily and hastily.

"If you keep doing that," Scourge grunted. "I'll come in no time!"

"I can't stop~!" Sonic moaned as Scourge began to go deeper inside of him with every thrust. "I won't stop~!"

Scourge grinned darkly, sweating from how close he was to explode. If he wasn't so intoxicated, the hedgehog would have a better time at maintaining his composure. Too late to do anything about that, Scourge decided to keep rocking his hips until he found the hero's sweet spot.

One hard shove sent in the right area sent the blue hedgehog go wild. Slipping loud moans from each time his protaste was slammed in. Shocks of pleasure overwhelmed any sense of logical thoughts. Memorized from the act, Sonic failed to realize what his anti had in store for him. Scourge released his hold from the speedster as soon as he gave Sonic enough attention to rile him up. His member making a popping sound from the sudden action.

Immediately, Sonic turned around with a scowl plastered on his muzzle. "Why did you stop?" The question was more of a demand than a question. His ass still felt the tingling sparks of where the experienced cock was thrusted in. Like any other person would do, Sonic jumped onto the smirking hedgehog in attempts of having his blissful session once more. Scourge, not expecting the extra weight of a huffy blue blur, stopped the efforts with his sharp teeth nonethless. Sonic gasped as he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure at the nape of his neck.

"You were getting too needy, blue. I'm not going to let this night end so soon because of you." Scourge explained with a muffled sound, still gently biting the whimpering hedgehog. His arms wrapped themselves on Sonic's waist, pushing the speedster closer to him. He intended to mark on his prey as a "punishment," while also satisfying his territorial behaviors.

Sonic gripped Scourge's shoulders, shuddering from the unfamiliar touch. He could feel his anti suck his skin and fur hungrily, he was sure to leave love bites throughout his body. "Hrngh...Scourge be more gentle..." He panted, glancing down at the noticeable, remaining erection against his lower body. His dirty mind made Sonic flush with shame and lust. It was going to be a hassle to explain _this_ to anyone in Scourge's gang, even more so on his own planet. Getting use to being unable to move, Sonic settled comfortably on his counterpart's lap. Resting his head against green fur.

"A bit hard for me to do that with these." Scourge chuckled, brushing his teeth against areas already marked on with pride. Strands of azure fur stuck out in different directions, just the way the villain wanted. Emerald eyes stared back at him, waiting for the next move. Feeling like his cock wasn't going to spill in any moment, Scourge shoved the hedghog off him and back into the sheets. Taking a bit of time to take in how much he took a toll on Sonic, Scourge spoke with satisfaction "See, waiting wasn't so hard. I'll make it seem like it was nothing to complain about."

Not bothering to say anything bold, Sonic waited for his anti to claim him once more. Following the instructions giving to him, Sonic laid on his right side eagerly. His stretched out leg was placed between Scourge's waist and thigh; the other leg curled around the baddie's side. Delighted to try out a new position, Sonic could already feel the much deeper penetration of his hole. The easier access of his spread legs gave a nice view for the top hedgehog.

_Chaos, I wouldn't be able to see_ ** _this_** _if i haven't gotten rid of that cloak._ The perverted king thought, relishing every physical atrribute of his good counterpart. His wet member rammed itself madly against the familiar protaste. Earning tighenting contractions against his pulsating shaft. Sonic swaddled Scourge's neck tightly, softly pushing his green lover onto his shaky chest. lime ears twitched from the orgasmic moans from the other.

"Faster~! Please~!" Sonic wouldn't stop his chanting until he has gotten eveything from the green king. He repeatedly shouted his anti's name, desperately wanting to feel filled with his seed. His entire body began to feel weary of the decreasing rush of adrenaline.

Scourge growled feeling the starting indication of his limit, going at full sonic speed, spurts of cum began to squeeze out of the tip of his penis with every thrust. Sonic bit his lip when gushes of the white mess flooded his walls. He imagined the sweet taste of the semen on his tongue. Pressing his thighs together to make sure he got every single drop from Scourge, Sonic sunk into the welcoming covers and pillows. In no time, Scourge joined him by collasping on top of him with a thud. The villain's mind began to ache from the miniaturized pain of a hangover.

Sonic laughed from the dramatic fall, before running his fingers through green quills. He didn't mind the hedghog laying on top of him. Instead, he let out of a tired yawn. "Tired, greenie? It must be really late for you to die on me."

Scourge groaned, pressing his mouth against the other's neck while he did this. "Shut up, it's not that." Although, it was a contributing factor of his sour mood. Who knows how long they've been up for, and how time has passed for Scourge to feel the early consequences of his drinking.

A teasing smile formed by the whiney sentence. "Did we go overboard, then?" Sonic joked before noticing and feeling something cool hidden between many bundles of quills on top of Scourge's head. The green hedgehog didn't notice, too focused on answering the other's questions.

"Course not, I could have fucked you all damn day and night..." He drifted off for a bit before finishing. "...but I had way too much fun back at the bar for me to do that." Scourge could have boasted about it for hours, if not for the displeasing tug on his quills interrupting him. "Hey, ow! What the hell are you doing?"

Hands quickly released the tempered hedgehog. Sonic scratched the tip of his ear with an apologetic expression. "Sorry! I just felt something strange in your-"

"Have you been listening to me?" Scourge murmured while attempting to stop his yawn with his hand. "Eh, whatever. I don't care if my quills look strange to you right now...I'm beat." Barely moving away from Sonic, Scourge made himself more settled in by throwing a couple of sheets on top of the two hedgehogs. "Let's just pass out, a hedgehog needs their beauty sleep."

Not sure if he was referencing himself or Sonic, the blue blur attempted to defend his actions. "Your quills aren't strange, it's just there's something stuck in them." He raised his hand while he spoke. "If you just let me get it and see what it is..."

Uninteresting eyes stared blankly at Sonic, before sighing from tiredness. "Put down your hand, blue. There's nothing in my quills, I would know." Scourge explained while softly grasping the other's hand, then letting it fall on his cheek. "Now get into bed, and turn off the lights. My eyes are burning."

"Fine fine, but I'm only letting you get your way because it's late." Sonic huffed with a blush, sensing Scourge's slow breath on his hand. Clumsily, he obediently flicked the light stitch with one swoop. Darkness overcame the faint, flickering lights throughout the still room. The blue hedghog was foolish enough to try slipping his hand away from the villain. Instead, he was pushed down abruptly, laying close to his anti. His placement was set intentionally by Scourge, his back pressing against the green one. Being reminded about a similar situation back at the castle, Sonic eased up naturally, softly massaging arms that held him comfortably. This time, there was no Miles to bang on their door very early in the morning. No, there wouldn't be any close calls, unless the night club staff began to wonder why the two hedgehogs still occupied the room. _Good_ _thing_ _we locked the door this time._ Sonic thought before eventually letting slumber fall onto his eyelids.

~~~~~~~

A pair of eyes widened from a growing, gnawing sensation all over his lime quills. Scourge felt absurdly restless, having a strong urge to arise from the comforts of velvet sheets and cushions. Dizziness was the consequence of his decision. Glaring at every direction with fuzziness impacting his vision, despite being pitch black, he could faintly see his slumbering counterpart nuzzled up on his side of the bed. Biting the urge to yell in frustration, Scourge forced himself to be quiet. He didn't want to deal with Sonic bickering about waking him up or worry, he already had enough to deal with this late at night, that included a massive headache. His nails clawed at the top of his spikes attached to his head with irritation. The itchiness had gotten tremendously worse after entering the nightclub. _...Wait, are we still here?_

Gripping anything to indicate he was in his room back at the castle, and ignoring the itchiness for a moment, there seemed to be nothing that felt vaguely familiar. A groan escaped Scourge's lips, why did he go overboard with the drinks? _I could have sent blue back_ _to_ _his_ _planet_ _a long time ago! Is it still the same day-er night?_ Over analyzing the situation, the king couldn't take this much discomfort anymore. He just _had_ to know why his skin crawled with no warnings.

Almost tearing off his own quills by yanking excessively, the villain froze when a cool, metallic object brushed his fingers. "...What the..." Scourge murmured with perplexity, almost forgetting he was suppose to keep his voice lowered. Realizing the itchiness stopped when he made contact with it, the king immediately began to tug on the mysterious device. Due to its tiny shape and unusual durability, it was rather difficult to pull himself free from the thing. "Fucking get off!"

Sonic yelped from the other's roaring voice practically a few inches away from his ear. Sitting up straight and turning on the lights, the blue hedgehog glared at Scourge with anger and offense. "Well you don't have to scream at me!" Sonic yelled with slight crack in his tone. "I didn't still think you had a problem with me being close to you!" _You could have shoved me off, and that would have been a fifty fifty chance of me not noticing!_

_Oops._ Scourge wanted to face palm himself. "Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" He barked before slipping some of his own yelps and complaints. Whatever that was on him, had a firm iron grasp.

"Yeah, right! Who else could you be talking to-" Sonic trailed off, his scowl quickly replaced with a strange, and curious expression. "Uh, what are you doing? It's not even morning yet!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm trying to get this piece of shit off of me!"

Emerald irises targeted the mentioned object. Sonic's jaw slightly opened at what he was seeing. "That was the thing I told you about earlier!" Already lending his strength to pull the bothersome piece off his anti, he couldn't help but scold. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

Scourge scoffed, wincing from how the metal device clung to his quills like superglue. "Chaos, save your 'I told you so's' when I'm free dammit!" Surprisingly, not caring If his quills got damaged in the long run, he allowed the extra, but rough help from the hero.

"A-almost got it!" _This thing is like a bug or something!_

Hoping they weren't disturbing anyone close to their rented room, a lot of commotion stayed even after Sonic successfully collected the item. He could see Scourge appeased by his efforts though, tumbling back into the bed with a heavy sigh. His heaving chest soothes itself in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my chaos, I don't feel itchy anymore!" Scourge exclaimed delightfully, almost with the same levels of happiness when he pulled off any illegal job with no troubles. Attempting to brush his quills in place, he didn't catch Sonic's reaction to the object in his hands.

"Um, Scourge you might have to do your routine later."

"Pft, are we too busy for me to look decent for today?" The villain replied sarcastically before fixing his attention towards Sonic. "What the hell is that _thing?"_

Resting on top the blue blur's hold, Scourge looked at the device with disgust. Its long, silvery spider like legs twitched like a living creature.

"It looks like a robot-"

" _That_ was on _me_ the whole time?!" Quickly poking at the small machinery, Scourge pulled back with distaste. "Chaos it looks likes a monster!"

"Would you have reacted better if it was an actual living bug?" Sonic asked with amusement. Looks like the hedgehog may have found one of Scourge's big weaknesses.

"Is than an actual question?" Scourge darkly growled. Unsure himself if he would have reacted with less or more dramatic changes. That wasn't the point, he needed to know what is was, and how it even got intertwined with him.

Sonic may had an idea of the what, how, and who. Examining the robot with concentration, the speedster gulped. His heart began to beat anxiously.

The villain saw the not so good reaction from the other. "What? What is it, spit it out!"

Timid eyes held its attention to Scourge, contemptating if that information should be shared. _I'll be forced to say it anyway. Just act cool._ There's a camera built in this guy." _Maybe he won't freak out._

_**"What?"** _

_Yep, I figured..._ Sonic embraced himself for the expected fury Scourge was going to unleash. The poor Moebiun marked as the victim.

"Y-you're sure? You're _**sure**_ it's a camera?" Scourge asked with a stutter, trying so hard to maintain his chill nature. It failed, leaks of anger slipped its way to the intended passive question.

Sonic wished he could lie to skip the extreme punishment he had to endure. Feeling awful he considered it, Sonic replied with a shaky nod. "It really is a camera. Look for yourself." He yipped when his anti swiped at his hands.

Scourge flipped the gadget in many different angles, like he knew was he was looking at. It frightened the hero how the other began to laugh in desperation and dread. "No no no, i-it can't be a camera. It _**can't."**_ Gripping the robot with all his power, it made a large dent on the metal surface. The camera's screen bore cracks on its glossy exterior. "Was it taking pictures of us...was it recording all this time?"

Sonic winced, it was hard to see the villain ask ans talk to hinself with denial and regret. Blue ears pinned themselves in response to its owner's thoughts. His thoughts of regretting their time shared together.

Before Sonic could fully engulf himself in his sorrowful, lonesome mind, Scourge stopped him. "Answer me, blue!"

He shook his head in confusion. "Huh?" Sonic wasn't sure if he heard him right. Did Scourge actually believe he knew about the camera this whole time? I mean, technically he knew there was _something_ there, but that wasn't fair to jab it all on Sonic!

"You heard me, what did it capture?" Scourge hissed with intended attack, forcing himself not to throw the robot across the wall.

"Are you actually pinning this on me? You think I was involved?" Sonic asked, baffled from the accusation. Scourge was giving him way too much credit of his acting skills.

Scourge growled, he just wanted a direct answer. "Are you deaf? Tell me something usefull for once!" He desperately needed some sort of explanation to calm his nerves.

Sonic held back his own remarks before unconsciously trying to pull any sort of information that could help ease the situation. Minutes were allowed to tick by, before his facial features formed an explantion of their own. Biting his lip in shame, the barely audible hedgehog gave his reply. "I saw this flashing light of a-a..." He couldn't say the word.

" _Camera?"_ Scourge finished his sentence .

Sonic nodded, before quickly adding, "But I thought it was my imagination, I swear!"

Scourge whipped his head back, grinning before mockinly laughing. "Oh sure! With that answer we're all good here! Everything is fixed! Because it was _**just**_ your imagination! ...Or you thought."

Sonic usually could take all Scourge's insults and overall attitude towards himself, but it sure was getting tough to deal with it like it was nothing, without defending himself truly. "Stop being a..."

"Oh!" The villain clasped his hands on each side of his muzzle, mocking a shocked expression. "A what, blue? A what?"

Sonic almost went teary eyed. "AN ASSHOLE!"

Bitter silence echoed itself from the suffocating room. Scourge sat there frozen, quietly looking at his good doppleganger, his once innocent, carefree counterpart who used profanity for the first time, against _him._ Dumbfounded for what seemed like eternity, Scourge narrowed his cold, ice block eyes towards the inferior hedgehog when his anger got put our like a fire, well most of it. "I see, I'm an asshole to you?"

Sonic nodded, before getting out of the bed, going as far away from the villain as possible, without leaving the room. "Yes, you are..." _I can't believe I said that...word._ It seemed Sonic wasn't going to take that obvious insult back like Scourge thought. He wasn't going to apologize to the king this time so easily, no matter how much he wanted to give in.

Scourge got out of the bed as well, digusted how both them had sex on it hours before. It was the alcohol that drove him to do it...yeah. Without the toxic liquid, he wouldn't have laid a finger on the hero. No, he would have send the goodie two shoes back home. "I didn't realize I was an asshole for putting up with you this whole time. What was only a matter of days, seemed like weeks." Scourge responded with a monotome expression, eying his clothes scattered on the ground. Why did he become so negligent over his own things over Sonic? Never facing away from the blue blur, he trailed over to his belongings. Having a safe, far away distance from the other. "I didn't see my actions in disguising you and sheltering you in my own home was an asshole move."

"...Stop...I wasn't talking about..."

"Let me finish hedgehog." Scourge butted it, he could feel eyes watching him as he started to dress himself like it was day. Biting his tongue harshly, he could taste the blood, he denied himself the chance to ridicule Sonic's habit of repeating the word stop. Not even addressing his enemy with the nickname, Scourge continued nonchalantly. Slipping his gloves and socks firmly into place, then his shoes, and lastly his signature shades. Covering his eyes with them, despite a sun nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing, it's not day yet-"

"I'm helping you find your way back home where people who actually care about you are." Scourge couldn't help but go to where he promised Sonic he wouldn't mention, until after his departure from this world. Smirking by the broken promise he was surely going to taint anyway with his initial plans when they both arrived at the castle, he stated, "Hell, I'm even prioritizing you over my own girlfriend." He stopped to relish Sonic's distraught expression. "Explain to me, how does any of that make me an asshole?"

Sonic was lost for words. At first, he thought Scourge was just trying to provoke him with insults not really serious, but the last couple of sentences really got him to doubt all of his wishes and positive thoughts towards the actual bad guy, his rival. Hating how his lips were visibly trembling, and Scourge barely batting an eyelash, he couldn't gaslight himself. Not until both of them-no, Scourge would take their relationship seriously. "Chaos you're really cruel."

"Get use to it already." Scourge merely replied with shrug shoulders. He scooped up the remaining garments, and threw them next to the hero. "Here, your clothes. That's the last thing I'm doing for you." Not only "giving" Sonic his shoes, gloves, and socks, Scourge thoughtfully gave his counterpart the pieces of his cloak. "Make sure to wear that pretty little thing, you don't want to waste something that suits you so well."

Sonic scoffed, and began to dress himself. Completely ignoring the terrible fabric, only focusing on what truly was value to him. His azure ears twitched when he heard the sound of a door turn, then quickly shut close loudly.

_...Did he actually leave me?_ He whipped his head to see his hypothesis being correct. "What did I expect from him?" Sonic murmured, playing the exact working in his mind. 'That's the last thing I'm doing for you.'

Sonic rested near the edge of the bed, what was he going to do now? _Should I follow him? He must be gone already, but I'm fast! I can catch up, he's probably at the castle._ Many thoughts spilled incoherently, hoping that anything would come up to be helpful for the stranded hero.

~~~~~~~

He made up his mind, he was going to go back to the villain's castle. Having no other sanctuary to shelter the hedgehog after light shines its morning dew, Sonic just had to somehow convince his evil twin to let him stay until the teleportation ring is ready to be used. Then he'll be gone.

Sonic was smart enough to not use the door for his exit, he would be spotted pretty easily. Even if he used his speed, he never did get the layout of this enlarge establishment. Nor did he want to make an exit himself by destroying concrete walls. The next best thing was a window. A window that faced the opposite of the probably crowded entrance and exit. The blue blur made sure to make things tidy for the next guests who would have a better time than he had.

Slowly opening the window by unhooking the latch, Sonic squeezed himself threw the glass. Cold air splashed his muzzle pleasantly. The brigh moon helped him know where to place his feet one at a time safely. As soon as his whole body got from the other side, Sonic locked the window again before sprinting towards the still castle. The tall, stomped grass swooshed from the extra air that was created.

~~~~~~~

Having sights on the towering, pale lit castle, Sonic abruptly stopped a few feet from the entrance. He had to be as quiet as possible, he didn't want to disturb anyone sleeping, although maybe Scourge and Fiona were an exception. His plan that involved finding an unlocked window, or testing if the door was somehow opened, was put on hold.

There, resting against the door frame was the green hedgehog himself. Not seeming to notice the conflicted speedster, Sonic made his way arkwardly towards him. Was he waiting for him? Or just being edgy and weird? Sonic shook away the positive thought and took the second option. _Just be bland and you'll have no troubles._ "Heya, green."

Scourge flinched from the semi but not really cheerful greeting. Gripping the stone walls to balance him, the villain eyed Sonic with as much non interest as he allowed himself to. "What are you doing here? Thought you were staying at the club."

_I could ask the same question. But I won't, I need to be on your good side._ "I couldn't, there's too many people who could possibly see me."

Scourge frowned, he expected Sonic to ask about himself first. _Whatever._ "I see, well shouldn't you be somewhere else then?"

"Chaos, where would I go? This isn't Mobius. I'm asking nicely, let me stay in the castle for the rest of the night, and we can use the teleportation ring in the morning." Sonic waved his hands around in an attempt to look energetic. "Then I'll be out of your quills! You can do whatever stuff you did before my arrival."

_Not even trying to stay any longer?_ "Oh." Scourge wasn't even thinking about the teleportation ring, he was thinking about how stupid he looked waiting for the hero. Like he was sure Sonic would even show up. Patting the bag of scrambled part in his pocket, the green hedgehog attempted to look like he was thinking about it. Though, he already had the answer the second he left the blue blur. "Sounds like a great deal to me, even from the start. Alright, I'll lend ya a room to stay. But promise me you won't leave until I come and get ya." Scourge said with a slight grin.

Did he expect Sonic to be overjoyed? Well, yeah actually. Sonic was relieved he managed to to persuade his anti. A small smile and a nod is all that Scourge received. Except for the statement, "Oh, and please don't try to do any funny business over on Mobius." _Even though you won't listen to me._

That sort of disappointed Scourge, waiting for an apology even after what he said to him. Refusing to do the apologizing himself, Scourge merely muttered "yeah yeah" before opening the door. Letting both the hedgehogs into the castle. Both of them failed to realize one dimly lit room from high above the entrance.

Neither one of them spoke during the small trip of finding a spare room for Sonic. After endlessly knocking and turning knobs to see if any gang members or locks were there, finally Scourge managed to spot a vacant room, with only a naked bed as a furniture. Making sure this one had a lock, Scourge gestured for his counterpart to enter the slightly dusty space.

"Nice place." Sonic stated before running up to the bed, bouncing up and down before settling in the pure white mattress.  
Scourge watched him cautiously, as if waiting for the speedster to make a run for it.

"Yeah, having a big castle is pretty difficult for one king to handle and use." Scourge chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood.

Sonic blurted out, "Good thing you have a queen to help you then." Turning to his side, facing away from his doppleganger, Sonic wished he had a better coping mechanism than just making things more arkward as they should be. He hoped Scourge would let him be soon. He was looking forward to pass out once more, and have at least a few more hours of rest.

"Err...yeah. I do-speaking of Fiona I should probably go and check on her." Scourge replied, attempting to regain his cool, uncaring attitude, and trying to rile up anythint from the hero. When Sonic merely nodded, the punk didn't appreciate the thoughtless movement. Standing there longer than he should have, Scourge scampered out of the stuffy room, before muttering a simple goodnight.

Sonic sighed before snuggling the pillow with his tired muzzle. _Goodnight._

_~~~~~~~_

Heavy foosteps made their way towards the king's master bedroom. Not exactly sure if Fiona was even in there, Scourge did not care. All he wanted was to go back to sleep and forget what was said and done. Opening the room, and not bothering to turn on the lights, Scourge scanned the room if there was anyone there to make him feel better.

_...Guess not._ Scourge sighed before dragging himself to bed. _Looks like I'm sleeping alone tonight._ Before he reached the alluring bedframe, two, soft hands made their way to the king's waist. Biting back a scream, Scourge stiffened his body and expected Sonic to chuckle and tease him. His hopes were setting themselves too high, as a feminine voice broke the pleasant thought.

"Hey, it's me." She cooed in his ear. The fox was going for the eyes to surpise her boyfriend, but the lights were never turned on for the gesture to matter.

Scourge huffed before forcing a grin and a more enthusiastic tone for his girlfriend. "Course it is...who else will it be? Hey, baby." He turned around to meet her body fall against his in a heartbeat. Almost letting her slide of him, he had a loose hold to her.

"You said you'd be back in no time." Fiona sighed dramatically, attempting to make Scourge feel guilty. "I waited _so_ long for you to even come by."

Scourge rolled his eyes, knowing he was safe from any nagging from it. "Yeah sorry about that babe, things got a _little_ complicated." He murmured.

"Yeah I could tell," the fox replied sarcastically, before replacing it with the sweet getup. "But hey, you're here now. You even apologized...you never apologize."

"Look are you going to lecture me the whole night? Because I rather sleep, it's been a long ass day for me." The bed was literally calling for him to lay down and sleep your worries away.

Biting her lip to stop herself from hissing, Fiona continued to tease her lover. "Now, don't get all worked up. I know just the thing to cure you from the tiring load of work you do around here." _Hardly any work._

"...You mean?"

"What else do you think I mean? I'm not a doctor."

Scourge rubbed the back of his quills, remembering the promise with Sonic. Maybe he didn't have to do this to prove a point. "I appreciate your concern, but lets just sleep on the foreplay, eh? _You_ must have had a tiring day too."

A rustling sound could be heard, then naked fur pressed against the scarred chest. "Hah! You must be joking, c'mon let have some fun. You promised _me_ we were going to do it today."

"I'd love to fufill that promise toots, but I have this splitting headache and-"

"Scourge."

Having no way around it, Scourge groaned before letting Fiona guide him to the bed. He prayed to chaos she wasn't expecting anything extreme, he used all that energy hours ago for another. _Let's just hope he doesn't find out._ The green hedgehog thought before pinning the smirking fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Oof yay another chapter done kinda recently! This one was a bit of a rollercoaster and shorter than the last one, but nevertheless I hope it's good and suspenseful for ya'll lol. I feel like only a few more chapters to go before this ends, but then again I'm bad at pacing stuff. When this story is done, I'll hopefully be writing another Sonourge story that I also never finished over at fanfiction.net. That one isn't that original but oh well lol. I might do a Sonadow story while I do that one but who knows I'm excited for the future. Anyway I'll stop writing so many long notes. Hope you have a good day/night and all of you stay safe!


	11. Sour, to Just Plain Awful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight between two conflicted hedgehogs. Eventually Scourge and Sonic make up, and resume with the initial plan of sending the hero back to Mobius, despite both of their disappointments. Needless to say, things don't smoothly for them, at all when they face Miles in his lab.

Pale streaks of golden light leaked from transparent curtains, shining light throughout the king's chamber in a hopeful matter, it made way towards lethargic eyelids. The absence of another figure adjacent to a steadily awakening hedgehog sent an empty feeling throughout his consciousness. Virtually overlooking last night's rough, tiring secession with a persistent fox, and a promise broken into shattering fragments in the process, Scourge's initial thought primarily consisted of an azure hedgehog.

Sluggishly sliding away from tangled sheets, Scourge crouched before massaging his temple in attempts of lessening his prolonged headache. He could hear faint ringing coming from his mind, but he chose to do nothing about it. Another factor of his drowsy movements in the not so early morning contributed to the regret of his actions from yesterday. Would he have made some choices differently, if he just listened to the concerned hero's warning about his alcohol consumption?

Ignoring the events leading to that simple mistake, he murmured "Too late to do anything about that now." Shifting his body towards the front of the bed, he thought to _himself huh, where did Fiona go?_ Not exactly saddened by this observation, Scourge was relieved he didn't have to forcibly spark a conversation with his girlfriend, and pretend everything was fine. Although, the next objectives on his list for today were to avoid the sly fox as much as possible, at least until he figured out what the upcoming steps were-regarding his counterpart.

"Welp, first things first is grabbing that goodie two shoes." Scourge vocalized to himself while briskly dressing himself, a bit anxious on how this was going to turn out for him. Turning the knob of the door as stilly as he could manage, he cringed by the creaky sound that still lingered among the hallways. Making sure no one occupied the corridors, he hastily zoomed passed the many doors and rooms, his footsteps echoing behind him. _You better still be in that room._

The mentioned hedgehog woke up abruptly, as if sensing someone coming at him in any given second. Instead of getting ready for anyone who tried to open the door, Sonic merely yawned from tiredness. Remembering it being locked in the first place, he merely glanced at the door cautiously. Everything else didn't seem to interest Sonic, the room was just as bland and empty as before. How could anyone with a castle leave a room like this? It did not fit the style of the supposed king of this palace, but then again this place was too massive for a couple of gang members. Nonetheless, the speedster's paranoia he unintentionally manifested with in him was the byproduct of his stay in Moebius. Softly rubbing his watery, emerald eyes, he jumped out of bed to initiate his daily exercises. Although, he barely obtained his customary sleep hours, nothing like a good stretch won't fix. Or at least, distract him from his nerves. As if waiting for anything to occur, Sonic took the opportunity to think and reflect.

_Today is the big day...well I should be at least a bit happy I can finally go back to my home sweet home._ Sighing from his aching lower body disrupting his thoughts, which was the result of his exciting-yet melancholy-night with his anti, he chose to dismiss it. There were so many things to process, and explain for his return to his planet. Not only was he talking about the mysterious disappearance, Sonic was referring to his physical changes. Needing to have some sort of a good answer for his friends and fans, the blue blur let his mind drift, allowing himself to let his guard down and focus on his own life.

Scourge right on queue, stood in front of the focused door. Hesitant whether to knock or speak before entering, he shook his head. Withdrawing his hand from tapping the wood, he was shocked he considered being polite to the hedgehog who called him an asshole (justified). The villain made up his mind and barged in with no warning. What would have been the reason to knock? Afterall, it was his house, he could do what he pleased.

He was about to announce himself dramatically like normal, before ceasing his spilling words. Sonic was already awake, thank chaos, he didn't wish to disturb the hero from his slumber, surprisingly. They both knew they wouldn't be feeling one hundred percent after awakening, that could have impacted their already soured moods. Sapphire eyes wandered to the stretching hedgehog's body. His azure back faced the stunned punk, it didn't seem Sonic noticed the intruder eying him. Continuing his stretches with no interruptions, Scourge got the chance to use his perverted mind once more.

Sonic's sleek, but strong figure flexed with every movement taken, causing faint muscles and curves to display themselves pleasantly with every twist and turn.

This innocent situation turned dirty for the green hedgehog, seeming to have an impressive ability to convert anything lewd with a single look. The blue blur bended over to touch his toes, despite having a bit of trouble doing it swiftly. Scourge smirked at the show, Sonic's sculpted behind was the center of the villain's attention. His gaze followed the rhythm of the speedster's squatting and stance. Having a bit more curiosity, he began to notice the other features imprinted on various parts of the alluring blue body. Perhaps he may have gotten overboard with the foreplay.

Before he could reminisce on how those features were made in the first place, he failed to realize Sonic's little routine coming to an end. The hedgehog cheerfully hummed in ease. Satisfied with his flexible physique, Sonic turned around to start putting on his garments. Two pairs of widening eyes met with each other by this action, and immediately the hero began to open his mouth to yell on instinct, as you do.

"AHHHh-mrpf!" His cry of fear was hastily cut short by the other. Sonic was quickly muffled by a glove hand clasping his muzzle. The punk panicked from the other's common reaction of being spied on. Scourge's exaggerated choices made the situation being portrayed as an overreaction, especially when he pinned the confused blue blur to a nearby wall.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down," Scourge screamed, whispering close to his twin's ear. "It's only me." He quickly added.

_Like that makes me feel better!_ "Scourmph gef off me!" Sonic exclaimed, attempting to speak as clearly as he could through white fabric. He didn't believe his reaction required this much constraint. Grasping the other's arm to push himself free, Scourge eventually complied. Backing away from the huffy hero with an unreadable expression.

_He didn't sound too happy when he saw me._ The baddie thought with puzzlement. Wondering why that was the case. He assumed Sonic would at least tolerate the hold, I mean didn't his good counterpart enjoy his touches? _Chaos did I really ruin everything by just a couple of words? That's a world record...but of course not! Nobody can deny me!_ Scourge repeatedly reassured himself, always having the perplexed facial features locked on Sonic.

Sonic did his best to not blush or show anything encouraging to call for that sort of rough handling and such close proximity. Refusing to let go of last night's "confessions", he decided he was going to play hard to get for the green villain, except take the whole charade more seriously than prior events. It seemed like it was working already, his anti remained glancing at him in daze. Crossing his peachy arms in order to cover a bit of himself, Sonic asked with an intended scowl "What was all that for?"

Scourge slightly scoffed, "Isn't it obvious? You're going to alarm everyone in the damn castle with your shrieks!"

"You're yelling right now, you're not doing a very good job being sneaky green." Sonic piped up with a cheeky grin, before reverting back to his initial mood. "You didn't even close the door behind you! If someone does see moi, don't you dare accuse me!"

The speedster grew more cautious in order to be less at fault for Scourge's actions. The punk didn't much appreciate being yelled at in the late morning, usually it was the other way around. Although he did shut the door harshly, locking it to satisfy the other. "Pft, I have ears you know! I can hear anyone walking down this hallway, except when you're whining!"

"I'm not whining, I'm just being what you wanted me to be. That doesn't mean you had to hurt my poor mouth though!" Sonic interjected as he wiped the corners of his muzzle from any potential dust or spit.

"A little bit late trying to be careful, don't ya think?" Scourge answered carelessly, his hand gestured to the other hedgehog's frame. "C'mon you have no cloak to cover your identity, and you also have a lot of hickeys everywhere. Who isn't going to notice that, eh?"

Sonic covered his face, flustered by the bluntness of his dilemma. "So that's what they're called...I thought I had bruises!" He exclaimed, inspecting the blotches all over his skin. Not sure whether to be relieved by the confirmed statement.

"Bruises? Chaos, you haven't learned a single thing being around me." Scourge chuckled before playing back a memory from the night before. "Actually, I guess you have learned something." The villain insinuated the certain job done to his member by the tainted hero. Sonic's patience and emotions with him surely was being tested.

"S-stop trying to distract me!" Sonic huffed as angrily as he could while he soothed his racing mind. This short break helped him pinpoint the causes of his unsheltered appearance. "It was you who destroyed my cloak in the first place-and-and did this to me!" The speedster blurted with too much volume, he began to stress himself over everything. "What am I going to tell Tails about this, Knuckles, Amy. Chaos this is the worst!"

Scourge refrained himself from justifying his drunken actions, at least for the moment. The sudden meltdown of the hero struck him the wrong way completely. Ignoring the small mention of the pink counterpart of Rosy, as he would surely have acted more venomous and territorial towards the blue blur, he immediately went to Sonic's side, attempting to reassure the hero to his best ability. Even though he rarely comforted anyone, therefore not being very good at it, It was the least he could do for his anti. "Blue, calm down! No need to break down on me." He started off roughly.

Sonic didn't try to push Scourge away, solely staring at the awkward villain with much giddy, distressed eyes. "Easy for you to say, you don't have to explain a single thing to your gang when I'm gone! You can just lie your way out of it!" The Mobiun whimpered before staring at the floor, his ears drooping as a result. "I can't do that so easily." He whispered with gloominess. Sonic hoped this day would be somewhat positive, but he couldn't uphold that optimism like he usually did in tough situations. What he thought was a good getaway and excuse to spend time with his counterpart, turned out to be sour with bitter shards of a broken heart. Lying to himself would only worsen his state of mind.

Scourge allowed the worked up other to rant his problems away. Knowing from experience, it was one of the only ways to handle a situation instead of using physical force on a poor victim. Although, seeing Sonic's cheerful attitude and overall good personality change to this, did make the villain feel guilty to damage such a wonderful person. He wasn't going to purposefully admit that to Sonic, the one person he once despised most, yet always the one to deal with his antics. He decided to work on his sympathetic speech.

"Ok ok, sorry. That was a stupid thing for me to say." Scourge murmured softly into his ear, reluctantly placing his arm around Sonic's waist, deliberately having a loose grip if the hedgehog decided to withdraw from his touch. "Don't beat yourself about it, ok? You're right, I did sorta...kinda made things more challenging for you, and I do possess a special talent of the art of fibbing." Pausing to see if any of his babbling, yet carefully chosen words impacted the hero in some way, he continued when he wasn't shaken off. "It makes me sa- err uncomfortable when you're like this, usually you're the bundle of sickly joy that manages to lift anybody's spirits from anything." Slightly rubbing the other's shoulder for comfort the villain sighed with hidden embarrassment. "Sometimes, it isn't annoying to me. So...uh...don't think about it so much. I, the king, will help you through it." Scourge finished with a few pauses. Expecting the ordeal to be hundred times worse due to his lack of experience of consoling others, it wasn't an exaggeration when the lime colored anti felt remarkably fortunate his words were good enough for Sonic. A warm smudge of a smile met with his crooked grin.

"...Thanks for that." Sonic responded with genuine gratitude. For a moment, pressing his quills against Scourge silently. "I didn't think you were going to do that, greenie...but I'm glad you did."

"So do you feel slightly less shitty?" Scourge asked with comical concern. Maybe he should have said more, or just apologize about last night's conversation specifically. Before he could manage to form the words, Sonic chuckled as he nuzzled his neck.

"Well, I wouldn't use that strong of a word, but yeah I do."

_Thank chaos._ "I don't know blue, you seemed to pick up on my language. I'm sure you could use the word 'shitty' just once." He joked, Scourge yearned to have the cocky hedgehog converse with him comfortably once more, for example being able to mess around and tease.

"...That's more your thing, I wouldn't want to steal that away from you." Sonic replied, accepting the opportunity to poke fun at. "It's one of the things that differs between you and I."

Scourge shook his head in denial. Laughing "You say that, but there's a lot more than just my choice of words." Holding the immoble azure tighter, but not to the point of suffocating, his attempts of making the other blush was a success. "You by now what I'm talking about."

"S-scourge, I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm actually really sore from last night." Sonic breathed quietly, absolutely knowing what Scourge was thinking. "I'm not saying that I don't want to, but I really need the ability to at least walk on Mobius."

"Oh." Scourge stood there mute, was he forgetting the initial plan? Now reminded that the scraps of metal still lingered into his jacket pocket, for once he really wasn't in a hurry to run gleefully and deliver Miles the delivery. "You got a point, but it can't be that bad." He wanted to delay the process.

Sonic raised a brow at the statement. "Oh? So you're saying you can't get enough of me?"

_Yup, there it is._ The cocky attitude managed to break free from days of repression. Scourge groaned, he asked for this. Glaring at Sonic's wiggling brows, the villain denied the accusation, despite it being obvious "No, of course not! I'm just- giving you one last chance to experience the king in full action, before you get sent to your dumb planet. I mean, c'mon! What's not to like here? It's basically the same!"

Sonic giggled cutely from his counterpart's reasoning. "Scourge, your planet is literally the opposite of mine. I must admit though, I'll miss the problematic pollution and nonexistent paparazzi." The villain was trying way too hard to expression his feelings towards his leaving. Loving the attention, Sonic didn't dare question the other too much.

"Then why not extend your stay-not that I'm forcing-askingyou to. Wouldn't hurt to be alone with me a bit longer." _Fuck I'm being too obvious._

"I'd love to but...I've been selfish." Sonic sighed with guilt. Scourge tilted his head from the speedster's reasoning.

" _Selfish? You?_ Don't make me laugh." Scourge muttered. _You don't have to make excuses for my sake, blue._

"It's the truth!" Sonic insisted, shifting his body to face his anti better. Their peachy chest softly pressing together. "...Who knows what's been happening over there...instead of trying to return as quickly as possible...I wanted to stay here for my own interests." Sonic's expression had a saddened look to it, he was too much of the perfect hero. "I should be there to protect everyone at all costs, I hope the gang is doing alright without me."

Scourge lifted the other's chin by his two fingers gently. Emerald orbs held so much bearing responsibility. The villain felt almost bad that he was part of that responsibility of keeping away bad guys like him from hurting anybody. Shutting his eyes half way, the green hedgehog scoffed. "Hmpf, you really do let yourself get taken advantage of."

"Hey, what-"

"Do you forgot that you're just _one_ hedgehog protecting an _entire_ planet? Much more, a multiverse when the damn zone cops can't do their fucking job?" _I mean, look at me. I should still be serving a whole shit ton of sentences there._ "You have your lame friends there for a reason, to hold some responsibility for their world, and support you or whatever." Whipping his head to make sure nobody was there to hear his...well tough encouragement to Sonic, he continued. "You can have some free time for yourself. I mean, who's going to stop you?"

Sonic stood there in shock, instinctively hiding his face from his anti the moment he had a chance to. _Chaos, did I do it? Did I finally influence him? This is too much to handle!_

Letting the bashful speedster conceal himself on his scarred chest, Scourge smirked. "That's what I thought. Take it from me, blue," the rebellious king stated boldly while pointing to himself, despite Sonic not looking directly at him. "You don't let anyone tell you what to do. Give in to your urges!"

"Chaos, Scourge..."

"Hell, if the good guy get up doesn't work out, just become evil! It's way more enjoyable!"

Sonic burst out laughing, rolling his eyes before softly pushing himself off the energetic king. 

He was going too far with his inspirational wisdom. "Ok ok! I get it now, I deserve to be happy and...well have freedom."

"Is that a thumbs up for the dark side?"

"In your dreams greenie!" Sonic piped before without warning hugging the living out of his doppelganger. "But, you know...you could help me with the load of the hero stuff~." Sonic purred vibrantly. "There's always a spot for change you know." _I believe in you._

The villain forcibly attempted to diminish his glowing muzzle, Sonic was way too enthusiastic over a couple of words. But if it was just mere words, why did Scourge feel so fuzzy about it? Why did Sonic appreciate him so much, despite all the stuff he put him through? Something inside the troubled hedgehog wanted to accept the promising, tempting offer Sonic gave optimismically, even before the two of them were far less deep into their relationship.

However, another side of the Moebiun thought about his reputation, his status as one of the biggest, baddest, and notorious villains of the universe. Why would he give away such an important title he'd been working for since birth? Just for someone special like Sonic, who's too good enough for a guy like him? What would his Suppression Gang have to say about their king? The long silence made the azure being worry. Did he go too far?

"Er...um...sorry for making comfortable." The disappointed voice said, breaking Scourge's thoughts.

"Eh?"

"F-forget what I said, green! I was just feeling the adrenaline rising in me, that's all." Sonic said, sometimes stumbling over his own words. "It's ok, you can think about it more another time."

"Yeah, I guess I can do that," Scourge muttered before finally acknowledging the brown bag shoved in his pocket. How he dreaded to even speak about it. Grasping the clumpy parts, he showed it to Sonic before speaking. "Anyway, we should go find Miles already. Like you said, you have some places to be."

"Sure..." Sonic nodded before meekly asking, "...one last thing, how exactly am I going with you without being seen?"

Scourge face palmed himself before groaning from his own unawareness. "Right right, well er-" His attention shifted towards the lonesome bed in the corner. Ears twitching from thinking, Scourge shrugged his shoulders by the not so brillaint idea. At least, not one of his best ideas. "Just wrap yourself in those sheets. They're like a cloak, right?"

Sonic shouldn't be complaining, but he expected something more modest to wear, not dragging sheets around like he just woke up. Despite the bad feeling in the back of his mind, the blue blur agreed. "If I have no other choice..." Let the dress up commence. 

~~~~~~~

"Done! Do I look pretty?" A hedghog covered from head to toe in vanilla sheets asked innocently. Attempting to twirl in his new outfit without tumbling backwards, the king judged him with amusement.

"I'll give you a nine out of ten, your tail is slighlty showing. Let me help you with that-"

Scourge slyly spoke in a flirtatious tone. Slipping his hand underneath velvety sheets, he twirled the small, azure tail before poking it inside tight covers that squeezed the hero's curves and other attractive attributes.

"I-I could have done it myself-gah!" Sonic spurted out, feeling his anti grope his plump behind roughly.

"Much better~."

"Scourge!"

Chuckles escaped from the warned hedgehog, his fingers brushed against azure fur before returning to coal colored pockets. The villain rubbed his chin in satisfaction. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, maybe you should twirl for me again."

Sonic huffed before tugging at his garment with slight complaints. "This is _way_ too tight! My cloak wasn't this revealing!"

Pretending like he was recording the complaints, Scourge nodded before humming. "Yeah well, it also was pretty hideous. You shouldn't compare it to my bed sheets, which in my correct opinion, are far superior." _Which is sad now that I think about it._

"If this was a fashion show, I'd use the feedback. For now, I think I'll loosen it for my sake. I need to be able to move if things get hectic." Sonic responded with a nice tone, despite being sarcastic.

"What makes you think things will go bad?" Scourge asked before tossing the bag lightly. "It'll be easy, we find Miles, avoid anyone else, give him the shit, he does his nerd thing, and boom! My teleportation ring is back in service, baby!" The villain chirped, already thinking about what he was going to do with his powerful gadget. "And when we're alone, I'll tell ya what to say to those freedom fighters before you ditch this place." He added with reassurance, despite feeling conflicted being left alone with his tiresome gang. That includes his girlfriend.

"Let's just see how it goes." Sonic merely said, finally adjusting the sheets to his size fittingly.

"Finally." Scourge unlocked the door and peeked from both directions. Seeing that the coast was clear, the villain opened the door to his good twin cheekily. Bowing down dramatically while signaling Sonic with his arm. "Ladies first."

"What are you waiting for then?" The blue hedgehog amusingly chided, before receiving a firm push out of the room. Scourge followed along after with enjoyment. Merely stating, "Waiting for you of course."

"I could have tripped!"

"You're fine, now pay attention!" The villain demanded jokingly before taking lead of their mission. "If we by chance _do_ get seen, act normal-scratch that, act like a typical thug."

Sonic scatched his ears, he reluctantly cocked his head in concern. "That sure be easy if I could act like one. Have you forgotten how I interacted with everybody?"

"No, I just assumed you know what not to do by now, so just do the opposite." Scourge bluntly stated, "If you prefer me making shit up for you, that works too."

Sonic thought about the said proposal for a moment. It would be a lot safer if the villain spoke for him like he had done before. "I'll leave it up to you, do what you do best. Just, don't try to oversell it." He requested with a huff.

"Me? I would never, either way don't be too picky. You won't need that 'Cloak' identity for much long." Scourge said as he started to move through the maze of hallways. His monotonic voice gave the other mixed signals. Sonic stayed close to his side, attempting to get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach. There wouldn't be anymore excuses to not go through with the plan. Always whipping his head back and forth, the silence of the castle exhibited, gave an eerie atmosphere among polished, muffled walls.

"Couldn't we use our speeds? Just a little?" Sonic cautiously whispered to his counterpart.

Scourge grunted from the familiar question. "This again? I proved that you can manage walking for more than a second." He turned his head to see the hero's awareness of the empty, soundless passages. "Is something wrong?"

"Has it always been so creepily quiet around here?"

"Well er, we're never here for too long. Come to think of it, we just crash here for food and a room." Scourge reasoned.

"You should make this place as a hotel or a BB if that's the only reason you stay here." Sonic said with slight fun, but still remained vigilant. He heard the punk scoff at the idea.

"Me letting strangers in _my_ house? That's hilarious."

"You let me stay here for a couple of days."

"You ain't a stranger. Besides, thats not all the reasons I visit here and there." _Though that's mainly the gist of it._

"What are the other reasons?" Sonic asked, somewhat comforted that their conversation gave each section of the castle some liveliness to it.

"Eh, best I don't tell ya." Scourge muttered, having flashbacks of a certain fox. Cutting the chit chat short, lime ears picked up another set of steps that didn't belong to the king or the blue blur. Sonic heard it as well, noticing the

unidentified Moebiun's soft steps trailed off nearby. Biting the urge to ponder what the other meant by the broad comments, it was more important to unveil the other being here listening to them.

"Sounds like it came from downstairs."

"Wait, there's a _downstairs?_ " Sonic didn't know the castle extended that far! Then again, he only did scout for the villain on surface level when he invaded Scourge's lair a few years ago.

"Why wouldn't there be a downstairs? As known as squirt's basement laboratory." Scourge chuckled, "But yeah, you just didn't break in there." _That brat would have screamed if that happened._ Smirking from the kitsune not knowing he led the hero to the off limits area, this sure was going to be an easy mission.

Sonic's mind jumped from each thought of the mentioned kitsune. The two tailed genuis was always an obstacle for the two of them. Wondering how things were going to play out, most likely having a quarrel between brothers, Sonic had a suspicion feeling about the ordeal. Nevertheless, the only way to get rid of it was to face Scourge's little brother. "I should have seen that one coming, Tails has his lab down in the basement too." He responded normally.

"Isn't that sweet." Scourge replied sarcastically before marching over to their destined location. He would never call the young fox as 'sweet.' Unhooking the latch of the steel door placed within tiles of marble flooring, he revealed the hidden entrance to Miles' dwelling. "I'll go first, if there is a chance I'll scare him to death, I'll take it." Scourge bemused as he removed the dust particles from his gloves, disgusted by the fabric tainted with oil.

"Ready when you are." Sonic sighed, gazing down at the seemingly endless shiny stairs.

Scourge responded with attempts to sound not interested. "I'm always am."

The heavy, clankly sound of pressed metal under running sneakers echoed ominously as they descended further into the basement. The dimly lit area gave Sonic an excuse to grip Scourge's hand, his anti wouldn't want him to fall on him, and tumble all the way down did he? It could be a plausible reason, the villain didn't swipe his hand away, only firmly gripping the other's hand in compliance. Both were glad that light didn't shine their faces.

Scourge could faintly see a soft ray of light slipping from around the corner. Prepared to meet Miles standing there, doing whatever he did alone, the villain rushed his pace, luckily not tripping or dragging the other with him. Releasing his hold from Sonic, he quickly fumbled with his pockets before popping his head around sleek walls. Bright, white ceiling panels attacked his sapphire eyes that were already accustomed to the dark setting. Wincing along with his counterpart, the villain spotted a small figure. The unaware kitsune having his back facing towards the duo. Grasping the bag in his clothes, while clutching a separate object as well, Scourge used his speed to disturb his brother. "Surprise!"

The sneaky tactic did the trick to rile up the young scientist, Miles yelped from the strong gust of wind lifting up waves of tools and papers from their original positions. All of it crashing to the floor, the kistsune was quick enough to save the most important thing in his possesion, before it met the same fate as the reat of his equipment. Not even turning to see who was the culprit of the mess, Miles growled. "You bastard! Look at what you caused!" Gripping the counter while clutching the artifact, Miles waited for a good explanation.

"I got ya pretty good, didn't I?" Quickly glancing at the intended clutter with no remorse, Scourge got straight to the point of his visit. "You need to organize your shit, squirt, there's a guest here afterall. Was there anything important down there?"

Miles narrowed his eyes at the unwanted hero. His baby blue orbs stored information the other two would dream of possessing. The intense stare diminished, as the two tailed kistune took notice of the new fashion statement. Dismissing it for now, caring more about his stuff than the newbie, he replied "You better pay for the damages, you're petty stealing comes in handy for once." Scoffing before being surprised at the unsual question. Since when did his brother care about his inventions? "What drives you to ask me?"

"Hey, I haven't stole anything in days!" Scourge defended himself, ignoring the look he received from the blue hedgehog. The cloak will always be blamed on him in every situation. "Don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about! The transportation ring? Have you been working on it?" Questions bombarded the genuis in a not so pleasant way. A cold stare plastered on his muzzle when Scourge only wanted to know about the device. The pestering, the attention only given to the kitsune by one of his most simplest inventions got him more angered.

_Just go with the plan, and everything will be fixed soon enough._

_Just go with the plan, and everything will be fixed soon enough._ The calculated Moebiun thought immensely. Maintaining his composure, Miles nodded. "It's almost to completion. I'm disappointed in you, I expected your only decent quality of yourself to be useful. What took you so long?" The kitsune questioned with a different tone. Inspecting Scourge's body language throughout his interrogation.

"If you're two little tails managed to fly half the speed as me, you'd still be flying like a lost helicopter." Scourge growled, thinking of a reasonable explanation of his stay in the club. "Your goons weren't there when we arrived. We had to wait the entire damn night for them to show up." Aware the other was looking for any signs of nervousness or sweating, Scourge stood there as casually as ever. Merely smirking, taunting the younger kid. _Stupid, doesn't he know lying is my gift?_

"...Oh my dearest apologies dear brother. I was positive they were there even before you managed to enter the facility. " Miles said with mock in his voice, seeming to accept his answer. His eyes trailed to where Scourge's hands were placed. "That reminds me, have you gotten what I asked for? Or did your mind forget the initial request?"

"You're more lively today aren't ya." Scourge muttered before slipping the small bag from out of his left pocket, keeping the other hand kept in his right. "You mean this little thing?" Without being asked to, the villain gifted Miles the wanted parts. "Seems like an awful lot of effort just for this, don't ya think?" Scourge never backed away from the serious yellow fox. Sonic remained quiet, though he was very concentrated on Miles.

"You wouldn't know what's important, and what's not." Miles responded, as he discarded the thin string that held the mysterious parts in place. Not giving the two hedgehogs a chance to see what was inside, a small smile crept from the snow colored muzzle. "Perhaps, this is an exception. Well done, you've completed what I asked of you."

"Oh boy, what's my prize, squirt?"

"Don't call me that I swear, I have no bearing responsibility to repair this ring that _I_ invented for _myself._ You should be grateful I gave you permission to use the complex device." Miles threatened, knowing one of the blackmails he had on the hedgehog had him by the strings.

Scourge's taunting attitude was replaced by a lesser degree. "Alright, geez. Just finish the ring already. I've been itching to use it!"

Miles rolled his eyes before turning to his counter, and began to grab a variety of tools to complete the precious object. Continuing the thread of their conversation, he asked "And what exactly are you going to use it for?"

"What's it to you? Obviously for escaping this place! _And_ occasionally visiting certain stores from different planets." Scourge barked, his foot rapidly tapping the floor harshly. They're so close...

Turning on machinery and keeping his hands at work, Miles raised his brow at a certain keyword. "Other planets? Which one are you going to visit first?"

_Should I say it?_ _If I refuse, I'll surely be suspicious!_ "Eh, I haven't been to blue's world for a while. I'm sure he'll appreciate me stopping by." Scourge grinned darkly, occasionally looking back at Sonic, who began to look jumpy. Miles took note of this before replying.

"I heard he hasn't been spotted for a couple of days. It's been hectic over there, I doubt you want to intervine with other criminals far worse than you."

Azure ears flickered from the mention of himself. _What? Criminals worse than Scourge? What's been going on?!_ Forgetting he left everything onto his anti's plate, the hero couldn't help but blurt out. "What's happening over at Mobius!"

Scourge aggressively placed his gloved finger on his mouth, signaling Sonic to keep his mouth shut and stay out of it.

"Oh, why are you interested in Sonic's world?" Miles attention shifted to the other hedgehog. "Do you have any business there?" His hands gripped the parts given to him with interest.

The villain chuckled attempting to look at Miles' process, he knew the kitsune would block his vision and draw his view back to him. "Oh, just ignore him. Newbies can be so curious, _aren't they?"_ The emphasis of the green one's words caused Sonic to burn in embarrassment and anxiety. Did he blow it? "Anyway, you almost done?"

Successfully concealing his work from the punk, Miles continued speaking as normal. "They sure are, especially ones that have a lack of experience of being evil " He glanced at his older brother with hidden amusement. "Now, don't change the subject. I'm not a mere child who gets distracted so easily. Back to what I was saying, there isn't a reason to go back to Mobius. Unless, you have some unfinished business. Tell me, why are you going?"

"I told you! I feel like paying the goody two shoes a visit! Did you forget my plan I told you about weeks ago?"

"You were serious?"

_What are they talking about? Is this Scourge still lying?_

"Of course, what made you believe I wasn't?"

Miles rolled his eyes. "Just stating you had enough of Sonic's bullshit, and wanted to end the fued then and there made me assume you weren't actually planning on killing him. Does it not sound like a less than thought out plan?"

Sonic gasped, he thought about that shocking day. The hero merely minded his business in the great outdoors, admiring the fresh smell of newly blossomed flowers and grass. The sky had a perfect shade of blue, mixing itself with the soft shades of fluffly clouds. The wind was just right for a breezy stroll in Green Hills. The musical chirps of birds soothingly ringed his ears. All was well and peaceful, until all of the sudden, he spotted a strange portal open from the many tears of the sky. Scourge of all people, jumped from out the strange phenomenon, dartint arouns savagely before locking eyes with his emerald ones. Before the speedster could question, or even mock the villain by being here, Scourge snarled the most serious of words, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" and immediately began to go for the hedgehog . Sonic, of course reacted like any person would, by unleashing a blast of speed-and running away.

Scourge glanced at the fazed Mobiun, before answering Miles as best he could. "I was in a bad mood ok! It sounded like a good idea at the time!" _Hell it almost worked, if I only I shut my mouth and stopped bragging about my victory._ He was glad he failed for the first time, but he sure wasn't going to tell Miles or Sonic about it. His rambling almost sounded directed to the hero.

Miles tst before judging Scourge. "Foolish as ever. Do you plan on going through with this plan of yours? I still I'm perplexed you want to go so badly, he's missing like I said."

"I didn't know he was missing!" Scourge barked, "Either way, that doesn't mean I can't find him-but maybe I'll just wait to do it another time...but I still need that ring."

"Persisent, aren't we? I dearly hope you haven't been irritated by my questions, but I'm only attempting to understand my older brother. Since he rarely comes around until he _needs_ something." Miles glared at the quiet hedgehog. "Another thing, certain information doesn't just add up to me. You tell me you're going to Mobius, but you've changed your mind. And yet, you still want the ring. I've seen where you've been, there isn't any other planets to visit."

_He must be playing a prank on me! How would he know..?_ "There's always _something_ to steal, regardless if I been there already!"

"You don't miss anything when it comes to your illegal activities. The only logical explanation for your actions, is that you're meeting someone." The kitsune turned around, facing Scourge while having his hands behind his back. Analyzing the villain with interest, Miles corrected himself. "Or you're going somewhere _with_ someone."

The sides of Scourge's mouth twitched a little. _Sometimes I forget he's smart, really smart. Oh chaos._ Regaining his flashy grin, he chuckled. "You kidding? Who would I be taking with me? If you're talking about Fiona, that's wrong buddy. She rather be at home. " The king could feel himself slowly cracking.

"Don't be ignorant, of course she'd like to go with you. You don't tolerate her excessive rambling about your coordinates when you leave us stranded with her." Miles interjecting with an irritating expression. "I wasn't referring to her either way."

"Then who are you talking about? Yourself? I didn't realize you wanted to go on a classic adventure with me." Scourge piped, desperately trying to sway the topic. The only thing he managed was to infuriate the kitsune even more.

"Why on chaos would I want to go with _you?_ I'm referring to your new _friend_ over there!" Miles shouted, pointing menacingly towards Sonic, who immediately broke from his thoughts. Did he miss something?

Scourge cocked his head to the side, his grin morphing into a frown. "Him? Why on Moebius would I allow him to tag along with the king? He's just a newbie!"

"You're correct about the newbie part, just not in the way you may believe." Miles glared at Sonic as he spoke. "It's interesting he focused on Mobius, of all the things I said, he chose to comment on that. I'm piecing the missing fragment, he desires to visit the planet. What better way to accomplish that goal, by just earning himself a spot in your gang?"

Scourge began to wonder if Miles was going in a different direction with this. Taking it as a sign there's still a chance to fool the intellectual kitsune, the punk acted shocked. "You're saying Cloak only wanted to join the family just for the teleportation ring?!" He cringed that he used "family" to describe his much toxic group. His shock turned to anger. "Guess all that's left to do is to kick him out of the gang! I expected a long committment! What a shame." Darting his eyes to makes sure Sonic acted offended, angry, or just saddened of the news, it was hard to tell when bundles of sheet covers hid away the speedster's eyes.

Miles looked at Scourge with unamusment, before shaking his head. "

"Don't expect me to believe you so easily. Now that I mentioned the unskilled Cloak, isn't it strange he isn't wearing the supposed cloak?"

_Fuck._ Scourge shrugged his shoulders while crossing his arms. "People change their clothes, so what? That's normal to do."

"I would say you're right, but I'm just questioning the new fashion statement." Miles eyed the covers with disgust. "Who in their right mind would wear bed sheets as a garment? Especially sheets that don't belong to them."

"I let him borrow them!"

" _ **Why?**_ Why did he stop wearing his cloak? _" I'm sick of asking questions, I'm giving you a chance here Scourge. Take it or else._

Scourge could feel himself lose his cool by each question asked. "It was ruined! He couldn't wear it anymore."

"Scourge, why was his cloak ruined?" As the villain was about to blurt an answer, Miles grew more impatient and butted in. "Never mind that! Why is so insecure about his appearance? Is he also mute that he can't even defend himself? You're defending him so much, he's a stranger. What is going on?"

_**Fuck.**_ _Think before you speak! That's too many questions for me to process!_ "Uh training! It was ripped to shreds by training! I'm not defending, you're just being way too harsh!" Backing away from the fuming kitsune, he spurted out one of his least best explanations for Sonic's clothes. "He's severely ugly!"

_**That's it.**_ Miles snarled nastily at Scourge, baring his teeth-despite have smaller fangs- at the tensed hedgehog. He had enough trying to give Scourge changes to explain. He had enough trying to be nice to the hedgehog that abandoned him so many times, he had enough acting clueless of everything strange going on. He's had it. "Do you honestly see me as a gullible, ignorant child? Do you believe you could fool me with your less than subpar acting skills?"

"Hey woah! Don't get emotional what are you-"

"I KNOW THAT'S SONIC OVER THERE." Screaming the statement at the top of his lungs Miles lunged for the wide eyed azure hedgehog. His hands tore the covers easily, his gloves concealing his sharp nails. Sonic yelled in fear, not sure what to do in this situation. Knowing this wasn't Tails attacking him, the resemblance of the sweet two tailed kitsune halted him from fighting back. He could feel the slashing, irritated marks imprinted on bare skin as the young fox furiously destroyed the disguise.

Scourge couldn't comprehend the words from his little brother. Did he know the whole time? He blinked twice when the sharp cries for help began to raise in volume and intensity. As if witnessing a wild, feral animal in full view, the green hedgehog instantly went to his counterpart's side. Panicking from, well everything, the first thing he thought of was to rip Miles off of Sonic. It was harder than imagined. For a small body, Miles could really grab on. "What the hell, how are you so strong?!" Scourge growled, believing this whole time the young Moebiun's only skill was being smart.

"Get him off!" Sonic cried out, merely scared at this point then being in pain. The final tugs Scourge used all his strength for finally released the fox's grasp from the blue blur. 

Slightly panting from the excessive force, the villain held the moving kistune. Swiftly dodging the many punches aimed at his face.

Before screaming at Miles, Scourge quickly glanced at Sonic. "Are you ok?"

Sonic panted, his chest hyperventilating before swallowing gulps of air. Checking himself to see the damaged done, luckily only a few cuts were shed. Nodding wearily, he responded "Yeah...I think so. I'm just...shocked." Well, at least he didn't have to wear clothes anymore now that their cover was blown.

Miles felt sick to his stomach, Scourge being concerned for another being? Concerned for his alternative counterpart? "Shocked?! This whole display _sickens_ me."

A tighter hold made the kitsune squirm in place. "Good thing I don't give a shit about what you think, squirt."

"Scourge, language!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You literally just got attacked, and you're worried about my _language?_ _"_

Sonic decided not to further mention the harshness of his anti's words. After all, this still was a mere child he was talking to in that way. Chaos it was so hard to be mad at someone he looked like his younger brother.

"Let me go you bastard!"

"What are you going to do about it? Attack me, try it shorty!"

"You'll regret it, I'm going to tell _**everybody**_ about all of this!" Miles hissed with venom in his voice. If he had one of his useful inventions, he'd surely already blast the two hedgehogs in a heartbeat.

"You're joking, I'm the one in power here. Either get your shit together, or I'm going to trash everything in this damn lab."

"Trash your precious transportation ring?" Miles asked with an uncomfortable gentleness to it. Scratching Scourge's wrist wasn't helping his escape, words and blackmail shoukd suffice. He could feel the other's grip loosen.

"Don't fool me, you never started the damn thing. Even if you did, it's not finished." Scourge muttered.

"I'm always one step ahead of you inferior beings. I had it completed the day you gave me the device." Miles stated with a smile, he could feel Scourge's dark energy spill over.

"You piece of-!"

Miles took the chance to elbow the older being, with brute force. He scrambled to his feet as he escaped from Scourge's grasp. Surrounded his his weapons, and the hedgehog's neccesity, the kitsune felt secured enough to taunt further. "Don't believe me? No matter you'll see me use its power soon enough. Now, back on topic, your secret. I'm going to inform everyone of your terrible actions."

"Like they'll ever believe a little kid! Your words against mine? The leader? Give me a break, you have no proof." Scourge replied with a grin, attempting to persuade Miles he lost this battle.

"What makes you say I have no proof?"

"...eh?"

Miles scoffed before revealing a tape recorder hidden under his messy, fluffy tails. Both Scourge's and Sonic's expression dropped. Enjoying the sweet victory coming way, Miles explained. "Shame, you didn't even ask what was inside the bag you brought me." _Those goons did a good job being secretive, they better have been, I paid good money for it._

Scourge couldn't help but stutter, now realizing the tables have turned dramatically, "W-what? I felt that stupid bag! It had more stuff than one measly thing!"

"Oh that was the batteries, I placed them into the device when I was asking you questions...when I gave you an opportunity to confess." Miles spoke with mal intent.

_Wait..._ Scourge stuffed his hand inside his right pocket, pulling out the robot that caused the two hedgehogs to fight last night. Without Sonic's awareness, the king scooped the remains of the robot after throwing it harshly, and leaving the club. Bashing it on cold, hard floor in front of Miles' feet, Scourge snarled "Were you the one behind this as well?" Pieces of the robot's leg broke apart from the metal body. Miles merely glanced at it, almost with boredem before nodding.

"Take a guess, Scourge."

The villain's fist clenched from fury, he couldn't believe the person he took from the streets so many years ago would remotely think of spying on him. He was so sure the Kitsune despised seeing him with hookups, Miles really did exploit a solid plan to get rid of him. "When did you have time to put it me?"

Miles eyes targeted Sonic with amusement. "Why not ask him? He did see me place it between your quills."

Sonic immediately was faced with already cold stoned eyes. He couldn't believe Scourge was ganging up on him _again_. Not even waiting to be barked at, the hero began to search for the memory. The earliest memory was him standing in the corner of the castle, waiting for Scourge to get the directions on where the missing part were. Miles repeatedly staring at him while patting lime quills in place, somehow slipping a miniature sized robot in despite having full on contact with the kitsune.

"Don't fight now, you'll have plently of time to do that when I inform everyone about my findings" Miles groaned before smirking. "I have video and voice recordings, obviously my words are far superior to yours."

Scourge huffed before paying his attention back on the mastermind. Somewhat releasing his temper, the green hedgehog attempted to be more flexible. He couldn't let anything of this slip to _anyone._ Hopefully he has something that Miles wants from him. He just had to figure out what. "Ok, slow down. You don't have to show anyone _shit_ if you just tell me what you want from me. I know your a child-man of trades. There must be something you're jealous thay I have." Sounding too prideful over his supposed begging, Sonic rolled his eyes. Chaos he should have kept sleeping today.

"I'm surprised you even knew that about me." Miles said with pure sarcasm before getting straight to the point. "What I yearn for is simple, you'll understand why I need it."

_Ok, so far so good._ "Yeah, what's that? Money? New house? Chicks?"

"No you foo-no I want your position as the leader of the Supression Squad."

_Oh HELL no._ "In your pathetic dreams squirt! Why I outta-!"

"Scourge, shut up!" Sonic exclaimed, his anti wasn't complying to a simple request. _At least pretend you'll accept! Then we can figure out how to get the evidence!_

The king was shocked by the interruption, before barking at his counterpart. "Don't tell me what to do!" He couldn't read minds, he didn't know Sonic was only trying to help.

Before their bickering would truly begin. Miles snapped his fingers to receive attention. "Silence! Do we have a deal or not? I'd listen to Sonic if I were you."

Scourge bit his tongue hard. He wished he never met the intelligent kitsune. Seeing no other way at of it, he reluctantly agreed. "Fine, you can _play leader._ I doubt you'll last a day!"

Miles hummed almost happily before darkly glaring at his older brother. "Why thank you very much. I don't value your _permission._ I merely wanted you to say it. To humiliate you."

"You're wasting my time!-"

"Shut up when you're leader is speaking! I'm about to inform you that I've still been recording you. How many times will you be so careless?" Miles firmly pressing the button with care. By the confused looks from the two speedsters, the fox scoffed before crushing their spirits. "Idiots, everyone's already heard your confessions! They're in another secret section of my lab listening to everything." Placing the voice recorder close to his muzze, he spoke with prodound authority to his new subjects, "Listen carefully, you all just witnessed our poor excuse for a leader-ex leader in action. He has betrayed us with the own enemy in more ways than one. Allow me to take things over, I'll be actually supervising our new orders." Eying the muted hedgehogs one last time, Miles had more to say.

"One last thing, I already leaked the video."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be wrong, but this is the most longest chapter yet! Gosh I'm so happy that I finally got to the juiciest bits of the story. I actually had an idea of where it was going to go. I may have been too hard on the hedgehogs since they literally just made up but oof. Anyway here you go, I hoped you enjoyed this extra long chapter, I was too excited to cut some stuff down for the next chapter but oh well lol. I hope everyone is doing alright and I hope you have a good day/night! Stay safe and see you in the next chapter!


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicts keep arising between Scourge and Sonic, and Scourge between the rest of his ex gang. Eventually, Sonic decides to go back home to Mobius. Tails awaits him with hugs and happiness, but also with questions, worry, and suspicions. Around the same time Scourge attempts to reform his gang, but things start to get heated with his persuasion skills. As things go from bad to worse, the villain decides to escape his planet Moebius once more.

The exasperated former leader of the Suppression Squad, faced the new authority of his gang with shattered eyes. Scourge had to be dreaming, the harsh reality he now had to face with anguish and defeat couldn't be real. Miles beamed with triumph, he'd been envisioning this day for years, no more did he have to put up with his "brother's" antics any longer. The kitsune always knew he was more capable of the job than the reckless villain. Chaos, Scourge immensely despised the presumptuous genius ripping away everything from him from his hand in seconds, with no signs of remorse.

"No words, no comebacks or insults? That's a first." Miles observed with apathy, his finger slid away from the recording button. He saw no reason to continue taping the two hedgehogs, there possibly couldn't be any more damages to dent what is already broken.

Outright ignoring the prodding fox, Scourge's mind tried to convince its bewildered owner the twisted events displayed before him were imaginary. Maybe he was joking...but he couldn't see Miles kidding around to this extreme, or even mild! He was too solemn, having no sense of humor whatsoever. Gulping hard to the point of the action grazing his throat, the ex leader broke down in strained laughter.

Sonic grimaced from the poor sight, he restrained his urge to comfort his counterpart, feeling the blame shared by both of them would cause agression. Having a slighlty better appearance than the other, that didn't mean the hero was keeping it together mentally. Struggling to whether believe if there really was something gruesome happening on Mobius, his stance quivered from the thought of his endangered friends being ambushed by dangerous criminals. What could they be doing now?

"When did you leak the video?" Scourge managed to spurt out without cracks in his voice, minutes after Miles boasted about his mortifying defeat. If Fiona and the others did know about everything, it does explain their disappearances, and the female fox's strange behavior from last night. She was going to kill him anytime soon, and now, he had to fret about another secret not yet spilled for everyone to see. At least the immobilized robot discarded on the floor wasn't attached to him the night prior, if _Sonic_ finds out what he'd done out of spite...

"What's the significance if I told you?" Miles responded with another question, irritating his foes a great deal. A bit huffy he was disregarded for a while, the kitsune slowed his speech to create more tension among his laboratory.

"Did you only leak it to _just_ the gang...or..." Scourge whispered the last bits, he could tell there would be so much more blackmail if the video didn't reach beyond castle borders. If it did escape outside, then he wouldn't be able to show his face with pride again. Either option was horrible, the villain wasn't sure which was worse. Not in the right headspace to insult, or make everything into a joke like usual to ease him...he had no energy for it. No energy to force himself to be this cocky, over the top being he was known to be from across many worlds. No energy to fight.

Even though Miles always hated the excessive teases and pranks from his older brother, he still suspected _something_ a least bit snarky to come at him. Scoffing from being ignored once again, his train of thought whether to speak the truth entertained him. The power he possessed provided him with many different choices to mess with the already strained hedgehog. The kitsune decided to drop the bomb. This wasn't as enjoyable the more he lingered about. Forming a menacing glare on his muzzle, he spoke with sincerity, "Isn't the answer obvious to you? All of the recording's contents have been redistributed to many parts of the planet." Miles paused for a short moment, his attention shifted away from the paralyzed villain, to the shaken blue hedgehog. Studying him like he was a wild animal, the two tailed kitsune decided to share the suffering over to his brother's counterpart, just to make it evenly balanced. "While I was at it, I decided-what's the harm of dispatching the recordings over to Mobius?"

"Is that what you meant as serious trouble on my planet?!" Sonic exclaimed, his heart pounding vigorously at every second waiting for the kitsune to finish speaking. How could someone so young do such an act with such calmness? At this point, how would he defend himself about his long depature when he goes back? Concrete evidence of his betrayal with his arch nemesis would strike much chaos among citizens-and the freedom fighters within of its self!

As if waiting for that simple statement to come up, Miles shook his head lightly. "I've told you enough, but if you badly desire to find out the truth..." Gloved thumbs wiped the golden metal surface of the beloved transportation ring he carefully hidden for days. He admired his creation like a doll. Without warning, the young kitsune carelessly flicked the device with his two fingers like an ordinary coin, not seeming to have cared for it as much as he lead them to believe. The pocket sized technology created a clanking noise as it skated across the floor, stopping the moment it made contact with Sonic's sneakers. The blue hedgehog stared blankly at it, gawking from the unexpected action from the genius. Miles finished his kind offer to the suppossed enemy, "...why don't you see for yourself?"

"H-huh?" Sonic didn't attempt to take the taunting ring so closely near him. Why did Miles just discarded the needed gadget over to _them?_ It must have been a trick, or a mistake on the fox's part. Scourge, being eerily mute, watched both his anti and Miles with suspicious, dark eyes. His fingers scratched the marble tiles tensely, as if trying to signal the ring's location over to himself. The blue blur gave him a worried expression before looking at the other being, who remained calm, but a little irritated.

"What's the matter? Have you forgotten about the one possesion that lead you both to cooperate together?" He was giving the hero a "chance" to leave for crying out loud. "It's your ticket to escape from this unbearable place. Are you frightened, or too ignorant to know how to work it properly?" Miles rolled his eyes from the unresponsive hedgehog. "You've seen that fool use it, just tap the butto-"

"Why?"

Miles couldn't help but be bothered by Sonic's loud, demanding tone. Somewhat content he finally got a reply, he managed to suppress his annoyance for the time being. "Why? So you can go back to Mobius, that was the whole mission, wasn't it?"

_Don't say it like you need to be confirmed about it! You knew this whole time!_ "I refuse to just believe that's the reason. I was thinking that you'd keep me here, locked in some cell...or something." _That's how it usually plays out anyway._ Since this was drawing towards Miles, the blue blur may have suspected some torture, or just outright killing him, like Scourge tried to do before. "You have an ulterior motive!"

"Huh, I'm impressed you considered that possibility." _Scourge wouldn't have. His alternative counterpart does possess more caution and logical thought._ "Rest assured, there is no ulterior motive. I physically cannot do any more impairing damage on your reputation." _Besides, I find this ordeal rather amusing._ Slowly backing away from the two hedgehogs, preparing to leave them be in a few moments, he continued the conversation smoothly. "You have no use to me, you were merely a pawn in my plans to overthrow my older brother." A half truth spoken by the kitsune still made Sonic's feelings of guilt arise from the pit of his stomach, anybody could tell he was remorseful. Nevertheless, it stirred no postive reassurance from the green villain. Miles didn't intend of fighting with the hero, at least not until he organized the Suppresion Squad. Sooner or later, he would find the occupied speedster, and succeed in his world domination. Succeed where his brother failed so many times, to prove a point to the astray villain that he is more of a threat than what meets the eye.

Satisfied with himself, Miles turned around before stating, "I've given you an option, if I were you, I'd take it despite the backlash you'll receive back at your home planet. It's more manageable than dealing with Scourge's arising problems." His words lingered, even after leaving the two hedgehogs alone. Wasting no time to dawdle with the inferior beings, Miles began to search for his crew members, he had work to do with them.

Emerald eyes made sure Miles' presence truly disappeared, looking at different directions to spot any tape recorders or cameras hidden from plain view. Hoping that the coast was clear, he hesitantly turned his gaze towards Scourge. The punk still glaring at the ring with intensity. Sonic waited patiently for the other to say something, anything to break the silence.

"...Why haven't you picked up the ring yet?" Was the first thing Scourge said in quite a while, his voice sounding slightly dry from everything that had happen so far. He wasn't use to being voiceless, the few times he wanted to spat something out, he forcibly pushed down his throat to avoid any more dreadful news.

Sonic looked at him with perplexity before asking awkwardly, "Forget about the ring right now, you keep staring at it too much. What's more important is our current feelings about..well everything...how are you feeling?" It was a foolish thing to call on, it was rather simple to guess what his anti was feeling.

"It doesn't matter." The green hedgehog replied with a flat tone.

"Scourge, don't say that so negativel-"

"None of this is going to change, no matter how I _feel._ " The villain butted in. Reinforcing his initial question, finally he glanced at his counterpart. "Ring. Are you going to take it?"

Sonic sighed, Scourge was being as arrogant as usual. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing, although it was better than a mute hedgehog so he'll take it for now. "I'm talking about you right now. About us, can the ring discussion wait?"

"No it _can't._ Why do I need to wait for the ring to be used already?" Scourge growled lowly, not in the best mood to be patient, even with Sonic. Ignoring the whole topic about them, he didn't mention anything regarding it until he was either forced to.

"What? Use it, right now?" Did he hear him right? Sonic placed his gloved hands on his hips instead of picking up the ring. Refusing to understand how it functioned until they both had a mutual understanding on what they were going to do next. "What makes you think I want to use it now of all time! We're going to talk about our game plan!"

Scourge scoffed, "Game plan? Why have one if I got a plan right here!" Pointing at the device on the floor with seriousness, the villain didn't display any sort of playful banter. Sonic didn't seem to approve of his idea, unsurprisingly.

"You seem to be very peristent with this thing." The blue hedgehog said sarcastically while grabbing the dusty ring. If holding it would shift their dialogue onto something else, then what's the harm. "Ok, look I have it. Now back to I was saying-"

Scourge groaned with annoyance, somewhat attempting to be nice this whole time. "You can't take the hint, can you? There's no _we,_ that'll just make shit even more complicated! You're going to use that ring, and get outta here. That's what you wanted to do anyway." Rage accumulated by Miles' actions suppressed itself too long, now it was pouring out from the ex leader, directing all its negative attitude towards Sonic because of it.

Without saying much, it was clear Sonic wasn't happy about the other's demands. Especially ones that don't involve them getting through with this together. Trying to understand and sympathize with his anti-since he was greeted with dire conflicts not too long ago-the speedster remained patient. "Scourge, you promised me you were going to help me with my siutation over at Mobius. Right now, I need it more than ever." Sonic pleaded, so much for being calm. "I'm so worried about everybody at home, maybe you could come with me to ease the situation!"

"Things change! That was before things went to absolute shit!" Scourge stared at with him with unimpressed orbs, his whole expression turning sour from the mention of his friends. "Are you serious?"

Despite wincing from the expected reaction, Sonic didn't take back his words. Merely nodding with as much confidence as he could manifest.

"You dare ask me to help _you?_ In front of people?" Scourge shook his head aggressively from the silly thought. "What else do you want me to do for you, huh? Wear a cloak while I'm at it? Honestly, I helped you so much, and you want even more for me?" The degrading questions attacked the hero intentionally, much like what Miles did too. Crossing his arms, the villain continued on, "Look where being with you got me, I rather not be the laughing stock of literally _everywhere._ You're on your own, pal."

Sonic huffed with anger on his own. Their constant bickering back and forth always seemed to creep out in the most inappropriate situations. "Don't back down on me just because there's a slight detour! If we stick together it'll all be better! Even more so if you keep your promises!"

" _Slight detour?"_ Scourge barked with sharp laughter before growling from the other's forced off positivity. "What the hell are talking about, I don't keep my promises!"

"Then why do even make promises?!" Sonic shook his head before forcing his foot down on the floor metaphorically and physically. "You are going to help me, green! That's one promise you are going to keep."

"Like I kept the other promise?" Scourge spurted out unintentionally, not really thinking about what he was rambling about. He mumbled out to himself, "Keeping away from Fiona, pft don't make me laugh." The punk hadn't realized what he just revealed.

Sonic's mouth froze, following the rest of his body. The shallow, vague statement that slipped from the other made azure ears twitch senselessly. His widened eyes captured Scourge's sudden realization-and conclusion-that he messed up. "What do you mean by that?"

_Fuck what's wrong with me, I'm so shitty at keeping anything to myself!_ "Er, nothing nothing...I was just talking to myself."

"Clearly you weren't if I heard you." Sonic retorted immediately.

"Look I-"

"What were doing with Fiona?"

"I wasn't with her!" Scourge growled, biting his tongue to not yell _Don't question me, she's my girlfriend!_ "I was talking about when I spoke about her in the club, remember?" The rush of emotions soon began to mix with Scourge's cool and fuming character. He hoped he saved himself any more troubles piling up.

"Yeah, you were talking about her _; not_ being _with_ her." The blue hedgehog continued to interject, it was his turn to be impatient by the other. It surprised him that he wasn't becoming downhearted by his anti's suspicious behaviour. No, he was merely getting tired of it all. The knots inside his stomach remained with suspenseful pain. "Tell me, when-what did you do."

"I didn't do anything."

"Chaos, just tell me! I've been with you long enough to know when you're lying to me!'

Scourge regretted himself bragging about his talent of misconception so much. The green hedgehog exhaled deeply before explaining, "Ok, but not because you asked me to! After our little...fight I sorta went to bed."

"Ok...go on. "

"I had a visitor waiting for me-which by the way I didn't ask her to!"

Sonic rolled his eyes from the excuses coming from his anti. He gestured the other to continue with no interruptions. "Fine fine, what did you and your visitor do so late at night?" He could guess where this was going, but it still bothered him so immensely.

Scourge crooked his neck to the side, massaging the exposed area in slight guilt. "What I wanted to do was pass out on the bed, but Fiona had other plans for me."

_Take responsibility already._ "Don't blame it all on her what you also participated in." Sonic spitted out with annoyance, his mouth slightly quivered from the denial.

"Say it, I want to hear it from you, not Miles or Fiona."

" _ **Alright**_ already! I fucking had sex with her! You happy that's all cleared up?!" Scourge snarled out the broken promise. At least now he didn't have to worry about any other blackmail imprinted on him. He used the other's silence to keep ranting. "Now that you know everything, how about leaving me be!"

Sonic gazed at the villain with disgust and dismay. Gripping the ring like a stress ball, he realized he was wasting time trying to coerce the other into helping him. His mind flushed with memories of their intimate moments of understanding and care. Forcing himself not to show any sorrowful regrets once again, Sonic distracted himself from the conversation by inspecting the transportation ring. Feeling for any bumps to indicate the on button, gloved fingers reached its desired location.

Scourge watched him intensely as he did this. Sapphire eyes squinted from the great tears created by the small ring. The accumulation of wind brushed through their brightly colored fur harshly, objects swiftly crashed into walls and tiles. Miles' laboratory ripped by the strong force of energy unifying itself into a vortex hole. Despite the minimized chaos surrounding them, both hedgehog's kept their eye contact intact. Both refused to apologize to the other, stifling their conflicted emotions.

Turning around to face what he repeatedly tried to avoid for days, Sonic sighed before exchanging a saddened expression with Scourge. "I know I've told you so many times, and you might be annoyed by now-" _But I don't really care at this point._ "but there's still a place for you on Mobius."

Fingers pricked at the leather jacket, not understanding why the blue hedgehog still acted civil and manneristic towards him. Scourge narrowed his eyes by it, almost confused why he was so irritated with his anti in the first place. Well, he was too deep into it to back out now. That was the logic of the green villain. Adapting his usual style, he muffled a fake, but rather dark chuckle. "Pft, yeah right. You're just pretending to mean it. After all, you're only saying that for your hero getup."

Sonic took offense to that, why he was _still_ being doubted by his good intent? "Chaos, what I do doesn't always have to be about my job! When will you understand that?"

"Hmmm, probably never because I don't believe it!" Why else would a well rounded, liked person even bother to acknowledging something (someone) the complete opposite of that? Scourge could tell Sonic was becoming more impatient with him. _One last push should do the trick_ , _Miles is right. Blue should be dealing with his own problems, not mine._ With that in mind, this charade should end in a jiffy. "Even if it wasn't-I highly doubt it-you just prove one more similarity between us."

"Oh, yeah and what's that?" Sonic mustered under his breath. Not haven't a clue what he meant, but knowing it was going to be an insult. Although, there was always a chance for redemption. The hedgehog swayed himself to comfort himself next to the glowing portal.

"Our reputation of course. We both want to look good in front of people, don't we?" Scourge slurred his words to emphasize his perspective, still managing to uphold some anger and taunt. "So if you don't want your dignity even more fucked seen with me, get out now."

"B-but what about you!" _Why am I still trying to be nice_?

"I don't need your help and _pity._ "

_That's it!_ " _Fine,_ call it what you want!" Sonic yelled with frustration, somewhat glad he wasn't teary eyed in front of the villain. Clutching the transportation ring, the speedster swiftly jumped into the swirling portal, not bothering to return what wasn't his. After all, Scourge did say he was going to solve his own problems, he doesn't need the ring to do that.

The green hedgehog held his gaze directly at the transparent gateway, thinking if he chose the correct choice. At in instant, the mystifying phenomenon poofed as it realized no other travelers would enter. Silence and solitude filled the laboratory, surrounding the nonmoving Moebiun. Not sure what his next objective was, Scourge merely buried his conflicted face in his hands-releasing his neverending muffles of disputes with himself. 

~~~~~~~

A panicked kitsune rushed into his organized laboratory. The blaring sirens glued on high walls indicated what the two tailed fox was hoping to transpire, despite waiting for the signal a few days prior. Small, gloved hands anxiously busied themselves with buttons and switches, searching for what caused such a disturbance inside the soundless room.

_Please_ _this_ _is what I presume it is._ The haste pulling of a lever automatically turned on a sizable super computer. Analzying the data displayed before him, baby blue eyes lit up as the owner detected who he was searching for. "I found him!" Not wasting any more precious time, the young kitsune prepared to head out and venture through the recognizable Green Hill Zone. His tails swishing through the fresh air like fans of a miniature helicopter.

Having a steady momentum, the Mobiun zipped across the open field, evading still palm trees with ease. The closing gap of his movements with his destined location excited the young being. Within himself, still lingered the worried feeling of something awful occurring during the last few days of one hedgehog's absence. Shoving the possibility in the back of his mind, the kitsune persisted believing in the positive alternative.

That mindset was easily accomplished, in the distance laid a familiar figure sprawled across the thick stems of brightly colored grass. Enthusiasm overtook the flying fox, using his last drops of adrenaline, he rapidly glided over to the unguarded azure hero. "Sonic!!!"

Before the mentioned hedgehog could register who exactly yielded his well known name, the sudden extra weight of another individual took the breath out of him unintentionally. "Oof!" was the first word shared with another Mobiun. It was nearly impossible to be pushed down on to the tickly ground even more, but here he was, doing exactly that. About to throw the unidentified person off him, the friendly and familiar tone of a young genius instantly made him shut the attempt down. Sonic's peachy muzzle imediately formed into a smile. "Tails!"

His arms spontaneously wrapping themselves around his younger brother, embracing the kitsune in a tight hug.

"So, you still remember me?" Tails asked jokingly, allowing himself extra seconds to hug his older brother, before eventually giving the hedghog time to sit up straight. His rushing thoughts and many questions were put on hold in the meantime. He wanted to enjoy their momentous reunion.

Sonic laughed at the joke as he shook his head to remove any grass or dirt between his azure quills. The nauseous feeling of being flinged by the sky disappeared when he stood up in a flash. Of course I do, I haven't been gone for that long! Or hit a tree to get amnesia for that matter." _Unlike someone._ The speedster thought, he remembered the exact tree he threw the villain at the beginning of their adventure. His attitude changed by the sudden realization of the transportation ring displaced, and the warned dangers his planet witnessed during his departure.

"Good to know, I was afraid I had to fly around with the Tornado to spot you, regardless if you had your memory intact." The kitsune responded with relief before noticing Sonic's expression. "Hey, are you alright? You seem panicked."

Sonic already crouching on the grassy plains-eyes scanning for the device, grinned nervously. He didn't wish for the young fox to worried about him, before even knowing where he was! "Course I am! Uh, I just misplaced something after the fall."

"Fall!' Tails exclaimed, knowing the countless times the hero has been submerged into plummeting in such high altitudes. Inspecting the other's quills to make sure there wasn't any visible bumps or bruises, the kitsune asked, "Have you been running on mountains again? You need to be more careful, I'm baffled you haven't experienced any serious consequences by your tendencies."

"Um, no worries! I'm fine, you know me I'm resilient as ever." Sonic chided, avoiding telling Tails where he was for now. Feeling slightly guilty he was the one being checked on, instead of the other way around, his guilt soon washed away. Spotting the ring, the speedy blue blur snatched the important object. He hoped Tails wouldn't notice the noticable marks on his skin. Letting out a sigh, the hedgehog spoke to himself quietly "Thank chaos, I didn't lose it."

Not buying the half polished answer from the older being, Tails observed the strangely looking ring held with utter interest nonetheless. Things should be clicking if he remained calm and observant with the tranquil hedgehog. He had already taken note of the differences Sonic had with his appearance. "What a fascinating ring you have there." He stated, knowing this was a good way to start off. The sleekness and distinct appearance of the golden coated hoop gave him the conclusion it was no ordinary ring.

Despite knowing the kitsune would figure out everyrhing if given time, it didn't mean Sonic was going to reveal the origins of the artifact. _At least my Tails doesn't look so threatening, so I should be better at my acting skills...right?_ "Yeah, I can't have enough of these old things." He said with cheerfulness, while swinging the ring back and forth into the air to show it wasn't so needed. "Never know if I need the extra change for a chili dog."

Tails nodded, going along with the amusing charade. "I'll take your word for it." _It feels like a prolonged time since I heard that mentioned food._

_Thank chaos you haven't changed._ Being comfortable in his thoughts, it was rather surprising Sonic began to ask him specific questions in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Tails, I know this may sound weird...but has anything strange happened?"

_I'm getting somewhere._ "What do you mean? In Green Hill Zone or...?"

"I mean anywhere! Has anything bad happened while I was away? Did anything bad leak itself on Mobius?" Sonic began to ramble on, seeming like he could go on forever.

Tails looked at him strangely, it never was characteristic of his big brother to be so anxious about ominous events. Especially appearing so persistent for answers. "I-"

_I need to ask him about how everyone is doing!_ _I almost forget, how foolish of me!_ "Have you been alright these last couple of days? Knuckles? Amy? Everyone?" Sonic still sprouted, now the one checking on his best friend. His hands patting on various features of the confused kitsune with panic and care.

Tails sighed, wincing from his lemon bangs brushing against his eyelids when Sonic inspected the area. He did appreciate the other being so kindhearted (like usual) towards him, but the blue hedgehog had to remember he was old enough to take care of himself without the excessive need for attention. Allowing Sonic to ease himself by making sure the kitsune was fine, Tails remained silent. He wanted to be concentrated when he investigated Sonic.

"You look fine, thank chaos..." Sonic whispered to himself, his hands stopped ruffling the two tailed kitsune's fur. He cracked a shaky laugh when Tails looked at him with trouble in his baby blue eyes. He sometimes forgot how mature his brother was, despite his young age. The speedster knew Tails was going to be persistent in his obvious problems, trying to help him the best he can like a therapist.

"Sonic, let's discuss every detail of your disappearance back at my laboratory. It's apparent you went through something."

"What? C'mon I'm fine, really!"

"Don't concern yourself too much, it's not a problem conversing with me, right? I just want to catch up." _And assist you._ "I'll be as informative as possible regarding your questions about what's occuring here as well." Tails added.

_Well, it does sound like a good deal._ Sonic nodded, not wishing to argue with his brother over such a trivial request. He gave his much relaxed companion a thumbs up. "You got it, buddy." Sonic was prepared to sprint over to his home connected to Tails' lab; He missed the comfy comforts of the small cottage anyway, but decreased his speed so the other could catch up. The blaring noise of sneakers and swirling tails preoccupied the surrounding area.

_~~~~~~~_

_Urgh, I guess I should do something already, instead of slouching all damn day._ Scourge remained crept in the disorganized laboratory after the majority of Sonic's escape to a much better world, alone with his exhausting thoughts. Seeming like he could stay in that one spot for more periods of time, the villain couldn't stoop so low just yet. What would his counterpart think? Sluggishly standing up from the cluttered mess he created, the green hedghog slowly exited the giant sized facility. Groaning from how much stairs he had to step to reach the first floor. If he used his special ability in breaking the sound barrier, this would be no hassle for the "king," but why be in such a hurry? There's no mission he had to do, nor a device to transport him somewhere light years away from this tiring planet.

Possessing no lending hand to guide him up the endless staircase, Scourge felt the wall for support to avoid slipping. At times spacing out while his legs did the work. Sometimes his conscious wandering over to the vivid thought of Sonic. Having no desire to fight against himself about his slightly over the top attitude toward the kind hero, Scourge wondered what his ex gang were doing. _It shouldn't be a big shocker_ _if everyone is upstairs now._ Disliking the mere eye contact he had to do if that was the case, worse speaking to them, it couldn't hurt to sway his "friends" over to his side instead of Miles' side.

It was easier said than done. _You got to be shitting me._ Realizing Miles hooked the latch back on the door, Scourge scoffed before slamming his foot on the middle of the steel door. Instantly, the door popped out from its nails for the tempered hedgehog. It bore a huge dent too serious to usher away. Staring at the damage, Scourge merely left it discarded on the marble flooring. _Not my laboratory door, he can fix it._

Sapphire orbs hesitantly peered behind a thick pillar, not certain if him being noticed would be a good idea. Would they attack him since he was overthrown so easily? Was he considered an enemy in their eyes? Not thinking about people outside his social circle, who most likely wouldn't be so frightened by the once intimading criminals as much as they have before, all that would be thought about in a reserved time. Scourge quickly spotted Patch taking care of dirty dishes. The sight of it made the hedgehog relax, looks like the group wasn't loaded with weapons, or had a plan at the moment. Due to the basic nature of doing chores peacfully, the villain felt more comfortable in confronting the rouge coyote. He did just that.

Careful not to make any noise, Scourge managed to creep behind his unsuspecting victim with hands full of dishes. His first words for the busy Moebiun today was a mere, monotonic "Hey."

"AH!" Patch yelped from the surprise guest behind him, instantly clutching his hands on reflex. This caused for the many shattering fragments of plates tumbling down on the floor. Blinking from the ear piercing noise, Patch almost forgotten to check who made him commit such a silly mistake.

"Oops."

Almost. The coyote spinned halfway to meet the less than exciting eyes of Scourge. His bewilderment expression turned angry. "What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you still in the castle?" Patch yelled with snarky intent. He didn't need to censor himself in front of his ex boss.

"Already you're taken the advantage of the situation, eh?" The lime hedgehog responded with disinterest. His ear perked from the question. "What do ya mean? It's my castle, of course I'd still be here." _I gave ownership to the Supression Squad, not the house dipshit._ Not caring for the mess splotched on the floor, Scourge briefly mentioned it. "Though I ain't the boss around here, I doubt squirt would appreciate this."

"Shut your mouth! That's correct, you aren't the boss so I really don't care about your opinion anymore." _Like I cared in the first place._ Patch began to pick up the tiny pieces with his fingers carefully. While he did that, the coyotes shook his head in frustration. "Miles said he kicked you out of the house after we were exposed to...your filthy secret."

"Why am I not fucking surprised? Chaos, I really wish I didn't pick that stupid kid from off the streets!" Scourge cursed audibly, fisting the air relentlessly. He didn't catch the other roll his eyes at him. Everyone had an attitude with the green punk. Placing his hands to his sides, Scourge responded nastily, "Yeah yeah, say whatever you want about the sex tape! Nobody was supposed to see that! Your wimpy new leader can't protect you against **me** at the moment, so go on keep going." The hedgehog threatened, his levels of strength didn't diminish from their last encounter.

Patch shut his mouth from the death threat. At least for the moment.

Satisfied with his words, Scourge half grinned at the other Moebiun. "That's what I thought, you're no longer protected by me, or deem as important for me _not_ to punch you."

"Why are you still talking to me then?" Patch questioned under his breath, wishing he wasn't assigned cleaning duty.

"Oh, right." _I'm suppose to persuade people, silly me._ "Erm, wash everything that I said before from your brain, alright?"

"Huh?"

Scourge groaned, he messed up already. "Chaos, you guys are stupid. Look, I'm only hear to offer a deal with you...Patchy."

The coyote visibly cringed from the nickname, Eye patch was much preferred. Pretending to have gained interest, Patch glanced at the other with one eye. "What kind of deal?"

_Guess this is going easier than I thought!_ Clearing his voice, Scourge proposed his marvelous idea, "I'm giving you a chance to come back to me. Think about it, do you want a nerd with no fighting skills rule you? A nerd younger than you?" The villain spoke with confidence, ignoring the surprising strength of the kitsune, who demonstrated how much of an iron grip he had. "C'mon it's me compared to him! What's there more to say?"

"My answer is a no."

"... _ **What?**_ " That was the quickest no he'd ever received! Scourge revealed his fangs in anger. "And why _**not?**_ "

"The kid is a master manipulator, he's built dangerous weapons, he's been exposed to your shit for years." Patch responded calmly, happy he had the chance to vent without being pressured not to. "He blackmailed you, embarrassed you, took everything away from you. He's more of a leader than you will ever be. Tell me, do you understand my reasoning now?"

_I didn't ask for a full essay._ Scourge thought bitterly. The blant, honest response speared him more than it should have. He knows everything said was true, but being told that by someone else who shares the same thought...man that's going to inflict damage to his already aching ego. He wanted to say it wasn't true, he still had somethings! But what exactly did he have left? The hedgehog would have piped up with a certain blue person, but did that hold true?

"Are you done bothering me? I have some extra _cleaning_ to do."

Scourge glared at the coyote, he was pushing it too far. Before stomping away, the villain had a question. "Your loss eye patch. Can you at least be a little useful to me, where the hell is Fiona and Acorn?" _Maybe I'll have better luck, but I doubt it._

"Was that suppose to be a joke about losing my eye?" Patch asked with offense, it wasn't Scourge's intention, but he didn't regret the negative insult either.

"Surprisingly no, but I'll take the credit. Answer me before I take the other eye out of your socket."

"Go further north, and you should see at least one of them moping about in the hallways. Those lazy good for nothing-"

"Ok, thanks! I don't really care about your venting so see you never traitor!" Scourge replied with dramatic enthusiasm before speeding off, intentionally fanning dust towards the coyote. Perhaps he will have better luck persuading the girls with his charms.

"You're the traitor around here!" Patch called out, despite the other leaving only trails of dust and dirt behind. Scoffing before turning to cough from the polluted air, he muttered "bastard" under his wheezing breath. _Why did I have to be stuck in cleaning duty?_

_~~~~~~~_

"Home sweet home!" Chided Sonic as soon as the front entrance flew open. Gazing out his lovely furniture and rooms, it was nice to see nothing has changed while he was away.

"Yep! I kept the house tidy just in case you were on a trip, or something." Tails replied with proudness, usually only pacing around the first floor for a snack or a bathroom break. Besides that, the kitsune made his room down in the basement, where his laboratory accompanied him throughout the tiring days and nights of endless scientific research and inventions-despite having an actual bedroom upstairs if he ever chose to use it.

"That explains the flower scented aroma." Sonic stated while he sniffed the fresh atmosphere, glad his nostrils weren't filled with musty pollution for once. Turning his attention toward the non flying kitsune, the hedgehog softy patted Tails' head. Missing their interactions, all of the memories with Scourge's version of the sweet, innocent fox almost made him feel sour. That Miles was definitely not sweet and innocent, more like cruel and aware of everyone's movement at all times.

_Scourge._ The hero couldn't help but think about the rowdy, lime villain. He hoped his counterpart was doing well all alone with his fake friends and a conniving evil scientist as a brother. The guilt slowly appearing once more made Sonic grasp the transportation ring softly. It was all he had left of the hedgehog...maybe he could-

"Sonic."

"Yes! I mean, yes?"

Tails grabbed him a snack from the kitchen table, and gently gifting the edible food to his brother. Hoping that stopped the daydreaming of something clearly part of Sonic's depature, the genius smiled with contentment. "Here, I'm suspecting your hungry, which is the reason your dosing off so much. Make sure to eat something in the morning before you run."

Tails spoke with no taunt, just good advice for the speedster.

Seeing the snack as an enticing offer, Sonic happily munched. He forget he didn't get the chance to eat something inside the divine castle. Despite the troublesome gang present there, the food never disapointed the hero's rumbling stomach. _Maybe they should be cooks if this evil thing doesn't pan out for them...but I'm assuming Miles wouldn't allow that..._

"Enjoying it?"

_Oh, right!_ Sonic nodded before swallowing, learning this was best to do before attempting to speak. "Yeah, thanks Tails! I swear I was going to eat something before I came back, but it slipped from my mind!"

"Chaos, you said it. At times I'm too occupied with my work to even glance at the clock." Tails admitted, which he knew would make the other worry, but not so much that'll make the older Mobiun fuss about it. The kitsune always had healthly snack around. He watched Sonic finish the small quantity before rubbing his peachy stomach.

"Much better. Well, I sure feel out of it." Sonic started out with his excuse. "I think I'll head over to my room and see if I can take a nap, I've been going at it nonstop."

"Is that so?" Tails asked with a raised eyebrow. No matter what the hero did, it was rare the hedgehog would want to be stuck inside his room with the sun still showing its heated ways of golden light.

"Yeah...sorry Tails. I promise I'll tell you everything when I'm fully energized." Sonic replied politely, before making a turn for his room. He wondered if Tails entered his room to see the mess he-Scourge and him made on the bed before jumping into the portal. It was interesting enough for the blue blur wanting to know if it was the case.

"Wait! I presumed you wanted to be informed of what's been happening on Mobius." Tails piped up with a persuasive tone imbedded in his voice. He couldn't wait a day longer to figure out the mystery regarding his brother! Especially when so many others like Knuckles and of course Amy asking about the mischievous hedgehog. The citizens of Station Square too asked for the hero, while also claiming to see Sonic last with an uncontrolled thug.

"Mobius?" Sonic instantly halted from taking a step closer to his sanctuary room. As much as he wanted to hide in his room with the ring, Mobius was always first. Turning around to meet suspensful eyes, Sonic sighed before smiling. "No you're right. Fill me in on the sweet gossip I've been missing." He joked.

_Good, he's interested. I'm just curious what's been going on._ "I'll spill everything down at the lab, and bring that ring too."

"Why?"

"It seems very special to you, I don't want it scattered somewhere here without a protective case around it."

_Something tells me that's not the case, but I can't refuse it'll make me sound suspicious._ "Easy peasy, lead the way." Sonic mustered with slight enjoyment. Tails sighed in relief as he opened the basement with a click of a button, the panel around the pressed oval scanned the young scientist's fingerprints. Accepting the kitsune, both Mobiuns descended down the less jumbles of stairs in silence. Not really needing to fill the gap with small talk, both of them stood in the corner of the brightly lit laboratory soon after. Sonic followed Tails over to the stacks of unoccupied chairs positioned near a clear glass counter.

The azure hedgehog took a seat in the larger seats, letting his brother take the smaller, yet more comfortable spinnable chair in the middle. Emerald eyes wandered to the screen in the front of the lab, wondering if this computor helped Tails find him so quickly after being plucked from the sky. Now wondering if Miles had a similar gadget like this, watching his victims like a hawk.

"Oh I almost forgot!"

Sonic glanced at the kitsune with curiosity. "Hmmm? Forgot what?"

"I promised Knuckles I was going to notify him when I see you! It almost slipped my mind!" Tails explained with rush. "Well, I promised Amy too, but I believe I could spare you from that." He reassured his brother, knowing if she was here, it would make his interrogation a lot more difficult.

"You're a life savor! I'll be sure to visit her at some point, I rather have that old knucklehead be the one yelling at me." Sonic chuckled, glad he didn't have to deal with the extra pressure of keeping it cool. It was rather east to sidetrack the echidna than the pink hedgehog if things went south. Besides, if the recording of himself and Scourge did leak here...it was best Amy not find him so soon. Tails seemed to approve both their strategies against each other.

"I'll just quickly give him a call, I finally managed to persuade him into owning a phone." Tails said, which meant he had to go upstairs and use the home phone. Knuckles only remembering that specific phone number, and refusing to pick up any unfamilar contacts.

"Really? Good job there, Tails! I didn't think he had it in him." The Master Emerald guardian avoided any possible distractions that dare keep him away from his job. Sonic laid back on the chair comfortably, now having some time alone to ponder.

"It took a lot of convincing, but I'm glad he has some type of communication with us. Regarding if it's for hero reasons or personal ones. Anyway you stay here, I'll be right back!" He received a thumbs up in response. Tails quickly began to fly up the stairs, leaving the blue blur alone with his ring.

Making sure he was isolated, Sonic sunked into his chair accordingly. Despite the short while being, well short, the hero didn't wast time to dwardle. Gripping the transportation ring tightly, Sonic gazed at the enticing button teasing him. The red shade of a darken ruby urged him to consider pressing its oval shaped face. He didn't know what to do. Scourge specifically told him he didn't acquire his help, or what the villain called it "pity." The harsh words still lingered in his mind, but the also kind, promising words from his unnamed apology still stuck within him. It seemed so real and convincing.

"I'm in a real pickle, either way...but it's nice to know someone took their time out of their day to hide me for definitely more than a day, despite the words said earlier. Sonic spoke to himself softly, his thumb cleaned the surface of the imprinted button slowly.

~~~~~~~

"Right back to square one." A gruff voice muttered to himself, not worried about individuals eavesdropping on him. Not seeing how this blackmail could go any deeper. The main thing that warranted such careless behavior was enclosing himself underneath the castle, inhabiting the dark laboratory once more. Despite the door not in fully well condition to lock out any unwanted outsiders, who was going to check this darkened area for the villain? The kitsune probably, but he hasn't seen the young leader upstairs, or in the many hallways. Even If he did come here for a reason, Scourge would make sure to make the experience as difficult as absolutely necessary.

"There's no way he's going to kick me out, I'll threaten to ruin the rest of his shit." Scourge convinced himself. The green hedgehog had nowhere to go for a new replacement of his towering fortress. Well Sonic did say-Scourge shook his head. He told the hero he wasn't going to accept help he didn't need or deserve. _It'll be a surprise if he decided to_ _open_ _the portal for me._ The punk thought with slight hope. He knew the answer if he requested for another transportation ring from Miles would be humiliating errands. Scourge couldn't take any more of that. The last straws were drawn when he conversed with Alicia, and Fiona not too long after.

Targeting the royal blooded squirrel first, the villain's discussion with Alicia consisted of many teases and taunts. It was to be expected, but Scourge awaited for it to vanquish at some point. Having a short relationship in the past, he assumed his charms and persuasion skills would work on her. Not having the patience for that, Scourge discarded the potential member when the squirrel kept whipping her strong whip at him with utter amusement. Always having to rub the fact he was caught committing something she never would have guessed he was into.

"You always surprise me, Scourge! Even though I made jokes about you and Cloak-I mean _Sonic_ over at the dining table many times, I wasn't actually being serious!" She cackled in his memory, irritating him then and now.

"Shut the fuck up acorn! Can you stop acting like a crazy lunatic and listen to my offer?!"

Alicia ignored the offer, somehow knowing what the offer consisted of his attempts of regaining control. It wasn't hard to figure out the power driven hedgehog. "Chaos, I even joked about it with Fiona privately...the poor thing she actually believed me. And with good reason too!" _That stupid fox, what did she expect from you? What does anyone expect from you?_

"That reminds me, where is that annoying version of you? Did he leave already? He's not fun at all, I don't understand why you-"

" _ **Stop. Talking.**_ " Scourge growled, almost successfully yanking the used whip with his own bare hand, ignoring the stinging pain of leather slashing against fabric. "Forget the fucking offer. Don't talk about blue like that. What I do shouldn't be seen by pieces of shit like you."

"Hmmm, you think you're better than us, but that's not what Miles or Fiona believe!" Alicia replied with seriousness, disliking Scourge's fuming character instead of the joking persona. She easily slid her whip away from the the hedgehog's grasp. She hoped the kitsune would be able to dominate worlds and planets with greater efficiency than the ex leader, just in pure spite.

"Where's Fiona? I don't give a flying fuck about that kid."

The female squirrel rolled her eyes, "Like you ever did. You sure you want to speak with the queen? I hear she's _extra_ pissed with you."

"Pft, she can't possibly be that mad. After all, she did have sex with me last night." Scourge scoffed, impatiently waiting for the location of his...girlfriend? "And by the way, I didn't ask her for it."

"I didn't ask. Eh, believe what you want to believe. She's in that room to the right." Alicia said, pointing to the said location before leaving the area. The squirrel was close enough to whisper behind the hedgehog's back. "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Scourge rolled his eyes, _Who needs it?_  
"It could have gone a lot better, but I stand by my statement." The punk murmured, ending the flashback with Alicia, and preparing to assess Fiona's interaction with him. He stood corrected from his original thought that the fox wasn't _that_ furious with him.

"You massive asshole!" The female fox shrieked as soon as the male hedgehog entered with a quick knock at the door.

"Ok, yeah I deserve that, but what the fuck was with you yesterday?" Scourge asked with demand, getting straight to the point with his visit, deciding to offer his deal at the end of the show.

" _Me?_ I'm surprised you asked! What do think?" Fiona hissed, despising how she forced herself to play gullible last night. Only to be used by the villain in a similar fashion she was using him.

"Gee, if I had a clue, I wouldn't have asked ya!" Scourge growled, his temper slowly rising from the mistake complying to his girlfriend, instead of keeping Sonic's simple wish. "You seemed so persistent with me, but I've been told it was a get up!"

"You're blamimg _me?_ Fucking chaos, you can't take responsibility? Just once?"

"I had that talk already no need to keep the act! You should be a damn actress. I don't understand, how the hell did you even know about me and-"

"My ex?" The fox scoffed, she couldn't believe she didn't realize it long before being shown the factual proof. Seeing no harm to example, Scourge was already kicked out of the Suppression Squad as planned, Fiona responded. "It was rather stupid of you to not realize a room lit when you returned home with _Cloak._ Miles was giving me the sex tape before scampering out of your room, little runt. Shit, I knew you were having weird business with that contaminated hero, and you brushed me off, you reassured me so easily...you're a jerk.

Scourge groaned, he couldn't deny the truth to it, no matter how much he wanted to act above all. "I fucked up, ok? It wasn't suppose to end up like this."

"Shut up, you knew what you were doing. When did this start to happen?"

It was either now or never, he had to come clean, it was the least he could do for the fox. "Couple of days ago, when I was using the transportation ring to teleport places. My original plan was to kill blue...but shit happened. I'm so-"

Fiona huffed as she crossed her arms, "Shit always happens when it comes to you." She turned away from her boyfriend silences overtaking the rocky conversation . The hedgehog permitted the fox to think things through. It gave himself time to think about his choices, and what he should do next. A long period of muteness made Fiona's intimidating voice sound louder. "...Can you still do it?"

"Pardon?"

"Can you kill Sonic?"

Scourge looked baffled, wasn't it obvious already? Fiona could tell from his silence it was a tough decision.

"Scourge, kill him. If you do, I'll forgive you for everything."

The hedgehog stared blankly at the female. Was she serious? Did she realize what everything meant in this situation?

"Hell, I'll even join your side. I heard your conversation with Alicia about your offer to everyone. Let's face it, Miles is too much of a stuckup to play leader."

The tension could be sliced in half with a sharp knife. Scourge remained standing in one place, for once thinking things through before setting them in action. He was too tired for this to go on for much longer, he needed to end this for everyone's sake. "I can't do it."

The sharp gasp from Fiona made the villain flinch from the pained sound. She turned around to face the determined ex leader. "What?"

"I said I can't-"

"You can't or you won't do it!"

"I physically can't! I've tried multiple times, and this time I know I never will be able to."

"What's gotten into you, you use to be so... _not_ like this!" Fiona reasoned with her boyfriend, who in a matter of days decided to turn over a new leaf. "You're the opposite of this, why-"

"Fiona, we should break up."

_**OH**_ _no you fucking_ _ **didn't**_ _!_ "A-are you even hearing yourself outloud you idiot!"

Scourge crossed his arms from the insult. "I hear myself loud and clear, I've got pretty sharp ears."

The fox wasn't sure why she felt warm streaks of water coming out her eyes. Why was she feeling like this? Why is this happening? "Stop messing with me!"

He wasn't sure what to do at this point, only breaking up with a girl once with words, instead of ditching her for another, Scourge wasn't experienced with this in the slightest. _Am I supposed to soothe her or leave her be?_ _He sighed before continuing,_ _"For once in my life, I'm not messing around, not messing with you anymore. C'mon Fi, open your eyes. We're too toxic for each other. You're a smart one who should have known from the start." Expecting her to burst into tears and accept the reality of their relationship, the fox merely shrieked._

"You fucking idiot! You realize you're losing me from your gang, from your life?"

Exhausted eyes showed deep understanding. He gave a simple nod, "I already lost the gang. As for the life part...yep." _I lost a gang that never even liked. Good luck with everything Miles and Fiona._ "...I think I'll take my leave." Scourge responded arkwardly as he deemed things going nowhere and terrible. "I wish you luck for the future, you're going to need it."

Fiona glared through his soul, years wasted with the guy she knew had what she wanted, power and respect. A rightful place into royalty, where she held authority against every Moebiun, and possibly the whole multiverse. The dream ended as her king walked out the door, leaving her with no status. How will she be treated by her team under new management? In the end, she foolishly let herself be used to the luxury, and the attention showered by a criminal and a thief.

His head throbbed from the massive events that led him to wait for something-anything to happen to him. Scourge couldn't believe himself ending the years (world record) of a relationship with someone that may have actually loved him for his dark nature. The green speedster wasn't hundred percent conviced this is how he wanted to continue laying out his life. At this point, he wasn't sure, not certain about a single thing. The only person left to talk to was nowhere to be found, and that was fine for the conflicted being.

The one person he did want to speak to was gone, most likely enjoying their disruptive, but hopefully still peacful life away from the problematic Moebiun. He shouldn't feel negative about it, as he was the one who completed the witty plan to push the hero from this planet.

All he could do was sit and wait in the lab until something comes to mind. There wasn't a chance for the villain to exit his home. He still didn't want to face the controversial statements and rumors spreading about him possibly right this moment. He'd rather stay oblivious to them until be gathered enough courage to refill his big ego and strike anyone in his way. "Chaos, I feel _really pathetic right now."_ Scourge muttered, it was a slim chance for a vortex to appear before him anyway. As if he spoken the ancient words, the familiar sensation of magical sparks illuminated the room in bright flashes of light. Yelping from the sheer wind force, it took a while for Scourge to register what was occurring. Managing to crack his eyes open, his whole body automatically stood up, and darted straight into his ticket out of here.

~~~~~~~

_I don't care if I get yelled at! I need to see if he's alright!_ Sonic thought with confidence, his finger mashed the button seconds ago. Not sure why, the hedgehog began to walk closer to the portal, forgetting how strong it was and how attracted objects were to each other, whether it be on the floor or ceiling. Peeping through the light filled hole with worry, the sudden feeling of another body firing perfectly at him knocked him senselessly on the papered ground. "Owww!"

Wincing from the air knocked out of his lungs, Sonic reacted fairly slowly to a jacket wearing hedgehog sprawled on top of him closely, grunting and complaining from the rough landing. Emerald orbs gazed at blinking Sapphire ones. Still holding the ring in his hand, Sonic deactivated the portal from plain sight. The stilled area gave way and attention to a wide grin directed at the azure figure. "Hey."

He found what he was looking for. "H-hey."

The whole aesthetic would have been perfect for a romantic reunion, if only a certain kitsune didn't have to break the mood with his yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another long chapter! I apologize for not uploading in less than a week, I got distracted with work and other things. I hope I can get this fic done soon, I'm pretty sure only a few chapters to go. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day/night! Stay safe! P.S Happy 4th of July to those who celebrate it!


	13. Attempting to Fit in With the Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails discovers Scourge in his lab with Sonic. He gets defensive over Sonic's safety because he doesn't have a clue of the hedgehog's relationship with each other. More conflicts arises when Knuckles comes and visits and disappeared hero, and has a similar reaction to Tails. Scourge attempts to fit in with Sonic's friends and not look so suspicious on why he's on Mobius. Things are pretty rocky, even more so when they visit Station Square.

Practically ushering the idea that he was on Mobius-and not Moebius, there was a distinction between the two, the green hedgehog reflexively growled at the exasperated kitsune defensively. Somehow, he managed to crawl backwards with a pinned Sonic sliding under his body on smooth, panel tiles. Scourge failed to realize this wasn't his Miles staring shockingly at him, despite the change in hairstyle. Or a better conclusion, he didn't care if it was the counterpart of the dark scientist, he didn't dare trust anyone on Mobius. Especially a member of the freedom fighters.

"How did you manage to evade my security system!" Tails shouted at the enemy with genuine disbelief. Sapphire orbs watched him with hate, cautious of what "Miles" was planning. The younger of the three glanced at his broken in laboratory with scoured irises, searching for any plausible explanation- on how the guarded Moebiun squeezed himself in here. There was no indication of force or struggle marked on the enclosed basement. What got him most flabbergasted, was the sight of his big brother not lift a finger to swipe at Scourge. Instead, shaken emerald eyes begged for Tails not to do anything drastic. Or perhaps, he wished for the kitsune to not judge him from the pitiful state he was in. Whatever the hero was trying to communicate peace with looks, the stressed out fox had to do _something_.

Without a word, Tails sprinted a small distance away from the two. Hastily grabbing anything remotely dangerous from his clattered counter, Tails pointed his invention straight at the lime colored hedgehog. "Get away from Sonic! I'll shoot if you refuse to comply!" The slight crack in his voice amused the warned villain.

_Oh no._ Instantly alarmed from how things escalated so drastically, despite his clear signals towards his younger brother, Sonic whipped his head back to Scourge-who seemed very content being treated as a threat once again. "Scourge, get off of me!" The blue hedgehog piped while shaking jacketed shoulders. He didn't wish for their reunion to end in bloodshed, well maybe bloodshed was elevating the situation a bit too far, but still.

Scourge shifted his gaze to the worried hero, getting slighlty offended with a pinch of annoyance by the demand and physical "harrassment." Brushing off Tails as expected, Scourge instead did the complete opposite from the command. As if demonstrating a push up, their upper bodies made complete contact with his downward movement. "You're asking me to get off? That's a surprise. What reason would I ever do that?" He spoke mischievously, their noses pressing from the lack of space between them.

Burning with embarrasment from the wanted/unwanted attention-he had conflicted emotions about it- Sonic thought repeatedly _Don't blush, don't blush!_ Although seeing his anti with a much better attitude than before, which caused the pinned hedgehog immense happiness to see the missed personality back in working order, there was no way he was going to allow Tails seeing them so(!)...affectionately close? He didn't forget about the possibility of his friends seeing the leaked tape, and not knowing their growing, evolving relationship. "S-Scourge I mean it!" Sonic whispered as he began to jerk in different direction to loosen the other's grip.

Craning his neck to the side, amusement sparked when the familiar crimson shade shadowed the blue blur's peachy muzzle; the pleasant display came alongside with his weak attempts of pushing him off. It didn't matter if it was from humiliation or from his careless behavior, Scourge took pride it in either way. He _needed_ something to fill up his lack of ego and dignity, which was stripped away so easily from him back at his planet. To Scourge, Sonic was enough to replenish that sick, void like sensation. He kept himself overpower the other with a slight grin. "Gotta do a lot better than that, blue." The villain was feeling better already.

Watching the display with wary, Tails narrowed his baby blue orbs from Scourge's games. Having no idea if Sonic needed help, or was confident enough in the ordeal to not spin dash the heck out of the green hedgehog, it was clear his brother wanted him off. "Don't cast me aside; I'm prepared to immoblize you in any given second!" The kitsune stated sternly, still clutching his gadget firmly.

Sonic could feel his counterpart's irritated aura infiltrate the atmosphere of the already tense room. Seeing no progress being made, he had to switch over the conversation to a much more obligating person. Positioning his neck to glance at Tails properly, Sonic cracked a smile to diminish the worriness his buddy had for him "Woah, it's ok Tails! I'm fine, just put down the weapon and-"

"Tails, I got your message! I came over from Angel Island as soon as I could about Son-"

_Oh dear chaos._

Failing to notice heavy footsteps coming from their direction, three pairs of eyes simultaneously followed the unsuspecting vistor's voice instantly, neither person moved an inch by this notion. Halting, and standing eerily still from the few steps above the ground, stood a familiar echidna-gawking at them at a safe distance. His apple colored fur and sturdy stature offered mixed signals by his arrival.

"Knuckles!" Sonic and Tails called out in unison. One having more of a postive, relieved connotation than the other.

"Great, more visitors." Scourge muttered, wondering how this other friend of his anti would react to him. More specifically how much of a problem this guy would be. He was down for some rough action if things went sour.

"What on Mobius is going on?! The mentioned guardian barked with utter confusion and anger, breaking whatever enjoyment Scourge had as the echinda marched over to the elated kitsune. His violet eyes glaring at sapphire ones, right before targeting the missing hero under him. "Tails, explain!"

The kitsune sighed deeply before attempting to respond to his best ability, "I'm not exactly positive what is going on! All I know is that Scourge somehow broke into my laboratory...and you can see the rest." Gesturing to Sonic trying to cover his face, Tails quickly added. "I'm so glad you responded right away, I need assistance with this dilemma!"

Knuckles nodded before acknowledging the blur blue, not mentioning the complexed machinery held by the younger Mobiun. "What are you doing lying around? Punch him or something!" Checking to see if there was any signs of damage done to his best friend by the notorious villain-there were odd marks all over the stilled hedgehog- the echidna was prepared to use force to get rid of Scourge if Sonic somehow didn't have the strength to do so. His hands already forming sharp, fists to do the job.

"Knucks, calm down-"

"You! Get away from him before I beat you to a pulp!" Knuckles butted it unintentionally.

Scourge merely grinned from the threats piling up. Did they expect him to listen to them? "Me? But I haven't done anything yet to cause such violence." Pointing to himself with surprise, the punk remained where he was.

"Scourge!" Sonic exclaimed with a crooked smile, hoping that would reassure his friends from his "enemy." "Just do what they say!"

"Like I would ever do what these inferior beings tell me to do!" Scourge interjected,still having a feisty attitude towards other Mobiuns that weren't Sonic. Like a predator to its prey, the hedgehog guarded the huffy hero with much more proximity. It sure did anger the guardian by his tricks.

The echidna raised his voice "That's it, you're getting off him _now."_ He raised his fists, each spiky knuckle pointed directly to the lime speedster's head. He didn't like being seen as a nonthreatening peacemaker compared to Sonic.

"Knuckles wait!"

The pounding fist aimed perfectly at the inner center of the laboratory caused crumbles of tiles to shatter in pieces. The kitsune watched with winced eyes as his designed room being treated like a battlefield. Besides the mess he had to clean after everything was resolved, Tails knew the outcome of his friend's strength. The engraved dent from the echidna's fury bore no signs of a presence existing there in the first place. This surprised the guardian unlike the scientist watching tensely. His dreadlocks swayed from his rapid back and forth movements from locating the green hedgehog.

The taunting laugh from the corner informed Knuckles he missed the target by a great fold. The green hedgehog wasn't in any hurry to bail from this confrontation, where would he go anyway? Ignoring his future plans, Scourge took his time in messing with his counterpart's companions. "You thought I wouldn't see your slow ass punch coming?" The villain questioned fondly while he still had Sonic close to his side. The hero timidly looked down on the cracked floor.

"Why you-!"

"Sonic, now's your chance to escape!" Tails piped, his hands lowered the weapon due to the clear pathway his brother had before him. His mind couldn't process why the other made no effort in distancing himself from the evil hedgehog. It was clear the kitsune was perplexed by his facial expressions.

Sonic sighed from the exaggerated tones from both of his friends. He might as well do what his little brother said and explain everything gently: this was becoming too big of a nonexistent problem. Although, the few steps he managed to take were pointless; In the blink of an eye he was swung around by his anti, yelping when two arms crossed his stomach flawlessly. The blue blur's muzzle flushed from Scourge's gesture. "H-hey!" His two companions watched with shock, what exactly were they witnessing?

"You're not going anywhere, blue." Scourge whispered behind the blue speedster with light fun seeping into his voice. "Not without me that is."

Sonic spurted out, "What are you doing? Did you forget my friends are still _here?"_ The bashful hedgehog asked with genuine disbelief. It was a major surprise his anti would be pulling this kind of stunt in front of people. After all, didn't they have a dispute about Scourge refusing to be seen with him back in Moebius? In attempts to position the arms wrapped around himself somewhere else less...intimate, Sonic gripped them shakily.

"Am I not a friend?" The other questioned sarcastically before responding, "guess I wouldn't be, huh? I'm _more_ than a friend, right?" His embrace tightening caused Knuckles and Tails to close their proximity from the troublesome Moebiun. "Take one more step, and you'll see how it turns around for you." He reasoned, despite no malicious intents towards his counterpart-who was the only person who would vouch and defend him at this point. _Keeping what's mine close to me is the best option for me to...uh stay here._ The sudden clasping of his mouth shook him from his thoughts.

"Shhhh!" Sonic breathed lowly, the many different signals he and his friends were receiving from Scourge was utter chaos. Especially since they had no idea whether to fight or let him handle it. At the moment, Sonic was just too jumpy to say anything to them. "They might hear you!" He screamed whispered, the hero wasn't sure if the echidna and the kitsune had any clue of their relationship, or if the tape was indeed leaked by Miles. It was best the whole ordeal be managed by the beloved speedster-and not risk any harsh criticism on his anti if he tried to explain in his own way.

Scourge tst from annoyance, his words barely muffled from the silky glove that pressured his muzzle. "So what if they do?" _Geez, you were the one mad at me for wanting to hide our relationship, now you're the one keeping the secrets? Chaos, why do I bother._ The villain knew exactly why he bothered, despite its obstacles that came with this choice. One thought did cause him to ask arkwardly, "They watched the tape of us already...right?"

"What tape?!" The echidna blurted out with impatience, interrupting Scourge and Sonic's pondering question. "What's happening, why haven't I been caught up with anything?!"

Tails attempted to ease Knuckles, stress out anger wasn't helping anyone. "Calm down, Knuckles! I-"

The guardian held out his hand in a halting motion towards the younger being. He didn't want to lose his temper in front of the kitsune, but it was becoming a great challenging to act calm about anything. "I can't! Look, I came here to know what had happened a few days ago about Sonic." Gesturing the mentioned hero, Knuckles continued, "And here he is popping out from nowhere! Worse, with him!" He turned around to confront the timid hedgehog and the growling Moebiun. "I just want to know what happened with you. You didn't even leave a notice for the freedom fighters, or Tails. We were worried that something bad happened."

Each concerning sentence made Sonic feel guilty every time. He was expecting some alarm and demand from their friend circle, but facing it directly was too impactful. "I-I can explain everything!" Sonic waited for the echidna to finish and let everything spill before it was his turn to do that.

Knuckles and Tails sighed in unison, tranquil their guessing game strategy would be discarded. He nodded before answering, "You better, and it has to be right to the point; I left the master emerald unguarded for this." The guardian glared at the interested green punk when he mentioned the precious gemstone. "Leaving it unprotected for too long would attract unwanted visitors." Everyone knew the insult was directed at Scourge.

"You're still upset about that, huh." Scourge muttered, recalling the time he was referred to as just 'evil' Sonic, and tried to steal the master emerald with Rouge the bat. The failed attempt almost made the tempted green hedgehog to try again, but his good twin wouldn't be best pleased with that marvelous idea. "C'mon that was forever ago, at least it's still there, probably."

The troubled hero sighed in his hold, knowing how easily Scourge could anger and oppose his friends. A resting hand signaled him to keep quiet.

"Chaos, does he have to be here for this?" Knuckles complained before taking an unoccupied seat next to Tails. He figured they he was going to be here for a while, despite his request. The two tailed kitsune nodded in agreement.

Sonic attempted to shrug his shoulders, but it proved difficult when his anti barely gave him space. He nodded from the question, there was no chance he was doing this alone. His anti did seem eager to stay with the speedster-much to his surprise and gratitude. This wasn't a problem for him. Hiding a small smile forming in his muzzle from the green hedgehog being here-the wish he yearned for themselves was finally granted to him-Sonic spoke with much more confidence. "Yes, he does. But don't worry! He's fine..." The blue blur trailed off for a bit, not sure how to phrase the next part of his sentence without suspicion. "...and he has a lot to do with my disappearance."

~~~~~~~

"...and that's the end! Any questions?" Sonic piped in a joking matter; he hoped there wasn't going to be any actual questions-or conflict for that reason. After a while explaining everything, Scourge decided to release him when he thought it was a safe bet to loss the 'hostage.' He sat next to the azure being. The loss of contact made the speedster glance at his counterpart. Scourge was prepared to run away with the hero if things didn't go as smoothly as the optimistic hedgehog desired for. Gloved fingers softly tapped each other in anticipation.

The atmosphere could only be described as still and arkward, which was what Sonic didn't have in mind. He couldn't analyze his best friend's facial expressions, much less their emotions. Blank eyes seemed like they were at a different plain of existence.

Seeing the tense situation give unnecessary anxiety to his good anti, Scourge groaned audibly before snapping his fingers harshly at the spaced out beings. "Weren't you the guy who wanted this fast and to the point? Respond already!" The aggression was obviously there in the punk's voice, the only emotion helping him swallow the hard truth of revealing such private information with people he didn't even liked.

"Scourge..." Sonic huffed softly towards the villain, understanding his impatient attitude but taking his friends to consideration as well. He resisted touching the hedghog as Knuckles and Tails began to focus on the hero. Scourge tsk before glaring at a wall, avoiding the starting conversation between the Mobiuns.

The kitsune was the first to speak, seeing that Knuckles was too conflicted to say anything yet. "Let me comprehend everything you told us so far..." Tails spoke with utter calmness, organizing his word choice and thoughts as he held eye contact with his big brother. "You were running through Green hills, confronted by Scourge, got teleported to Moebius by that fascinating ring, concealed your identity for the last couple of days with his...help, and now you've returned?" The rough summary that left some major details out, helped the echidna peace out the events leading up to Sonic's disappearance. Tails looked at the blue hedgehog with puzzlement and concern, keeping caution around the troublesome punk too. He rubbed his forhead from the received information, there were still holes and confusion in the other's story. "I do have questions for you, Sonic. I hope that doesn't make you uneasy, I just need to process everything what you said to me clearly."

Sonic began to nod from the sensible statement. Scourge, however, scoffed from it. It seemed this would never end "You're suppose to be the smart guy, and yet you're still confused?" he questioned with clear snark to it. _Miles would have gotten everything figured out in a matter of seconds._ His counterpart's emerald eyes stared at his unimpressed ones, as if warning him from his remarks. The villain completely discarded Knuckle's growls and death stares.

Ignoring Scourge for the time being, Tails directly asked one of his main focal points. "If you did posses the device that teleported you to Scourge's planet...why didn't you use it to come back sooner?"

The question was pretty solid and reasonable, it made Sonic feel pressure on his stomach, what was he going to say about that? That he wanted some time off, or/and wanted to spend time with his anti? It was so easy to talk about the guilt he carried with Scourge, than Tails or Knuckles. Chaos, he felt refreshed when he stated his troubles with the ex leader, why is he feeling timid to do the same with his friends? _Guess it just doesn't feel like something I would say to them, I've always been ready to do what was necessary for the multiverse._ The similarities between the hedgehogs and their process with each other could have been part of the reason he chose to express himself.

"Sonic?"

Gulping from Tails' voice disrupting his thoughts, the blue blur tried to come up with something logical to say. "I uh...I guess I forgot about it?"

_Nice one, blue._ Scourge thought with heavy sarcasm. Even though Sonic promised he was going to spill every detail from their trip to Moebius, the speedster decided to leave out a few details from out of the blue. The punk assumed it was to keep their biggest secret from causing a scene with the echidna, or his anti chickening out from the situation. What both of them seemed to share was a glimmer of hope that: somehow, the freedom fighters weren't exposed to the sex tape. It was rather peculiar how Knuckles and Tails didn't seem to be familiar, or reacted by the tape shortly mentioned. The last prediction was the most desired outcome.

Seeing the hero still rambling on, Scourge decided to butt in, even if it did portray himself as rude and being impatient with the stuttering hedgehog. "The damn thing was broken. We had to wait a few days for pip squeak to fix it." _Actually it could have been fixed on day one, but of course we didn't know that._

"Oh, right!" Sonic exclaimed, relief washed over him in an instant. He ignored the word usage of 'damn' near his brother. Almost forgetting that event did indeed happen, he was about to praise his anti for his lying.

Tails accepted the answer, but it didn't halt his curiosity and remaining questions. The kitsune still didn't understand Scourge's motive, much less his somewhat calm presence here. "That sounds reasonable, I assume you're referring to my Moebiun counterpart fixing the device." _However if that was the case, it shouldn't have taken so long to repair it._ "But, what doesn't add up is Scourge's involvement with you." Knuckles nodding vigorously, he was thinking the same thing.

"Exactly! Why would he help you? Why would his brother help you?" _Finally, we're getting somewhere!_ The echidna thought with comfort, it was so strange for them to _not_ do something about the elephant (hedgehog) in the room.

Sonic hastily looked at his counterpart for assistance, but the blank hedghog glanced at him with just as much cluelessness. Assuming Sonic wouldn't be so picky regarding the lies, Scourge spurted out anything that came across his mind. " _Obviously_ I couldn't do anything remotely bad If blue was patrolling me all the time! So I made Miles fix the ring to get rid of him."

The echidna barged into the conversation before the kitsune could muster a response. "If you wanted to get rid of him, tell use why you're here!" Knuckles growled out, "There has to be something you're planning!"

" _Persistent_ , aren't you?" The villain remarked with an irritating grin. He was deciding whether it was even worth to hide the truth from these people. _If they're just playing dumb with me, and_ ** _have_** _seen the damn tape-chaos I'm going to mess them up._

"Knuckles! I told you guys he's fine!" Sonic said in a reasonable tone. Instinctly, the hedgehog aimed for the king's hand-before narrowly avoiding the questions that would abrupt by it. Instead he rested his hand on the other's shoulder, patting the fabric lightly. Scourge knew it was an attempt to make his presence here more enjoyable for everyone, but it wasn't working so well. Although he didn't say anything by the gesture-or refrained.

Violet eyes rolled from the iffy statement. "He's the opposite of you in every way, how could he be fine?" The echidna paused before commenting, "And we didn't forget what Scourge did a few days ago! Please don't justify his actions."

"What?" The hero asked with confusion. Instantly, Sonic made eye contact with the punk, before asking, "What were you doing a few days ago?" Hands placed themselves on azure hips with impatience.

"Didn't take long for you to turn on me, blue." Scourge huffed, glaring at Knuckles with intense stare. Lime ears flickered when he realized the accusation of whatever he was being accused of. "What do you mean what I was doing a few days ago?" Scourge mimicked, "I was with you the whole time!"

Tails cleared his throat audibly, drawing the mismatched attention back to the young kitsune. "What Knuckles meant was the mishap in Station Square; it occurred during the moments you were still here," He informed. Hiding the small smile creeping from his muzzle, he added, "Or what the citizens call it, 'The Fruit Stand Accident.'"

"I destroyed their houses and buildings- and all they highlight from that was the damn fruit stand?!"

The diversity of each individual's reactions cracked the genius up internally. It was a relief there was a short break from the interrogating, even though one of the most baddest villains in the multiverse crept in his laboratory. The echidna didn't try to conceal his enjoyment from Scourge's clear dislike of his crime being labeled like that.

The blue hedgehog chuckled before shaking his head. "Oh that, I completely forgot! Are they alright?" The memory of day one played in Sonic's mind, remembering carrying the uncooperative villain in his arms after letting off steam. Now, he could see it as a bit comical, but back then the speedster felt guilt from the other's actions and feelings towards him.

About to yell at his counterpart for laughing-despite not laughing directly at him-Scourge stopped mid drift. Sonic's expression bore the opposite emotion of amusement. _That was quick._ _Looks like I didn't need to order him to stop laughing._ Scourge wondered what the other was thinking: if they were alone, he would have asked what was the matter.

Tails reckoned Sonic's change in mood was about the civilians. Quickly he reassured they were fine. "Don't worry, they're secured...not sure about their city's stabled conditions."

Feeling nostalgic to visit the city-and ready to shift the conversation from themselves- Sonic piped, "Why not visit the place?" His previous behavior changed for the sake of not being asked what was wrong by his Mobiun friends.

Unsure if it was right action to set aside the discussion for now, Tails reluctantly nodded. Sonic just returned, he deserved to have some more fresh air before resuming the kitsune's research. "I don't see why not, I'm positive they'll-everyone for that matter- will be elated to see you in one piece." He could sense the echidna's shock from how easily he was swayed, but the blue hedgehog was his big brother after all.

His muzzle formed a grin, happy that he managed to convince his brother into discarding the few questions that remained. "Sweet, let's go there right now!" Sonic urged everybody in the room. The excited hedghog swung his arm over to Scourge to initiate movement. No refusals by this was vocalized by the grinning punk.

The guardian's face twisted from how things were set aside so rapidly. It must have been what the criminal wanted to happen. This don't not make the speculator happy. Watching the hedgehogs ascend to the stairs, Knuckles quickly blurted out, "Woah, hold on! Did everyone-but me-agree that we're taking the person-" he pointed to Scourge. "Who was responsible for the mess in Station Square?"

"I wouldn't say I agreed to the ordeal-"

"I won't trash it _this_ time! I pinkie swear." Scourge replied tauntingly, not caring if he didn't allow Sonic's brother to finish. It would only anger Knuckles more, which was the point with his sarcastic remarks. He smirked while he wiggled his pinkie at the grouchy freedom fighter.

Sonic muffled a chuckle for the sake of his friend. Just like Tails, he appreciated Knuckles concerns about the villain hurting him, but things have changed. _When will I have the courage to tell them that?_... _Maybe it would have been easier if the recording did the job for me._ The last trailing thought concerned the hero greatly. He shouldn't be thinking that, what about Scourge's input on this?

The surrounding arguments didn't disturb Sonic's mind. Muting them for just a moment, the blue blur kept himself in his own world. _If-when we_ _find_ _the_ _truth_ _, I'll have a more clear_ _image_ _on what to do. Me and Scourge just need to be alone_ to discuss it _more_. _Now isn't the time._ Nodding to himself, he unintentionally disrupted the discourse with another reassuring statement. "I'll supervise Scourge, you guys shouldn't worry. Trust me, I've been with him for quite a while." Hopefully his cheerful tone would diminish any other protests.

"Yeah red, trust him." Scourge reinforced his counterpart's words with fun. "You don't trust you're buddy?"

"I trust him, I just don't trust _**you.**_ " Knuckles growled before crossing his arms, his fists disappointed he couldn't deal with Scourge the way he wanted to.

Tails clasped his hands, glad that the green hedgehog was about to leave his precious laboratory in one piece. "Glad that's settled! Let's not waste any more time debating."

Knuckles muttered under his breath before nodding. "Chaos, I hope the Master Emerald is still there when this is over."

~~~~~~

For the first time in the speeder's life, Sonic decided on not using his super speed. This time, his anti didn't even have to order the command from him. One reason for his decision was to slow down Tails' inspecting, and also to enforce some time for his friends to adapt to Scourge. Nobody would have guessed the hero wanted the chance for the ex leader to become part of their group. What's better to accomplish that goal than to spend quality time with the said person?

The weather hadn't changed significantly for the group, the crisp air and the golden rays of sunshine kept everyone feeling refreshed and less stuffy. Walking on the strained grass steadily, the kitsune was the only one hovering over the ground-tails swirled easily through the breeze. Despite the energetic atmosphere of the outdoors, the mood within the bunch lacked such lively interactions.

"Err, how has everyone been lately?" Sonic started off vaguely. Silence wasn't frowned upon by the hedgehog, but It did make it arkward for him to speak with Scouge easily-especially with extra company. Desperately wanting some nice dialogue going, it wasn't a problem for him to navigate the situation. Besides, he did want to be informed on the latest gossip on his planet. His fingers were crossed that none criminal activity was done or gotten away with.

Tails replied politely, "It's been hectic, but manageable for me. I couldn't halt myself from laying off the hero business, and locating you."

"Well here I am. You can start laying off some of the hero stuff." Sonic chided, he noticed the glance from his counterpart when he said this.

"I'll be sure to do that, I can't wait to work on some new inventions." The genius revealed with gratitude, if only he wasn't the only one ok with handling some of Sonic's overbearing work from time to time. "Don't attempt to carry everything by yourself, that's what we're here for." He reminded with honesty.

The hero joked around. "I can handle it, no need to concern yourself with me."

_Geez, no wonder you stayed on Moebius so long. You're handling all the shit you don't need to deal with._ Scourge thought with slight annoyance. Now he understood why his good anti felt so in touch with doing whatever had to be done-no matter how much there was. He took note he had to discuss this at a more private time, Scourge could imagine Sonic whining if he remarked anything snarky at the moment about his helping problem publicly.

"How about you, Knux?" Sonic questioned his pal. "Has the Master Emerald been secured?" It was one of the few topics that got Knuckles' attention nowadays. The punk focused his attention on the echidna when the gem was mentioned, only doing so to anger him.

"It's been fine." He blantly stated, he could tell Scourge was trying to mess with him.

"So talkative today, aren't we?" Scourge commented, slipping into the conversation with ease. This was just as enjoyable as pestering Miles, well before the evil scientist turned on him so ruthlessly. _Oh well, guess I found another victim to annoy. Maybe this planet has gotten a bit better._

"Alright, it's my turn to ask the question." Glancing at Sonic will a calm expression, Knuckles observed. "You seem to look fine, so I won't ask you how you've been, is that ok to guess?"

Sonic thought about for a second before nodding. "You're not wrong, I'm as good as ever." He confirmed this with a thumbs up. _I'll be better when everything is shared, but for now I'm good If Scourge is here._ His smile widened from his positive mind.

"That's great. If you don't mind me asking, how has Scourge been?"

This equally surprised and elated the blue blur. _Yes! Progress!_ "I don't mind at all! Greenie, how about you take the conversation?" Scourge didn't say it, but Sonic could interpret the villain's silence as 'don't call me by that name.'

That silence was easily brushed off, the cocky hedgehog didn't hesitate to handle the lovely discussion with the guardian. "Me? I didn't think you'd care about me, red. Since you want to know so badly, I've been _great._ " The extra emphasis on the usually postivite connotation that went with the word 'great', gave mixed signals for anyone who didn't know what the hedgehogs have been through recently. This did drive Knuckles to keep poking the secretive king.

"Great, huh? Be more specific, what have you been doing these last couple of days?With Sonic?"

Scourge immediately was about to spat anything remotely aggressive and insulting, before Sonic stopped him by gripping his arm. Annoyed he couldn't fight the enemy for years, the villain slightly toned down his aggression. "That's a bit touchy, why not pay attention to your own business, eh? Like that rock!" He chuckled, but not as much as he would have if given the chance to truly go at the echidna. "Ask blue if you want to know so bad."

"I'm asking _you_ , are you afraid we'll know your plan?"

Sonic huffed, _I_ _thought_ _we were done with the interrogating for a while._ "Knuckles please-"

"Now hold on, blue!" Scourge stated with amusement, ending the other's sentence as politely as possible. "You said I get to handle this lovely conversation. You're not _stripping_ that away from me, right?" His closer proximity to the speedster caused emerald eyes to glow in embarrassment. The gesture could have been portrayed as Scourge trying to intimidate the other, but in reality, it was the green one's chance to fluster him, and quiet him.

_Don't use the word stripping in front of them!_ Sonic thought loudly, his imagination picturing the true perverted meaning Scourge meant. Eventually, he sighed before answering when he was more tranquil. "No, go ahead."

"Why thank you, blue." Scourge chided before deciding to muster _some_ truthful information to the Mobiuns. It wouldn't hurt to share, that's what his anti wanted from him didn't he? "Chaos, I said thank you, and you still think of me as suspicious?" He firstly joked towards Knuckles before becoming serious. The only response was a scoff. "Ok ok, I'll tell ya what's been going on over on Moebius, obviously the superior planet. We've been dealing with some tiny problems with my... gang." He forced himself not to include the word ex.

"The Suppresion Squad?" Tails asked in quite a while. Already looking worried, he refrained from asking Sonic what specific troubles they were dealing with.

The echidna took interest in this topic, already imagining the possibilities of Scourge's conflicts regarding his gang were. _No doubt this had something to do with him being here._ "Really? Well continue, that was barely clear."

_Scourge, what are you doing?_ Sonic began to slowly regret himself allowing the punk manage this. "Hah, um this isn't really relevant to now. Scourge isn't planning anything!" He chided as he bumped his elbow against the other's arm.

"No no, it's totally relevant!" Carelessly placing his arm around the blue blur's neck, Scourge continued. "As I was saying, there were some disagreements here and there." By this point, it was apparent the king didn't care about about hiding this portion of the story, at least to Sonic. In truth, the lime hedgehog was only doing what he thought the hero wanted, which was speaking the truth. Even if he was only selecting certain facts and being vague about it, it was still being honest...sorta. He was trying.

"How does that help me?" Knuckles demanded to know. "Tell us why you're here! Is that too much to ask?"

_Yes._ Both of the hedgehogs thought simultaneously. Only one kept responding verbally to the guardian. Scourge hoped this would get everyone off his back for a while. "Chaos, is it too much to ask for you to stop talking? I'm _**here**_ because I had problems with my gang! Do you expect something more interesting from me!" He growled, his mood shifted real quick. "If you want me to destroy something then I sure as hell won't refuse!"

"Scourge!" Sonic reflexively began to try to soothe the fuming hedgehog. It was difficult to say the least that he couldn't wrap himself against the villain-without it being embarrassing for both parties. Tails and Knuckles responded by getting ready to restrain Scourge. The stances signaled Sonic to say something. "It's fine! No need for fighting!" His gloved hand tried to push the two being from getting too close.

Baffled, Knuckles didn't put away his knuckles. "Do you believe him when he's so angered? He's lying, there bout to be something more sinister coming our way! Like his gang coming here!"

"Just because he's a bit tempered now doesn't mean he isn't telling the truth! I know someone who acts the same way. There's no planned ambush." The speedster stated, not trying to attack Knuckles, but comparing how the ordeal was unfair for everyone. Sonic made eye contact with his younger brother, in hopes of getting assistance with the refusing echidna.

To his dismay, Tails didn't seem to reject the idea of a possible invasion. "What Knuckles is saying doesn't seem so far off, or impossible. Especially with a transportation ring."

Forcing himself not to deal with Sonic's friends the way he dealt with any problem in his way, Scourge merely barked his honesty loudly, "I have nothing to do with those backstabbing goons! I'm not associated with them at all, I'm _**not**_ planning _**anything.**_ " _Who knew these people can piss me off just as much as_ ** _them._**

With the tainted thought of his once owned Suppression Squad, and his statement of unloyality to them, a familiar sensation crawled itself onto both of the hedgehog's bodies. Freezing in unison, the sudden strong bodies of force began to blow against multi colored fur harshly. The sudden change of weather alarmed both the echidna and the struggling, flying kitsune, but the remaining two had a feeling it wasn't just a change of temperature.

"The hell-our fighting can wait!" Scourge yelled, before blasting the sound barrier with only a few steps taken. Sonic nodded in understandment. The pit in his stomach played the same gut wrenching feeling from previous moments of anxious instinct. Stopping himself from going full speed, the blue hedgehog turned around towards his friends with worry in his eyes. "Meet us in Station Square, I'll go catch up with Scourge." Not even waiting for a reply, the speedster sprinted across the swishing fields of stomped grass. Both mobiuns shared a concerned expression before following the hero.

~~~~~~~

Despite describing the distance from their previous location to the city as pretty distant, it didn't take long for Sonic to be speeding across the many cracked, concrete flooring of Station Square. Perhaps this was the reason the two could feel the troubling aura from afar. Not wasting a second glance of the surround infrastructure and its panic and/or relieved citizens from the hero's presence, Sonic searched for his anti and the source of power disrupting the peaceful background. "Scourge!"

Azure ears twitched from the echo of the mentioned punk's voice. Increasing his speed effortlessly, Sonic screeched to a halt when he found the both desired destinations. Ready to ask the other If he was alright, the flashes of bright light attacked emerald eyes violently. Scourge didn't flinch, his shades covered his irises protectively.

There, in the middle of the barely functioning city, was a gash split across the sky, nearby buildings threatening to rip from its roots by the intense power. Just like any other phenomenon, this was a portal used fairly often by the two hedgehogs. The only difference that lay before them was the increased size and electrifying elements zapping violently around the vortex.

Sonic fumbled with his quills, and quickly reeled the transportation ring in his hands. Anxiously looking over the device to see any evidence of it accidentally activating from the prodding of his spiky quills, there was no sign of the advanced tech being turned on by himself. His attention glided over to the sound of increased buzzing coming from the portal, indicating someone lurked inside the vortex.

He could only imagine who else would have any transportation ring in his possesion. Scourge's bewildered eyes soon hardened with intense venom. Seconds before seeing just a small silhouette, a detailed appearance of a certain two tailed kitsune stepped out of the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I did not intend to be gone so long when I'm so close to finishing this story! Lol, another chapter done yay! This one is shorter than the last one so my apologies, but hey the last chapter will be the last one I publish after this one! Thank you guys for reading this and giving my feedback I hope you like this chapter and it gave you some suspense cuz cliff hanger hah. Anyway I'll try to update soon so it'll be completed before August and I can maybe start another Sonourge story and/or Sonadow. Depends how energetic I am because I had and still have work I need to finish. Ok I'll stop now lol, I hope you guys have a good day/night! See you soon and please stay safe!


	14. My True Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge and Sonic are faced with Miles, and the Supression Squad. With the absence of Sonic's friends, the two hedgehogs have to deal with them by themselves. Miles' true motives are revealed when he unleashes the true power of the transportation ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this isn't the last chapter oof, it's the second to last chapter. I underestimated the length of this so my apologies. Anyway enjoy! It's 8k words yay!

_"_ _What are_ ** _you_** _doing here?_ _"_ Scourge snarled at the young kitsune who remained near the swirling portal. Pure loathing engraved itself onto the hedgehog's question, his voice deep with menace. Despite maroon shades covering his eyes, icy orbs leaked out from the blackened lens, shielding its owner from the flaring flashes-the by products of his brother's creation.

The smaller being's posture revealed no signs of fear or intimidation from the much threatening Moebiun a few feet away from him. He'd been through this before; the one with power was him. The silence didn't overshadow their intense eye contact with each other. For a moment, it appeared Miles was merely going to remain still, before he wandered calmly around the somewhat broken down Station Square. He could see the reflexes of the ex leader initiate by the sudden moment. The kitsune ignored him for now-the hero looking cautiously at the situation would prevent any violence between the brothers-there wasn't any worry that involved Scourge. The city's existence interested him more than a question.

"Don't ignore me, brat. I can easily take you down with a single punch." Scourge growled with a clenched fist. The audacity of being discarded carelessly by his younger brother, drove him to force any conversation from him. He tried to think of a specific reason why the scientist was here in the first place. Didn't Miles say he wouldn't visit Mobius, at least until he was accustomed to his new position as leader? Whatever the reason-It didn't matter- the green hedgehog just wanted him gone this instant.

Sonic didn't let his guard down, he watched Miles stroll around the portal with ease. _Is he looking for something? Or...waiting?_ Just like his counterpart, the blue blur needed an explanation of the other's arrival, the sudden unease of something happening in the already damaged city drove him to find out as soon as possible. Still making sure Miles didn't escape from his vision, Sonic made his way towards Scourge. The villain darted his eyes at him before focusing on Miles once more, his fist still formed tightly. Carefully placing his hands on top of tense shoulders, Sonic spoke softly "Not yet, first we need to know what's going on." _I don't want to start a battle if it's not necessary_ , he thought. Although, the mindset wasn't just focused on the citizens, Sonic didn't want Scourge to be caught up with more trouble. Mobius was suppose to be safe and soothing for them! How else would the punk be able to roam here with no bother? Witnessing a fight that involved the criminal surely wouldn't be the answer. It was best to wait for Miles to speak than to strike.

Knowing he had the advantage, Miles took his time to inspect his soon to be territory before taking the two hedgehogs seriously. Neatly folding his hands behind his back, the two tailed fox responded with clear amusement. "It has been quite a while since I've visited Mobius, it looks rather damaged than usual." Crumbles of infrastructure whirled around the compulsive strenght of the vortex. He sighed from the condition of the area. "Oh well, this will have to do." The display of his brother loosening his stiff shoulders by Sonic's simple gestures disgusted the kitsune. This was the reason the scientist was in charge, because he had no visible weaknesses.

"Whatever you're planning, we will stop you Miles." Sonic piped with confidence, he hoped this would convince himself and his dobbledanger to solve this together successfully-and with the Knuckles and Tails when they arrive. The vague and ominous remarks surely was worrisome, and meant to keep the two hedgehogs on their toes.

"I see you're already well adjusted here, Scourge." Miles said, out right ignoring the optimistic hero and his inspirational quotes. "You already tampered with my domain, and you're still with your counterpart." _I'm fairly surprised._ The threat of the leaked recordings should have sent the green hedgehog in complete isolation from Sonic. Unless his words weren't being taken to heart, which did irritate Miles greatly. _I will be taken seriously soon enough._ He could tell his slow desire of revealing his intentions did infuriate the mentioned villain, despite the speedster calming him down.

" _ **Your**_ domain?" Scourge spat as disrespectfully as he could, what was the other going on about? "Chaos, if this was a game of territory, this would be all mine!"

The bold statement didn't sit well with Sonic. Acknowledging the civilians desperately distancing themselves away from the three beings, they were possibly thinking Sonic was the only one on their side, but he wasn't the only one! They're thinking their beloved city was being bargained for by the Moebiuns. "Scourge, careful what you say. This is my planet, after all. _Our home_ with these innocent people, and my friends." He reasoned, still having contact with the careless punk.

"Pft, like it matters to this pip squeak." Scourge muttered. His actions didn't seem to show any agreement with what the blue blur was saying, but he did unconsciously appreciate the term 'our home,' even if it was referring to other people other than him and his anti. Never really caring about the people who humored him a few days ago by destroying their city, he responded to his brother's other comments. "It's none of your damn business who I'm with. With that in mind, can you go back to your portal? It'll be a shame if you don't." The signal of his fists mashing together would be the consequences the genius would face if his demand wasn't met.

A growl escape from Miles' lips. _Does he not comprehend_ ** _I'm_** _the one with authority?!_ "You still believe you have a sense of control over what I do? You control nothing!" His patience was beginning to falter.He was deciding whether to bring in back up, and initiate his territorial takeover already. "Was robbing you from everything you had not enough to register that simple concept? Or was I expecting too much?" Ridiculing Scourge was the one of things that caused him to keep some of his composure.

Multiple nerves were struck inside the estranged hedgehog. How long will he have to endure and still be impacted by the other's taunting? He felt lucky that the chaos swirling around the portal distracted most of the citizens, they didn't need to be involved or hear their discussions. Barely able to conceal his boiling anger, Scourge attempted to remain as poise as possible in front of the public eye. He didn't want to be seen as a person so easily set off, by his own little brother no less. For the most part, the grinding of sharp fangs was the only giveaway of the green hedgehog's lack of visible control. "Shut up, who was the one who _asked_ permission to be a big grown up in the first place, eh?" He mustered up with faint cockiness. Chaos, he hoped his shaky attempt of being uncaring to this whole ordeal was working. Making this harder for Miles to brag about this traumatic victory was the _only_ thing he _had_ against him.

"Talking back, I see." The unimpressed scientist glared at Scourge. His expression hardened by the insult of his maturity to handle the Supression Squad. He was the most qualified for the position out of _everyone._ "I wanted to hear your state your own defeat. You're too bold for someone who can be blackmailed twice."

Even with those few couple of days spent with his rowdy anti, Sonic learned the other's behavior naturally. Small details proved that Scourge was trying so hard not to break his usual 'I don't give a fuck' character, and not reveal unwanted vulnerability infront of anyone. The slight delay of his witty comebacks, his twitching fake smirk, fidgety hands, and his eyes. Sapphire orbs that sparked mischievously were replaced by defeated ones by the overdone usage of threats. Usually letting the two brothers degrade each other, the remorseful hero couldn't allow that anymore. He hated the hurtful comments and arguments from the moment he was exposed to it in the castle. The mention of the sick blackmailing tactic to keep them in line again was the last straw.

"That's enough." Sonic declared before any other dialogue could pass between the Mobiuns. He could tell interrupting their competition of 'who can make the other feel worse' angered the lemon colored kitsune. In contrast, Scourge sighed next to the hero, relieved the ongoing charade was cut short. Not being interjected by the villain from his outburst was enough for Sonic to keep going. "We've been through your gloating already back at your lab. Cut to the chase, what are you planning?"

"I don't wish to interact with a hero fooling around with a low life criminal." Miles responded harshly. "Nor do I want to see this display of heroism when you both committed _filthy_ deeds with each other. Don't assume you're not inculded in this extortion."

_He isn't budging! I'll just have to pretend this doesn't bother me so he can't use his advantages over us. He thought_ with hesitation. Glancing a look to his anti, he anticipated that the frowning being would follow and trust his lead. Clearing his throat dramatically, the speedster began to use his carefree personality. "Nice try! You said you already shared out secret to everybody, I'm not threatened by you anymore." Sonic piped with a grin, "Are you judging the way I do things around here?" Without thinking or asking for consent for his next move, he grasped the punk's hand gently.

A yelp escaped from Scourge, and quickly looked around to see if anyone took note of them. It was difficult to recognize any clear figures in the distance, the portal seemed to be gathering much more power and nearby pieces of buildings and trees with it. Sonic winced from the strong wind brushing against his eyes harshly, but decided to brush it off and focus on his frantic anti.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scourge asked loudly. His volume only increased from the racket surrounding them, but the other interpreted as backlash from his hasty actions. His whole demeanor expressed utter puzzlement and concern.

Seeing this so clearly, Sonic just had to pop the question. "Scourge, do you trust me?" He ignored the villain's question,the blue hedgehog seemed to be very query with this matter. As if afraid to let go of the other's hand, he tightened his grip on the ripped, torn white fabric. Taking everything with importance, he did his best to remain confident and calm in front of the two beings, instead of anxiously waiting for anything good to arrive.

Scourge appeared to be flabbergasted from the sudden statement. Almost about to answer, he shook his head to halt himself from thinking about it. "You didn't answer my-now isn't the time for deep questions!" He reasoned as he darted his eyes from Miles to everything else. "We're in the _middle_ of something."

"How _dare_ you ignore me you inferior beings!" Miles hissed, truly losing his patience with the two. _One moment you have them in your mercy, the next..._ ** _this?_**

"I know, but..." Sonic spoke softly to his anti, blissfully ignoring the younger being's baring remarks. "What if he already did leak the tapes?"

Copying the same actions as the hedghog, Scourge merely set aside the troubling kitsune for a few sparing seconds, but his opposing expression didn't fully agree with doing this bold move. "And what if he already _didn't?"_ he whispered harshly. "I ain't taking no chances here, blue! I just got here and I sure as hell don't want to find another planet to crash!"

_I k_ _new it._ Instead of wincing from Scourge's words, Sonic let a strained sigh. This wasn't new to him, despite being a witness in the villain's change of sentiments back at his basement, it was evident that the feelings of fear and humiliation lingered beneath the other's fading facade. Who could blame the green hedgehog? This was suppose to be a place where he could avoid the crushing judgement of whoever laid eyes on their uncensored love for each other. Even if defining the tape's contents as 'love' was a big stress, Sonic couldn't find another word to express his true feelings. He hoped Scourge felt the same.

_I just have to keep persisting, giving up doesn't do anything good for us._ Ramming this mindset deep into his skull, Sonic did just that. Maintaining blue eyes on himself, the sympathetic hedgehog took everything lightly. "I understand this is nerve wracking, Scourge. I know you're feeling...helpless- but you're not alone!" He quickly added the few encouraging words of togetherness to not trigger more interjections.

Pacing specifically for his comfort, silence overcame the ex leader, forcing himself to concentrate on his anti's attempt of soothing him, instead of the problem cursing at them. Attempting words that pacified any person lucky enough to be the hero's main focus of tranquility.

_Say something, please!_ "We can't allow Miles to control us like this any longer, regardless if he leaked the tape or not." Sonic reasoned almost with plead in his voice. He kept talking when muteness kept being the answer. "I promise you're not alone on this, I'm going to help you," "I'm going to help _us_."

Refusing the hero was becoming a challenge for Scourge, the genuineness of believing everything will be alright was so sickeningly hopeful. He wasn't sure if he could believe any of it, but surely he could trust the person who did believe it. Finding himself opening his mouth, but with no words coming out signaled the other something was working. Stuck in the memory of his betrayal cut his words dry.

"I won't leave you like your group did, you'll be a part of mine." Sonic whispered with certainty, barely able to control his urge to show physical affection with his emotional support. "Trust me."

He looked at him as if his life depended on his support; it was recognizable he never did take that sort of commitment seriously with past relationships. Why was it arduous to give in to what he's never experienced before? The blue Mobiun evoked goodwill with every movement wasted on him. Scourge couldn't stand his own silence.

A drawn expression pained it's way towards the hero's face. Left in the dark, the villain did not utter a sound. Despite it, that alone was a clear indication of the other's stance. Allowing a few more seconds to pass by-for the split chance of change-Sonic returned his attention towards the barely contained kitsune empty handed. There was no time given for more coercing, or desperate pleading.

Remaining in the same position for the duration of this ordeal, he was glad it ended with a sour end. "You're done wasting my time with your patheticness?" Miles sneered. "I've said multiple times, you are a fool thinking he'd change for the better." He-from everyone in the vicinity- should know this. Accustomed to the older hedgehog's games and actions, it was laughable Sonic even thought he had a chance to change that.

"I still stand by what I said." Emerald eyes expressed confirmation, even if specks of dreary washed over the gleam in his irises.

"Pardon?" _I suppose he still believes he has a chance, what pitiful hope._ _I'll make sure both of them will be stripped from their disobedience._ Miles wasn't going to ignore such disrespect towards himself, the multiverse's new ruler. Displaying his expectations now would surely pay off his work further in the future; starting in Sonic's world would be the best start. "What exactly does that have against me?"

"I...uh..." Sonic's chipper side began to lose momentum. Spurting trails of empty words, he thought to himself with slight panic. _C_ _haos, Tails...Knuckles...where are you guys?_ His plan of distracting the much too vexed scientist only gave him spare seconds to think of _something._ Hoping deeply that his friends weren't in grave danger, he digressed further into his claim, only gulping from the silent hedgehog next to him. "Everything, it has everything against you-and other people who try to disturb my planet's peace."

"Isn't a bit too late to start initiating some speech? There's no audience here to ravel their attention towards you." Miles rhetorically asked, nonchalance seeped into his voice.

"It's not about gaining attention!" Sonic piped, before pausing-halting his temper from rising. "I'm not doing this for the same reason as you." He understood the internal motive the kitsune hid well beneath the scrunched up expression gained from the remark. "I'm doing this for me, my friends, my planet and citizens...and Scourge."

"Utter nonsense! There's no point in your actions!" Miles interjected with a snarl. "How dare you compare me to _any one_ of you!' _My reasons far surpass your shallow, ridiculous pledges!_ "What gave you such an obscure speculation of my-"

"Whatever you think, or anyone else thinks...we'll deal with this together..." The blue hedgehog butted in without a second thought. He didn't need to bother himself from turning to the gaping punk, what he was doing showed enough clarity. "This is how I do things here, I give people chances to change-even if they or others believe they aren't ready for that."

"Is that so? Well, I supposed we'll just have to test that theory." With wrathful eyes targeted at his opponents, Miles whipped out the recognizable transportation ring on full display. He had an extreme urge to press the button throughout the whole interrogation, arms twitched from the long periods of neatly folded arms behind his back. Delighted internally to finally initiate his new commands as leader, the kitsune withdrew his finger away from the irresistible metal toggle. "I'll enjoy your unavoidable defeat when I prove your inaccuracies! Suppression squad, reveal yourselves!"

Wavy patterns vibrated within the vortex violently. On queue, each previous member of Scourge's reformed gang slipped from the transparent beams of swirling light. Silently smirking at the cursing, green hedgehog they formed a line behind the younger being.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever for your signal." Alicia huffed, her hand clutching her sturdy whip with grip. "You talk almost as much as Scourge over hear."

"Don't you dare compare me to _him._ " Miles growled at the squirrel. He eyed his subjects with intense stare, metaphorically ordering them to act as ordered. "My leadership is far more elevated then his ever was; hold me in a much higher standard."

Sky blue orbs disregarded the Suppresion Squad leader, it's attention undoubtedly landed on the former king of Moebius. Fiona found herself speaking with no permission, "Enough with your attempts at intimating him, just lead us to victory already." The grudge in her voice emitted her negative feelings towards the whole ordeal, why would she need the younger one's permission to do anything? If anything, she was merely waiting for her chance to rise on top, or desperately trying to cling to her title as Queen of Mobius. But, without Scourge around, how could her goals be maintained?

The mentioned hedgehog locked eyes with his former girlfriend with guilt and a stern expression plastered under his scowl muzzle. Opening his mouth to say something, the female fox hoped it was going to be directed at her. Maybe he changed his mind about their breakup, maybe-

"You said you'd pester us with these traitors in a matter of days, squirt. I see you couldn't hold your excitement for a couple of hours." Scourge mocked with a low voice. Judging plainly at the spared attitudes his fellow Moebius still processed, especially Fiona's distraught look, he wanted to spat at Miles' condescending nature. "Looks to me you needed those extra days of conformity, you didn't change shit. They're acting the same as ever."

Somewhat glad his anger finally started to boil over his humiliated posture, he sensed perturbed, emerald eyes looking over at his facial features. The villain wasn't sure _why_ Sonic still seemed to hold empathic, caring emotions for him, he didn't stand _up_ for himself like he usually did-or for his cherished blue antiwhen their relationship was being degraded in public view. Sighing of his cowardice, Scourge took note in addressing and clearing things up when this storm was over, Sonic deserved that much. He had to do it in a much smoother fashion than his rough breakup.

"Shut the fuck up," Miles sneered at practically everyone. "I will demonstrate my authority with triumph! No matter how anyone of you think otherwise! The ripples cascading the menacing portal illuminated the hatred he had for each individual. The break in his formal character erupted. "I command you wipe these two off the face of this planet!"

Determined outbursts of the "Finally!" among the gang slipped during the initiated attack. A long, ashy whip flew straight for the two hedgehogs, along with a sharpened blade of a sword.The sound of leather cackled as its burning slash engraved a cavernous fracture of the firm ground, dust accumulated the surrounding area.

As expected, the two speedsters swiftly dodged the team up duo attacks before the weapons laid a single strike on their former positions. Scourge couldn't help feel the nostalgia surging through him, it wasn't new for the villain to fight his teammates in heated battle. This wasn't a problem in the past, nor should it be now.

The turn of the coyote's sword aiming directly towards his exposed chest was far from threatening, without hesitation, Scourge clenched his fist as he ducked under the sword, pounding his knuckles on the swordsman's side with force. "Seems like you've slowed down there, eyepatch. Can you see how stupid it was to rely on a kid for guidance?"

A pained shout answered the Moebiun, but it didn't stop his armed hand from thrusting in various directions to land a blow on the smirking being. He despised that smile, the thought of it vanishing soon enough motivated the coyote to keep fighting-and stalling. "Just you wait, Miles has something up his sleeve!" Patch growled in vexation, his upper arms rising in attempts to stab Scourge in the chest once more.

"What is he plotting?! Tell me-"

A slash on his cherished jacket alerted the owner with the sound of fabric tearing. "Shut your mouth, Patch!" Alicia barked as she entered their small arena marked by her own whipping weapon, Scourge almost forgot he didn't have teammates to share the punches with-he was one hedghog against two former back-stabbing members who were once beneath him.

Well, he wasn't one hedgehog by himself.

"Scourge!" Sonic called out in distress. Before he could lend a hand to his anti, the female fox nudged her way in front of the nosy hero-the person who barged himself between her relationship and superior status.

"Focus on me, fucker." Immediately, she attempted to strike her fist directly onto peach skin.

"Woah!" Exclaimation slipped from Sonic, bolting from her aggressive approach. "Fiona, let talk this out!" The blue blur turned towards his counterpart to make sure he was fine for now. It had been a while since he physically confronted the Suppression Squad, they were quicker to assault them then the hedgehog was accustomed to.

He wasn't too concerned with them, but Fiona was starting to really show off her grown out anger towards him, especially just the mere _glance_ he shared with the ex leader. Sonic shouldn't have been surprised, he _was_ the reason for everything his former girlfriend had went through with the not so faithful Scourge. He really hoped his own group members would show up _really_ soon.

"Talk about _what?_ How you disguised yourself as a gang member for days?!" She growled with each breath, heated, stormy blue eyes glared into the guilt soul of the azure hedgehog. Skill combated hands landed a few inches away from Sonic's body irritably. "How you made me feel like second best in my own _**house**_ **?"**

"I wasn't trying to one up anyone-"

"With my _**own**_ boyfriend?"

"How dare you think you're better in values...and morals...if you were part of this _**disgusting**_ , _**filthy**_ act! You surely didn't look remorseful when Miles forced us to watch that chaos awful tape!"

Hearing the commotions from the broken female fox, Scourge ignored the destruction of his jacket, despite the aching presence of burning from his quilted back. Attentive orbs watched the scene grudgingly. He bit back the urge to yell as he unwillingly gave Alicia another opportunity to land a blow on the exposed area.

"We've been waiting for this very moment for a very long time, Scourge!" The squirrel spoke in triumph, gazing where her precious whip tainted her former boss pleasantly. "Don't hold anything back, ogling your ex and anti going at it especially won't do you favors!"

As much as he wanted to beat the hell out of these two pestering nuisances-it was clear he didn't care what gender his enemy was-he had to protect and most of all, _treat_ the one he willingly came to spent the rest of his life with on this planet, despite shamelessly not displaying his true emotions in front of Miles, or anybody breathing the same air as the punk.

"You two aren't worth my time! Especially that cheap blow, squirrel! To think I saw you as a better ally than eyepatch over here." Scourge barked with a deep, taunting tone. Pulling out his dagger, the next slash of Alicia's mighty whip-and Patch's sword-met with the overly used, stained blade.

"Fiona, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Body swerving swiftly from an experienced fighter, Sonic tried to remain calm and sympathetic over Fiona's situation. "But you know, It's the both of us who should be really apologizing to you-"

A pained expression swelled up in the female fox's irises. "Didn't he already tell you? He already did..." Flashes of the tearful goodbye she had to endure hours ago welled her mind. Noticing her shakiness prominent in her moves, the fury didn't halt her strength. "-but that doesn't mean I should ignore my hatred for you!"

_What? He apologized already? Without me telling him?_ The thought gave a proud feeling within the hero, Scourge was really trying to make things better, but this wasn't the best time to praise that! "I don't want to fight you, Fiona!"

"Shut up!" The striking of her boot laid contact with something physical-

but the intended target didn't feel a single thing from the action.

A gloved hand clutched at the struggling fox's leg, desperately trying to swing in retaliation.

"Fi, stop fighting for _one_ second for me-for _us-to_ sort things out." _Which I thought we've done so already._

Emerald orbs blinked in surprise, his anti expressed no signs of anger towards his ex, completely contrasting the seething attitude with the rest of the Suppression Squad. Sonic felt sick with himself, the pit of his stomach evoked jealousy from the calmness...and sympathy (?) Scourge displayed for her.

"S-scourge!" Fiona squeaked from the monotonic, lime hedgehog's firm grip on her. The weird angle her body had succumbed to forced the fox to balance the lift up leg-to the rest of her. "Aren't you supposed to be dealing with the other idiots?" Sonic could vaguely tell she was seeking favorability in their conversation.

Shoulders shrugged before being accompanied by a tst. "Oh, they've been dealt with alright. Take a glance if ya don't believe me."

In the corner of her eye, she was met with her teammate's humiliation. Acorn's split whip messily tangled around the two Moebiun's bodies. Sword bended in shape acted as a complementary ribbon knot to hold them the foes together. _We're so fucked._ With a strained smile, Fiona focused her gaze onto Scourge's dusty muzzle. "I'm not surprised you taught them a lesson, baby. I knew we made a mistake of replacing you. _Nobody_ can ever replace you as our boss..." _And my boyfriend..._

What she feared came true. Scourge's laughter never rang in her twitching ears. His absence of amusement towards her did not arise. The mere hold on her leg was the only she was given by the serious hedgehog.

"Then why didn't you stand up for me?" The villain asked with genuine disbelief. "I know I've haven't been the best _anything_ , but did you didn't even try to talk to me about this when you knew about what I was doing!" He intentionally excluded Sonic, Scourge didn't want to shift the blame to his good twin in attempts to save his own skin.

His guilt grew throughout the pained conversation between the two. He didn't mean for all of this to happen-he thought he only wanted a harmless friendship with the rowdy criminal-but unintentional circumstances lead to the eventual realization of something much greater than that.The azure hedgehog timidly placed his gloved on one of Scourge's back quills, subconsciously feeling the mark on where his anti was hit in battle. He hoped it wouldn't lead to a scar.

She felt herself stutter, her shakiness not aiding her cause to win back Scourge. "What was I supposed to do! Not be mad, ignore the betrayal, not try to find something better for myself?" Fiona paused by her last words, that wasn't what she intended to say. "I-i mean, I know I've been wrong to think Miles could take charge. I...Scourge please reconsider."

_Consider of what?_

"Fiona, my decision is clear."

_What decision?_

She couldn't help but cry out. "Please! Don't break up with me! I can change-we can change together! A-and rule this stupid planet, along with the rest of the multiverse...we don't need _**them.**_ " Aware that Sonic was present, and touching her boyfriend, her cold stare was also addressing him. She dare imply Scourge didn't need _him._

This should have infuriated the speedster, but one thing blocked the nasty emotion from his mind.

Scourge broke up with Fiona.

He must have committed the deed after their tearful argument, which resulted in his sour depature from Moebius, and Scourge's absence of someone who cared deeply for him. Sonic couldn't help but go back to when the smirking hedgehog returned to his side after a merely few hours passed without physical, emotional contact. There were no signs of solemn unhappiness in those refreshing, sapphire eyes when he landed on top of the cheerful hero.

It was utter disrespectful for Sonic to feel so _happy_ , when Fiona was so heartbroken. However, he didn't vocalize anything that would damage the fox even further. He still felt great sympathy for her.

It felt like an eternity when azure ears captured Scourge's voice once more. "We both know that ain't gonna happen. Let's save ourselves the pain, and move on Fi." Scourge loosened his grip on Fiona, seeming to think she was going to let go and accept their long overdue breakup.

Instead, he felt her fists pressing themselves on his scarred chest.

"Scourge, can't you see? You've been turned over to the good side!" She continued to persist, refusing to admit defeat. She pointed an accusatory finger right at the Mobiun watching in silence. "This is just what he wants! To separate the Suppression Squad...to separate us-"

"Stop putting the blame on him!" The villain growled with warning. Pushing the female away hastily, he diminished the iron grip on her hands; Fiona stared at him with fear. He sighed deeply, this isn't how he wanted then to end things, nor feed the delusion of Sonic being the baddie all along. _He_ was the bad guy, _he_ was the one who wanted fun, _he_ was the one who wanted to continue the fun-despite having Fiona as his queen. _He_ was the diabolical counterpart of the perfect person in the multiverse. "It was both of our faults, but hate me instead! I'm the one who broke the trust along time ago, before Sonic even came along-and _I_ insisted on keeping it along in secret."

Hot tears streamed her banana coloured muzzle all at once. She didn't want to face the hard honesty Scourge-for the first time in his life-gave her in all their years together. But, deep inside, she knew this was her reality. Distancing herself away from Scourge, she continued to weep, not caring if her teammates were judging their ex queen.

Sonic could feel the heart-rending display Fiona was spilling. If things went differently, he would console her like any other person, after all, she once was a good friend to the blue blur, even if things were left unpleasant after her betrayal to the Freedom Fighters. Hidden astonishment swept the hero, the sensation going towards his supposed counterpart. Here was Scourge, the one who filling his place of comforting agony filled people.

Sonic could not describe how much Scourge meant to him. The villain repeatedly branded himself as someone who would never change for anyone; the sentimental words that slipped from such a rude mouth at times emphasized the change in character.

Sonic was right, he new Scourge could, and _did_ change. It was so difficult not to speak the former villain's name, but he knew he had to give space for the other two to have closure.

Fiona finally understood what Scourge was trying to show her. They weren't meant to last forever, it was just a nice thought that was assumed to be easily obtained. _I guess that's one of the mistakes that caused this..._

"You ok, Fi?"

_No._

Gulping in attempt to swallow her sadness, Fiona responded with dryness remaining in her voice. "...I wish I was ok as you right now, Scourge." She slipped an insult to feel better about the inevitable moment. "...But I see that you're right. We have to find better people that suits us." _Even if it is your own counterpart from another alternative universe._ Her leaky eyes de-escalated into quiet sniffles.

She was answered by a relieved, stress free smile. It was refreshing at least to cause a bit happiness in their decision of separating paths. "I knew you would come around."

A little shake of the head was all he got, but he could vaguely witness her small smile.

Allowing the atmosphere to calm down and ease with passing time, Sonic couldn't help but to speak. He softly gripped loosened shoulders fondly, before going over to face Scourge directly, the green hedgehog welcoming the speedster with relief-and content. A warm smile formed on Sonic's lips. "Scourge, I-"

"You fools!"

With no exaggeration, all present heads turned towards the seething kitsune. Muzzle bright red with anger. "You merely thought I was relying one hundred percent on these imbeciles?" He growled loudly, clutching his fist in Alicia and Patch's direction, helplessly interlaced with their weapons, and Fiona's pathetic display of deceitful love torn to shreds. How _dare_ they disregard his presence so thoughtlessly! He should be treated as the most important being in all the multiverse!

"Gee, it sure looked liked it, squirt." Scourge muttered before melting his fury towards his gang with a wide grin. "I knew you didn't have what it takes to become a leader, and now that you succeeding in failing, why don't we call it a day?" Glancing at his huffy good twin, he quickly added, "Ya know, that was awfully rude of you to interrupt someone talking."

The former king couldn't imagine how much his carelessly thought out words affected the younger Moebiun. Miles despised the all too well feeling of failing. Failing to prove his big brother wrong.

Failing to secretly make-no **_force-_** Scourge fearful, and _prideful_ of his adopted brother's accomplishments. Something accomplished that would no longer be attainable for Scourge to reach-

-because someone proved the scientist wrong, someone changed his ruthless role model into something _weak, and good_ , someone that succeeded in where Miles never could in his younger years of tagging along with the hedgehog, and even now. Someone turned Scourge against his purpose of ruling, and filling the role of the most powerful being in existence-someone turned Scourge against _himself_ _and_ the two tailed kitsune.

That someone- _ **Sonic-**_ was the cause of everything failing before his baby blue eyes.

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand years of plotting with the wretched Suppression Squad that stood as a foolish supplement of a true family, all of it was wasted. His sorry excuse for a family was now shattered, instead of acknowledging it was his own doing that caused Scourge's resentment towards them, he instead believed it was Sonic's fault.

Because, like his older brother's old mindset, _everything is Sonic's fault._ He truly believed the flawed statement, because it was engrained into his mind in the years of knowing there were carbon copies of their _prime_ counterparts. It seemed like Scourge, who openly shared with the fox of his resentment, forgot about that.

_I'll show you what you could have succeeded in, Scourge._ "Behold the true power of my machinery!"

With that, a whirring sound roared from the transportation ring. The device dangerously fidgeting his small hands, before floating away from its inventor. As its purpose was planned since the beginning, the golden ring opened itself to reaveal its insides, seemingly growing bigger from each second gone by. Wire like claws spread themselves from its shell: metal talons seized the already formed, chaotic portal, before plunging itself around the vortex with iron robustness, acting as a protective barrier. 

Expecting something deadly to happen, each individual-Mobiun or Moebiun-waited anxiously of the chaos about to be unleashed.

...

Nothing. Nothing was happening. Other than the presence of flying structures and nature elements accumulating in the musty, grey sky, nothing of new existence was blasting it's way onto Mobius.

"What the hell?" Scourge whispered with uncertainty, before realizing this was Miles' possible back up plan. "What's going to happen!"

Before the coyote could respond, Miles interrupted him with a crazed smirk. "Wrong question. It's the outcome you should be worried about."

Scourge cursed audibly, "Stop talking so vaguely and riddley! Nothing is fucking happening!" Whipping his head back and forth to see if he's missed something, the punk kept persisting on a definite answer.

"Can't your tainted eyes see? _**Nothing is the outcome.**_ "

"Oh to hell with this!" Scourge broke away from Sonic's close contact-much to the jittery, azure hedgehog's refusal-and marched where he left the useful swordsman moments before. Tugging Patch's clothing harshly, the green hedgehog gritted his teeth before commanding, "Tell me what chaos is going to happen!"

"I-i don't have to tell you anything." Patch stammered, uncomfortable by the punk's harsh roughness with him. Scared that Miles would kill him, the coyote refused to spill the beans. "You're not my boss-"

" _ **Tell me right now. That's a damn order.**_ "

Maybe Scourge was just as scary as the mad scientist. Maybe.

Prying his mouth slightly, he could tell there was no peaceful choice left for him. "The portal is going to-"

"Sonic!" A familiar voice called out to the stiff hero.

Diverting his eyes away from Scourge for just a few seconds, Sonic shifted his body to see his relief has finally arrived.

In the distance, a flying, lemon kitsune and a stone faced, ruby echidna, quickly made their way towards the popular hot spot where heroes and villains stood upon. "Tails, Knuckles!" Sonic practically chirped before meeting his group with utter relief that they were unharmed. Going in for a hug, the speedster quickly questioned. "What took you guys so long! I thought you were attacked!"

"Knuckles insisted on going back to Angel Island to see if the master emerald was still intact." Tails filled in his brother the reason of their tardiness very quickly. "The comment Scourge made about it most likely been stolen already sent him into a frenzy!"

"It was important to know if that no good thug had gotten a speck of _dust_ on my emerald!" Knuckles growled, cheeks going red from embarrassment due to the younger kitsune's chuckles.

"I told you it was fine! He arrived at my lab by portal!"

While the two friends lightly bickered, Sonic sighed long before narrowing his eyes at Scourge, who still had a clump of Patch's cloth in his hold. "You just had to make a joke about that! The extra help could have been nice." He pouted.

"I didn't know your friend cared about the emerald more than you!" Scourge sputtered in disbelief. Each movement caused the coyote to yelp in his clutch. "Besides we handled these nobody's great together!" He felt a fresh set of eyes glaring at his direction by the comment. "Nobody's except you, Fi." He added with sarcasm.

"Wait, hold on-the battle's over?" Tails questioned, clear disappointment washed over the kitsune's face. "Knuckles, you caused Sonic to do all the hero work!" Clearly not meaning the simple statement, Tails just wanted to poke fun at the echidna a little while longer.

"I did not!" Amythest eyes focused on Scourge, then at Sonic's blushing expression. "Hold on a second-did he just say he _helped_ you beat these guys?"

_This surely wasn't the time_ _I_ _was_ _hoping_ _for to_ _persuade_ _Knuckles and Tails about Scourge, but_ _I_ _might as well take the chance!_ Giving himself time to compose himself from Scourge's remark of their excellent performance, he nodded. "Yes, he did."

"He helped beat these guys?"

"Yes."

"Helped beat his own allies?"

Sonic couldn't help but grow tired from this. "Yes, yes, and yes! Knuckles, I've been telling you guys this the whole time! Scourge is no longer associated with them! He's on our side!"

"That can't be right..."

Tails butted in before the phrases could be repeated again. "So, if the both of you beaten the Suppresion Squad, what further steps should we be taking?" _If everything's been dwelt with, why does the atmosphere feel so...off?_ Shaking his head from forming any conclusions, he asked instead "Well, we're here now, what else did we miss-"

"As you can see other squirt, _my_ Tails is currently in the middle of doing something catastrophic!" Scourge interjected with a growl and anticipation. _Chaos, why are these people so slow?_

"Other me-"

"Look who's finally showed up, Sonic's companions." Miles stated with disinterest, ignoring Scourge referring to him as the hated nickname "Tails." He never really did pay no mind towards his good counterpart, why would he? It was clear now that he was the much superior, intellectual kitsune. His focus truly being on Scourge's counterpart, as Miles did acknowledge their shared habit of being outshined by the hedgehogs.

"Tails, your doppleganger just used that teleportation ring I showed you before to create that!" Sonic pointed at the massive portal of unkempt energy surrounded by the expanded ring. Giving his younger brother a few seconds to register this new information, the blue hedgehog asked with extreme hope. "Do you know what's going to happen?!"

Nervous, blue orbs focused on the cause of Station Square's destruction. Analzying the data for mere seconds, Tails responded hesitantly. "I have some theories about the ring's purpose, but they may not be completely factual due to my own unfinished process of completing it."

Both of the hedgehog's expression evoked shockness, and possibly alarmful fear. "Wait, you have a teleportation ring too?!" Their voices synced with each other almost perfectly.

"Yes," Tails admitted with slight guilt. "I've been working on one since you've shown me the fascinating artifact from your return, but since that was barely enough time for me to truly understand it's power, and possible consequences, It's not yet finished." A sigh escaped the scientist's lips. "I'm sorry, if I had known about this further, I would have forced myself to quickly complete it-"

A laugh once again interrupted the young fox. Miles smirk never did falter from how enjoyable other people's failures were to him. "I hope you realized how inferior our counterparts are, Scourge. You've been blinded from your silly fascinations with Sonic, you seemed to have forgotten this simple concept. I'll relish everyone's full on terror of what I'm truly capable of." 

"Sonic, did Miles mention any clues of what the transportation ring does?" Tails questioned right after his anti stopped speaking. He couldn't fathom how a person who obtained just as much widsom inside their young mind as he, could use the blessed potential for mindless mayhem. The consequences of doing this alters the original person's internal self.

Sonic speedily picked his brain apart to remember the exact words Scourge's younger brother stated to them. "He said that the outcome, the result of his creation would be nothing!"

"That was more of a riddle than a clue, but I can confirm this is what we were given." Scourge thoughtfully added with the needed information.

Cupping his lemon bangs with his slighlty dirtied gloves, Tails murmured under his breath in attempts to break down the motive, the meaning of such an odd statement. _The outcome would be nothing...huh._ "The portal was supposedly designed for Scourge to teleport into different locations...since its power has increased by the extension of more raw power from its physical growth..." The kitsune muttered to himself, not concerned with the other beings around him listening to his gambles. "...that could mean enough strength to transport handles of people at a time..."

"Yeah! You're on the right track, buddy! That's how the Supression Squad managed to get here, and the portal has been here quite a while!" Sonic exclaimed, he trust that Tails would get to the bottom of this in no time!

"Now that you mention it, when I was the only one using it, the portal usually vanished when I got popped out of it." Scourge observed, giving as much help to Sonic and Tails as he could. The eagerness to aid their Mobiun counterparts pissed off Miles. Since when did Scourge offer his help when it came to mental, smart situations?

Tails made a sound that indicated his use of their valuable input. Knuckles stood there dumbfounded, not exactly sure how he was going to assist them. All he knew was to be ready if there was someone-or something-to crush with his spiky, sharp knuckles.

"By now the portal should be able to transport big, large masses...such as cities...acres...a planet..." With that trailing sentence, ears twitched as Tails beamed with enlightenment, but soon the rush of triumph turned into an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach; he was sure he figured it out, and the situation was definitely not good. at. all. "Dear chaos..."

"What?!" All of the kitsune's friends shouted in unison-including Scourge. Making eye contact with his doppleganger, the mere glances was quickly noticed by Miles. An annoyed frown plastered on the evil scientist's muzzle.

He had to speak quick.

"The ring's true purpose is to-!!!"

"I'll shall be the one to reveal any of my creations!"

As if the dark minded kitsune embedded a simple voice command in his machine, the ring's screeching bolts and gears initiated the final step of Miles' complete domination of the multiverse.

The portal began to stretch even _further_ , taking out nearby things in its path with minimal effort. It appeared the endless angles of the vortex began to stretch not just on firm ground, but towards the sky. Converting the grey hue, into what would definitely be described as utter pitch blackness.

As everyone watched in horror, Patch took a sharp inhale before speaking in a high pitched tone. "This is what I was implying about Miles' trick up his sleeve..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see! So I promised a chapter weeks ago, but again work and my lazy brain got in the way. Luckily I forced myself to write, and everything else was easy because my mind really wanted to continue this story! I hope you liked it, again this is the second to last chapter of the story so it's almost done yay! My brain wanted to write more but I decided the chapter would be too long, and it's like 2:30 AM for me as I type this haha. I hope there's not too many spelling errors, and I hope you have a good day/night and see you guys later! Stay safe! Thank you guys for your patience, kudos, and lovely feedback!


End file.
